Solo te quiero a Ti
by Fraulein Kaname Langley
Summary: Bueno un Universo sin Angeles. Donde todos los chicos tienen 17 años. Yui y Kyoko estan vivas... y todos aparentemente todos estan bien de la cabeza.
1. Introducion

**INTRODUCCION**

Era una linda mañana de verano en Tokio-3. Las aves trinaban una linda melodía, se podía escuchar el canto de las cigarras, los perros ladraban al ver las primeras figuras de ese hermoso día, apenas se podía escuchar el molesto sonido de los autos, el sol se empezaba a mostrar por la ventana de las casas.

Y en una en especial, donde dos cuerpos compartían una misma cama. Estaban tan unidos en su abrazo, que parecía que su vida dependía de ello. El chico fu el primero en abrir los ojos. Ya era hora de despertar pues tenían que ir a clases. Al abrirlos se sorprendió de la escena: él1 abrazando esa linda chica que tanto adoraba, y ella aferrada a él como una niña cuando no quiere soltar su muñeco favorito. Era muy difícil para él respirar, pero a la vez la sensación era placentera porque ella estaba al fin a su lado y él se encargaría de que nunca se fuese de su vida otra vez. Quería despertarla, aunque en realidad debía despertarla se les hacia tarde para ir a clases, pero no quería, lo último que deseaba era despegarse de ella. Se veía tan preciosa en ese momento, que para él era casi como ver a un ángel. Un lindo y precioso querubín que Dios le había enviado a él. Así es solo para él porque si había algo en la vida que no estaría dispuesto a compartir con nadie en este mundo seria a ella (claro obviamente solo la compartiría con sus hijos) . Se sorprendió al tener este pensamiento que si de algo estaba seguro era de querer pasar toda la vida junto a ella.

Al tener este pensamiento, la abrazo mas fuerte y hundió su cara en sus cabellos para así poder sentir el que emanaba de ellos . Se quedaría así toda la vida pero sabia en su triste realidad que no podía era tiempo de ir a clases.

-Preciosa, despierta-, le decía en un susurro. –Vamos, no seas haragana, linda-, le decía esto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la observaba con ese inmenso amor que tenía para ella.

--

Gainax y el señor Anno son los dueños de Shinji Ikari y de los otros personajes también etc. etc. Ya solo lean el fic ¿por favor?

--

-Oye dormilón! despierta que hora crees que es?.- Una linda niña le decía al adolescente de 17 años

Mmm..., por favor, déjame dormir un poco más, no seas necia, Chibi-, le contestaba el somnoliento chico.

¡PUMP! era el sonido de un puño contra una cabeza que quedó muy adolorida por el golpe de cierta niña

-¿A quién le dijiste así, eh?-, le preguntó muy molesta.

-AHH, espera que te atrape me la pagaras.- Al decir esto la niña ya había emprendido su marcha a paso veloz fuera de la habitación, la cual estaba decorado acorde a un chico de su edad con póster de una chica de personaje anime, su chelo en una esquina, su mesa de noche y su computadora donde guardaba sus mas preciados tesoros. Un cuarto muy limpio para un chico de su edad, claro siempre estaba mama para limpiarlo.

-Mama, Mama Shinji no se ah querido levantar y como yo lo llame se molesto y ahora me quiere pegar.-Decía la dulce niña quien quería parecer asustada ante su madre

-¿Queee? Eres una mentirosa, tú entraste a mi cuarto y me pegaste.- Le decía ya un molesto Shinji Ikari a su pequeña hermana

-Dejen de pelear por favor ya es muy tarde y los dos llegaran tarde a clases. Gendo ¿por que no me ayudas acá con estos dos?-, una casi molesta Yui Ikari le decía a su esposo que, como todas las mañanas ,ya se encontraba leyendo el periódico

-Sí, claro... Vamos, chicos, dejen a su madre en paz-, dijo Gendo Ikari sin apartar la vista del bendito papel.

-Mira Chibi si la próxima vez vuelves hacer eso te arrepentirás, ah y si le sigues haciendo así se te hará más grande la lengua.-

Como era de esperarse Rei Ikari no soportaría más el hecho de que su hermano le dijese Chibi y le pego un punta pie en la espinilla. Acto seguido a una agarrada de oreja de parte de la madre a los dos, Shinji no sabia qué le dolía más.

Y era claro que Rei sí sabía qué le dolía.

-A cambiarse de ropa los dos ¡¡ YAAAAAAAAA!!-

-Ash. ¿Por qué mis hijos son tan desobedientes?-, dijo Volteando a ver a su esposo quien seguía con su lectura.

-¡Claro! se parecen a ti.- agarrando también la oreja de este

-Te dije hace unos minutos que sacaras la basura. ¡Apúrate tu también!-

-¡Oye!, ayy nada, nada- Benditas mujeres. Ojalá mi hijo no tenga la misma suerte que me toco a mí y no tenga una esposa tan mandona.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Achu.- una chica de 17 años estornudaba

-Estas bien.- Preguntaba una preocupada mama

-Si mama, Good Night.- Se disponía la chica a ir a su dormitorio

-Good Night… oye te cepillaste los dientes ah nadie le gusta una niña desordenada y desaseada.- Le decía juguetonamente

-Jajaja que graciosa, dile eso a tus queridos niñitos, mira ya están viendo televisión y se supone que ya deberían de haberse lavado los dientes ellos.- le decía con sarcasmo

-Niños que les eh dicho, rápido a lavarse los dientes, vamos.- una furiosa señora tomaba de las manos a unos niños de 9 año cada uno.

-Oye, por que te iras a la cama ya, que pasa algo te preocupa Sweetheart?.- Con evidente preocupación le preguntaba su papa no era común que su energética niña se acostara tan temprano y lo que era peor que casi no había

tocado la cena

-No, papa estoy bien, es solo que tu sabes después de estar nadando casi toda la tarde me tenia que cansar no crees?.- Ahh su niña no podía mentir

-Bueno si te quieres engañar a ti misma con esa excusa te creeré, pero ya sabes estoy acá para cualquier cosa que necesites.-

Con una sonrisa dibujada,

-Thanks daddy.-le contestaba

-Ven dale un abrazo a este viejo.-

-Eh tu viejo.- decía esto mientras lo abrazaba

-Si claro mira que grandota estas, mmm... espero que aun nadie se atreva a llamarme suegro, todavía.-

-Err papito este… mejor me iré a dormir, recuerda que el viernes son las finales.-

-Oh! si claro ahí estaré, además quiero ver a mi princesita ganar otro año consecutivo, ufff... ya ni recuerdo cuantos has ganado, pero no importa siempre parece que fuera el primero.- decía un orgulloso padre

-En eso tienes mucha razón siempre parece que fuera el primero.- decía una también orgullosa madre

Viendo que la chica se alejaba de la sala, los padres comenzaron a charlar

-¿Qué crees que le pase? ¿Algún novio?-

-Es lo mas probable. Mañana hablaré con ella-.

-¿Y por qué no ya?-

-Conozco a mi hija y sé que no querrá hablar de eso en este momento.-

-Sí, ya recuerdo. Como la vez que perdió en el concurso de canto.-

-¡Aww! Es verdad. Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave.-

-¡¿Cómo que grave?!-

-Bueno, tú sabes, espero que sea algo leve, no me gustaría ver a mi hija con el corazón destrozado.-

-Bueno, si es así espero que este viaje le sirva para bien.-

-Oye, ya que todos se fueron a dormir por que tú y yo…-

-¿Ustedes dos qué?- les decía una niña rubia de 9 añitos.

-Sí, ¿ustedes dos qué?-. Un niño de igual edad les decía. Era muy parecido a la niña, solamente que tenía el cabello castaño. Los ojos azules de ambos miraron a sus padres.

-Jejeje, nada, nada "..."-

Mientras en su habitación la chica no parecía tener descanso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, una y otra vez sobre la decisión que debía tomar, y lo peor de todo era que el tiempo se le escapaba en su cuarto que, aunque no pareciera, estaba muy arreglado. Claro, a una edad muy pequeña nada le importaba, pero apenas creció este cuarto se convirtió en un lugar muy agradable y acogedor. Levanto su mirada para ver a su viejo violín que se encontraba en su estuche sobre su ropero y recordó con melancolía la época de su niñez donde todo era aparentemente mejor. Con este recuerdo con una sonrisa melancólica, pudo dormirse al fin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Oye, hombre! ¿Por qué tan tarde? Te has perdido del cambio de ropa de las chicas para educación física-, le decía su buen amigo el chico mas atlético del grupo.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te preocupes. ¿Para qué crees que son los amigos? Te he conseguido unas buenas tomas a nada menos que 500 cada una-. ¡Ay! El Otaku con su cámara digital en mano le decía, sobresaltado.

-Mi hermanita hizo un gran alboroto esta mañana.-

-¿No será que tu no te querías despertar, eh?-

-No, nada que ver. Y estas loco si crees que te daré 500 por cada una, además no creo que tengas algo que me interese..-

-Jejeje, ¿eso crees? Al fin he conseguido lo que tanto añorabas.-

-¿Cómo? En serio no te creo. A ver, enseña.-

-No, no, no. No, Ikari, no te las des de listo; dinero en mano foto andando.-

El chico estaba en una encrucijada: las quería pero no debía.

-Mira, si tu no las compras de seguro que otros lo harán. ¿Cómo te sentirías al pensar que otros las tienen en sus manos?-

Esto si que resonó en su cabeza.

Otro, otros maldito Kensuke se la jugo bien.2

-No me importa, nadie te el dineral que pides. Te doy 50 por cada una.-

-Está bien, pero si te desangras no es mi culpa-. El muchacho siempre decía esta frase a todos sus compradores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Y ahí estaban las benditas fotos, todas en su memory sitck. Las benditas fotos de las chicas del aula que Shinji tenia que comprar, ya que no quería degradar a todas. Y así se iba su mesada una vez más a las manos de Kensuke y Touji.

-Bueno ahora que las tengo….-

-Hola Shinji-kun.-

-Buenos.. Días.. eto como amaneciste?

-Pues bien esperaba que llegaras mas temprano? Problemas para despertar.- le preguntaba la chica con cierta risita que a el le incomodaba

_**Ahh como era que toda su bendita clase lo sabia!**_

-Pues algo así y tu como haces para verte tan viva todo los dias?.-

Ahh pobre chica sentía que sus mejillas ardían a mas no poder como era que el tenia el poder para hacer eso

-Eto..-

-Oigan Uds. dos dejen de babearse el uno por el otro a clases Yaa…- Les decía una enfadada jefa de clases

-Shinji-kun, Mana-chan rápido.-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y así otro bendito día de clases había terminado. El muchacho había vuelto a su casa y ya se encontraba el solo en su cuarto bajando las fotos de la memory que Kensuke le vendió.

-A ver, ¿qué tenemos acá? Mmm, nada mal, click , ésta tampoco está mal clic. ¿Pero por qué no se le ve la cara? A ver, muéstrame la carita, muéstrame, muestra…¡Wuaaa! Maldito Kensuke, ¡me engaño!-

Parece que en la mejor de las fotos el bendito Kensuke no se fijó que en ese instante una señora estaba en el medio, ya que ese día llegaría a impartir clases de sumo. ¡Ah! A pesar de todo, Shinji era un caballero a quien no le salía bien las cosas

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya era día viernes y lo que tanto estaba añorando estaba llegando al fin.

-¿Ya estas lista, no querrás llegar tarde a tu competencia verdad?-

-Nop, mami. Y papa ya se fue.-

-Si, Liebling ya se fue pero no te preocupes el estará a tiempo para verte ganar.-

-Y Uds. dos dejen de hurgar las cosas de su hermana mayor, rápido apúrense.-

Así la familia se disponía a ir a las competencia de su hija mayor, los niños maravillados ya que ese día faltaron a clases y sus padres bueno, su padre pidió permiso para ir a verla.

-Wow, Sweetheart eso estuvo fantástico.-

-Gracias papa.-Era evidente la tristeza que en estas palabras se sentían

Mirando a su esposa de una manera que sólo ellos entendían, era evidente que ellos sabían que su niña tenía un problema.

-Oye saben que? yo llevare estos dos a comprar un helado. De fresa verdad?.-

Los dos niños, con los ojos del tamaño de platos, asentían .

-Gracias papa.- dejando solas a las dos mujeres, la madre se acerca a su hija y le empieza a acariciar su lindo y brillante cabello rojo

-Vamos, hija yo se que estas molesta por que tomaremos ese viaje, pero dime acaso tu no quieres al abuelo?.-

-Mama, no es eso.- decia esto un poco agobiada.- Pero tú sabes que en esos días seria el viaje al campamento y todos irían, yo estaba muy emocionada por ir a ese viaje….-

-Lo se, pero….-

-Pero, nada.-

-Vamos hija no seas malcriada, de todas formas por que te interesa ir tanto a ese viaje, es por un chico verdad?.-

La chica ya se encontraba completamente enrojecida

-Oh, discúlpame no quise ser grosera. Pero un día cuando seas madre lo comprenderás, me preocupa que estés así, pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar las cosas..-

-Mama, no quiero que estés tristes por mi culpa, yo amo al abuelo y se como te sientes o al menos eso creo, si papa estuviera así creo que…-

-No, no estoy molesta contigo mi amor, pero si quieres puedes, bueno, no se... hacer ese viaje. Mmm... ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?-

-¡¡Todo el verano!!- Le decía incrédula, ya que su mama debería de saber ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Ahh, es verdad! Mira, si nos vamos en dos semanas, pues te puedes quedar dos semanas en el campamento si quieres, pero no te puedes quedar todo el verano. ¿Te parece?.-

-Supongo, supongo que sí…- Era evidente que estaba feliz, pero no podía demostrarlo; no, la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu no debía demostrarlo, y mucho menos en frente de su madre. Sería evidentemente que estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo de natación, Joshua Christopher, del cual lo estaba desde que él llego este año a su colegio.

-Bueno ahí viene papa. Creo que es hora de irnos.-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras, en Japón, a un chico de cabello castaño el sueño aún no lo reclamaba; claro, era difícil para él poder dormir después de los acontecimientos del día: al fin había conseguido una amiga, o eso pensó el.

**Flash back **

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Shinji sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al salir el del aula

-Oh, Kirishima-san en que puedo ayudarte?.- Le pregunta con sorpresa

-Me preguntaba, si te gustaría comer conmigo el día de hoy?.- esto lo decía ella con un leve sonrojo

-Errr… cla-cla-claro Kirishima-san.- era evidente que el chico estaba nervioso con tan grandiosa propuesta. Ya que no era tan seguido que comia junto con una chica.

Al salir al patio de la escuela encontraron una banca que estaba desocupada

-Shinji por favor deja de llamarme Kirishima-san, soy Mana además soy tu amiga y si quieres hasta algo mas.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible

-Ehhh… que dijiste?.- El chico no sabía si sus oídos habían escuchado algo demás

-Que solo me llames Mana, nada mas.-

-Ah, esta bien Mana-chan., lo que pasa , es que bueno… no es muy común que me invites a sentarme a la hora del almuerzo… mejor dicho es la primera vez que nos sentamos juntos para almorzar y aun no tengo idea del por que?.- Es que al chico tanto misterio lo estaba matando

"_¡Ahhh, este Shinji! O es demasiado inocente o de verdad es inocente_", pensaba para sí Mana.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que.. tu… yo… eto… bueno es que….-

-Bueno sino me lo quieres decir esta bien.- Shinji vio que la chica se veía muy preocupada y la verdad no quería molestarla.

-No, no es eso. La verdad es que quería conocerte mejor, ósea te conozco pero casi no conversamos. Eso es todo.- No podía decir las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento

-Si, creo que tienes toda la razón. Oye ya que te gustaría conocerme mejor y como acá en la escuela, pues nos no queda mucho rato para platicar, este… no se si te parece que.- Shinji se había dado cuenta o mejor dicho pensó que ella era un poco rara, ya que para decir algo que el veía fácil de decir a ella le costo mucho decírselo.

-¿Que?- Mana no lo podía creer el, la invitaría a salir. "_Me ira a decir no lo puedo creer me pedirá salir con el"_

-Si, bueno podemos hacer la tarea juntos- Le dijo fácilmente el

Pump, fue lo único que escucho Shinji ya que Mana se había caído al mejor estilo anime de la banca

-¿Estás bien?- El muchacho se agacho para ayudarle a la chica a levantarse, acto en el cual no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola, ya que sus lindos ojos verdes lo estaban consumiendo.

-Si, creo que si.- la chica se perdió en ese mar azul, provocando que ambos se perdieran y sus rostros se acercaran, en un impulso que ninguno de los dos conocía, o al menos eso creían. De repente el sintió un dolor en la cabeza tan fuerte como el que sintió esta mañana al despertar.

-Hey Shinji me pasas la pelota.- Le pregunta una de sus compañeras de clases

-Eh.. si claro…..- Le decia Shinji a sus compañeras un poco confundido por el acontecimiento previsto al golpe en su cabeza. -Bueno que te parece si iniciamos después de verano no crees ya que muy pronto empezara y no tendremos clases o al menor que tomes cursos avanzados o algo así.- le preguntaba con inocencia.

Mana se encontraba enfurecida enviando dagas a sus dos compañeritas, que al ver la cara de Mana salieron casi llorando de ese lugar, sabian que algo malo estaba por venir.

Tomando su compostura de niña buena de nuevo.

-Ehh si claro.- le decía ella un poco decepcionada al perder la oportunidad de su vida de poder besar al chico de sus sueños

**Fin del flash back**

"_Bueno, al menos ahora tendré una amiga más con quien conversar"._

Pero aun nadie puede reemplazarla a ella, ¡que tonto soy!, ella tenia mucha razón cuando me decía eso, pero la verdad es que no hay ni un día donde me pregunte como estará ella. Será Feliz? Estará triste? Como será? Dios no me la puedo ni imaginar como será físicamente bonita, fea; dudo que sea fea pero que se yo.

Ahh! Esto de pensar mucho me esta dando dolor de cabeza, será mejor que duerma ya. De todas formas mañana será otro día.

Y con ese pensamiento Shinji decidió dormir, además el día no estuvo tan mal como el pensó que seria.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**¡Felicidades chicos!"**

Se leía en una pancarta de felicitaciones para el equipo de natación.

-Bueno parece que este año nada te ha salido mal primita!.-

-Oh! Kaname, que alegría escuchar tu voz primita.-La chica pelirroja le decía a su prima que estaba al otro lado del Océano

J-a, como crees que me perdería esta oportunidad, para celebrar la hazaña de la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu, además tenía tiempo de no hablarte.-

-Pero si conversamos casi todo el domingo vía teléfono. "_Pobre de mis padres con esa gran factura telefónica"_.-pensaba la pelirroja

-Mmmm, ya, ya prima ya se. Pero acaso es algo malo hablarte (siendo ahora la mama de ella la que pegaría grito al cielo al ver la factura).- pensaba Kaname

-Además quiero saber como van las cosas.- Esto lo decía con una picardía en su tono de voz.- Vamos no te hagas que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando

-Este…. Kaname….-Era evidente ella sabia, en eso un apuesto chico cabello rubio ojos azules claros se acercaba

-Hola! Como estás? Te vistes magnifica el día de hoy!.- La chica no puedo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas era claro que sus palabras era lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado ese día.

-Uh uh, creo que mejor te llamo en otra ocasión creo que estorbo, jeje espero me des buenas noticias la próxima vez que te llame, chaito click.- salto adelantada su prima

-¡Hola! como estas, muchas gracias la verdad no creo que fuese tan magnifica.- Asuka le decía esto tan rápido que había dejado de respirar

-Asuka me preguntaba si te gustaría salir un momento afuera conmigo necesito decirte algo.- Esto el chico se lo decía demasiado serio. Por lo cual Asuka ya se encontraba un poco preocupada por este inusual tono de voz.

-Esta bien.-La pobre chica no salía de su asombro, el chico de sus sueños le decía que necesitaba conversar con ella en privado

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Asuka y Joshua iban caminando por el patio del colegio.

-Mira, no se como decirte esto pero desde la primera vez que te vi… yo… .- le decía el chico con un mucha firmeza

-No…-

-No?, pero por que?-

-Estoy enamorada de otra persona…-

Asuka no pudo de dejar de sentir pena por esto, escucho como uno de sus compañeros de equipo era totalmente desilusionado por la chica de sus sueños. En ese instante vio de reojo al chico que iba a su lado, quien talvez en ese instante el haría lo mismo que su compañero de equipo. Eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle: la emoción que sentía, podía jurar que en ese instante todo su sangre estaba en sus mejillas, su corazón latía a más de mil por hora.

-Aquí, creo que nos podemos sentar.- señalando una banca le decía esto, y sacando a la chica de su transe

Tomando un lugar a la par de ella en la banca el chico empezó a hablarle

-Asuka, mira. Creo que... yo… a mi (suspira) me encantaría salir contigo, me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría salir conmigo?.- lo dijo tan rápido que el pobre chico quedo sin aire

Asuka no podía creerlo, era el momento que esperaba, era todo lo que había deseado desde que se empezó a enamorar de el. Pero ahí estaba ella sin saber que decir; sabía que sus nervios la podían traicionar, pero en el fondo, ¿verdaderamente quería eso?

Pero bueno, sí quería, sino, ¿cómo iba a estar tan nerviosa?

-Sí, esta bien, saldré contigo-

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dijo eso tan así? ¿No debió de ser más emocionante? O mejor dicho, ¿no debió sonar más emocionada al expresarlo?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El tiempo había pasado. Ya era un poco pasadas las once, y Asuka se encontraba en el umbral de su casa despidiendo a Joshua

-Me encanto salir contigo, mejor dicho haber conversado contigo el día de hoy.- Se maldijo a si mismo por portarse tan torpe ante ella

-Bueno, a mi también me gusto haber salido contigo, oops haber conversado contigo.- le dijo esto para hacerlo sentir mejor.- Espero verte pronto.-

-Claro, claro que nos veremos pronto, Asuka. ¡Ah! Mira, ya tu viaje está cerca y yo aún no te he preguntado algo que debí haber preguntado hace mucho...-

El chico no pudo terminar de pronunciar las siguientes silabas ya que Asuka se había encargado de callarlo

-Aún no me iré-. El chico no esperaba esto. -Aún no… porque me quedaré e iré al campamento con ustedes por lo menos las dos primeras semanas-, dijo, coronando la frase con una linda sonrisa.

-En serio, wow, bueno no importa.- Joshua se sentía aliviado, aun había tiempo para poder decirle a Asuka lo que tanto añoraba.

-Que no importa?.- No se había percatado de lo que el chico trataba decir, hasta que lo vio acercarse a ella. El pavor, la emoción estaba a flor de piel.

Iba a ser besada!!

El la tomo de sus hombros para acercarla sus ojos por inercia se cerraron y lo único que pudo sentir fue un pequeño roce de sus suaves labios sobre su mejilla, hasta que una luz se encendió y una puerta se abrió, para luego escucharse un sonido de alguna persona haciendo sonar su garganta.

-¡Ahhhh! ... ¡Buenas noches, señora Langley!

-¡Buenas noches, Joshua!.

Asuka, creo que es hora de que entres, tu papá no tardará en venir a decirte lo que yo te estoy diciendo-. Dentro de la casa se podía escuchar unos sonidos extraños. -Y tú, jovencito, es hora de que regreses a tu casa se hace muy noche.-

-Eh... sí, buenas noches, señora Langley; buenas noches, Asuka-, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una garganta sonar otra vez

Hasta luego le dijo el solo despidiéndose de manos, pero no importaba por lo menos había sentido el calor de la mejilla de Asuka

-Buenas noches……- decía una impactada y a la vez perpleja Asuka

-Asuka, creo que debemos de hablar.- le decía demandante su mama, era de imaginarse de que lado sanguíneo Asuka había heredado su carácter

-Puede ser mañana mama, estoy muy cansada.- Asuka no quería ninguna confrontación en ese momento, y la verdad es que se sentía muy cansada.

No era necesario que ella fuera la mejor adivina del mundo, era su hija y la conocía, podía ver en sus ojos la emoción del su primer beso o eso creía ella, y es verdad a ella misma a Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu no le hubiera gustado que su mama arruinara ese momento tan especial y la dejo ir, observo como subía las

Escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Mama, no tengo sueño ve a leerme un cuento si?

-Esta bien te leeré un cuento mi amor.-

-Eh, solo a el y a mi?.- reclamaba la mas temeraria de las Langley Sohryu

-A claro, claro.- Lo dijo con evidente miedo a que su hija pensara que tenía algún favoritismo por alguno de sus hijos

Y cada uno tomándola de la mano la guiaron en su cuarto

Asuka no lo podía creer había sido besada por el chico que tanto le gustaba, estaba acostada abrazando a su osito de peluche

-Wow, me besó, me beso… -

Luego recordó algo, este beso no era su primer beso. Claro se había sentido tan, pero tan bien pero muy en el fondo no se comparaba con el primer beso que recibió, que bien no fue en los labios tampoco pero eso no le quitaba el significado, se levanto y empezó a buscar el objeto que le había traído su primer beso.\

**Flash back**

-Ok, dime: ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?-, preguntaba una pequeña niña de seis años a otro pequeño.

-Eh..., bueno…-, el chiquillo no sabia que contestar. -Es un castillo.-

-¿Un castillo?-, le preguntaba ella con incredulidad.

-Si, un castillo de arena.-

-¿Y tú serás el rey?-, dijo esto dando unas risitas.

-Nop, será él-, dijo el niño, mostrándole un patito de hule que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Un patito? Pero qué tonto eres, ¿cómo un patito será rey?-

-Fue lo mas pequeño que encontré y pensé que él si alcanzaría en el castillo, ya que yo soy muy grande para vivir en el-, le dijo, siendo evidente que el niño tenia la razón

-Bueno, ¿te puedo ayudar a serlo? Y no me digas que no, ya que puedo hacer la torre de princesa; la torre más bella donde la más linda princesa pueda vivir.-

-¿Princesa?- le preguntaba él, excéntrico

-Sí, claro. Todo rey tiene una princesa. ¡Pronto, apresúrate! ¿Dónde esta la pala?-

-Está por allá-, señalándola un poco lejos para su pequeño cuerpecito.

-Eres un tonto, la iré a traer mientras tú sigues construyendo, ¡y no se te ocurra hacer la torre!-, le decía demandante. Era extraordinario cómo esta niña ya demostraba su carácter a tan corta edad.

-Esta bien-, le decía él, obediente. No quería que su pequeña amiga se molestara.

El niño estaba de espaldas construyendo, mientras la niña recogía la pala y volvía muy de prisa. Pero en el camino, la niña no se fijo que una piedra estaba ahí y se tropezó, haciendo raspar una de sus pequeñas rodillas.

-¡Ahhh!-, se escucho el grito de la niña, quien en su dolor empezó a llorar. El niño salió corriendo a ver que le sucedía a la pequeña.

-¿Te duele?-, fue lo que le pregunto. Ella, que se retorcía de dolor, le contestó.

-¿Eres un idiota?-, entre lágrimas le dijo esto, -¡claro que me duele!-

Él se agacho, tomo la pequeña rodilla en sus manos y la beso: le dio el más suave, tierno e inocente beso que se pueda dar.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?-, le gritaba mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ah, es que mamá cada vez que me duele algo me da un beso y me hace sentir bien... Yo solo quería que te sintieras bien, Asuka.-

La niña se sintió apenada, su pequeño amigo sólo quería que ella no sintiera dolor y dejara de llorar; como una niña de seis años comprendió eso, es fácil de entender cuando tienes una mamá que hace lo mismo cuando lloras. Pero el dolor volvió y empezó a llorar peor aun cuando vio el raspón en su rodilla.

Las madres llegaron a recogerlos y se los llevaron a casa de Asuka.

Ya en casa, la mamá de Asuka empezó a hervir agua para así poder limpiar su pequeña herida. Mientras sus madres estaban en la cocina preparando todo para limpiarla, su pequeño amiguito se acerco a ella con evidente tristeza en los ojos.

-Ten, Asuka-, le decía él un poco triste ya que jamás deseo ver a su pequeña amiguita llorar.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba ella curiosa con sus ojitos húmedos. Al voltear a ver se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que jamás imaginó el regalo que él le estaba dando. -¿Por qué me das tu pato?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno, él fue el que causo tu caída, si no hubiera sido por que te dije que él seria rey, a ti no te hubiera dado la idea de hacer una torre ¿no crees?-

-Sí, está bien, muchas gracias-. La niña se sentía muy bien con el pequeño regalo, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

**Final del flash back**

Y lo encontró en todas las cajas de sus antiguos diarios donde guardaba los recuerdos mas preciados de su corta edad y solo pudo sonreír al poder encontrar tan preciado objeto

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era domingo ese día cuando Shinji se empezaba a levantar, como de costumbre bajo a la cocina y se encontró con el cuadro que más le gustaba: su familia junta en la cocina

-Buenos días mi amor!

-Buenos días mama, buenos días papá, buenos días...-, agachándose y diciendo al oído de la pequeña, -¡chibi!-

-¡Mamá, súper haragán me esta molestando!-

-Ya, por favor, ¡tan de mañana no!-, decía enojada Yui.

-Vamos, cálmense los dos, vamos a desayunar tranquilos-. Al fin Gendo le ayudaba a su esposa a controlar a sus niños

Servida la comida, ya todos se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar

-Shinji que tal todo?

-Pues muy bien papa, gracias por preguntar.-

-La escuela? Y que tal la fea de tu amiga esa con la que almorzaste el otro día?.- le decía su pequeño demonio personal

-Rei, cálmate! No molestes a tu hermano.-

-¡Ah! mama pero si es bien fea!:-

-¡Rei!.-

-Esta bien papito.- pero no se dio por vencida le saco la lengua a su hermano

-¿Sabes amor? Ayer conversaba con Akane, y me decía que su papá seguía mejorando lentamente.-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya es algo.-

-Ahhh, aparte de esa gran noticia me dijo que Kyoko y su familia vendría a vivir acá ya que su esposo consiguió un trabajo y de paso a cuidar a su papa.-

-Wow, esa también es otra buena noticia, vendrá con sus hijos?.-

-Si, con los tres.-

-Ya veo, bueno espero que venga pronto, ansío de ir de pesca con un viejo amigo, ahh y tu chacharear con tu amiga.-

-Gendo.-le reclamaba su fiel esposa

-Solo bromeaba, hablando de viejos amigos. ¿Shinji, no te alegra que Asuka vuelva?.-

-¿Asuka? ¿Quien es Asuka?.- Preguntaba inocente Rei

-¡Asuka!, ¿Asuka vendrá?.-Le decía muy emocionado Shinji quien en el proceso casi se ahoga con las migas del pan que comía en ese instante

-Claro hijo, que no escuchaste.- Le decía un poco cansada su mama, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada ah estas peleas matutinas de sus hijos, pero le extrañaba que no lo habían hecho esta mañana o mejor dicho no con la energía que siempre lo hacían.

-No es eso, es que me sorprendió nada ¡mas!-

-Es muy bonita mama?.- le preguntaba Rei. Parecía que Rei había olvidado a Asuka.

De repente su cerebro recordó a Asuka.

-Ahhh Asuka tu novia de pequeña! wow debe ser emocionante tener a tu novia de vuelta?.- A Rei le causo gracia ver el espasmo de Shinji

**CHIBI DEJAME EN PAZ!**.- gruñendo le decía esto su hermano

-Que no me digas Chibi, ya te dije solo soy menor que tu por un minuto, además no seas tonto si no lo fueron de pequeños talvez ahora si. Dime que acaso no te gustaría?.- Guiñándole el ojo Rei se burlaba de el.

-Imagínatela que linda era de pequeña ahora lo bella que será de a su edad, awww y lo lindo que serán mis sobrinos wiii.- mofándose de su hermano

-Ya me hartaste Rei mira que aun no le digo nada a papa de ese tal chico

Nagisa que tanto te manda email en la escuela.- le decía Shinji un poco molesto y a la vez vengándose de las bromas de su hermana

Rei palideció ante este comentario, Yui se río quedamente sabia que una bomba llamada celos venia en camino.

Gendo al escuchar esto puso el periódico en la mesa, aspiro profundo antes de abrir la boca en su intento por abrirla la segunda vez.

-Rei... (pausa)... cariño… mío… ¿puedes dejar a tu hermano en paz?-, le decía suavemente su querido y adorado padre a quien tanto temía por sus palabras dulces. La niña ya sabía que bajo de ese manto de dulzura estaba una chispa de enojo, en esta ocasión ya Rei se encontraba debajo de la mesa temiendo lo peor.

-¡Jejeje! Claro, claro, papito.-

-Y tú, hijo mío, me tendrás que explicar eso mas tarde. Y por favor, dejen de hacer tanto ruido y desayunemos en paz.-

Yui estaba gozosa por dentro pues al fin tendrían un desayuno tranquilo, Shinji estaba feliz pues al fin su hermana había caído. ¡Y que forma de caer!

Y Rei... pues estaba muerta en pánico en ese momento, enviándole la mirada de la muerte mas fría que podía realizar a su querido y dorado hermanito "mayor" .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día había pasado de lo mas normal; Shinji había hablado con su papá de su hermanita y su pretendiente, ya habían montado la estrategia para alejarlo, Gendo hasta mencionó que el podía crear un robot para acabarlo a lo que Shinji se río de este comentario. Luego hablo de traer una lanza de la Antártida, pero Shinji dijo que era demasiado y que lo dejara a él solo acabar con este chico, a lo que Gendo le dijo que _"soñar es una gran proeza, hijo"_. Indignado y ofendido, le dijo que no le ayudaría, a lo que Gendo se le tiró a lo pies y pidió clemencia. Shinji aceptó con la condición de un aumento de su mesada; además que este chico desde hace mucho que no le agradaba así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: alejaría a ese chico tan desagradable y recibiría mas ingresos. Y si la vida no pudo haber sido mejor... lo mejor del día fue la noticia de que su mejor amiga de la infancia regresaría después de tanto tiempo: esa si que había sido la noticia del día

Ya el se encontraba en su cuarto recostado atravesado en su cama pensando

en ella

"_¡Asuka! Asuka volverá... Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará?"_

**Flash Back**

-¿Baka?-

-¿Qué pasa, Asuka?-, le preguntaba a su compañera de dibujo.

-Ten.-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi monito de peluche, ¿acaso no lo ves?-

-Si, ya sé, ¿pero para qué me lo das?-

-¡Porque te lo quiero dar!-

-¿Sólo por eso? ¡Pero si es tu peluche favorito!-

-Mira, es mi regalo porque yo me iré y tú te quedarás acá… y ya que tú me diste tu patito, pues no sería malo que tú guardaras esto…-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué no?

-Mira, es tuyo y él te cuidará cuando yo no esté para cuidarte; el estará ahí para hacerlo-, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era inmenso: jamás en su pequeño mundo se imaginó que algún día esto pasaría, y peor aún, jamás imaginó que hubiera un dolor tan intenso como el que sentía su pequeño corazón.

-Ok, idiota. ¡Pero ten!-

-¿Que es?-

-Bueno te quería regalar mi monito, pero en el fondo no te lo quería dar así que lo dibuje. Ten, acá está.-

En el dibujo se notaba los rasgos de artista de Asuka y escrito estaba:

"_Para ti Baka con mucho cariño de la princesa Asuka Langley Sohryu."_

-Er... Gracias, Asuka.-

-¡Buen viaje!-, se despedía Yui de sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias, Yui.-

-¡Adiós, baka! Cuídate y cuida el dibujo también.-

-¡Adiós, Asuka!- decía Shinji entre sollozos.

-Vamos, no llores, baka, me harás llorar a mi también.-

Y en eso se le vino la idea.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tu mama cuando te duele algo?-

Un beso... un beso en la mejilla. Ya que a ella le dolía su pequeño corazón era seguro que a su pequeño amigo también, y lo hizo: le dio el suave y dulce beso, con toda la inocencia de su niñez que apareció en el amor entre dos pequeños amigos.

-Toma, para que te deje de doler-, le dijo al terminar de dárselo

**Fin del Flash back**

No se había dado cuenta de que su mano tocaba su mejilla recordando el dulce beso.

-Asuka!…- dijo antes de empezar a dormir

Notas de Autor:

Bueno antes que nada si yo se que no sirvo escribiendo pero que debo hacer por algo se debe empezar no creen.

Hmmm Saludes a papa (Slayer) tu eres mi inspiración lastima que no podré hacer un magnifico fic como el tuyo (Armagedon) .

También a todos mis amigos del foro de Evangelion2015….

Guille : , a mi querido Loco Baka Hentai pre-lector y amado Loco conocido como Megashadow13 quien realiza uno de mis fics favoritos llamado "La razón de ser" que ahora esta en categoría M. Ahhh también a todos los que le caigo mal por ser arrogante, egoísta y soberbia aww pero no importa estoy a un paso de ser Asuka o a todos los que me aman por mi encanto entonces soy Misato o por cuando me quedo callada entonces soy Rei.

Ah! y ti también a quien seguramente mi Onii-chan le dirá que sino te dije, tu le dirás que no y el te dará el link y tu lo leerás y leerás esta parte también y solo te diré gracias por no ayudarme paf!

A TODO ESTO NO HAGAN CASO DE LA NOTA DEL AUTOR MUESTRA LO DEMENTE QUE PUEDE ESTAR JEJEJE!

Bueno este será un AU o UA (Universo Alterno) así que los que son amantes de las secuelas o que le gusta la acción de Mecha se llevaran una gran desilusión.

Sin mas que decir me despido.


	2. Ultima Vez

I Capitulo: Última Vez…

Antes que nada muchas gracias chicos por los reviews que me dejaron acá y a todos los que me dejaron comentarios allá en el foro de evangelion2015.

La verdad yo no tengo hermanos mayores y dudo mucho que pueda tener uno, al menos que cualquier día de estos mi papa me de la gran sorpresa "…" pero si tengo unos lindos hermanos menores que bueno son mis demonios personales.

Muchas gracias también por las críticas que me dieron, la verdad sobre los diálogos aun no he podido enmendar ese error. Ahhhhhhh! Me esta matando, pero bueno.

Sin mas que decir, solo espero disfruten el fic.

______________________________________________________________

Asuka Langley Sohryu y los demás personajes de Evangelion o algún otro personaje de otra serie, fic o nombre que se le parezca no me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Aunque seria su última vez en este lugar, por algún motivo la tristeza se había opacado un poco. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento, era mas como una mar de incertidumbres la cual la llevarían a pensar, y solamente al final seria realmente la verdad de este sentimiento o eso creería ella en ese instante, la verdad cualquier decisión que uno toma en ese instante, fue la mejor que pudo haber tomado, ya que en ese momento fue la mejor solución, aunque talvez después se lamentaría, pero ella sabría en su corazón que en ese instante fue la mejor, opción la que tomo.-Pensaba Asuka

-Oye no vine desde el otro lado del océano para verte a ti perdida en el espacio.- Su amiga se había encargado de sacarla de ese trance ya que ella no lograba aun poner todas las piezas de ese rompecabezas en su lugar.

-Lo siento Hikari-chan, es que pensaba en tonterías nada mas.- se disculpaba una vez mas en este día. Cabe mencionar que ya eran muchas pérdidas en sus pensamientos lo que la habían hecho disculparse mucho este día.

-No hay problema, imagino como debe ser estar en tu lugar, aunque claro es algo que jamás comprenderé o jamás sentiré, eso creo.- Hikari dijo esto sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que sus palabras pesaban.

-Si tienes razón.- decía Asuka con su cabeza baja queriendo ocultar el impacto de las palabras de Hikari

_Que tonta soy! Solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo como eso.- _Hikari se regañaba así misma mentalmente no fue nada cortes decir eso, peor aun no sabia que hacer en ese instante, algo que pudiese levantar el animo de Asuka o por lo menos cortar ese aire pesado que reinaba en ese momento, tanto era así que se sentía como si tratara de aplastarlas.

Un silencio molesto se interpuso entre ellas dos, si no hubiese sido por la encargada de decirles donde se quedarían a dormir, quien llegaba al rescate de Hikari, solo así pudieron o por lo menos trataron de opacar el molesto comentario, si mas que hacer ellas solo la siguieron; las dos ahora muy agobiadas con lo que su cabeza les hacia pensar.

Entrando a su cómodo dormitorio Asuka y Hikari estaban empezando a arreglar sus cosas, ambas aun muy preocupadas Hikari por no saber como subirles los ánimos a Asuka y Asuka con todos los problemas que su cabeza le daba.

-Ehh! Adivina que?- le decía Hikari en un intento para poder reparar las cosas.

-¿Qué?.- le decía desinteresada Asuka

_Esta molesta no se como poder levantarle los ánimos y lo que tenia que decirle no ayudara en nada, además a ella no le interesara nada en estos momentos de nuestros amigos de Japón, es mas creo que odia el solo oír mencionar Japón.- _Pensaba preocupada Hikari

-Tengo hambre! Y bueno que te parece si vamos a ver si hay algunas ricas hamburguesas por acá.- Trataba de sonar graciosa, por lo menos talvez así Asuka sonreía.

-Ayy chiquilla! Tu y tu estomago.- Asuka le causaba gracia el apetito de su amiga, a pesar de que el tiempo se había encargado de cambiar muchas cosas en ellas esa era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado.

- Esta bien creo que deberíamos de comer algo, además no venimos a quedarnos encerradas acá todo estas dos semanas.- Asuka se reía con sus ojos cerrados.

_______________________________________________________________

En el comedor Asuka y Hikari se encontraban reunidas con un grupo de chicas compañeras de estudio de Asuka.

-Hikari; dinos por allá en Japón hay chicos lindos?.- Le preguntaba Denisse la chica más coqueta del grupo.

-Pufffffffffffff!.- Hikari casi se ahoga con su deliciosa hamburguesa que comía, ya que para ella hablar de chicos tan abiertamente no era muy común, peor aun frente a personas que no conocía. Era un poco difícil de entender que personas que viven en el mismo mundo tienen diferentes costumbres y distintas maneras de vestir, hablar, de comer; aunque esto ultimo gracias a la globalización ya no era tan propio de un solo país, mejor dicho ya todo mundo comía lo de otros lugares, ahí estaba ella comiendo hamburguesas. Hikari se despertó de su letargo, se dio cuenta que todas las chicas de la mesa la estaban observando de una manera incomoda.

-Hey! Asuka parece que a tu amiga le comieron la lengua los ratones.- Le decía Ashley la amiga rubia de Asuka.

En eso Hikari se empezó a reír nerviosamente, con una sola pregunta pensó que era mucho escrutinio. Las chicas la observaban con curiosidad, no comprendían el comportamiento de Hikari.

-He notado algo!.- decía Hikari tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Ustedes tres complementan el prototipo de los chicos americanos.-decía sin la más mínima congruencia en la conversación.

-A que te refieres?- Preguntaba confundida Asuka.

-Bueno la pelirroja, la rubia y la morena.- Era obvio que Hikari quería salirse de la conversación, pero Asuka no se comería ese anzuelo.

-¿Y?- decía Asuka.

- Claro que eso lo sabíamos yo la pelirroja, Denisse la morena y Ashley la rubia.- decía Asuka un poco molesta

-Es que me recuerda aquella película….-

-Mean Girls.- decía Ashley.

- mejor dicho chicas pesadas. Eso mismo pensaba yo, ya que Asuka también venia de otro país, así como Linsay Lohan en esa película.

-Te he dicho que no me compares con esa chica!.- decía un poco molesta Asuka

-¿Qué? Si solo dije que el personaje se parece a ti no he dicho que ella seas tu o que tu seas ella. Además es imposible que se parezcan obviamente sus gustos no son los mismos tuyos.- volteando a ver de reojo a otro grupo de chicas.

-Aunque si fueses así habría muchas personas felices.-

-Ewwwww- Asuka hacia una mueca de asco.

- Hiakri! estas tratando de cambiar la conversación me parece injusto que nos dejes con la curiosidad de saber.-

-Bueno, la verdad si hay chicos lindos en las escuela, pero bueno. Cuando tu estés allá me dirás si hay o no hay, la verdad talvez sus gustos sean diferentes a los míos, que se yo.- En eso a Hikari se le vino algo a su maliciosamente mente.

-Wow Asuka no me digas que ya se te olvido tu Brad Pitt de acá?.-

Asuka se puso totalmente sonrojada, sus amigas suprimieron toda risa que en cualquier momento podría estallar en sus bocas, Denisse le dio un codazo a Hikari por que se estaba riendo de Asuka y sabían que su amiga primero se ponía roja de vergüenza y luego roja de rabia.

-¡Hikari!- Asuka trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible, sabia que no podía hacer un escándalo, peor estando en el comedor del campamento donde se encontraba toda su aula de clases.

-Bueno, Asuka solo era curiosidad nada mas! No te molestes.

Además tú empezaste preguntando por chicos. Lo cual me recuerda que… Kaname te envió saludes.- Le decía Hikari, comiendo muy gustosamente su hamburguesa.

- Y te envía disculpas, por no poder venir ella también. Aunque me imagino que ya debió haber hablado contigo.

Pero es que recuerda ella es la responsable de grupo y como responsable, ella tenia que ir en ese viaje.- Hikari como buena responsable de sabia muy bien esa labor.

-¿Kaname?- Asuka preguntaba, la verdad en su interior ella pensó que era alguien mas quien enviaba esos saludos

-¿Qué no me digas que te sorprende?- decid Hikari

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que me sorprende que aun me recuerde.

-Es una mala prima por no venir hmp! No tiene ninguna excusa.

-Y dime quien mas me envió saludes?- Preguntaba curiosa Asuka.

-Err nadie mas!.- Hikari miro de reojo Asuka mientras daba un bocado y pudo ver un poco de decepción en la cara de Asuka al decirle eso.

- Que no me digas que esperabas que alguien mas te enviara saludes?.- En eso Hikari recordó o pudo imaginar en quien estaba pensando Asuka, pero prefirió que Asuka contestara esa pregunta en vez de ella.

-¡Eh! No en nadie. Por que me miras así.- Asuka le preguntaba a Hikari quien la quedaba viendo con ojos entrecerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Las amigas que habían estado solamente escuchando la conversación decidieron incluirse en ella.

-En algún chico pensabas! Verdad?.- Le preguntaba Ashley

-Queeeeeeee? .- Asuka se puso de pie y vio que todos la observaban y se enrojeció al ver como todos observaban expectante.

-Siéntate!.- le ordenaba Hikari. Sus amigas se quedaron asombradas en ver como Asuka obedientemente se sentaba. Quisieron ovacionar a Hikari por que pudo calmar a la fiera de Asuka. Pero sabía que podían perder sus manos en el intento. Aunque Denisse quiso empujar un poco mas la roca para ver si esta seguía cediendo o les caía encima.

-Así que… Asuka tenia un novio en Japón? No es así… Hikari?.- Denisse trato de reír o llorar ya que pudo ver con burla y a la misma vez con miedo la vena que resaltaba en la frente de Asuka.

-No! No era su novio.- Hikari vio como Asuka se relajaba ante este comentario, pero ella también quería atizar un poco el fuego.

- Era… era… uh oh .- Hikari vio que Joshua se dirigía hacia la mesa donde ellas se encontraba, bajo la voz y dijo.

- El era el amor de su vida!.-

A lo que Asuka se puso una vez más de pie y dijo casi gritándole a las tres:

-Shinji! No era mi novio!.-

-Quien dijo que hablaba de el?.- le decía Hikari con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-¿Quién es Shinji?.- Preguntaba una voz mas ronca.

-Que te importa!.- contestaba molesta Asuka, sin darse cuenta quien era la dueña o mejor dicho el dueño de esa voz.

-…Lo lamento, no era mi intención ser tan atrevido.- Dijo Joshua un poco dolido ante la repuesta de Asuka.

-Asuka creo que te equivocaste de persona.- Le decía Denisse.

Asuka vio a su derecha y pudo ver lo que mas temía o mejor dicho vio a la persona que jamás quiso ver en ese momento. Los segundos se hicieron una eternidad, Asuka no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba totalmente petrificada, en eso quiso agachar su cabeza, pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver una cara familiar, a la cual ya se le había borrado la cara de burla y estaba ahora convertida en una cara de preocupación.

-Discúlpame!.- dijo.

-Discúlpenme, no me siento nada bien.- dijo a sus amigas, poniéndose en marcha y retirándose del lugar. No si antes lanzarle una mirada de molestia a Hikari.

-Asuka!- dijeron sus amigas, junto con Hikari

-Asuka.- dijo Joshua quien se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por la forma en como actuaba Asuka.

_______________________________________________________________

_Todo esto es mi culpa! Todo esto es mi culpa!.-_ Se regañaba mentalmente Hikari.

-Oye no te sientas mal.- le decía Ashley.

-Si, la verdad Asuka no debió de haber actuado así, creo que fue muy infantil de su parte.- decía un poco desinteresada Denisse.

-Como puedes decir que fue infantil?.- Hikari no salía de su asombro, una de las mejores amigas de Asuka estaba hablando a espaldas de ella.

-Si así es!. Conociendo a Asuka en otra ocasión o momento, se hubiese burlado de ese comentario y actuar como si nada. Pensé que haría lo mismo en esta situación, nunca imagine que fuese tan insegura para realizar semejante drama.- Le decía Denisse un poco decepcionada por la manera en como Asuka había reaccionado.

Hikari no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Si, Hikari, lamento decir que Denisse tiene razón y creo que tú entiendes muy bien de lo que hablamos. No será que en verdad a Asuka le guste es tal Chingui o algo así y se molesto o se sintió acorralada por que tu lo revelaste?.- decía Ashley tratando de hacerle ver a Hikari una hipótesis que jamás ella hubiera elaborado. Además Asuka nunca después que ella se vino hacia América había preguntado por el, lo cual era imposible que le gustase o que lo extrañara. Y como Asuka no hablaba de el, tampoco ella se molestaba en hablar de el. Pero la verdad le sorprendía muchas veces, en las conversaciones Shinji salía a relucir, pero Asuka jamás dijo y como esta el? O algo así. Talvez Asuka suponía que el estaba bien por que Hikari siempre lo mencionaba en sus conversaciones. Bueno eso era lo que pensaba Hikari.

-La verdad no creo que le guste Shinji. Espero no olvides su nombre.- Le decía a Ashley.

-La verdad creo que Asuka… Oye cuando dije eso Joshua ya estaba tras de ella y yo lo dije para molestarla.- Decía Hikari tratando de defender a Asuka.

-¿Y?- decían expectantes sus nuevas amigas

-Bueno, Asuka es inteligente ella ya sabia que el estaba tras de ella.- Hikari lo decía con plena seguridad. Aunque las otras dos chicas no creían que en realidad fuese eso lo que molesto a Asuka.

-Lo dudo.- respondía Ashley.- Si hubiese sido así no le hubiese contestado mal cuando el hizo esa pregunta, hubiese dicho que era una broma nuestra o algo parecido. Así que la verdad dudo que ella tuviese la menor idea de que el estaba tras ella.- aclaraba Ashley. Hikari no tuvo otra escapatoria para no tocar el tema de Shinji que de todas formas lo tuvo que hacer.

-Pues la verdad dudo que le guste, cuando ella se vino de Japón tenían unos escasos seis o siete o cinco años no recuerdo muy bien, así que ha esa edad es muy tonto pensar en novio o quien te gusta o algo así. Mas bien lo que creo que le molesto es que; yo haya puesto en duda que a ella le gusta Joshua, que a parte de eso ella siempre ha querido a Shinji como amigo y lo peor de todo es que la broma la di yo, cosa que siempre le molesta que ella siempre trata de darme bromas y no me hace molestar, en cambio yo si la molesto a cada momento y lo peor y mas importante, estaban ustedes las dos y se sintió apenada por que ustedes son sus amigas y ella debió pensar que ustedes pensarían que ella le ocultaba cosas a ustedes y la única forma que ella pensó que seria la mejor manera de que ustedes no pensaran eso era gritándome poniendo en mi lugar haciendo ver que ella siempre tenia el control sobre las cosas.- decía Hikari casi convencida de su hipótesis y casi sin respirar.

-Si creo que tienes mucha razón.- decía Denisse quien había tratado de poner toda la atención posible de lo que Hikari decía ya que lo había dicho todo de corrido.

-Aunque claro ella nunca podría contra mí. La única manera que lograría ella eso, es que esto fuera una serie animada sobre robots gigantes donde Asuka sea la mejor piloto y siendo así yo le tendría horror ya que en cualquier momento ella podría destruir mi casa con el gran pie del robot o pulverizarme con alguna clase de cañón de positrones o algo parecido.- Decía Hikari pensando seriamente en lo que estaba diciendo, hasta logro sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

A lo que en ese momento Denisse y Ashley ya se encontraban ambas con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, estupefactas ante los comentarios que Hikari decía.

_Las siete cosas que odio de ti, la siete cosas que odio de ti! _

Asuka escuchaba el coro de la canción, que si muy bien ya era una canción del 2008 un poco "Viejita" para su edad no estaba mal poder escuchar algo y talvez así la furia que sentía se lograra disipar.

Ahí se encontraba ella observando el lago, recostada contra un árbol, sentada con sus rodillas pegada a su pecho y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

La verdad tenia muchas ideas en su cabeza, tenia mucho en que pensar, pero por mas que pensaba no se lograba concentrar en algo.

Pensaba en su partida, en Japón, en su abuelo, padres, hermanos en fin toda su familia, así como en sus amigas con las cuales se había molestado hace poco. Pero aun a pesar de todo, aun así ella sabia que muy pronto se volverían arreglar las cosas, pero en el fondo se preguntaba.

_-¿Para que? Para que volveré a hablar con ellas, si después de todo al final les dejare de hablar, ya que… yo me iré muy lejos de acá._-pensaba tristemente Asuka, hundiendo su cara en sus brazos.

_- Pero a la vez es una locura, son mis amigas a pesar de todo. Y yo… yo la verdad las quiero mucho_.- decía esto irguiendo de nuevo su cabeza. Viendo el horizonte se podía notar que en cualquier momento explotaría en lágrimas, pero aun no era el tiempo.

_-¡Y_ _el! ¿Qué debo hacer con el?-_

_-No hagas nada, además tu te iras y probablemente se encuentre otra persona.-_

-Pero en que estoy pensando, la verdad no es como si el mundo se me acabara, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en vida y con mi vida.- se regañaba a si misma en voz alta.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.- le decía una voz, que no era la suya.

-Claro Yo siempre he tenido razón en todo. Es algo natural en un genio como yo.- En ese momento el ego de Asuka mostraba su sonrisa

-Si yo entiendo que tienes la razón!, pero la verdad desearía saber en que tienes la razón esta vez?.- Le preguntaba la misma voz de hace un momento

"…"

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que solo lo dijiste por decir?

.- Wow me sorprendes para serte sincera, me sorprendes!.-

-La verdad a mi me sorprende mas que te atrevas a hablarme después de la humillación que me hiciste pasar! Hmp.-

-Humillación? Pero de que hablas? Asuka era una pequeña broma.- se defendía Hikari, quien la verdad estaba un poco mas introvertida y esto empezaba a molestar a Asuka, quien recordaba a su amiga como una persona mas conservadora, pero la verdad ella sabia que la adolescencia le había afectado a ambas. Mas a Hikari quien ya tenia novio para el horror de Asuka. Pero no era un horror de ser ella la que primero tuvo novio, sino el horror de su novio; que para Asuka era como un chimpancé con parlantes. Pero bueno si era lo que su amiga quería, ella no era quien para discutir sobre sus gustos.

-¿y?.. Como esta el?.- Preguntaba Asuka

-El se quedo en el comedor conversando con las chicas, quienes se disculparon por tu impertinencia.- pero Hikari no había logrado comprender a quien se refería Asuka.

-No hablaba de el.- respondía Asuka con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Hikari entendió el mensaje y se sonrojo al saber a quien se refería su amiga.

-¿Touji? El esta pues creo que muy bien.-

-Como que crees que esta bien. El esta súper bien y mas le vale que este así por que andar contigo, siendo el quien es…-Asuka no pudo terminar de decir su incubierto insulto cuando Hikari la interrumpió

-¡Asuka! No creo que sea bueno, por parte de una señorita hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas.- Ahí estaba su amiga a quien ella pensó que había perdido en el instante que empezó a ser novia de ese primate.

- Esta bien. Pero tampoco era de el, sobre quien yo preguntaba.- aclaraba Asuka

-Que no me digas!!!.- Hikari había tomado una gran bocanada de aire, la verdad le sorprendió que Asuka preguntase por el.

-¿Si?.- preguntaba Asuka un poco expectante ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

-Bueno, el esta bien. Aunque debo decirte algo… el… pregunto por ti y me dijo que te enviaba los mejores deseos. Ya sabia que regresarías a Japón y es uno de los pocos que sabe por que regresaras y… no te quise decir allá adentro. Por que… no quería generar polémicas entre tus amigas y por lo que veo aun no le hablas de el. Quisiera preguntar por que, pero a la misma vez deseo no saber… y disculpa mi imprudencia pero por que hasta el día de hoy después de mas de 10 años me preguntas directamente por el.- decía Hikari con una mezcla de sentimientos que Asuka no podía descifrar.

-La verdad ni yo lo se. Creo que lo extrañaba tanto, que hablar de el me dolía mucho y para no sentir ese dolor, preferí ignorarlo.- Asuka contestaba sinceramente

-Pero, la verdad ahora no importa… ahora que nos volveremos a ver.- decía con una linda sonrisa.

-awww! Si no supiese quien eres tu y quien es el para ti… diría… diría que….- Hikari tapaba su boca al dar unas sonrisitas, y siendo de donde ella era lo hacia demasiado bien.

-Awww si claro! Pero que Kawaii.- decía Asuka en Japonés burlonamente

-Yo seria la princesa y el seria mi príncipe. Y tu novio-simio seria nuestro bufón real-

Hikari quien se sentia molesta por la burla y comparación que Asuka hacia. No pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de la muerte ¬¬

-¡Oh! Vamos Hikari sabes que es una broma. Además tú empezaste, así que aguántate ahora.-

-Esta bien me lo tengo muy merecido, pero…dime… por que te encuentras tan confundida?.- preguntaba preocupada Hikari

-Confundida? A que te refieres.- le decía Asuka quien con la pregunta si se encontraba confundida.

-Si estabas hablando sola y parecía que estabas tratando de convencerte a ti misma sobre algo o me equivoco?.- preguntaba Hikari

La verdad Asuka se encontraba muy confundida, pero verdaderamente; estaba confundida o en su interior sabia que todo estaba claro, pero ella no quería aceptar esa realidad.

-La verdad, es que… me he dado cuenta de algo y creo que ahora es demasiado tarde…- decía Asuka cabizbaja

-¿Tarde?.- preguntaba ahora mas confundida Hikari.

Por que extraño para ella, era ver a Asuka confundida y mas aun extraño que se confundieran las dos ya que quien estaría ahí para aclararles las cosas si no ellas mismas.

Bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo de este Fic. Que la verdad ya no se para donde quiere ir o hacia donde va?

En el siguiente capitulo Asuka estará ya en Japón. Así que esperen más de las locas aventuras de nuestra heroína favorita xDD.

Otra cosa ténganme paciencia tengo muchas cosas que hacer: Trabajo, Universidad, amigas, amigos, cine, viajes, cumpleaños, bodas, babyshower.

Muy pronto mi sobrinita viene en camino y lo mas importante que acontecio en este ultimo mes del año. Mi abuelita estuvo muyenferma y la verdad mis ánimos no eran de lo mejor, ahora que esta bien espero seguir adelante.

Saludos a todos los chicos del 2015 " El mejor foro de Evangelion"

Ahhh otra cosa pido disculpas a Guille, pero ahora que mi vida social se esta ordenando me volveré a reintegrar al foro n.n (Cara de niña buena)

Hasta la próxima!


	3. La Llegada

Si desean buenas y nuevas noticias de Evangelion, ya saben donde encontrarlas y si no recuerdan es en el foro de Evangelion2015.

Todos los Personajes de Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax/Khara. Este fic, solo es para entretenimiento.

Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten este capitulo.

Si tengo algo que decir: Disculpen el retraso.

_Cursiva= Pensamiento_

Normal: Dialogo normal o narración.

Ahora si, prosigamos con el escenario.

**¡Asuka Strikes! (La Llegada de Asuka)**

La llegada de Asuka pasó sin pena, ni gloria. La verdad fue de lo más largo e incomodo posible, eso dirían sus pequeños hermanos. Pero para ella no fue tan largo, había logrado gracias a quien sabe quien, mejor dicho, si sabía: Su madre, Dormir un poco tranquila, ya que sus hermanitos habían estado calmos en el vuelo y eso hasta el momento que llego al aeropuerto era aún un misterio el como su mamá había logrado hacer lo casi imposible.

Su padre se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, iluminando así también el rostro de ellos; era una sonrisa que le decía a toda la familia Langley Sohryu, "todo estará bien".

La verdad, esa era la tranquilidad que Asuka buscaba y solo basto esa sonrisa para decirle, que no había nada de que preocuparse.

El viaje en automóvil fue mas ruidoso, sus hermanitos ya habían despertado y la pregunta que Asuka no quería volver a escuchar una vez más era:

"Ya llegamos?"

Era exasperante…

-Mamá, ¿Algún día me podrías dar la receta de ese somnífero que le diste a Frederick y a Blake?

Preguntó Asuka.

Al hacer esto Observó a sus hermanitos con ojos de malicia, los cuales se asustaron ante la pregunta de Asuka.

-Mamá, ¿que es un somnífero?

Preguntaba Frederick ante la pregunta de Asuka, era obvio que el niño no tenia idea de lo que su hermana preguntaba a su mamá, pero no fue eso lo que alarmo al niño; sino el hecho de la mirada de su hermana mayor y la risita de nervios que su mama estaba mostrando hacia con ellos…

-Asuka-chan, no era un somnífero. Era un Té de manzanilla, para que los niños se relajaran en el viaje y no tuviesen que estar nerviosos en el avión y pudiéramos, digo, pudieran descansar.

Contestaba simpáticamente Kyoko.

-Fred un somnífero es… algo así como cuando te cae un ladrillo en la cabeza y te desmayas, solo que en vez de que sea solido, es algo que bebes, osea es liquido.

Le explicaba Asuka a su hermanito

-¡Papá, papá!, me darías permiso de darle uno de esos a Asuka?. Es que cuando canta en el baño, es un dolor de cabeza.

Preguntaba Fred a su papa, ya que era la figura masculina y se suponía que todos seguían el mandato de papá en casa. Pero lo que los niños no sabían, es que la mejor arma de persuasión era nada más y nada menos que su querida mamá.

Al escuchar el comentario de su hermanito, Asuka no tuvo mas remedio que enrollar sus ojos, su mamá observaba por el retrovisor tal escena, pero a la vez escuchaba también a su pequeño hijo realizar esa pregunta. Claro, una pregunta normal e inocente viniendo de un niño de su edad. Eso pensaba ella, a la vez sonrío.

Ella sabía que el venir a Japón traería nuevas expectativas, nuevos sueños, nuevas esperanzas y sobre todo un nuevo comienzo. Así lo sintió al bajarse del automóvil donde se habían movilizado hasta su casa, La cual se convertiría de ahora en adelante en su nuevo hogar. Sin duda fue un sentimiento raro, pero acogedor.

-¡Mami, Mami!

Llamaba la pequeña Blake, quien saco de ese transe a Kyoko

-¡Vamos entremos!

Les decía ella.

-Yo, quiero el cuarto más grande.

Decía Fred

-¡No!, el mas grande será el mío!

Reclamaba la pequeña.

-¡Vamos niños!, no empiecen a molestar a su madre. Miren que viene muy cansada por el viaje y todos debemos descansar…

Ahora bien, ya sus cosas están en cada habitación asignada. Su tía se encargo de eso, así que no habrá problemas en escoger que habitación es de quien.

Era muy cierto que no habría problemas, pero era para el ya que los reclamos irían directos a su cuñada. -Suspiró

-Si, claro, mi tía, pudo haber asignado una habitación para cada quien. Pero, alguien debió de dirigirla, ¡así que uno de ustedes es el responsable!

Culpaba Blake.

Bueno parece que después de todo no seria su cuñada a quien le reclamarían…

Suspirando siguió el paso, hasta que todos llegaron al umbral de la puerta, donde un capitulo mas en su vida sería escrito.

-Estamos en casa.

Dijo él abrazando a su esposa y tratando de acaparar también a sus hijos. Era un cuadro maravilloso, una familia sonriente y expectante con su futuro.

Un grupo de chicos estaba cerca de una piscina observando al grupo de natación realizar sus prácticas.

Con ojos de depredadores, dos de los tres chicos observaban y a la vez grababan, el esfuerzo de las chicas.

-Wow, que forma de moverse dentro del agua.

Decía el más atrevido de los tres…

Y es que este chico, era tan grosero que no le importaría bajarse sus pantalones, enseñar sus penas a una linda chica y todavía peor estando sobre un portaviones.

-Si, las piernas de Ikari son las mejores…

Decía el pervertido…

Sí, era el peor de todos. Con su cámara había grabado un centenar de películas y hecho tomas de fotos que hasta Warhol, le tendría envidia.

Era tanto su afición o su avaricia, que no le importaría tomarle fotos al mismísimo demonio con tal de sacar provecho de las de estas. Pero bueno, esa es una historia diferente.

Shinji Ikari, salio de su trance al escuchar decir su apellido con las palabras, "piernas" y "mejores".

Esto hizo que el chico, el más valiente de todos, el más decente de todos, el más noble de todos, que nunca jamás en su vida seria capaz de besar a un chica mientras esta duerme, peor aun si esta mencionaba el nombre de su mama en sueños…

Pero es mejor no saber o imaginarse que haría si estuviera en coma, ninguna chica desearía que este chico estuviese cerca de su habitación cuando ella se encuentre en estado vegetativo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?!

Exclamaba y preguntaba el chico

-errr, Que tu hermana tiene las mejores y lindas piernas?.

Decía y preguntaba Touji.

En ese instante sintió una punzada en sus costillas causada por un codazo de Kensuke.

-¡JeJe!,

-Veras Shinji, lo que él quiso decir, es que tu hermanita tiene las mejores "piernas en natación" y que no hay nadie mejor que ella, guiño uno de sus ojos…

Mientras el decía esto, Shinji no lo pensó más y le arrebato a su amigo la cámara.

-¡Vamos Hombre!

No tienes por qué hacer eso. Se venderían como pan caliente, yo tenía pensado darte el 50% de las ganancias…

Suplicaba Kensuke.

-¡Hey! Eso mismo me dijiste a mí…

Reclamaba Touji.

-Sí, pero no ves que tenemos una "situación" aquí, y créeme, tu no estas ayudando.

Además Ikari, acá no hay otra chica mas linda que tu hermana y creo que es justo y necesario que su belleza tenga un merecido y buen lugar

.- todo esto lo decía haciendo unas extrañas poses.

Como cuando un poeta barato exclamaba sus poemas. En eso, se escucho el crack de una memory card rompiéndose.

______________________________________________________________

-¡Es un completo tonto!.

Se escucho y esto venia de parte de una dulce y linda niña a la cual se le notaba el completo disgusto con alguien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él?

Le pregunta una de sus amigas…

-Si antes de salir de vacaciones, se te veía totalmente enamorada de el. ¿Y ahora dices que es un tonto?

Volvía a insistir para recibir una repuesta de su amiga…

-¡Oh ya veo! No te dio bola, entonces estas molesta con él. Deberías de ser un poco mas madura y aceptar ese hecho.

Aconsejaba la chica a la imprudente niña…

-No es eso… Lo que pasa… lo que pasa…

La verdad no había argumento y ella sabia que era cierto… el rechazo que había recibido de parte de él fue algo muy doloroso, ella pensaba que el sentía lo mismo por ella o algo parecido, pero en realidad se equivoco…

La realidad no tenia nada que ver con sus sueños, ella pensó que él era el indicado para ella, pero tal parece que ese sentimiento no era reciproco. Eso no era lo que mas le dolía, sino el hecho de saber que un día él se encontraría con alguna otra chica y ella no soportaría verlo con ella.

-¿Crees que hay alguien mas?- preguntaba su amiga, muy cautelosamente..

-Espero que no.

Decía ella con una mezcla de dolor-odio-amor-esperanza. Todo en una sola repuesta y todas sus esperanzas puestas en que no hubiese nadie más.

Era la hora de la clase de música, a la cual él había escapado para irse lejos de ahí, y no era por que no le gustase la clase, sino por el hecho que ya no soportaba a la mayoría de sus compañeras hablando a sus espaldas, mejor dicho dos de ellas eran las que le causaban el problema.

Tanto así, que cuando estaba en clases de historia, la cual también era una de sus favoritas. Sentía que unas dagas se le estaban incrustando en su espalda, así como una garrotera en sus brazos cuando conversaba con Touji y Kensuke de sus hazañas de verano.

Ahí se encontraba él, recostado sobre las barandas del tejado pensando en como pudo haber hecho mejor, pero cada vez que llegaba a una buena conclusión; la decisión que había tomado era la mejor.

-_Oye tu no tienes la culpa. Además ella es una tonta que no ve mas allá de lo que sus amigas le dicen._

- decía esa molesta voz que lo seguía casi a todas partes desde hace unos 17 años.

-¿A qué te refieres? No ves que le hice daño. Claro como a ti no te agrada, en cualquier oportunidad o momento aprovechas para hablar mal de ella.

Contestaba molesto Shinji, el cual no estaba dispuesto ni tampoco de humor para este tipo de pláticas.

-_No entiendo, ¿cómo es que no te gusta y la defiendes? Que tiene ella que te hace actuar así. Si fuese sido yo, seguro no me hubieses defendido, en cambio tu también me hubieses echado mas tierra encima._

Decía un poco resentida esa voz.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú que tienes que ver en todo esto? Además, ¡contigo es diferente!

No entiendo por que eres tan egoísta, este es mi problema, no tienes por que venir y hacer el drama de "que tal si hubieses sido tu"…

Contestaba aun mas airado y es que esta persona tenia ese don de hacerle perder los estribos en cualquier momento, lugar y hora. A veces pensaba que era su especialidad el de hacerle la vida imposible, aun no lograba entender el por qué de todo esto.

_-¡CALLATE!_

Gritaba, la verdad esto no tenia que ver directamente con ella pero si con una parte de su corazón.

_-¿Qué acaso no ves? Por quien me preocupo es por ti. A mi ella no me importa, pero es que veo que desde que se acerca a ti solo es para hacerte daño. Pero claro, es algo que tus no ves. Y yo sé, que esto no tiene que ver nada conmigo, pero, hermanito mío, es contigo, y creas o no, me duele mucho verte así por alguien que no vale la pena.. _

Decía ella muy triste.

Un poco mas calmo, Shinji trato de entender lo que ella trataba de decir, tal parece lo dos pensaban en distintas cosas.

-Rei ¿qué crees que fue lo que paso?

Tomando un poco de aire para calmarse volvía a decir..

-¿Acaso crees que ella me hizo algo a mi?

Preguntaba incrédulo.

Rei quien ya se había acercado a la baranda y estaba apoyada de ella con ambas manos, asintió con su cabeza.

Shinji que estaba apoyado con sus codos casi se cae del barandal. Y empezó a reírse, se escuchaba como si hubiese sido el mejor chiste que el haya escuchado ese día.

-¿Acaso me crees tonto?

Preguntaba él, aunque ya sabía la repuesta de su hermana, quien no le tenía mucha fe.

-Sabes… no contestes esa. La verdad si soy un tonto, debí haber sido un poco más cauteloso con ella y no tratar de molestarla de esa manera...

Decía él viendo un poco hacia el horizonte, volteo y vio de reojo a Rei quien se encontraba observándolo y esto le causo un susto a Shinji quien pensó que Rei volteaba a ver a otro lado.

_-¡Ves que si eres tonto!_

Decia ella con una linda sonrisa.

_-¡Pero mas tonta es ella por fijarse en ti! Pero bien, lo bueno es que aclararon sus sentimientos. Hubiese sido peor si tú la hubieses engañado de esa manera tan cruel_…

Decía ella.

-La verdad, no es que no me guste... Es muy linda, pero… con solo gustarme… lo que trato de decirte es que se necesita más que eso para formar una relación. Bueno eso pienso yo…-

La verdad, lo ultimo que quería Shinji era complicarse la vida, y peor aun, complicarle la vida a Mana.

-_Bueno… una cosa:_

_Al fin dejaste de pensar como tonto y ella algún día comprenderá eso y estará agradecida contigo…_

Decía Rei para reconfortar a su hermano.

-¿Eso crees?

Preguntaba él con esperanza. La verdad era lo que mas deseaba, que ella algún día se diera cuenta que fue la mejor decisión y que ella más adelante se enamoraría y tal vez, el haber estado con él hubiera sido el peor error.

_-Obvio que lo creo. Te estoy dando yo el consejo, ¿no es así?_

Decía Rei con orgullo

-Sabes… cuando al fin pensaba que de tu boquita salían cosas buenas…

Gruño

-¡Shinji! Rei! Por que no están en clases

Gritaba una muy irritada Jefa de Grupo.

-¡Ehhhh! Horaki-san puedo explicarlo

Decía un muy atemorizado Shinji…

-La verdad, no me importa, pueden explicárselo al sensei…

La verdad Hikari estaba muy molesta. Dos cosas en su corta vida le hacían perder la paciencia, una de ella era que sus compañeros se escaparan de clases, mejor dicho se escaparan de su aula de clases, y la otra, que el tonto del monito de Touji, voltease a ver a otra chica.

_-Pero Hikari, amiga, ¡vamos!_

Decía Rei para apaciguar a la temible Jefa de clase…

-¡No hay pero que valga! hoy se quedaran ambos a realizar la limpieza del aula…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron con la cara de sorpresa al ver a su querida y adorada amiga dándoles órdenes. Como si se tratase de un sargento enfadado, ya que algunos de sus soldados rompieron filas.

Eran más de las tres de la tarde. Empezaba lo que seria un largo y buen fin de semana o algo así pensaba Shinji. Hasta que su mama le comunico, que estaban invitados a una cena de bienvenida sorpresa. Él la verdad ya tenia otros planes en mente. Como salir a jugar al árcade con sus amigos, luego ir donde Kensuke y al día siguiente saldrían de camping. Pero no, su mama se había encargado de acabar con sus planes. Y eso que la escuela empezó un jueves y el día de hoy viernes, no había habido clases por un meeting que tuvo lugar en su escuela para darse la bienvenida todos los profesores.

Era extraño, en ese momento él se estaba imaginando que harían los profesores en una reunión,

- ¡ah sí! Tal vez todos están dándose las condolencias, porque el verano terminó y de nuevo volvieron a su suplicio. Bueno si es algo así, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Pensaba

-Shinji?.

Se escuchaba una voz preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Para luego la dueña de esa voz, entro sin decir nada más a su cuarto.

-Hijo, sé que estas molesto. Pero no crees que deberías de ser un poco mas flexible. Creo que seria muy descortés, que no asistas.

Le aconseja su madre.

La verdad el estaba tan molesto, siempre habían hecho lo que deseaban con el. Es mas no pudo ir con sus amigos en verano a disfrutar de los juegos de verano que el colegio ofrecía. Todo por el hecho de que sus padres lo habían llevado donde sus abuelos.

-Pero que estoy pensando se, son mis abuelos. Gracias a ellos existo…

Pensó.

Pero aun así, ellos lo habían prometido, que este fin de semana podría salir con sus amigos.

-¡Pero mamá!, lo prometiste y lo prometido es deuda. No querrás que piense, que eres desleal a tus promesas.

Le reclamaba a su madre.

Esto golpeo y sorprendió a Yui. Mas aun este era un juego que dos podían jugar y lo peor, ella no estaba jugando.

-Irás, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Contesto su madre fríamente, ante el comentario que el realizo.

Pensó que usando un poco de psicología o eso pensó que el utilizaba, podría persuadir a su madre.

Y ahí estaba él, pidiendo una explicación mental a todo eso.

Pero aun así, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y en un acto de rebeldía, mejor dicho en un acto de no estar totalmente cuerdo y lanzarse al vació sin ningún paracaídas, el joven Ikari recogió su mochila y salio de su habitación.

-Wow, con que el pequeño Shinji, ha crecido. ¿Y qué le debo de decir a tu padre cuando pregunte por ti?

Una tediosa voz le preguntaba…

-¡¡Misa-chan!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trataba de persuadirla, no quería ningún regaño y peor de Misato, que era una buena amiga y estaba seguro que la estaba decepcionando.

-Sabes, es decepcionante lo que haces. - ¡Crack!

Shinji sintió algo quebrarse dentro de el, pero ya estaba hecho, nadie más le diría que hacer. Ya no más.

-Pero, quien soy yo para reprocharte algo. Así que te puedes ir tranquilo, no abriré mi boca. ¿Irás al mismo lugar de siempre verdad?

Shinji no sabia que responder, Lo hizo sentirse mal, después le dio su aprobación y ahora esta preocupada por él. Bueno, si que Misato era una irresponsable.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no hay mejor forma de que puedas aprender de tus errores que dejándote caer. Además te diré algo…

Esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Lamentaras mucho esto que estas haciendo. De alguna forma u otra la pagaras.

Sí, el escalofrió que sintió al escuchar esas palabras y que aun siguen resonando en su cabeza. Era algo para sentir miedo, mucho miedo...

Y así él solo siguió, hacia delante. Aunque sus pies en algún momento decidieron regresar a su habitación.

_-¿Así que se fue?, bueno espero que mama le de su merecido cuando vuelva_

Reprochaba una enfada Rei.

-¡Hey! entonces tu también te puedes ir. Así será doble la diversión.

Se burlaba Misato.

_Es una casa muy cómoda, una casa Japonesa, familiar y tradicional; la verdad si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que los ocupantes de la vivienda lucían occidentales. Hubiese jurado que eran japoneses…_

Pensaba Rei, La cual había sido traída a la fuerza a la cena de estos viejos amigos de sus padres.

Al entrar se encontraron con una muy linda y hermosa señora. Que esbozaba una pacifica y calida sonrisa. Abrazo a su madre un buen momento, se dijeron "wow pero que linda estas". Ambas al mismo tiempo, fue un momento incomodo, pero luego ambas sonrieron como dos adolescentes…

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír era contagioso, recordaba los momentos que ella sonreía así con sus amigas.

Luego la misma señora llamó a alguien, era un señor con un aspecto muy amigable, quien estrecho la mano de su padre y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo varonil. Luego se dirigió a su mamá, la saludo con otro abrazo y luego se incorporo y abrazo a su esposa diciéndole lo bien que se miraba a su mamá. Rei se sonrojo, nunca había visto a alguien abrazar a su madre, aparte de ellos claro, en eso que ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, escucho que era llamada y se apeno aún mas, disculpándose en el momento haciendo una breve reverencia. Luego escucho decir

- "vaya que linda niña", "si es el vivo retrato de su madre"

Agregaba otra voz. Rei solo agacho la cabeza del ardor en sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido tan escrutada. Pasaron adelante y la señora llamo en otro idioma a sus hijos, solo pudo entender cuando les dijo liebling. Ella sonrió y les presento a dos pequeños y lindos niños. No le quedo de otra que decir ¡Kawaii! En voz alta. Los niños sonrieron a Rei, ellos entendían el japonés, era más que claro tener una familia con diferente descendencia, no se sorprenderían si alguno de ellos supiera hablar marciano.

Rei se les quedo mirando, hubo un momento en que la pequeña niña, giro los ojos y le saco la lengua.

Rei, pestañeo. La niña volvió a sonreír como si nada, con una linda e inocente sonrisa. Mientras el niño la quedaba viendo sonrojada y le dijo: "tu también eres muy bonita" y salió corriendo de ahí.

La niña la observo y ella observo a la niña. Rei se sorprendió aun mas, parecía que la niña solo había movido sus labios y había pronunciado un Baka.

Debo estar viendo cosas dijo Rei, un poco preocupada. Ya que la niña solo parecía sonreírle y lo que había pasado nada mas era una jugada de su mente.

Y en eso la observo bajar, era ella. No sabía por qué, pero después de aquel accidente no recordaba mucho sobre su infancia. Pero viéndola a ella ahí la reconoció y como no hacerlo, era esa pequeña niña, con quien había disfrutado mucho en su niñez o eso fue lo que su mamá hasta hace poco le platico.

El día que su mamá le comunico a su hermano, que ella llegaría otra vez. Ahí estaba con su radiante cabello, con sus resplandecientes ojos azules…

Toda ella, era casi perfecta. Y en ese momento solo un pensamiento se vino a su mente: A ella si la quiero de cuñada…. Pensaba esto con ojos llorosos soñadores.

¿¡Rei!?

Dijo Asuka.

Estaba sorprendida, ahí estaban las personas que la hicieron feliz en su niñez y el corto periodo que estuvo aquí. Sus amigos de infancia. Su primera reacción fue abrazar a Rei y decirle lo bellísima que estaba.

Rei se sonrojo, la verdad si bien es cierto tenia sus amigas, pero ninguna era tan calida como Asuka, pero era obvio la forma en como fue criada Asuka es diferente a como fueron criadas ella y sus amigas.

¡Oh! Disculpa.

Decía Asuka rápidamente, se dio cuenta de dos factores:

los japoneses no son tan espontáneos

Rei había tenido una pequeña perdida de memoria al caerse de las escaleras en la escuela y esto provoco que olvidara ciertas cosas de su niñez. Las cuales eran recordadas al estar en el lugar donde estuvo de nuevo o eso le había dicho su madre.

Asuka, se dio cuenta en la mirada de Rei, de que estaba ubicando pistas de quien podría ser ella, pero, fue tanta su emoción que lo primero que hizo fue tirársele encima de ella con un gran abrazo de oso.

Asuka, quería preguntar si la recordaba. Pero le pareció muy rudo de su parte, así que espero por una reacción de Rei.

_¡Asuka!_.

Dijo Rei, en éxtasis uno por que el abrazo que sintió de parte de la pelirroja era muy sincero y sabía que de alguna manera ella estaba feliz por verla, y segundo, no quería hacer sentir mal Asuka.

No, ella no podía ser fría con nadie, esa no seria ella.

Tal vez si fuese en otra dimensión donde ella fuera un clon de su mamá, si tal vez ahí si lo fuera.

_-Tu también, estas muy bellísima._

Si, claro, Rei sabía que ella era bonita, no era que fuese creída por eso. Sino que tenía una alta autoestima y admirar la belleza de otra persona la convencía más de que tenía los pies muy puestos sobre la tierra, o así pensaba ella.

Asuka empezó a recorrer la sala con su mirada, se mordió su labio inferior. Rei pudo adivinar que era lo que Asuka buscaba.

_-No vino…_ _Pero te envió sus saludos._

Contesto anticipada Rei

-¡¿Hmmm?! Como es posible. Ella dijo que estaría aquí.

Respondía tristemente Asuka.

_¿Ella? Oh Dios no. No han pasado ni cinco minutos y yo ya hice mi primera metida de pata. Rei, has roto tu propio record._

Pensaba apenada Rei. Pero como la suerte es algo que surge de la nada y Rei parece hoy la tenia de compañera. Justamente apareció en ese incomodo momento.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!, pero que linda y hermosa estás.

Exclamaba dulcemente Yui.

En Asuka se pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos, que se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal. Ahí estaba ella, Yui Ikari. La linda y dulce señora que le hacia dulces y crujientes galletas. Bueno, tampoco por eso la recordaba, pero era lindo recordar con añoranza es buenos recuerdos...

¡Yui-sama!.

Exclamaba Asuka, que una vez más llena de alegría y euforia; abrazaba a otra persona esta noche. La verdad, no podía comprender de donde salía tanta alegría y las ganas enormes de abrazarlas, pero era como si se tratara de convencerse a si misma de que estaba con las personas que una vez hicieron muy feliz su vida… Si, era verdad que había pasado más de una vida, pero eso no significaba que el cariño que sentía hacia ellos fuese arrebatado de alguna cruel manera.

Gendo, quien se encontraba fascinado con la llegada de sus viejos amigos, esbozo una sonrisa. Asuka asimilo esto como una invitación y no tardo en lanzarse abrazar a Gendo. El cual se quedo inmóvil y solo dijo "Bienvenida".

-Asuka. No debes de incomodar a los invitados.

Le decía su mama, quien conocía a Gendo y sabía que él no era tan expresivo con otras personas. Obviamente aparte de su familia.

Era muy bien sabido el amor que sentía hacia su esposa e hijos. Que era capaz de acabar con el mundo, para volver a verlos otra vez.

Aparentemente, nadie se había percatado de su entrada. Pero fue guiñada rápidamente por una mano que la llevo hacia la sala, donde la dueña de la mano le explico breve y desesperadamente lo que había acontecido. Por esto ella y Rei se perdieron el abrazo de Asuka hacia el padre de Rei y solo vieron como el sobo la cabeza de Asuka muy simpáticamente, exactamente como lo hacia con Rei. Esto sorprendió a Rei, ya que su papa no era tan calido, con otras personas.

En eso Asuka se percato de la nueva presencia y casi en un grito de euforia dijo:

-¡Hikari!-

A lo que la aludida, respondió diciendo el nombre de la chica en cuestión y sonrió muy calidamente.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Rei me dijo eso.

Preguntaba Asuka a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Oh! Si lo siento. Es que temprano no me sentía bien. Y esto…. Yo le había comentado a Rei, que talvez no vendría. Pero, menos mal ya estoy aquí

Respondía Hikari. Mientras observaba a Rei, quien decía un "gracias" sin emitir sonido de sus labios.

La noche había pasado de lo más normal. Para Rei después de ese momento vergonzoso todo marcho bien.

Hikari, no paraba de sonreír al escuchar las conversaciones que Asuka y Rei compartían. Y más aun cuando Rei platico muy cómicamente lo de su accidente.

En eso Asuka las invito a su habitación…

Era un cuarto muy bonito, la verdad ambas estaban sorprendidas que a pesar del desorden aun se pudiera ver bien.

¡Asuka!, pero que niña mas sinvergüenza.

Regañaba Hikari con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, como una muy buena jefa de grupo.

Es que el tiempo de desempacar…. No lo… no he tenido tiempo mamá… replicaba Asuka juguetonamente.

Rei, sonreía ante los juegos de ellas dos.

¿Y tú, que de que te ríes?

Reclamaba Asuka molesta a Rei. Con su ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta.

Rei, estaba nerviosa. Su cerebro proceso muy lentamente que pasaba, primero estaba en un calido momento, de repente estaba en uno de confusión total y al ver la mirada de Asuka, paso a ser de un terror total.

-¡Asuka! ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari también asustada preguntaba.

Una gran carcajada se escapo de los labios de Asuka. Tomando su estomago en sus manos. Era una broma, una dulce y aterradora broma de parte de Asuka hacia Rei.

Por lo cual Rei en un inusual momento, solo enrollo sus ojos y dijo baka, por lo bajo.

La fiesta fue algo que inesperadamente para Rei, se convirtió en el mejor plan que pudo haber tenido, para distraerse esa noche.

Lo que no vio venir, es que ya estaba comprometida con Asuka en mostrarle el lago, donde ella muchas veces tiene que practicar…

Era el mejor lugar para hacerlo los fines de Semana. Ya que al no tener una alberca en casa y la mayoría de veces la de la escuela estaba ocupada y peor aun llena de pervertidos, queriéndola ver en el traje de baño de su escuela.

-¿Entonces, Mañana vendrán a las siete?

Preguntaba entusiasmada Asuka

-_¡¿Siete?!_

Exclamaba Rei

.

_-Eto… no te parece muy temprano? Es que mañana es sábado y quería descansar…_

-Esta, bien, no pensé que ustedes fueran tan descorteses y tan haraganes. No entiendo como son la segunda potencia mundial.

Decía Asuka secamente a Rei y Hikari, quienes la quedaban viendo con cara de sorpresa. La verdad Asuka estaba siendo muy maleducada, era un insulto y quien se creía que era ella, se preguntaban Rei.

-Asuka, no creo que esa sea manera de tratar a Rei, ella… la verdad no deberías ser tan dura… si yo fuese Rei. La verdad es mejor que ya no vayamos.

Contestaba Hikari, a las críticas de Asuka.

-¡Oh! Vamos no sean tan sentimentales, además ustedes están acostumbrados a no mostrar emociones. Son como unos muñecos.- replicaba la chica demonio en ese momento o así era como Rei le estaba diciendo en su mente en ese instante.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Rei, Asuka no se siente muy bien hoy o eso es lo que quiero que sea.

Mientras decía eso Hikari se ponía de pie y Rei solo miraba con asombro a Asuka, jamás se imagino una vez mas que su noche cambiaria tan drásticamente.

Las chicas solo salieron de la habitación sin decir adiós. Asuka no hizo más que recostarse en su cama, no si antes decir.

-A las siete, será.

La pregunta en su mente era, "por que estaba ahí ella otra vez". Era tan predecible o tan carente de amigas que tenia que soportar a esta chica una vez más, o mejor dicho como había dejado que Hikari la convenciera de que si fueran a ese tonto lago. No, el lago no era el tonto, la tonta era ella. Si, ella por estar de nuevo junto a esta particular chica.

-Vamos Rei. Ya te dije que me disculparas, es que pensé que, bueno que tú sabias que Hikari y yo estábamos bromeando…

¿Qué?, esa era la tonta excusa que le daba ella a las dos. Si, obviamente que estaba carente de amigas.

_-Dos cosas: no me interesa y no me importa._

Replicaba Rei, antes las palabras de Asuka. Algo que fue tomado muy en serio por Asuka, quien no dijo palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al lago.

-Donde me puedo cambiar, es que el traje de baño… es que olvide ponérmelo antes de la ropa…- preguntaba apenada Asuka, era obvio que irían a un lugar donde no tendrían los privilegios de tener un baño para poder cambiarse de ropa y aun así se despertó un poco tarde y se le olvido ponerse el traje de baño antes.

_-Primero se te olvida levantarte temprano y ahora esto._

La verdad es que Rei no tenia el humor para seguirla soportando.

_-Puedes ir tras aquel árbol._

Decía Rei, mientras señalaba un robusto y frondoso árbol.

Asuka fue al lugar que Rei le había indicado. Estaba tras cambiarse la parte superior de su traje de baño cuando escucho como si a alguien tragara hondo, como si alguien le faltase el aire. Era como si alguien se sorprendiera de haberla visto en ese estado… como si alguien la hubiese visto en ese estado… como si alguien en esos instantes la estuviera observando… había alguien tras ella observándola y ella nada mas vestía su ropa interior y estaba a punto de quitarse la parte superior de estas.

Ella solo volteo vio a un chico que tenia los ojos casi de fuera al verla, ella se confundió y no pensó que el chico talvez estaba atemorizado, asustado o simplemente desangrándose internamente y en cualquier momento su nariz explotaría por ver semejante espectáculo en medio de la nada y es que tremenda pelirroja semidesnuda frente el, era algo que no puede pasar desapercibido.

Hikari, Rei y los otros dos chicos que estaban con ellas en ese instante, escucharon el grito de Asuka, seguido del grito de otra chica. O algo así fue como se escucho.

_____________________________________________________________

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, es que el tiempo no lo he tenido. Mi Familia, Trabajo, todo un mundo llamado mundo Real no me ha permitido actualizar.

Si Shinji grita como chica, ya que Asuka lo golpeo en ese lugar especial, para ustedes chicos.

Bueno gracias a mis pre-lectores y a ustedes por leer, este fic.

Bueno chicos ayuda! Si tienen algunas ideas para cambiar esta bien les agradecería mucho si me ayúdense en eso. Besos y gracias!


	4. Encuentro

-PERVERTIDO!.-

Se escucho el estruendoso grito de la chica ojiazul

-TE VOY A MATAR!-

La verdad es que, Asuka tenía un aire angelical cuando sonreía. Era como una suave brisa en el verano, como una luz en medio de tinieblas, era hermosa muy hermosa. Pero no era por el rostro de Asuka, que simplemente era bello, sino por el hecho que cuando ella sonreía. Lo hacia de una manera muy sincera, era contagiosa, era estupenda. Su sonrisa era capaz de hacer que cualquier aventurero escritor, pudiera escribir algunas líneas solo por su sonrisa. Y su carácter, su distinguido carácter se llevaría no solamente alguna mención en estas historias, sino que su carácter era el protagonista de muchas de ellas.

La verdad, nadie sabe por cuanto tiempo más, el pobre chico podría seguir aguantando la paliza que recibía. Todos estaban atónitos ante semejante espectáculo, una enloquecida pelirroja golpeando a un inconciente chico. Parece que no le basto a esta chica haberlo golpeado en tan sensible lugar, que se subió casi a horcajadas sobre el para poder golpearlo a gusto.

Hikari y Rei quienes llegaron primeras a la escena del crimen fueron las que se encargaron de quitarle de encima al temible demonio al pobre chico. Cubriéndola parcialmente con una toalla, para que los chicos que las acompañaban no fuesen también, brutalmente castigados. Es que atreverse a espiar a este angelito, no era algo por lo que se saldría tontamente ¨Satisfecho¨

-Idiota!.-

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decirle Asuka al pobre chico inconciente. No sin antes, darle un punta pie.

Al llegar al lugar Touji y Kensuke se quedaron boquiabiertos. Su amigo de niñez estaba literalmente pulverizado en el suelo. Con rasguños en su rostro y con una gran cantidad de saliva emanando de su boca. Era casi como si Tyson hubiese hecho un cosplay de Asuka, solo para ocupar al pobre niño como sandbag. Y de un solo golpe lo hubiera derribado.

-Shinji! Shinji, amigo. Por favor despierta.-

Le rogaba Touji

-Oh no!. No traje mi cámara… con esto lo hubiera extorsionado bien.

"Ikari vencido por una chica".-

Reía para si Kensuke. Y es que esta escena de Shinji siendo golpeado por una niña, hubiese lo suficiente humillante y ya no tendría el otaku tanto problemas en publicar y vender las imágenes de Rei a su antojo.

-¡¿Shinji?-

Preguntaba Asuka para si misma.

-Debemos llevarlo a casa...-

Decía Rei un poco preocupada.

-Espera… este es Shinji…Shinji Ikari. ¿Tu hermano?-

Asuka preguntaba incrédulamente esto. Es que jamás imagino que su querido amigo de niñez, fuese semejante pervertido.

-Si es el. Mejor dicho los restos que dejaste ahí tirado era el.

Contestaba con un poco de humor Rei y es que la verdad en el fondo ella disfrutaba esto. Se había vengando de el y de Asuka todo de una sola vez.

-De que te ríes?-

Era Hikari la que preguntaba. La verdad sabía que Rei traía algo entre manos desde el momento en que Rei le indico a Shinji que detrás de "ese" árbol, había olvidado algo o eso cree que escucho. La verdad como estaba conversando con Touji con quien llevaba mas de un día sin verse no puso mucha atención a la conversación de los dos hermanos. Talvez si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la emoción de estar junto a su novio otra vez después del martirio de no verle un día, ella talvez hubiese prevenido semejante catástrofe.

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Yoooo?-

Hikari, no hizo más que enrollar sus ojos al ver el cinismo con que su amiga respondía.

Tendré que tomar nuevas medidas contigo… Delegada de Clases- Decía la profesora con una maligna sonrisa.

Y es que la verdad hoy no era su día pensaba Hikari, verdaderamente no fue fácil el levantarse y ver que su uniforme aun no estaba listo, mejor dicho no lo había lavado. Un grito de de dolor se había escapado esa mañana de su boca. Luego de lavar el uniforme o mejor dicho solo sacarle las manchas de comida que había caído sobre el, noto que no tenia nada mas que unos pepinos en conserva para desayuno, ya si mencionar que sus hermanas ya habían partido para clases, así como el hecho de que su papa y mama también lo había hecho.

Había caminado y llego muy tarde al lugar indicado, aun el la esperaba ahí, la verdad eso trajo una sonrisa a su preciosa cara. Se saludaron como de costumbre y se habían dicho cuanto se extrañaban en nada más y nada menos que 12 horas. La caminata era muy tranquila y sin ninguna prisa o preocupación, hasta que llegaron al camino de la vereda del rio. Ahí habían encontrado unos cachorritos abandonados los cuales eran muy tiernos a los ojos de ella, se acerco a verlos y tomo uno de ellos en sus manos. Lo demás es un de más volverlo a recordar. En un dos por tres estaba corriendo como si fuera el mismo demonio quien los perseguía. La mama de los cachorritos los había empezado a perseguir, ya que ellos como seres humanos representaban una amenaza para los pobres animalitos. Y en un tiempo record había llegado a la escuela y fue ahí donde se percato de que realmente había llegado una vez mas tarde. Y es que la profesora tenía razón, ya estaba empezando mal con sus llegadas a clases y eso que había mejorado desde que empezó su relación con Touji, antes era peor. Pero eso es algo que no quisiera recordar.

-Pongan mucha atención pasare lista….- La profesora se había encargado de sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Mejor no, veo que todos están acá…- decía cansada y aburrida la profesora y es que la verdad quería que este día terminara lo mas rápido posible.

-Profesora, Ikari-kun no vino.- decía amablemente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Y así será por una semana o eso creo. Rei, que dijo tu mama sobre la enfermedad de tu hermano, me imagino ese es el por qué no asistió hoy a clases?- pregunta con el mismo entusiasmo que ha tenido toda esa mañana la profesora.

Rei quien se encontraba poniendo mucha atención a todo el alboroto o mejor dicho al aburrimiento de la profesora, el regaño hacia Hikari y la metida de Mana, respondió.

-Mi mama dijo que tiene prohibidas totalmente las visitas, que es una enfermedad contagiosa y que no dejara que nadie lo vaya a ver- dijo esto ultimo con una maligna sonrisa en sus labios y viendo directamente hacia Mana Kirishima.

-Bueno, bueno si algo he aprendido en estos años, es no desobedecer las órdenes de la mama de estos dos. Suelen ser pagadas con un ¨precio muy alto¨.- sonreía para si misma la profesora y es que Rei ya le había informado muy de mañana todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Además a Misato no le caía tan bien la cabeza de Zanahoria esa… Ella quería a su Shin-chan solo para ella.

Después de poner el orden en el aula; Misato empezó a impartir las clases cuando recordó algo muy importante o algo parecido paso por su cabeza. Había olvidado algo pero no recordaba que era. Así es Misato recordó haber olvidado algo.

La hora de almuerzo llego como la lluvia de primavera o como las vacaciones de verano. Todos dieron un grito de euforia, hasta la misma profesora se unió a la celebración.

Solamente ella no pudo compartir la euforia que todos sentían, ella estaba totalmente molesta, enfermamente molesta.

La profesora no solo se había olvidado de presentarla ese día, sino que perdió clases y lo peor aun es que paso toda la mañana de pie junto a la puerta esperando que la profesora la llamara.

En eso escucho la puerta abrir de un tirón y ahí estaba ella, la bendita profesora vistiendo una tonta sonrisa que ella no podía descifrar o leer. La verdad le importaba poco, ella solamente quería una explicación de semejante falta de cortesía o irresponsabilidad de la profesora. Debía hablar con el director por esto, la verdad ninguna explicación que le diese era valida. La profesora debía ser castigada, de la manera más cruel posible. Merecía una semana sin lo que fuera que le gustase mas, pensó malévolamente Asuka.

-Misato- dijo la chica.

-Asuka- respondió la aludida.

Una Mirada de molestia, condujo a una mirada de interrogante y una mirada fulminante fue lo último que soporto la chica mayor.

-Se me olvido- dijo Misato, lanzándose dramáticamente hacia Asuka. Asuka no hizo nada más que enrollar los ojos y que más podía hacer, Misato había admitido su error, había dicho la verdad. No podía hacer nada; la verdad talvez el día de hoy no fue tan fácil para Misato y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para poder recordar que la dejo más de cinco horas esperando…

-Cuando termine el almuerzo te presento- La vena de su cabeza empezó de nuevo a pulsar sin piedad. Misato ere verdaderamente una irresponsable buena para nada. Y ni siquiera se había dignado en pedir disculpas. ¿Quien_ crees que eres maldita Z….?_ lo demás no pudo terminar de decir en su mente, cuando esta se vio bloqueada con la imagen que llegaba a su cerebro atreves de sus ojos.

-¡oh ahí estas!- decía la viril voz del dueño de esta.

- Y ¿Quién es… esta preciosa señorita?- el decía esto mientras posaba su brazo sobre la cintura de Misato.

-deja de hacer eso pervertido!- decía Misato, mientras le daba con el codo en el estomago a Kaji.

-Pero de que hablas? Acaso estas celosa del cumplido que le doy a esta muñequita- el decía todo esto con una linda sonrisa en los labios, que no hizo nada más que sonrosar a Asukita.

-Queee? Yo hablaba de lo atrevido que eres al abrazarme así de esa manera… Además Asuka-chan esta fuera de tus limites, ella tiene a alguien mejor que tu Baka- decía enfadad Misato. Quien empezaba a caminar hacia la sala de profesores echando humo.

Kaji se despidió de Asuka haciendo una reverencia, mientras la dejaba aturdida. Pobre chica no sabe que fue lo que la arroyo, al terminar de salir de su letargo lo último que vio fue ir a ese simpático hombre tras Misato.

La hora de almuerzo pasó mas rápido que veloz o así lo sintió Misato. La verdad ella no sabia como había llegado ahí esa mañana, la verdad no supo ni como llego a su casa, lo único que recuerda es que su mascota le ayudo a llegar a su futon.

Y una vez más estaba ahí dándole clases a estos angelitos. Lo cual era muy gracioso, tener un grupo de chiquillos a su disposición, por así decirlo. Les ordenaba limpiar, llevar cosas, sacar copias y cuando en verdad ni ella se aguantaba el cuerpo. Los obligaba a cargar sus cosas y hoy era uno de esos días. Pero lo que mas le gustaba es ver la interacción entre ellos. Los disgustos, molestias, celos, enamoramientos. Si, los enamoramientos eran los más entretenidos de todos; era como ver una novela en el aula de clases, sin costo alguno.

Pero lo que venia a continuación no sabia como llamarlo. Era el acontecimiento del año, por así decirlo_._ Se moría de las ganas de ver como los chicos reaccionarían a esto.

-chicos, chicos. Escuchen, por problemas de organización; esto no se realizo en la mañana. Pero mas vale tarde que nunca no es así?- la verdad ni ella misma, sabia que quiso decir con eso. _Basta Misato, tu lucidez no esta en orden el día de hoy._- Se regañaba a si misma mentalmente._ Por favor Dios mío! Que este día se acabe pronto!_

Mientras ella argumentaba en su mente contra ella misma. Afuera ocurría algo parecido. Más bien alguien que no era ella, argumentaba contra ella.

_Falta de Organización! Es que nunca se cansa de ser tan cara dura?- _pensaba amargamente Asuka. Quien se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que Misato decía, ya que en cualquier momento seria invitada a pasar.

Mientras en el salón de clases, todos los chicos tecleaban como locos en sus terminales.

**-Dios, es "eso "verdad?**

**-Si "eso" es!- **

Se podía leer esto en la mayoría de las terminales del aula, es que casi la mayoría de la población masculina del aula, sabían a que se refería la profesora.

Kensuke estaba listo con su cámara, Touji disimulaba desinterés. Todos absolutamente casi todos, estaban fantaseando en como seria la chica nueva.

Kaworu quien era el único que por razones aun desconocidas no tenia IRC interno para comunicarse no estaba en el salón de Chat.

La verdad estaba ocupado escribiendo una nota a mano, donde se podía leer otro kanji que no pertenecía a el. Aquel tenia rasgos mas femeninos donde se podía leer **Me parece perfecto. **El envió una repuesta rápida vía pasa manos hacia el lugar de destino, donde el recepcionista de la nota sonrió al ver lo que el había escrito. Un dulce **espero con muchas ansias la hora de salida, **fue lo que causo la sonrisa en aquel lindo rostro.

-Sohryu Asuka Langley, encantada- dijo Asuka esbozando una grande y calida sonrisa.

El piso del aula de clases se empezó a inundar o eso parecía, ya que los chicos, la mayoría de ellos no dejaba de emanar saliva de sus bocas.

-Wow!- fue lo que Touji dijo. Era demasiado para el, en verdad Asuka era súper atractiva y no era una chica a la que uno no pudiese ignorar. Aun mas con el hecho del uniforme que traía puesto, era como las demás chicas, pero obviamente _Es la amiga de mi novia! _Gritaba angustiosamente su cerebro. _No, no puedo verla de esa manera!_ Su desesperación lo llevo a tomar su cabeza en sus manos y golpear su frente contra la mesa.

Hikari que veía todo esto, se preocupo inmediatamente de su novio. Le envió un mensaje a su terminal, mensaje que el contesto discretamente diciendo: **Se me olvido que tengo que hacer algo hoy**.

Hikari estaba a punto de preguntar que era ese algo, pero no pudo ya que Misato llamo su atención al decirle que ella era la encargada de mostrarle la escuela a Asuka.

Kensuke por Otro lado no tenía ningún problema en observar, babearse y observar.

Es mas dejo su cámara en automático para verla con sus propios ojos.

-Pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran- decía Misato, a todos los chicos les brillo los ojos de alegría. Las chicas del aula, unas celosas, otras admiradas y una que otra también estaba evitando emanar saliva alguna de su boca.

-Pero ya es muy tarde y el tiempo se nos acaba y tengo otra cosa que informar, así que toma asiento por favor- le indicaba a Asuka, la gran mayoría estaban desilusionados. Asuka tomo el único lugar que estaba desocupado. Un lugar al lado derecho de Rei y que también estaba junto al lado izquierdo de Hikari.

-Hola, Asuka- saludo Rei quien le mostro un rostro neutral. La verdad es que Rei lo único que le preocupaba en este momento era el tiempo. Tonto y malévolo Tiempo, que jugaba con los nervios de ella en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes! Rei- contesto Asuka

Rei estaba totalmente molesta, Hikari totalmente decepcionada y Asuka completamente confundida. Pero bueno talvez esta era la recompensa por haber tenido tanta paciencia con Misato.

-Bueno, si quieres la puedo dejar en la esquina, no es como si se fuese a perder. Ya es mayor- replicaba Rei a Hikari.

-¡Asuka!, ¿Con quien llegaste hoy al colegio?- preguntaba Hikari a Asuka. Ignorando totalmente la replica de Rei.

-Con Ikari-san- respondía Asuka con toda sinceridad y sin saber que esa repuesta había atraído la total atención de Rei.

-¿-mi Padre?- _pero como es posible! Primero se deja abrazar de esta abusiva y ahora ella ocupa mi lugar en el asiento del auto de mi padre. Es intolerable!- _pensaba amargamente Rei.

-Si. Mi papa y yo no encontrábamos el camino hacia acá. En eso tu papa iba pasó y nos dio un aventón. Es difícil por la estreches y parecidos de las calles. Me pregunto si mi papa habrá tenido algún problema en encontrar el camino hacia su oficina y si mis hermanos habrán ido a clases hoy- se preguntaba Asuka en voz alta. La verdad estaba un poco confundida, caminaba con Rei e Hikari camino a su casa. La cual no estaba lejos de la casa de Rei, pero de Hikari si. Pero aun así, no sabia donde quedaba.

-Y que se supone que debo hacer con esto?.- preguntaba Asuka a Hikari. Rei no hizo mas que reír por lo bajo al ver la reacción de Hikari cuando Asuka le hizo esa pregunta. Hikari, volteo a ver a Rei y no hizo mas que enrollar sus ojos.

-Son las copias de las clases que se impartieron hoy. También en ellas van los ejercicios que hay que realizar y entregarlos para mañana. Tienes siempre que irlos a entregar a la persona o personas que no asistan a clases ese día o puedes apoyarte en alguien y pedirle ayuda. Digamos casas que no conoces o quedan lejos puedes decirle a alguien que te acompañe, enviar algún chico o bien alguien que viva cerca del lugar- _claro a ti no te costara nada pedir ayuda, cualquier chico del aula pondría su lengua de alfombra para que tu pasaras! _Pensaba amargamente Hikari.

_Pero quien diría que la ultima frase con la cual Misato-sensei la saludo hoy, ya no seria mas utilizada para referirse a ella._

_Delegada de Clases! Puf_

-si y hoy tienes que entregárselas a mi hermano. Es cierto que yo vivo en la misma casa. Pero, ya que eres nueva por acá… tendré que llevarte a tu casa, después que pases por la mía. Así la conoces y cuando quieras que mi papa te lleve algún lado…solo tendrás que llegar y decirle.- Rei le decía esto ultimo con veneno. Primero que nada había perdido su cita… su cita con Kaworu y luego tiene que darse cuenta que esta roba papas esta tratando de quitarle el suyo.

-Me parece perfecto, talvez cuando se aburra de la niña maravilla que tiene de hija, la bote y me adopte a mí- Asuka había entendido muy bien el sarcasmo con el que Rei le había hablado. La verdad Rei le estaba alterando los nervios y verdaderamente si quería pelea eso le iba a dar. _Asuka Langley Sohryu no es alguien a quien le guste perder. _

-Ahhh! Ya veo que no eres el dulce angelito que todos creen- contraatacaba Rei. La cual ya se había detenido para argumentar sueltamente con Asuka. Ya la sentencia estaba dictada una de las dos tendría que rendirse, pero tenia que haber una ganadora.

-Verdaderamente, eres una hipócrita que se porta bien delante de las personas para ganar su afecto. Pero a mi no me engañas, se perfectamente la clase de persona que eres- Rei no se había contenido al decir esto ultimo, la verdad tenia un mal concepto de Asuka. No era más que una tonta chica que tenía un buen cuerpo y lo utilizaba para poder manejar a su antojo a los chicos. Y hoy sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Asuka quien había escuchado todo en silencio hasta ese momento, no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente confundida. _Cual fue el momento en que se había equivocado. Que hizo para que Rei tuviese ese tonto concepto de ella._ Pero la verdad, ella sabia que era cierto. Casi siempre era así, su buen ver había hecho que la mayoría de chicos solo se acercaban a ella por eso y que la mayoría de chicas, lo hacían para lograr acercarse atreves de ella con los chicos que les agradaban.

-Tienes razón.-apunto Asuka- Ahora sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo. Y es algo que tú no podrás tener nunca.- Asuka había dicho todo esto con total normalidad. Eran sus aires de superioridad, era algo fácil y practico que siempre le ayudo cuando estaba en sus primeros años de secundaria y se tenia que enfrentar a chicas de otros años quienes se hacían llamar las " populares" quienes eran verdaderamente las que se aprovechaban de su cuerpo para poder conseguir lo que querían.

-Espero te quede claro. Niña Maravilla!-

-Rei!-espetaba Hikari Quien se había colocado en medio de las dos, por cualquier arrebato de algunas de ellas.

-Para ya!... desde el día de la fiesta te comportas como una niña. Tú sabes cuanto te adora tu padre… y respecto a la broma… Asuka solo quería jugar contigo para entrar en confianza- Aclaraba Hikari a Rei

-Y tú. Es una vergüenza lo que acabas de decir… parece que eres alguien totalmente distinta, a la Asuka que conozco- esto ultimo lo decía con mucha pena, ya que verdaderamente era algo muy feo lo que Asuka acababa de decir.

-Ella se lo busco, además no entiendo que le pasa. Si fuese una persona que verdaderamente entiende a su padre, se daría cuenta de que el, solo estaba siendo amable con nosotros.- Asuka no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo, no le tenia miedo a Rei o cualquier otra persona. Si alguien quería argumentar, ella simplemente le daría la lucha.

Para Rei, este comentario fue una sorpresa. No se había percatado de ese simple hecho. Su padre estaba siendo amable con ellos. Además era una ciudad extraña para ellos y sus padres eran los únicos amigos que esta familia conocía. Y así como para los padres de Asuka, para Asuka ellas dos eran las únicas amigas que Asuka conocía. Hikari y ella.

Como no había pensado eso antes, era la naturaleza humana, Asuka estaba asustada en una ciudad nueva, es como un animalito cuando lo sacan de su hábitat natural. Y la forma de defenderse de Asuka era esa, ser una total pena en el trasero. Ella era grosera, Asuka era dos veces o mil veces más grosera con ella. Y la verdad si que lo era, le dijo cosas que jamás alguien le había dicho. Y la había humillado como nunca antes se había sentido humillada. Decirle que era más bonita que ella y que se pusiera en su lugar por que ella jamás seria como ella. Rei estaba analizando todos estos acontecimientos. Y en ese momento llego en el hecho que no había pensado.

_Un momento!, Soy una tonta! Yo humille mas a Asuka, al exponerla así, frente a Shinji. Y ahora ella debe de odiar a mi hermano. He arruinado la amistad de eso dos._

Se cuestionaba a si misma y que podía hacer, después de semejante error.

Rei hizo lo único más sensato y sincero que pudo hacer. Se inclino hacia Asuka y le pidió disculpas. Sus más sinceras disculpas.

Asuka se quedo totalmente sorprendida. Rei hasta ese momento, había sido la mejor oponente que había tenido.

-Discúlpame Asuka, la verdad quien te ha faltado el respeto desde un inicio he sido yo- dicho esto Rei empezó a correr hacia su casa. Tenia que llegar antes que ellas las dos. Shinji se merecía una disculpa también.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Las acciones de Rei, no fueron cuestionadas por ninguna. Llegaron a la casa de Rei y tocaron a la puerta. Encontrándose con una risueña Yui Ikari.

-Ara, ara! Pasen, pasen adelante- Decía en tono alegre.

-Asuka-chan, Hikari-chan! es de grata sorpresa el verles acá. Rei acaba de entrar pero no me dijo que ustedes estaban en camino hacia acá- cuestionaba un poco confusa. Ya que no era normal la manera en como entro Rei a la casa. Talvez vino a despertar al holgazán de su hermano.

-Quieren alguna galleta con te-

-Ikari-sama. Como se encuentra Ikari-kun- preguntaba Hikari

-El, el ya esta un poco mejor. Pero aun no entiendo como… ¿Como fue que se cayo?- Yui tenia sus dudas en cuanto a los moretones y golpes que Shinji presentaba. No tenía rasguños en otra parte del cuerpo, aparte de su cara. Era más bien como si se hubiese agarrado a golpes con alguien y no que se cayó en un camino resbaloso.

-Mas bien, pareciese como si mi hijo… se hubiese batido a golpes con alguien.- decía más claramente Yui. Mientras le servia el te con galletas a las chicas.

-La verdad, así fue.- esa fue la rápida repuesta que dio Asuka.

-Unos mirones pasaban por ahí y Shinji fue muy valiente en ayudarnos. No, no le queríamos decir a nadie, ya que talvez no, nos vuelvan a dejar ir de nuevo ahí. Pero se lo aseguro, no quedaron convidados a volver a espiar a nadie, otra vez.- esto último, Asuka lo dijo sin parar. Y que mas podía hacer, no lo hacia por Shinji, la verdad que le importaba gritarle a todo mundo que ese idiota de Shinji es un pervertido. Ella lo hacia por ella, ella no quería que nadie, aparte de los que estaban presente ese día, supiesen que fue expuesta de esa manera. Era algo demasiado vergonzoso, para ella.

Yui, solo levanto una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

-Así que tu… tu…- Shinji, solo estiraba y encogía su mano. Estaba totalmente molesto con su hermana.

Rei, quien no dejaba de observar ese movimiento de la mano de Shinji, empezaba a tener miedo. Le había confesado todo a Shinji, absolutamente todo.

-Vete de mi cuarto…- fue lo ultimo que Shinji le dijo. Y así fue, se fue de su cuarto. Muy triste por que sabía que se había comportado como un monstruo y era probable que Shinji, ya no le volviese hablar en mucho tiempo o toda la vida.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto de Shinji, se llevo la sorpresa de ver a su mama dirigirse hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Ella tuvo que sonreír para disimular, la tristeza que llevaba.

-¿Esta, tu hermano ya despierto?- preguntaba Yui a Rei. A quien pudo ver un poco consternada. Lo peor era, que lo quería disimular con una sonrisa. Pero, ella era su madre la conocía perfectamente bien.

-Si- Contesto Rei y sin decir nada mas se dirigió a la sala. Donde se encontraba en ese momento el peor de todos sus retos hasta ese momento. Como haría ella, para saber que era exactamente lo que tenia que decir, sin salir golpeada en el proceso o algo peor aun.

Bueno la suerte ya estaba echada y tenia que sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Yui solo la vio irse, luego abrió la puerta y pudo observar que su hijo a pesar de que casi no se le miraba bien un ojo por el morete que llevaba. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante. Fue ahí cuando se dijo: _Bueno tú serás el que escupirá todo._

Dicho esto, dio un paso y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Como era de esperarse, Asuka no reacciono de la manera que ella esperaba, mejor dicho. Así había sido Asuka, con ella desde que la conoció, en un momento actuaba de una manera, de repente estaba de otro animo. Pensó que al decirle la verdad, ella podía simplemente partirle la cara en dos, pero no fue así. Simplemente, mejor dicho sorprendentemente solo, soltó una carcajada. No sabía de dónde había salido. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que no era, lo único que podía esperar. Había algo mas, en su mirada se podía leer, que eso simplemente se quedaría así. Rei, pagaría, no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero era seguro que pagaría.

Yui salió del cuarto de su hijo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Bueno, había descubierto la verdad y la verdad ella siempre salía satisfecha con el poder que ejercía y todo salía a la luz.

Bueno, al final… Su hijo, fue totalmente abatido por una chica… pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba… ella solo pensaba en nietos, en ese preciso momento.

Y ahí estaban ellos los dos, en esa incomoda situación donde, el tenia miedo de hablar y ella estaba peor.

Ambos sabían lo que Rei había hecho, ambos lo sabían pero tenían miedo de hablar.

Ella miraba y remiraba el poster que colgaba en la habitación de el. Para el, el techo de la habitación se había convertido en una interesante obra de arte. Wow, parecía que el mismo Miguel Ángel lo había pintado.

_-¿Así que, esta es la habitación de un chico?-_ se preguntaba ella, ya que jamás había estado en una anteriormente.

Si, es cierto había estado en la de su papa, pero era obvio que la compartía con su mama.

El se decía, casi lo mismo_ wow, una chica en mi habitación, una chica esta en mi habitación, si, es cierto y lo mejor es que no es una ruidosa y molesta chica que viene todos los días a despertarlo._

¿Y como sigues de tu ojo?- preguntaba en un tono preocupado ella. Ella mas que nadie, sabia que era la causante de ese moretón y le daba miedo que el lo fuese a perder o algo parecido. La verdad, era difícil no observarlo y sentir preocupación.

-No esta tan mal… creo- la verdad hasta ese instante el recordó que tenia su ojo morado, por la golpiza que ella misma le había propinado.

La vergüenza se hizo sentir al instante. Recordó que no debía de verse nada bien en ese instante.

Ella se dio cuenta que esa no era la mejor platica que se podía tener en un momento como ese. Era una manía de ambos, en el peor de los momentos, solo platicas tontas salen a relucir o bromas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que están conversando, mas aun cuando tal vez, no tal vez no. Así era, más cuando una plática seria se realizaba.

-Y… Y como has estado… quiero decir, como has estado antes de…- no pudo terminar de decir algo mas, ya que el contesto rápidamente, no quería hacerla sentir mal. El ya sabia ha que se refería ella.

-Muy bien, muy bien… ya estoy en tercero- respondió rápidamente el.

En eso la puerta de la habitación de se abrió, para luego mostrar a una sonriente Yui, quien traía en una bandeja un poco de te y lo que parecía un gotero.

-Ara, Ara. Les traje algo de tomar y de paso traje la medicina para tu ojo. Ya pronto tienes que ir a clases… o no me digas que quieres que Asuka-chan tenga la molestia de traer todos los días tus tareas?- preguntaba con un poco de picardía Yui. No si antes cerrarle un ojo al sonrojado chico.

-Por mi no hay problema… además es mi deber como representante de clases- Shinji, no pudo estar mas sorprendido por lo que Asuka acababa de decir.

_¡Representante de clases! Espera, acaso Misato boto a Hikari? Eso quiere decir que se aburrió de su indisciplina._

-Si, hoy mismo me escogieron… primero fue sobre mis notas… pero dijeron que era algo tonto… por que esas eran notas de allá y después fue por votos…- Asuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que le estaba pasando ella no era así. Ella no era una chica moe de esas que salen en los animes. Pero bien, talvez se sonrojo al ver como había ganado ya que casi todos excepto Rei, Touji, Kensuke y el otro chico votaron por ella, wow en verdad que si era popular. Si esa si era ella! Claro ella comprendía muy bien, el por que de esos votos, los votos que no fueron para ella. Ella misma también voto por Hikari, ya que sabía que su amiga era la presidenta de clases, era algo que Hikari le había platicado muy alegremente el otro día. Pero, era obvio que Misato no soportaba ya la indisciplina de Hikari, algo que también le había platicado la misma Hikari.

-¡Oh! No tarda en regresar tu padre y aun tengo algo en el horno. Asuka, te haces cargo… por favor- Yui decía esto, mientras le pasaba a sus manos el gotero que llevaba la solución, para poder quitarle la irritación del ojo de Shinji.

-¡Claro!- fue lo último que Yui escucho decir. Ya que su último pensamiento fue: Nietos.

Notas de Autora: Ninguno de estos personajes, me pertenece. Esto es ficción con algunos rasgo de experiencia. Si, alguien adivina la experiencia mía que puse en este fic. La próxima semana subo, nuevo capítulo. Encantada de haberles entretenido y este capítulo no lleva pre lector. Por eso encontraran varios errores.

Cuídense y traten de llevarse bien con sus hermanas menores.


	5. ¿Planes?

(Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. El uniforme que se utiliza en este fic, esta basado en el uniforme de una serie llamada Mayoi Neko Overrun!, el de Asuka particularmente es igual al de Fumino Serizawa, con la diferencia que las tiras que utiliza Asuka en su cabello son más delgadas.)

X

X

X

La hora de la cena se había acabado hace media hora, fue una cena particularmente silenciosa. Gendo la verdad estaba sorprendido ante este pequeño momento de paz. Aunque la verdad, estaba pensando: En el nombre de Dios ¿Qué le pasaba a su esposa?

Era totalmente extraño, de repente empezó a tejer, lo que extrañamente parecía, un gorrito de bebé o eso fue lo que ella le dijo.

Estaba tarareando una vieja canción de cuna y suspiraba entre estribillo.

Un momento, desde que él vino a casa ella había estado actuando un poco fuera de lo común. Sonreía de vez en cuando para sí sola y suspiraba entre sonrisa…

_¡Dios! Eso __pasó__ hace diecisiete años exactamente_

**Oo**

**:S**

**X.x**

Esas fueron las últimas expresiones faciales de Gendo, antes de caer totalmente desmayado en el sillón.

X

X

X

Kyoko Zeppelín Sohryu, es una mujer que verdaderamente había aprendido a disfrutar de lo agradable y hermoso que es tener alguien a quien mandar.

Pero, la verdad en el fondo no era simplemente eso. Ella encontró a alguien que verdaderamente, la supiese entender y viceversa. Siempre estaban los momentos en que tenía que ceder, así como los momentos en que sabía que podía hacer su gusto.

Esto fue algo que verdaderamente le costó mucho entender, había pasado experiencias donde se enamoró y no fue correspondida. Donde ella simplemente se sintió usada, pero no físicamente, sino que emocional y sicológicamente. Decidió ser ella la que llevase la dirección de sus relaciones amorosas la próxima vez y esto más bien la llevó a perder un ser querido a quien no le supo expresar sus sentimientos libremente. Lloró amarga y desconsoladamente, pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando su esposo entró a su habitación. Cansado y por allá logró ver un poco de frustración en sus ojos.

Rió, para si misma. Exactamente no sabe, cuando fue el momento en que pudo leer la mirada de él.

Cuando fue que pudieron hablar con miradas, cuando fue que pudo simplemente con el tacto de sus manos en las de ella, sentir la más grande conexión que jamás pudo sentir antes en su vida.

Espantoso- fue lo que él contestó a la mirada de su esposa. Así es, el también había aprendido ese lenguaje. En donde no era necesario mencionar una palabra para realizar una pregunta, simplemente con la mirada que su esposa le daba, el podía ver la preocupación y la pregunta silenciosa que ella le hacía.

¿Cenaste, ya?- preguntaba ella, la verdad no pudo llamar a la oficina por que verdaderamente no sabía el número y gran parte del día, ella había pasado con su papá y su hermana con quien también entre ambas lo cuidaban. Logró llegar a casa a tiempo para ver la llegada sus pequeños bebes. Estuvo con ellos ayudándoosle con la tarea y luego les hizo una pequeña merienda. Asuka llegó un poco más tarde de lo que ella pensó que tardaría, le dijo que había pasado a visitar a Shinji y de paso dejándole la tarea. Le platicó que había sido escogida la delegada de clases, Kyoko rió para si misma. Su hija era lo mejor de su legado.

No, la verdad no. Es que…-

La comida Japonesa no es tu fuerte…-

Si, así es. Lo siento- decía él con un poco de preocupación, no quería que su esposa pensase que era un discriminador o que se afrentaba de los orígenes de su esposa.

No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario para hacerte sentir bien- sí, era una coqueta de primera, pero la verdad es que era cierto. Había hecho un poco de pasta. Menos mal sabía de comida occidental muy bien, no solo alemana o americana, también había aprendido sobre comida italiana y de otras culturas un poco bien.

Mientras bajaban las escalera, ella le hacia el comentario de la buena y enternecedora tarde que tuvo con sus padres y hermana. Que si bien es cierto el primer día que vinieron, fue lo primero que hicieron ir a visitar a sus padres, era como algo mágico que en cuestión de días su padre tenía otro semblante. Le platicaba emocionadamente mientras le servía la comida con una que otra rebelde lágrima que quería escapar, que su madre había estado jugando con su cabello, como lo hacia de pequeña.

-Dios, que bien se sintió- dijo esto sentándose frente a él, mientras se enjugaba la rebelde lágrima que no se pudo quedar en su lugar. -¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- se escuchaba la voz de su hija mayor, quien entraba a la cocina, vistiendo un bonito camisón rosado.

-¿Estas llorando? ¡Papá! ¿Qué le hiciste a Mamá?- le reprochaba Asuka a su padre.

Su Padre, un hombre que con el paso de los años fue siendo un poco más considerado, un poco más paciente. Sabía que si perdía la paciencia con su hija mayor, esta más bien se alejaría y a la vez le sacaría canas verdes. Como la vez que la regañó, solamente porque no le dijo buenas tardes a un compañero de trabajo, ya que ella llegaba emocionada con sus solos 10 años a mostrarle que era la mejor alumna de su aula. Ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Su Madre fue a verla y Asuka le decía entre sollozos que su padre la odiaba.

El escuchó cuando su hija dijo eso, Kyoko le regañó y dijo que bien has traumado a tu hija de por vida, lo bueno es que yo seré siempre la buena para ella.

No sabía cómo contentarla, pero ella era una niña malcriada, entrar sin decir buenas tardes. Desde que esta muy pequeña ella sabe que no se debe entrar a un lugar sin saludar. Siempre había sido así, una niña educada, caprichosa y encantadora. Y durante todo este tiempo nunca, pero nunca había sido tan descortés. Y ahí, fue cuando realizó en su cabeza que era la primera vez que ella fallaba. Aun cuando él le había fallado un par de veces ella siempre lo perdonaba y no lo cuestionaba. Eso era lo mágico de ser niño, el perdón es algo que maravillosamente y naturalmente se da.

-¡¿Papá?- fue sacado de ese tren de pensamientos por su hija mayor.

-No mi amor, tu padre no ha hecho nada malo. Es que… yo me emocioné al platicarle algo. Eso es todo, ya sabes como soy de llorona- Kyoko trataba de calmar a Asuka, a quien conocía muy bien y conocía aun mejor sus reacciones.

-Lo de la Abuela… o me estas mintiendo- La verdad es que Asuka, no era alguien a quien se pudiera persuadir muy bien. Así que tenía que contestar a todas sus preguntas, aun cuan descabelladas fueran. Era una manía que su hija tenía, todo tenía un por que, aunque la repuesta ya fuese contestada una o dos veces. Siempre había un por que, detrás de toda repuesta.

Kyoko, trajo hacia sí a su hija, a quien hizo sentarse es sus piernas.

-Así, que aun sigues pensando que tu papá es un ogro- le pregunta Kyoko a Asuka a quien le estaba acariciando el cabello, de la misma manera que su mamá lo hizo hoy en la tarde.

-Hmmm… no creo, Shreck es más bonito- contestaba la aludida, quien hizo que su padre emitiera un sonido como de gruñido; cuando escuchó lo que su linda hija acababa de contestar.

-Ves, hasta los sonidos son más extraños- decía juguetonamente Asuka.

-Y ¿como te fue hoy en la escuela? Espero no hayas tenido tantos problemas como yo- preguntaba muy cansado su padre, se podía escuchar en el tono de su voz, talvez debido a eso decidió cambiar la conversación que se establecía en ese momento.

-Raro- fue lo primero que contestó Asuka

-La profesora, que resulto ser Misato… como se lo explico, sin que creas que soy grosera… ella es una hmmm, buena para nada. Me hizo esperar casi cinco horas para poder entrar al aula de clases, aduciendo que se lo olvidó, yo pensé que en verdad; talvez ese día estaba ella teniendo muchos problemas o que tal vez tenía problemas en casa… que se yo. Después logré ver que no era así, simplemente ella era una desordenada que camina pensando en…- se detuvo en ese instante, ya que recordó al guapo y misterioso hombre que llegó y la saludó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero eso no era algo que le diría a su papa. Se levantó del regazo de su mamá para tomar un poco de agua, para luego seguir con la conversación.

-El punto es que es una irresponsable, después entré al aula y resulta que para hoy ella tenía programada hacer unas votaciones, para elegir al representante de clases y así es como el día de hoy, me convertí en la presidenta de mi aula- todo esto lo dijo sin parar verdaderamente aun recordaba esa linda y masculina voz. Sus padres la perseguían con la mirada mientras ella platicaba anímicamente todos los sucesos del día.

- Después…- _Shinji… _pensó Asuka, la verdad después de que había regresado a casa no tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que sucedió en la casa de su viejo amigo. La verdad, no era que no hubiese recordado nada, en ese instante tenía un problema y por eso había ido a buscar a sus padres a la habitación, al no encontrarlos bajó a la cocina y en ese instante recordó el porqué estaba ahí. Saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos y enfocándose en la conversación que tenía, prosiguió con ella.

-Después fui a visitar a Shinji, ya se encuentra mejor. Pero tengo un problema y es por eso que los estaba buscando-

Sus padres al escuchar eso, se pusieron un poco más expectantes.

-No entiendo muy bien los Kanji- dijo

X

X

X

Él se encontraba en la habitación terminando lo que sería su tarea de ese día. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para estar despierto, pero la verdad ya había dormido lo suficiente ese día y necesitaba entregarle a su padre en la mañana las tareas ya realizadas.

No pudo evitar recordar lo acontecido con su hermana; estaba molesto, muy molesto con lo que Rei había hecho. La verdad era que Rei se había molestado con el por su desobediencia mostrada hacia su mamá. Pero esa no era la forma de hacerle ver que había hecho mal, peor aun vengarse de Asuka de esa manera, solo por que ella se había sentido humillada ante Asuka y tenía que haber una forma de vengarse de ella.

_-No, no, no_- pensó. Todo eso estaba mal, Rei no podía vengarse de esa cruel manera, no importaba que el hubiese sido golpeado por una banda de yakuzas, pero otra cosa era verdaderamente diferente exponer así a Asuka.

-_Asuka_- pensó esta vez. Verdaderamente su amiguita de infancia, ya no era la niñita que el recordaba. Se había convertido en una linda y atractiva chica. A quien era muy, pero muy difícil no quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su mente viajo un poco en el tiempo, recordando los hechos del día anterior. Iniciaba a pensar en lo que había visto el ese día y jamás pensó que el rosado seria su color nuevo favorito.

**Beep, beep, ****rumble, rumble, rumble**

Era el sonido de su teléfono celular quien lo había sacado de tan inmorales pensamientos.

-¡Shinji!, maldito suertudo. Primero la vez en ropa interior y después la tienes en tu cuarto solo para ti. Eres un maldito degenerado, si le has hecho algo a nuestra diosa pelirroja te la veras conmigo… al menos que me cuentes los detalles.- Era su viejo amigo de la infancia conocido como Kensuke Aída, el Otaku y pervertido amigo que jamás deseo tener.

-Me harías un retrato hablado de lo que vistes ayer. Solo así te perdonaría el hecho de que haya estado contigo a solas en tu cuarto- La verdad, ya le estaba empezando a molestar.

-hola amigo, ¿como estas? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Si, si Kensuke gracias por preguntar, sabías que eras mejor amigo que Touji, él no me ha llamado del todo- Preguntaba y se contestaba el mismo Shinji con sarcasmo.

-No crees que debiste haber empezado con eso en primer lugar. Y te lo explicare más claramente. No, absolutamente no hay nada que contar y lo del retrato hablado estas totalmente equivocado si crees que diré algo que lastime a Asuka- decía ferozmente el ojiazul, que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia con su amigo.

-Nadie hablo de lastimar, ella no tiene por que darse cuenta. Además no lo puedes negar esta demasiado buena para ser creíble- Decía casi babeándose Kensuke.

A Shinji le pareció escuchar el mismo sonido que Homero hace al pensar en cerveza, a través de su teléfono celular. Se lo apartó del oído y observó con miedo el auricular, pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría saliva por medio de él.

-Buenas noches amigo. Tengo una tarea que finalizar- decía Shinji terminando la conversación telefónica. Colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo y cuando se disponía a reanudar con la tarea, el teléfono sonó otra vez. Sin mirar el número de origen de la llamada contestó muy molestamente.

-¡Ya, déjame en paz!-

-¿Perdón?- se pudo escuchar la femenina voz preguntar.

Los ojos no se le pudieron abrir más al reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba. Era ella y el había sido tan descortés en contestarle de esa manera.

-¿Mana?, lo siento mucho. Es que Kensuke estaba molestando…- el pobre chico se había trabado ya al hablar.

-No te preocupes, Ikari-kun, veo que ya estas mejor. Es verdad que es contagiosa tu enfermedad. Hoy quería irte a visitar, pero la profesora y tu hermana dijeron que tu mamá no lo permitiría, ya que es contagiosa- Shinji estaba a punto de maldecir a Misato y Rei, pero recordó que verdaderamente era así. Ya que su ojo, no estaba tan presentable como el quería que estuviese.

Tosió, para que ella creyese era algún tipo de virus y que sí era muy peligroso estar cerca de él.

**(tos)** sí, algo así **(tos)- **respondía el.

-Te encuentras bien- preguntaba ella un poco consternada. Era la salud de su amigo después de todo, su amigo a quien ella tanto, tanto apreciaba.

-Sí **(tos)-**

-Sabes, no deberías cansarte tanto al hablar. Buenas noches, cuídate y espero te recuperes pronto- Mana la verdad no quería ser tan imprudente con él. Ella solo quería que el se recuperase pronto y así poder verle de nuevo otra vez.

-Buenas noches, Mana- contestó el un poco aliviado y un poco molesto a la vez. La verdad esperaba que Misato y Rei le hayan dicho eso a Mana, no para alejarla y que llegase, sino pensando en que talvez el se avergonzaría, si ella lo hubiese visto así. Sí como no, conociendo a esas dos era claro por que lo habían hecho.

Volteo a ver su reloj y vio que era hora de su medicina para los ojos. La tomó en sus manos y procedió a untársela; en eso recordó lo que había sucedido en la tarde con Asuka.

**/Flash Back/**

-¿Así, estas bien?-

-hmmm- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-¿No te duele?-

-Hmmm-Volvió a contestar.

-Es que parece que estuviese pasando por algún tipo de dolor- volvía a preguntar la preocupada voz.

-hmmm… hmmm- era la única repuesta que conseguía.

-Pero, si no abres el ojo, no podré untarte las gotas- decía ya un poco molesta Asuka.

La verdad Shinji estaba a punto de morir Asuka estaba cerca de su cara y podía sentir cerca, pero muy cerca su respiración. Cuando la verdad ella no se había acercado ni un poco, es más, apenas estaba abriendo el gotero.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Asuka aun de pie a la par de él, ella ni siquiera estaba inclinada como el se la imaginaba.

-Será, mejor que lo haga yo. No me gustaría molestarte con esta clase de cosas- decía él avergonzado al ver que nada de lo que el se imaginaba estaba pasando. Quitándole de la mano el gotero, sin rozar en lo mas mínimo su mano con la de ella.

-¿Qué? Te da pena que crea que eres un niño llorón después de todo. Vamos, dime algo que no sepa-

-Además, el grito que distes ayer…

-Ya cállate- el ya se estaba molestando con Asuka, la verdad es que ella y Rei eran parecidas. Pero Asuka era peor, y la verdad la verdad _¡Dios! Cuanto extrañaba esto._

Hasta ese momento realizó cuanto extrañaba a Asuka, aunque la verdad. El hubiese preferido un fuerte abrazo y no semejante ¿Golpe?

Era así como deberían de ser las cosas, entre ellos siempre. Ella regañándolo, el obedeciendo. Ella gritándole, el no sabiendo que hacer. Ella burlándose de el, el se molestaba y le contestaba mal. Un momento, era algo que había cambiado, normalmente cuando ella se burlaba él simplemente lloraba. Pero, gritarle no era lo mismo que llorar, en cierto sentido.

-¡Oh!, me sorprendes. Eso no te lo conocía, normalmente te hubieses puesto triste y me dirías: 'ya Asuka deja de burlarte de mí'- decía Asuka mientras recorría la habitación con su mirada.

-Veo, que aun tienes esto- preguntaba y afirmaba Asuka, mientras se dirigía a la esquina del cuarto de Shinji al revisar el objeto que llamó su atención.

Lo miró una y otra vez. En eso no se dio cuenta pero, él ya se había levantado del asiento de su escritorio y estaba a la par de ella mirando también el objeto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡oh! Si, el otro día lo encontré y decidí ponerlo ahí-

-Además, no todos los días se encuentra uno con cosas que puedan espantar hasta los mismos malos espíritus- decía él burlonamente, no recordando con quien estaba hablando. No era Rei, no era Misato o su Madre. Era la chica, la chica que lo había puesto en cama, la cual le dejó el ojo morado y el hizo sentir el peor dolor que jamás físicamente había sentido antes.

Y así fue, cuando sintió una punzada en su estómago, debido al codo de esta.

-Muy gracioso- decía ella con sus brazos posados en su pecho y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Deberías estar agradecido. No todos los días alguien como yo, hace este tipo de cosas para alguien como tú- la arrogancia y la manera en como su mano acomodo su cabello hacia atrás era algo que Asuka no hacía todos los días. ¿Pero, se debía esto a que estaba con alguien con quien podía ser ella y no tener temor de hacer o decir cualquier tontería o era simplemente que se le escapó en ese momento? –

-¡Asuka! ¡Shinji!- era la voz de Hikari quien les llamó. La representante de, la ex representante de clases, subió a ver que pasaba ya que Asuka solo tenía que dejarle las copias a Shinji y esta ya había tardado un poco. Así que pensó que talvez Asuka estaba matando a Shinji, en eso su pensamiento pasó a que talvez no fue así y que se habían abrazado y dicho cuanto se extrañaban y después habían confesado su amor que era puro y maravilloso para luego darse un dulce beso que se convirtió en pasión incandescente y sus pensamientos ya no fueron tan dulces como un campo lleno de mariposas y flores.

**-¡Eso es un Pecado!- dijo antes de levantarse del comedor ****dejando a una confundida y triste Rei.**

**-**Asuka, creo que es hora de irnos. Yo te iré a dejar a casa. Y Shinji espero te recuperes pronto- Hikari, no dijo más y se llevó a Asuka arrastrándola del brazo, toda sonrosada y echando humo de su cabeza.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

-¿Terminaste la tarea, hijo?- Dios como es posible, acaso el no podía pensar libremente el día de hoy. Todos estaban interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-En eso estoy- decía amargamente. Levantó la mirada y vio a su padre, pálido y extrañamente asustado.

-¿Pasa algo papá?- preguntaba Shinji asustado también.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar- dijo Gendo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Asuka caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, se dirigía hacia la dirección, ya que el Director Ikari había solicitado su presencia.

Ella caminaba con sus medias negras hasta la altura de sus rodillas, con su falda talle alto color rojo y su camisa blanca con vuelos y encajes, siempre un pequeño lazo color negro en el cuello. Como aun no terminaba el verano, no llevaba su chaqueta. Al caminar ella podía escuchar el suave murmullo de las personas a su alrededor cuando caminaba. Esto la incomodó un poco, le hacía sentir como si fuese un extraño animalito en ese lugar. Era cuestión de actitud, o aligeraba el paso o simplemente levantaba la cabeza y caminaba erguida como si nada de eso estuviera pasando. La primera opción era la mejor, o así creyó hasta que chocó contra algo o alguien. La verdad como era un poco atlética pudo mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, el problema había sido que sí se había golpeado su nariz.

Y ahí estaba él, con su peculiar y particular sonrisa.

-Sohryu-san, disculpa. Venía muy distraído, espero no haberte lastimado. Si es así permíteme llevarte a la enfermería- decía muy amablemente Kaworu Nagisa.

-No te preocupes… ¿Nagisa-kun?-

-Kaworu, llámame Kaworu. Además estamos en la misma clase y creo que no estas tan familiarizada con tanto formalismos- ella casi enrolla sus ojos, que le pasa a este chico, creyendo saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cual era muy cierto ya que había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Japón que el Kun, Chan, San o Sama eran términos tan raros, que parecía una broma. Pero era cultura, y lo mejor es que ella llevaba parte de esa cultura en su sangre y en su pasado. Pero la verdad tenía otro asunto en su mente que la estaba molestando y talvez este chico la podía ayudar.

-Este, bien. Kaworu, ¿tú sabes dónde queda la oficina del director?–

El otro día quien me acompañó hasta el aula fue la encargada de disciplina, Akagi-sensei- decía Asuka

-Ah, ya veo. Claro yo te puedo acompañar hasta ahí- decía Kaworu con la cara un poco mas pálida de lo normal, ya que sabía que iba camino a la cueva del lobo.

-Oye, esa Señora es la mamá de Misato, ¿verdad?- preguntaba Asuka a Kaworu, mientras el mostraba el camino hacia la dirección.

-Hmmm, sí. Pero no es su madre realmente. No recuerdas muchas cosas verdad- preguntaba Kaworu a Asuka esta vez. La verdad Kaworu a ese paso ya casi iba temblando y sudando de los nervios. ¨_Ojala a Asuka no se le ocurra invitarme a pasar con ella¨_

-¡Oh! Si es verdad, ella es su madrastra y ella tiene una hermana de su misma edad o casi así. Ritsuko Akagi-

-Así es, la profesora de Química- le comentaba Kaworu

-¿Cómo?, pero que clase de nepotismo es este. Solo falta que el papa trabaje aquí- Asuka estaba asombrada con tanto favoritismo o lo que sea que haga hecho el director.

-La verdad así es, el padre adoptivo de Misato. Fuyutsuki-sensei es el sub-director- comentaba Kaworu a Asuka.

-¡Wow! y no me digas que el profesor de Educación Física es el ex novio de Misato, quien camina casi acosándola por donde la ve, para que vuelva con el. Que el profesor de Música es el novio de Ritsuko-sensei y que la chica de enfermería es una simpática chica que esta enamorada del profesor de literatura, pero a la vez ésta tiene tanta admiración por Ritsuko-sensei que podrías jurar que es algo más que admiración- le decía Asuka a Kaworu, quien para ese momento tenía los ojos como platos al ver como Asuka sabía todo eso.

-¡wow!, ahora eres tú la que me sorprende. Solo que Rits, como le llamamos por acá, esta casada con el profesor de música y a la vez esta embarazada de su primer bebe. Y si, Maya como también le llamamos, es novia del profesor de literatura y lamentablemente, tienes toda la razón, la admira tanto que da miedo hasta pensarlo y lo de Misato y Kaji… hmmm la verdad todos creemos que si tienen algo, pero no quieren sacarlo a luz, mejor dicho ella. Pero a él parece no importarle que más bien parece que si la estuviese acosando-

-¿Kaji?- preguntaba Asuka, acaso era Kaji. Aquel amigo de colegio de Misato, de quien ella tanto admiraba que hasta decía que el era el hombre con el cual se casaría.

_No puede ser, que vergüenza. Ojala no me recuerde, ni a mi y mis tontos comentarios de niña._

-Sí, tu pequeño enamoramiento de pequeña o al menos eso era lo que tú decías, cuando en verdad te gustaba otra persona…- Kaworuno pudo seguir diciendo más cuando vio salir a Rei de la oficina de su papá. Kaworu se quedo congelado, Rei lo vería con Asuka y pensaría que la estaba traicionando. No por que quisiese tener algo con ella, sino por todo lo que le había escrito en la carta esa mañana. Sí, así era, ni siquiera texto por medio del teléfono se podían escribir, ya que su papá tenia el número restringido de él. Como hizo, la verdad nadie tiene idea hasta el día de hoy.

-Rei-

-Asuka-

-¿Nagisa-kun?-

-Ikari-chan- contestaba el chico, quien para ese momento le rogaba con los ojos que no se molestara con él.

-Mi Padre te espera- le decía Rei a Asuka. Sin mirarla, ya que sus ojos se posaban nada más que en Kaworu. Como tratándole de decir "Pero que crees que estás haciendo" o más bien era "Espero no estar equivocada contigo"

-¿Me esperas?- Asuka le preguntaba a Kaworu.

-Sí. Te esperaremos- contestaba Rei por el chico. A Asuka, esto le pareció extraño, desde cuando Rei era tan amable con ella para esperarla, bueno talvez la culpa la estaba matando después de todo.

Asuka entró a la oficina del director dejando solos a los dos chicos en la sala de espera. Rei tomó asiento, indicándole con la mano al chico que se tenía que sentar junto a ella. Estando ya a su lado, ella posó su dedo meñique sobre el de él, demostrándole así que no estaba molesta, apretándolo de paso para decirle que tuviera cuidado y dejó su dedo relajarse para poder disfrutar de ese íntimo momento con él.

En cambio, él estaba entre morirse o salir corriendo de ahí:

Era la primera vez que Rei hacia algo así, quiere decir que los celos la empujaron hacer eso o verdaderamente ésta era la única oportunidad que tenían ambos y ella había tomado la iniciativa.

Estaban afuera de la oficina del Director, el papá de ella, el hombre que en cualquier momento lo decapitaría sin pensarlo al ver como estaban íntimamente en ese momento.

Vio de reojo a Rei, a quien vio totalmente sonrojada mirando el piso pensativamente. Y se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía miedo, ya fuera por su papá o por que ella había tomado la iniciativa y no sabía como la tomaría él. Pero él era el chico y tenía que defenderla, así que tomó todo el coraje que tenía y tomó la mano de ella entre las de él. "_Así, si valía la pena morir" _pensó él antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

X

X

X

-¿Te están tratando bien?- Preguntaba Gendo a Asuka. La verdad él ya había parafraseado una y otra vez en su mente que es lo que le diría a Asuka cuando la tuviese de frente. Y la verdad no tenía nada que ver con lo que le acababa de decir. Lo más incomodo para él, no era el hecho de que una adolescente de 17 años lo pusiese así de incómodo, sino la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí era lo que lo tenía preocupado.

-Si Ikari-san, todos me han tratado bien. Gracias por preguntar- respondía Asuka al director.

-¿Quisieras algo de tomar, agua o te?-

-No, muchas gracias, así estoy bien- ¿qué le pasa al director?, se preguntaba Asuka, ¿para que me querrá acá?; no creo que solamente sea para eso. Al menos que Shinji le platicara que fui yo la que hice eso y me viene a reprobar por todo el año. –Asuka no paraba de pensar en cuales eran las posibilidades, por la cual ella estaba ahí.

-Me he dado cuenta de lo ocurrido el domingo. Verdaderamente, no se como decirlo… Quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpa por lo que Rei hizo y pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que me hijo te haya hecho, mejor dicho, pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas si te perjudicó en algo. Esto no lo hago por que tus padres sean mis amigos, unos viejos y buenos amigos. Sino por la honorable persona que eres y creo que te mereces todo el respeto posible de parte de todos- decía el hombre mayor sin titubear.

Esto fue una total sorpresa para Asuka, ella pensó que talvez él la había llamado para preguntarle como iba en clases, mejor dicho le agradaba la idea de la conversación exactamente cuando le preguntó si todos la trataban bien. Pero ahora, ahora estaba en otra situación una incómoda y terrible situación. La chica se sonrosó a más no poder, quiere decir que Shinji le platicó a su papa en la manera que la vio.

-Cuando te hablo de mi hijo, cualquiera que haya sido la razón para que tu le hubieses golpeado de esa manera… Lo que trato de decir es, no tienes por que apenarte; el no dijo el porqué… pero sí me dijo que tenías todas la razón de hacerlo… es por eso que pido disculpas. En cambio lo de Rei, sí, de eso sí me di cuenta y también pido disculpas por la manera infantil y cruel de actuar de mi hija. Hacer que ustedes los dos pagasen por sus caprichos no tiene ninguna justificación. Yo ya me encargaré de ella- decía Gendo muy molesto

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba Asuka.

-No. Tampoco Rei, me ha dicho por que golpeaste a Shinji. Pero sí me ha dicho que hizo algo que te perjudicó a ti y a él. Y que sí, sí lo había hecho para escarmentarlos a ustedes dos y que verdaderamente ahora se encuentra muy arrepentida de lo que hizo. Pero aun así, eso no significa que tomaré represalias contra ella- todo esto Gendo lo decía con las manos entrelazadas, lo que hacía que le diese un aire de escalofríos a Asuka.

-Bueno, espero todo marche bien para ti de ahora en adelante. Puedes retirarte-

En que momento el Director Ikari se había vuelto tan autoritario, ya no parecía el amable señor que la llevó ayer a clases y le preguntaba sobre si recordaba las travesuras que hacían de pequeños ella y sus hijos.

Asuka no hizo más que desearle un buen día al director y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

X

X

X

Cuando escucharon abrir la puerta Rei y Kaworu se pusieron de pie como rayo.

"_Esta escuela es rara"_ Pensó Asuka, ya que todos actuaban raramente.

-¿Les sucede algo? parece como si el asiento estuviera caliente o algo parecido- preguntaba Asuka a ambos chicos.

-Con permiso, tengo que ir a práctica- decía Rei, sin darle explicaciones a Asuka, del porqué de su rápida puesta en pie.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso este es un triangulo amoroso? Está mejor que mi dorama- Era Misato la que llegaba al lugar de los hechos, haciendo burla a los chicos.

-Bueno no se queden ahí parados sin hacer nada. Kaworu decídete, o la flamante chica de fuego o la reina del hielo. Eso sí, con cualquiera de las dos te quemarás- Misato cerraba un ojo cuando le decía esto. Ninguno decía nada, solo se limitaban a observar a la impertinente profesora.

-Ah. Ustedes no son nada graciosos. Asuka, te estaba buscando, necesito me acompañes a la sala de profesores- Y así Misato y Asuka tomaron rumbo a la sala de profesores, mientras Rei caminaba por el otro extremo hacia las prácticas de natación. Dejando a un solo Kaworu, quien no se había fijado que la puerta de la dirección estaba abierta con un Director Ikari de pie bajo el umbral de esta.

-¡Hola! ¡Adiós!- decía Kaworu antes de empezar hacer un spring hacia su aula.

X

X

X

-¿Dorama?- preguntaba Asuka a Misato estando ya en la sala de profesores. Misato sentada en la silla de su escritorio y Asuka en un asiento frente a esta.

-Sí. El Director Ikari, no deja que esos dos salgan juntos y por lo que sé, mejor dicho, por lo que Rei les hizo tanto a ti como a Shinji, eso estará a años luz que pase- Comentaba Misato a Asuka.

-¿Por qué? Eso es una decisión muy arbitraria. Él no puede decidir con quien o con quien no su hija puede salir, o por lo menos no veo a Kaworu un chico tan malo- decía Asuka un poco molesta.

-Veamos. No Asuka, no es por eso. Es por el hecho de que Rei no demuestra la suficiente madurez para llevar un noviazgo serio. Así que su padre lo que quería era que Rei mostrara un poco más de responsabilidad en sus actos y así talvez poder dejar que ella tuviese una relación amorosa con alguien. Por muy estricto o tonto que suene, eso es lo que su padre quiere para ella. Así que no te metas- La chica no hizo más que hacer un extraño sonido como de gruñido.

-Hablando de abejas y flores… ¿Que tal estás? ¿Novio? ¿Novia? ¿Ambos?- preguntaba Misato con una risa burlona.

-Esa pregunta se puede contestar con muy feas palabras. Me limitaré a ser tu alumna y tú limítate a ser mi profesora- contestaba Asuka muy molestamente.

-Está bien. Pero no debes tutearme, para ti seré la señorita Katsuragi-

-Sí, sí, claro _"Señorita" _Katsuragi-

-¡Hey! Te puedo llevar a la dirección por esos comentarios. Pero bien, te quería acá por que tienes que llevar los trabajos y tareas a Shinji. ¿Y cómo esta él? No he tenido el tiempo necesario para verle- preguntaba con un poco de pena Misato. La verdad, no había tenido tiempo necesario para ir a visitar al chico.

-Bien. ¿Ya me puedo retirar?- Asuka estaba apurada, quería irse lo más temprano posible a casa ya que tenia clases de Kanji con su mamá ese día.

- Está bien. Puedes irte, ten una buena tarde Srta. Sohryu- se despedía Misato de Asuka.

X

X

X

Bien hecho Ikari-san. Eso es todo por hoy continuaremos mañana con las practicas- le decía la profesora de natación a su alumna. Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Rei, pero por mucho que se esforzó no pudo concentrarse el día de hoy. Sus pensamientos aun estaban ahí en la sala de estar, frente a la oficina del director.

Rei, quien ya se había cambiado a su uniforme escolar, caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, cuando se topó con Asuka saliendo del aula de clases.

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntaba amablemente Rei a Asuka. Ya lo hiciera por pena o por amabilidad, ella no podía seguir evitando verla.

Sabes, si no te conociera un poco, diría que quiere conmigo esta, acaso es tonta si cree que le hablaré. Pero me asombras, veo que estas tratando de remediar las cosas o por lo menos eso demuestras. Así que te daré el beneficio de la duda-le decía Asuka a Rei.

Para Rei, quedarse con la boca cerrada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así que solo se limitó a acompañar a Asuka hacia su casa.

-Así que… El chico Nagisa y tú?- verdaderamente no lo hacía por molestar. Aunque sabía que esto incomodaría a Rei de alguna manera, ella no tenía la más mínima intención de lastimarla o molestarla.

Para Rei que Asuka supiese esto solo venía de una sola persona, pero la verdad… ¿por qué Asuka preguntaba esto? ¿Era por molestar o venganza? Pero ella también le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Misato?-

-Si y no. La verdad fue obvio cuando vi que soltaste su mano en cuanto me viste salir de la oficina de tu papá. Pero la verdad, no me imaginaba que tuvieses ese serio problema con tu papá-

Rei solo se limitó a escuchar, la verdad no le gustaba que alguien más se diese cuenta de eso. Era ya suficiente que algunos cuanto lo supiesen, y la verdad no sabía que intenciones tenía Asuka con todo ese asunto.

-Me gustaría ayudarte de alguna manera…- no terminó de decir algo más, ya que Rei la había tomado del hombro para que se detuviese.

-Agradezco tus honorables intenciones, pero por favor… no te metas- fue lo que dijo Rei antes de empezar de nuevo a caminar. Asuka se quedo ahí estoicamente pensando en que podía hacer, cuando fue llamada por Rei diciéndole que se apurase o nunca llegarían a casa.

-Y tu ¿Tienes novio o algo así?- preguntaba con un poco confianza Rei a Asuka.

-Agradezco tus honorables intenciones, pero por favor… no te metas- contestaba Asuka juguetonamente a Rei. Rei no hizo más que enrollar sus ojos y Asuka solo se puso a sonreír.

-Sí, la verdad hay alguien que me gusta, pero es solo eso. Creo que era más una admiración, o no se la verdad, y como hasta hace poco…talvez un… no la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, él realmente me gustaba mucho, pero un día vi que no era tanta la emoción y que más bien yo misma me forcé a que me gustara, más aun por el hecho que yo sabía que le gustaba a él. No fue algo natural, fue más bien algo forzado y no le digas a nadie, pensaran que soy alguien sin sentimientos-

-Eres igual a mi hermano-

-Shinji-

-Sí, él. Yo pensé que le gustaba una chica, está con nosotros en clase, en fin. Yo pensé que en verdad el se había enamorado de ella, pero no fue así, a él solo le gustaba, no había nada más. Y estando de vacaciones salieron y un día vi llegar a mi hermano un poco mal después de que venía de salir con ella y pensé: '¿qué le hizo esta chica a él?'. Días después, ya cuando habíamos entrado a clases, él me platicó que fue él quien tomó la decisión, que hubiese sido peor si se hubiese puesto de novio con ella, solo para después decirle que no funcionaba-

-Pero, como sabe él que no funcionaría. Es algo tonto-

-No sé, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tú. Yo también pensé lo mismo, talvez tuvo miedo el de salir herido-

-Si es así. Sí que es un verdadero tonto tu hermano-

X

X

X

Misato estaba literalmente muriéndose de la risa, lo que Shinji le acababa de platicar no tenia precio y era más bien una ofensa no reírse.

-¿Ya ves porqué es que no te cuento las cosas? no eres nada seria-

-¡Vamos! Es algo que no se puede evitar- contestaba la chica mayor quien ya se estaba calmando un poco de su ataque de risa y se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido en el proceso.

-Así que tuviste "La Charla" con tu padre-

-Créeme las bananas y las donas son las últimas cosas que quiero ver en mi vida- decía el chico agachando la cabeza de la pena que tenia.

-¿Y sabe que viste a Asuka así de esa manera**?-**

En ese momento todos los colores se presentaron en la cara del chico quien no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza una vez mas por la gran vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Y está buena? - la sonrisa que Misato tenía en ese momento no se comparaba siquiera con la del gato en Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-No, no sabe que la miré así. Solo mamá y tú lo saben, y en este momento es que me pregunto por que soy tan tonto para platicarte a ti mis cosas-

-¿Entonces por que tu papá te dio ese tipo de plática?-

-Por que el cree que Asuka me golpeó ya que fui grosero con ella o por que la traté de abordar de una manera muy ruda-

-¿Acaso no sabía el que te gustaba Mana? te debió haber dado esta platica antes, no hasta ahora-

-¿Tú crees que mamá le dijo?-

-No, no creo que le haya dicho. Es más, creo que tu papá piensa que tus hormonas están pensando por ti y es por eso que no te basta con una sola chica-

-¿Como haces para entender a mi papá así? Me sorprendes-

-No es eso, cuando creces empiezas a entender a tus padres y las personas adultas. Ya verás tú cuando tengas hijos o cuando estés así de adulto como yo y tengas que platicar con un chiquillo como tú-

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Esta buena?-

-Afuera. ¡Sal de mi habitación ya!-

-Oye, oye. No tienes por que ser tan grosero. Bueno aun no tienen clase de educación física o natación así que no he podido comprobar por mí misma. Y quien mejor que tú para que me lo diga-

-Oye, ¿crees que te diría algo así?-

-Sí, sabía que eres un pervertido- Misato decía esto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye y eso-

-Es para que cualquier pensamiento no debido saliera de tu cabeza hueca y tienes una gran oportunidad ahí. Espero puedas aprovecharla-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba el tonto Shinji

Antes de que Misato pudiera explicarle al chico a que se refería, un toque en la puerta de la habitación del chico se dejó oír, seguido de un 'puedo pasar'. El contestó que sí y la puerta se abrió para mostrar una sonriente pelirroja a quien se le quitó apenas vio a su querida y estimada profesora.

-Asuka, que bueno que ya llegaste. Estaba empezando a dudar de mi elección, pero veo que si eres muy responsable-

-Misato, buenas tardes. Lo que pasa es que aun me cuesta llegar hasta acá, hubiese sido más fácil si la tonta que tengo de profesora me hubiese dado un aventón-

-Oye, si la tonta de mi alumna no hubieses salido de mi oficina así como salió yo la hubiese traído hasta acá. Pero bien, debo irme tengo que preparar la clase de mañana y se me antoja un batido de bananas con una dona. No se te apetece también a ti, Shinji- La repuesta no se hizo esperar, si las miradas mataran Misato hubiese muerte ahí unas tres veces seguido.

-Me voy yendo, te lo encargo Asuka. Y otra cosa, ya el viernes tenemos la primera prueba y seria bueno que ambos fuesen estudiando ya-

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué?- preguntaba Asuka, es que la verdad como iba hacer si no entendía muy bien los Kanji, talvez pudiese saber la repuesta pero las preguntas sería lo más difícil de entender.

-Será una prueba para valorar que también están en los conocimientos que adquirieron el año pasado. Así que será una prueba donde saldrán ejercicios tanto de matemáticas y literatura japonesa- .

-Espera, yo no recibí literatura japonesa el año pasado- reclamaba Asuka.

-A donde fueres has lo que vieres. Ahí tienes un buen compañero de trabajo, o bien te puedes acompañar de Rei o Nagisa. Y un, no sé de qué me estás hablando, no es válido a la hora de hacer la prueba-

-Pero yo ya hice una prueba para convalidar mis notas, esa prueba del viernes no es justa-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero fue hecha totalmente en inglés y ahora tienes que demostrar que tan buena eres con el japonés. Además si no entiendes los Kanji puedes pedirle ayuda a uno de tus compañeros como te había dicho anteriormente-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Soy tu profesora, se exactamente lo que sabes y lo que no sabes. Además tu mamá llamó hoy muy de mañana al director y le explicó tu problema-

-Pero si tu sabes que tengo ese problema… ¿por que piensas hacer esa prueba?-

-Asuka, pensé que eras una persona con más carácter. Espero saquen un diez ambos. Tengan una buena tarde- se despedía Misato de una fumarola llamada Asuka y de un asustado Shinji.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa…?-

-Oye, no te deberías de tomar tan a pecho eso-

-Ah, tú no sabes nada. Es cuestión de honor y Misato cree que no entendí. Pero no seré derrotada tan fácilmente-

-¿derrotada?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres idiota?  
No escuchaste lo que me dijo: Pensé que tenías más carácter. Es un reto y no me daré por vencida- al chico le pareció gracioso lo que su amiga decía. Acaso era posible que Misato la estuviese retando, pero bien tenían una prueba dentro de dos días y la ventaja era que para los demás seria una prueba sorpresa para ellos, no lo era.  
-¿Tú entiendes la literatura Japonesa?- preguntaba ella con autoridad.

-Y tú, ¿entiendes las matemáticas?- preguntaba el con mucha seriedad.

X

X

X

-Director-

-Katsuragi-

-¿Todo va de acuerdo al escenario?-

-Verdaderamente, todo va de acuerdo al escenario-

Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor con sus hombros sobre la mesa y con las manos entrelazadas frente a sus bocas, escondiendo así la sonrisa que se formaba en ella.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar Misa-chan?- preguntaba Yui a su "sobrina"

-Muchas gracias tía, pero tengo una prueba que realizar. Mejor dicho tengo un plan que necesita ser ejecutado-

Sin decir más, se despidió de sus "tíos" y se marcho en su auto pensando en verdad, todo iba de acuerdo al escenario.

-¿Plan? ¿Ejecutado?- preguntaba Yui a su esposo.

-Alguna cita con Ryoji, ya sabes cómo son ustedes las mujeres. Planean las cosas para poder ponernos en sus manos-

-Y ¿funciona?- preguntaba inocentemente Yui a Gendo.

-Totalmente- respondía su Gendo, cuando tomaba a su esposa de las manos para darle un tierno beso. El sonido de una garganta aclarándose los sacó de su momento íntimo.

"_Búsquense un cuarto"_ parecía el comentario apropiado para el momento. Pero, Rei mejor que nadie sabía que en ese momento caminaba sobre hielo y caerse no era una opción.

-Mamá, por que empezaste a tejer de nuevo- preguntaba Rei a su madre… Rei pensó un poco más y en ese momento se le vino el mismo pensamiento que a su padre la noche anterior.

-¡No me digas!-

-No mi amor. No estoy embarazada-

-¿Entonces?-

-Nietos amor, nietos- contestaba Yui viendo hacia la dirección del cuarto de su hermano.

XxX

Parece que entre más corto el tiempo, más largo el capítulo. La verdad no se que quiero con este fic, pensé sería más drama, pero veo que no tiene sentido alguno. Gracias a mi Querido Pre-Lector y escritor de uno de mis Fics Favoritos en Español Zephirotycvm117. Gracias Bebo!


	6. Planes II

No y no y no. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

X

X

X

Como la prueba "sorpresa" estaba cerca, Asuka, Shinji y Rei se habían puesto a estudiar las materias que saldrían en la prueba.

Los tres se encontraban en la habitación de él. Ya era casi la hora de la cena. Asuka ya había hablado con su mamá que llegaría tarde a casa y Yui también se había encargado de decirle a Kyoko que Asuka cenaría ahí con ellos. Rei, quien se había unido a los dos después de que Misato se fuese, casi se va de espaldas al darse cuenta que habría una prueba sorpresa. Llamó por teléfono a todos los compañeros que pudo, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse si Kaworu ya se habría dado cuenta.

-¡Shinji! ¿Tu tienes el número de Nagisa-kun?- le preguntaba Asuka a Shinji, ya que era evidente que Rei mostraba en su rostro preocupación y era fácil de deducir el por que.

A Rei los ojos se le abrieron como platos al escuchar la pregunta que Asuka le hacía a Shinji. Y no pudo también evitar sonrojarse y agachar su cabeza, para evitar que la viesen de esa manera.

-¿Kaworu? ¿Para que deseas ese número?- preguntaba el con recelo. Acaso Kaworu ya había puesto sus encantos sobre Asuka y trataba de conquistarla y no solo eso, acaso ese idiota pensaba jugar con los sentimientos de su hermanita.

-Para avisarle que habrá prueba sorpresa el viernes. Veo que Rei o tú no le avisaron, así que lo haré yo- le decía ella de manera natural. Mientras veía de reojo como se tensaba Rei al escuchar la plática de ella con Shinji.

-No lo tengo, talvez Hikari lo tenga. Y sabes, mejor dile mañana; con un día de diferencia, no creo que pierda la prueba- la verdad Asuka desde que escuchó a Shinji decir talvez Hikari lo tenga, ella se había puesto a marcar a Hikari, así que estaba ignorando totalmente lo que Shinji estaba diciendo.

-¡Hola! Hikari, si, si ya me he enterado. No, estoy en casa de Shinji, es que estudiamos para la prueba, en su habitación… ¡Hikari! ¿Hikari? ¿Estas Ahí?- Asuka no sabia que había pasado, apenas le dijo que estaba en la habitación con Shinji se escucho como si hubiese dejado caer el teléfono y después se cayó la llamada.

-¡Raro!- así es, parece que Asuka para definir todo lo que pasaba en Japón o lo que sus amigos hacían, era raro.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Rei, quien había puesto toda la atención a la plática que Asuka estaba teniendo con Hikari.

-Colgó-respondía Asuka, quien aun observaba al móvil como cuestionándolo.

-Asuka, oye. ¿Crees que esta repuesta es la correcta? - le preguntaba Rei a Asuka.

La verdad es que Rei, en su ingenio había escrito el número de Kaworu en su cuaderno, así Asuka lo podría llamar fácilmente.

-Oye, ¡está perfecto! Eres muy inteligente- Asuka copio rápidamente en una hoja el número para no levantar sospechas o eso trataba de hacer para que Baka Shinji no se diera cuenta.

-Haber, déjenme ver. Yo también quiero saber cual es la repuesta- decía Shinji curioso, quien la verdad ni se imaginaba que hacían esas dos.

-No- decía Rei apartando el cuaderno. Mientras los dos hermanos discutían una por no enseñar la "repuesta" y el otro por que su hermana era una egoísta. Asuka se levanto, se disculpo y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

-Te acompañaré- le dijo Rei a Asuka

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto. No es propio que una amiga de la casa entre al baño de visitas- le decía Rei a Asuka. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Shinji dejándolo solo y con el pesar de no haber conseguido la repuesta.

_Espera un momento, Asuka no entiende bien los kanji y si no entiende bien los kanji, como sabrá que esa es la repuesta- _se preguntaba Shinji.

X

X

X

-Y… ¿No piensas hacer nada?- preguntaba Asuka a Rei, después que esta había acabado de hablar con Kaworu.

-¿De que?- preguntaba Rei sin entender la pregunta de Asuka.

-Tu y tu "amigo"- decía Asuka tratando de de ocultar el nombre, por si acaso estaba alguien oyendo tras la puerta. Asuka se recostó en el asiento del escritorio de Rei, mientras esta se acomodaba en la cama. El cuarto de Rei era particularmente infantil, por así decirlo. Con color rosado pastel pintada las paredes de su cuarto y muchos peluches de felpa adornando la cama.

-A que te refieres. Si es lo mismo de esta tarde ya te dije que aprecio tus honorables intenciones…-

-Si, si pero no te metas- terminaba de contestarse Asuka

-Y yo se que no es mi problema… pero simplemente no puedo solo sentarme aquí y mirar como caes con gracia, por así decirlo-

-No será como caigo en desgracia- decía Rei muy abrumada por semejante verdad. Y para ser sincera ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo único que la mantenía con un poco de esperanza era el amor que ambos compartían. Por lo demás todo se veía a años luz de que una relación seria entre los dos se pudiese formar.

-Sería bueno que regresáramos. Tu tonto hermano debe estar perdido en el espacio sin la ayuda de nosotras- la verdad es que Rei se miraba un poco consternada y Asuka no tenia palabras para alentarla, así que lo mas viable era cambiar de plática o salir de esa habitación lo mas rápido posible y como no había otro tema de conversación, salir de ahí era la mejor idea.

Salieron de la habitación de Rei ambas chicas, para dirigirse a la habitación de Shinji quien seguía con la duda de la repuesta o mejor dicho de la pregunta. Entraron ambas a chica a su habitación y pudo notar el rostro de preocupación de Rei y la verdad se veía que Asuka también le preocupaba algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico un poco preocupado, ya que era raro ver a su hermana preocupada y también mirar que Asuka lo estaba.

-Sí, la repuesta estaba mal- contestaba Asuka

-Si Asuka leyó mal. Esa ecuación era para otro tipo de ejercicio- ayudaba Rei a Asuka a contestar.

-Entonces ya que están casi todas las repuestas de los ejercicios, creo que es hora de ayudar a Asuka con los Kanji. Y estuvo muy buena la idea de empezar por los ejercicios de matemáticas primero- les decía el chico sonriendo.

-Claro, soy una genio todas mis ideas son geniales- si algo era verdadero la arrogancia de Asuka fue lo único que no cambio pensaba Shinji. Rei reía con gracia, la verdad había recordado lo arrogante que era su ¿amiga? ¿Compañera? Bueno, la verdad es que tenía un largo camino que recorrer para saber que era Asuka para ella.

-Oye, aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda. ¿No es así?- decía Rei a su hermano gemelo.

-Si, así es- contestaba el con la misma sonrisa dibujada.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntaba confundida Asuka la verdad no tenia la menor idea de que hablaban los gemelos y esto la estaba molestando ya empezaba a mostrar signos de enojo cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta, era el mismo Gendo Ikari quien se había encargado de decirle a los chicos de que su mamá estaba esperando y que era hora de la cena. Bajaron todos al comedor donde Yui los esperaba con un poco de Tofu, sopa de miso y arroz con pescado. Asuka observaba la comida era su segunda cena acá en Japón y la verdad era su primera verdadera cena japonesa en años.

¿_Dónde estaba el tenedor o la cuchara_? Quería preguntar. En eso vio los palillos y un grito agudo se escuchó en su cabeza, la verdad es que en el almuerzo había comprado unas hamburguesas el desayuno había sido estilo occidental huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja. Si, si claro que sabia usar los palillos, pero no era eso; ni tampoco la comida la que la incomodaba la verdad se miraba delicioso el banquete que estaba preparado. Lo que la asustaba era que no recordaba si era que tenia que dejar los palillos dentro o fuera del plato, si los tenía que dejar juntos o separados y si tenía que decir gracias por la comida o tenia que eructar al terminar de comer. Y es que la verdad con su mamá no tenia por que preocuparse por eso, pero esta no era su mamá y no era su casa, menos sus hermanos o papá.

-¡Itadekimatsu!- dijo la familia, ella solo alcanzá a decir 'matsu'.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Asuka-chan- preguntaba Yui con su particular sonrisa.

Atrapada y no sabía que hacer, la verdad no podía mentir y solamente le toco decir la verdad.

-Los palillos, después de comer quedan ¿dentro o fuera del plato?- Rei y Shinji disimularon la carcajada, la verdad es que Shinji casi se ahoga con un poco de arroz, Gendo sonrió la verdad jamás había visto a Asuka tan asustada y Rei solo sonrió y bebió un poco de te. En ese momento Asuka quería que la tierra se la tragara y fuera escupida en Marte o algún lugar lejos de ahí.

Yui amablemente sonrió, ya que se dio cuenta de la manera asustada con que Asuka preguntaba.

-No te preocupes, con que al final te haya gustado la cena, todo estará bien- le decía la Ikari mayor.

-Y… ¿como van con en el estudio? ¿Han logrado realizar todos los ejercicios?- preguntaba Gendo a los chicos en general.

-Si padre. Los hemos terminado, aunque la verdad Shinji necesita un poco de ayuda con los ejercicios de matemática y Asuka un poco de ayuda con los Kanji- le respondía Rei a su padre.

-Bueno, con el estudio en equipo lo están realizando bien-

-El problema acá, es que Asuka es un genio en matemáticas. Yo le entiendo, pero no los resuelvo a la velocidad que ella lo hace, Shinji es muy bueno en literatura japonesa, yo también y no me sorprendería si Asuka lo fuera. Pero el problema es que no puede entender muchas veces lo que dice en algún párrafo y yo mañana tengo prácticas y no creo estar a tiempo para ayudarles a ambos- decía Rei simpáticamente, sin darse cuenta que Asuka tenia un tono color rosa en su cara de la pena que le daba todo eso que Rei decía.

-Bueno, espero ambos se puedan ayudar- les decía Gendo mostrando una visible sonrisa extraña.

-Y… ¿tienes novio, Asuka?- preguntaba atrevidamente Yui a la chica de los cabellos de fuego.

A casi todos los que estaban ahí, a excepción de Yui, casi se ahogan o atragantan con lo que estaban bebiendo o comiendo. Asuka cambió de tono rosa a un tono tan rojo como la falda de uniforme que llevaba, no era lo mismo que se lo preguntara alguna de sus amigas o que se le preguntara la misma Misato. Con Yui era diferente, totalmente diferente y no era molesto como para enojarse como lo hizo con Misato, era molesto pero de la manera en que era totalmente vergonzoso para ella. Y aparte de eso, estaba el Señor Ikari, que era un poco extraño y también estaba Rei, con la que ya había hablado de eso así que no había problema, pero también estaba Shinji con quien apenas se estaba volviendo hablar y aun no tenia la confianza con el para poder hablar de eso. Y la verdad la Señora Ikari estaba esperando una repuesta y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de plática. Tomo un poco de agua antes que nada y vio que Yui estaba aun expectante a esta repuesta, Gendo parecía suspirar, Rei se reía disimuladamente y Shinji estaba avergonzado por semejante falta de discreción.

-No- contestó Asuka con más miedo que otra cosa. La verdad si esto era la prueba más grande que todos en Japón eran totalmente extraños. Para Yui esto era más que suficiente, no habiendo novio. No había nada que la detuviera.

-¡Mamá! Creo que no debes de molestar a Asuka con esa clase de pregunta- reclamaba Shinji a su mamá. La verdad todo estaba mal, por que tenia ella que hacer esa clase de pregunta y lo peor de todo era que Asuka se encontraba muy avergonzada con la pregunta que ella hacía.

-Bueno. Y como están tus padres- preguntaba Yui, cambiando drásticamente la conversación y calmando la tensión que Asuka tenía en ese instante.

-Desde el día de la cena de bienvenida no los he visto. Tendré que visitar a tu madre, es muy reconfortante conversar con ella-

-Están muy bien. El otro día mamá fue a visitar a los abuelos. Talvez vayamos todos juntos este domingo-

-¿Y ya está mejor Sohryu-san?- preguntaba Gendo esta vez.

-Si ya está un poco mejor. Parece que tener a su familia cerca le ha ayudado mucho. Más aun tener a sus dos únicas hijas cerca de él-

-Si tener a la familia unida es el mejor regalo que cualquier padre puede tener. Bueno será muy placentero jugar con tu abuelo una vez más ajedrez. Te ha platicado tu padre, que ni aun jugando los dos simultáneamente contra el, le hemos podido ganar una vez- la plática se alargó a viejos recuerdos que Gendo compartía de los padres de Asuka junto a su esposa y él. Trataba verdaderamente que Yui no interfiriera en la plática y saliese con una de sus preguntas. De sus raras preguntas. Y la verdad es que Asuka estaba agradecida con Gendo, era muy fácil escuchar hablar de sus padres o hablar de ellos. Pero preguntas sobre su vida privada era algo con lo cual no se sentía a gusto. Imagínense si a esta señora se le meta en la cabeza quererla juntar a ella con Shinji. Solo viviría pensando en nietos _¡No Dios, espero eso no pase algún día!_ O talvez Yui solo quería preguntar por que quería juntarla con Kaworu y así alejarlo de Rei. No, no puede ser algo tan complejo; había algo ahí pero no sabía el que.

X

X

X

La cena había estado deliciosa, lo único que había estado fuera de lugar había sido Yui con su pregunta. Por lo demás haber escuchado las viejas anécdotas de sus padres contada por el Señor Ikari había sido gracioso. Si la verdad llevaba un par para poder utilizarlas más adelante.

-Llevaré a Asuka a su casa- comentaba Gendo a su familia. Asuka fue sacada de su pequeño tren de pensamientos.

-Cariño… se me olvidaba decirte… Fuyutsuki-sensei te llamó antes de la cena, cuando fuiste por los chicos y me pidió te dijese le devolvieses la llamada- decía Yui a su amado esposo.

-Yo puedo acompañarla- se ofrecía Shinji.

-Yo los acompaño, también- decía Rei y es que la verdad Rei era la única que sabía que se traía su madre en sus manos y la verdad no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Rei… a ti también te llamó ese chico que esta contigo en clases… Aida-kun. Sería bueno que no fueses descortés y lo llamaras-

-Bueno cuando vuelva lo hago. Además si es algo importante el volverá a llamar y si no estoy acá puede llamarme al celular- contestaba astutamente Rei. _No mamá, no será tan fácil. _

-Rei, hija. Puedes venir un momento, quiero decirte algo- en esto Rei se acerco a su mamá, esta la rodeó con el brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Quítame la restricción del teléfono celular y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras- Yui lo pensó, pero no se doblegaría ante Rei, ella era quien tenía que tener el control. No su hija de 17 años.

Y Antes que Yui diera un rotundo no y dejara que Rei se fuese con ellos, la verdad habría mas oportunidades otro día. Rei utilizó el arma más eficaz y certera que podía utilizar.

-Nietos mamá, Nietos- _¡Bingo! _Había dado en el blanco.

-¡Ugh! Solo por hoy. Puedes usar mi teléfono para hacer la llamada, pero por favor que tu papá no se de cuenta-

-Chicos, no los podré acompañar. Adiós Asuka buenas noches y nos vemos mañana, en la escuela- Rei les decía todo esto empujándolos hacia la puerta.

-Si no fueras mi hija…-

-Querrás decir: Wow se ve que eres mi hija-

-Ten- le decía Yui a Rei entregándole el teléfono celular.

-No. Hoy no, será otro día. Ya es demasiado tarde y solo hablaré un momento. Lo utilizaré cuando verdaderamente lo necesite. Gracias, mamá eres la mejor de todas- caminó hacia su habitación se encontró a su papá a quien le dijo buenas noches y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

X

X

X

-Disculpa lo de hace un rato… mamá no lo hizo con mala intención. Pero la verdad si, a veces es muy molesta con sus raras preguntas- le decía Shinji a Asuka mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es gracioso… para ti debe ser muy divertido tener unos padres así- reía Asuka recordando el momento incómodo. La verdad solo podía imaginar su cara asustada en ese instante y el verse ella misma así en su mente era algo que le había dado gracia. Además era obvio que ella era así, una persona que podía reírse de si misma.

-¿Qué? ¿Gracioso?, la verdad no le veo la gracia. Pero bien, algo debe estar mal contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estas diciendo loca o algo así?- le preguntaba Asuka empuñando su mano derecha.

-Ehh. No, no nada- contestaba Shinji un poco agitado y poniendo sus manos como escudo. Asuka vio esto y se dio cuenta que Shinji le temía.

-Sabes, no soy un monstruo. El otro día lo hice por defensa, por favor no me veas como un ogro enojón que te va a golpear a cada instante o que por todo se molesta- le decía Asuka a Shinji con un poco de pena, era muy feo que el pensara así de ella y tenia que ponerle un alto. Pero la verdad, es que ella simplemente era así.

-Es… este bien- no había terminado Shinji de decir eso cuando Asuka le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye no era que no me pegarías o fue defensa eso también-

-Eso es para que recuerdes la próxima vez, no temerme-

-Si, si claro-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Shinji no quería entrar en polémica. Y para no enfrentarse una vez más al puño o la mano de Asuka, cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿Dónde, queda tu casa?-

X

X

X

-¿Quién era?- preguntaba Yui a su esposo.

-Shinji-

-¿Qué les pasó?-

-Preguntaba la dirección de la casa de Asuka. Pensó que se quedaban en otra casa y le explique que no era así. Parece que recordó el lugar…-

-Oye, de donde salió esa pregunta. ¿Por que preguntaste eso? ¿No te parece que fue muy descortés de tu parte?- a la mirada de Yui parecía que Gendo estaba molesto con todo eso ocurrido a la hora de la cena, pero no entendía el por que.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu no estas ayudando también a los chicos?-

-Sí, pero yo no le veo el caso, por que esas preguntas tan fuera de lugar-

-Mira, tú le ayudas a tu manera. Yo le ayudaré a mi manera y no se hable más. Mañana iré a visitar a Kyoko y necesito despertar temprano. Así que, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches… Yui. Yo esperaré a nuestro hijo- Gendo la verdad estaba confundido, el en verdad quería ayudar a los chicos. Pero bien Yui decía que ella también quería ayudar y si todo era por el bien de ellos, por muy loco que fuera su manera de hacerlo, la dejaría. Solo por esta vez.

X

X

X

-Bueno, parece te estas quedando en la misma casa de siempre-

-Sí, así es, aun tengo el mismo cuarto. Oye mi mamá y mi papá no te han visto. Les será muy agradable verte-

-¿Tu crees?- La verdad es que tenían años de no verlos, lo poco que recordaba de ellos es que la mamá de Asuka es cabello corto y pelirroja como ella y que su papá era cabello castaño claro.

Habían llegado ya a la casa de ella sin darse cuenta y es que la verdad la casa quedaba a tres cuadras de la de él. "Así que no era tan complicado, pero en cambio Asuka talvez hubiese llegado… quien sabe el día de año nuevo talvez" eso era lo que pensaba el.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-

-Puedes entrar a saludar, además no es muy noche. No creo que ya estén dormidos- Asuka estaba insistente a que el entrase a saludar, pero la verdad ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia con él. Así que entraba o que, no es como si ella tuviese que rogarle a este chico.

-Esta bien, sí los saludaré. Pero que sea rápido… en verdad no quiero molestar a nadie- decía un poco cansado el ante la insistencia de Asuka y es que la verdad el estaba siendo un poco descortés al no saludar a viejos amigos de la familia.

-Mamá, Papá. ¡Estoy en casa!- anunciaba Asuka a sus padres.

-Oye tú. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hora crees que son?- le reclamaba una pequeña y adorable niña. Que se encontraba haciendo la típica pose de brazos cruzados y cara molesta. La niña estaba vestida con un bonito overol, una de sus camisitas favoritas y descalza.

-Ay mamá. Por favor, enfrente de mis amigos no, ¿si?- contestaba Asuka juguetonamente a su hermanita.

La niña se acercó a inspeccionar mas de cerca de al chico que acompañaba a su hermana.

-No esta nada mal. Pero aun así, eso no justificas que vengas tarde a casa. Como castigo tendrás que invitar a tu pequeña hermana a un gran helado de chocolate este domingo y tú-

-¿Yo?- preguntaba Shinji a la chiquilla que lo apuntaba.

Ella hizo una mueca con su dedo índice indicándole que se acercara a ella. El obedientemente se acercó hasta quedar a cierta altura y distancia de la niña, quien se acercó al oído de el para susurrarle algo.

-No creas que por que dije que estabas un poco bien… aunque no del todo bien, eso significara que se te será fácil acercarte a mi hermana. Necesitarás de mucha, pero mucha ayuda- se alejó de el un poco y lo quedó viendo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bueno tu vendrás con nosotras el domingo… pero no por que me interese tu compañía… sino por que no conocemos la ciudad- dicho esto la niña le sacó la lengua a Shinji y salió corriendo de ahí, antes que su hermana mayor pudiese hacerla pagar por lo que hizo ahí mismo.

-¿Aka? ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba su hermanito menor. Quien cuando estaba pequeño aprendió a decirle así a su hermana mayor, ya que para el era difícil mencionar la S, y como su madre se refería a su hermana mayor con pronunciación japonesa, ya que así era la manera correcta de cómo debía decirse el nombre de Asuka, el no pudo hacerlo y también estaba el hecho de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y estaba medio somnoliento, aparte del hecho de se estaba limpiando las lagañas.

-¿Fred? ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntaba Asuka a su hermanito ya que llegó con la cara pintada de rojo, algo así como unos bigotes de gato y alrededor de sus ojos unos círculos, haciendo alusión a unos anteojos.

El niño estaba somnoliento, tal parece su hermanita aprovechó ese tiempo para pintarle la cara. El se palpó la cara y luego vio sus manos, para lograr ver tinta en sus dedos.

-¡Mamá!- fue el estruendoso grito que se escuchó por toda la casa. Kyoko bajó a toda prisa de su habitación hacia la entrada la casa de donde prevenía el angustioso grito, seguido detrás de ella venia su esposo. Ambos venían acomodando sus batas, para que nada fuera de lugar fuese visto.

-¡Frederich! Hijo, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba angustiosamente Kyoko a su pequeño hijo.

-Blake mamá, Blake me pintó la cara mientras yo dormía- Shinji miraba la escena con mucha curiosidad, si hubiese sido su casa, él hubiese guiñado a Rei del cabello o la hubiese perseguido por toda la casa y hacerle lo mismo que ella le hizo, en cambio este niño lo que hizo, fue llamar a su mamá y decirle lo que había pasado.

-Blake, si estás en tu cuarto o cualquier otro lugar, déjame decirte que estarás castigada una semana completa sin ver…-

-no lo digas, no delante de ese chico- decía la niña desde su escondite y fue ahí cuando Kyoko se percató de la persona que estaba en el umbral de su casa acompañando a su hija mayor.

-Vaya, parece que Blake no es la única que pinta los ojos de uno cuando están dormidos- Kyoko hacía alusión al ojo golpeado de Shinji. Un sonido de una garganta aclararse era la mejor manera de papá de decir quién es este y que hace acá a esta hora.

-Mamá, Papá. ¿Recuerdan a Shinji… Shinji Ikari?- sus padres observaban a Shinji de arriba hacia abajo. Era como si les hubiese dicho que ahí estaba un fantasma y no lo podían creer.

-Ikari Shinji… mucho gusto de verlos de nuevo… Señor y Señora Sohryu- al no ver ninguna reacción de los padres de Asuka, Shinji no hizo más que presentarse por que al parecer no creían que fuese él, o algo así pensaban los padres de Asuka.

-wow, cuanto has crecido, hijo- comentaba el papá de Asuka.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo- era Kyoko la que hacía este comentario.

-Pero pasa, pasa. No puedes quedarte simplemente así; en el umbral-

-La verdad es que ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar a nadie- les decía el chico, quien para ese entonces se encontraba un poco nervioso al encontrarse bajo las miradas de escrutinio de todos los presentes.

-Está bien puedes irte, gracias por haberme acompañado y pasa muy buenas noches- a Asuka ya le había colmado la paciencia el chico y ella no iba a estar rogándole para que entrara a casa.

-¡Asuka!- espetaba su mamá.

-¡¿Qué?-

-No ven que ya se quiere ir y no deberían de estarle rogando para que entre- sin decir mas la chica pasó hacia adentro, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada de la casa y siguió como si nada hacia su cuarto.

_-Pero ¿Qué se cree ese tonto? Que uno le estará rogando para que entre, que se vaya para su casa si es lo que quiere- _pensaba Asuka de Shinji y es que la verdad a ella no le gustaba esa timidez o arrogancia de él.

Shinji la verdad se quedó muy sorprendido por la forma en que Asuka había reaccionado.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Pasen una buena noche- decía Shinji a la pareja.

-Buenas noches Shinji y disculpa la mala educación de mi hija- era el papá de Asuka quien se disculpaba con él. Ya que Kyoko había tomado rumbo hacia la habitación de su hija.

-Y muchas gracias por haberla acompañado a casa-

-Si, no hay ningún problema- fue lo último que dijo Shinji siguiendo rumbo a su casa.

X

X

X

Camino a su habitación ella quiso tirar la puerta, pero ya había escuchado unos pasos que venían tras de ella. Así que la cerró con toda la suavidad que pudo y la dejó entre abierta y cerrada.

-Asuka, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba una muy molesta Kyoko Zeppelín Sohryu a su hija mayor.

-Es que me molesta. Es un tonto, por que tiene que actuar así de esa manera tan… tan arrogante- era lo que su hija atestiguaba.

-¿Arrogante?- la verdad para Kyoko la única arrogante persona que ella vio estaba en esta habitación y tenía toda la certeza del mundo que no se trataba de ella misma.

-No querrás decir, por que tiene que ser tan… tímido- antes de que su hija pudiese arremeter contra él o decir algo fuera de lugar, siguió hablando.

-Mira su forma de criarse no es igual a la tuya, tú… como te lo explico… tú has sido mas liberal que él. Has crecido casi sin ninguna atadura, te hemos cuidado de la mejor manera posible y en cambio el no… aparte de vivir en otro país… lo que quiero decir es que acá son mas conservadores y te aseguro que Shinji fue criado así. Más aun con los abuelos que tiene y el padre que tienen ellos dos- Kyoko trataba de hacer entender a su hija sobre la manera de ser de Shinji.

-Yo crecí con la abuela cuando viví en Alemania y ella… si creo que tiene un poquito de razón… Pero no del todo- Para Kyoko racionalizar con su hija era una misión muy, pero muy compleja. Muchas veces se lamentaba por que no eran menos inteligentes sus pequeños frutitos.

-Solo te haré una pregunta y con eso tendrás una repuesta… Rei o Shinji tiene ella ¿novio? O el ¿novia?- preguntaba Kyoko a Asuka.

-No por que el Señor Ikari no quiere que Rei tenga. Pero de ese Baka no tengo la menor idea- contestaba Asuka

-Oye, ¿pero por que le llamas baka a Shinji?- esto le hizo mucha gracia a Kyoko. La verdad nunca había escuchado tan irritada a Asuka por una tontería. La verdad en vez de estar molesta ya le estaba causando gracia lo que su hija decía.

-Bueno, tú ya me explicaste que fue culpa de Rei lo del incidente del otro día, así que el no lo hizo a propósito-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- Asuka ya empezaba arremeter contra su madre y a esta no le hizo gracia el tono que su hija utilizaba con ella.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí- comentaba Kyoko sobre la pregunta de su hija.

-¿Qué entendió?- preguntaba Asuka a su madre y es que cuando ellas dos discutían Asuka no la tuteaba y trataba de sonar con respeto hacia ella. Aunque estuviese molesta en ese mismo instante.

-Sabes no todos van a cumplir tus caprichos. Si el no puede hacer lo que tu quieres, no tienes por que molestarte. Ponte en el lugar de otras personas, no puedes simplemente obviar su manera de ser, sentir o pensar solo para que cumplan tus deseos irracionales. Así que pasa muy buenas noches Asuka- esto último lo dijo con mucho énfasis. Pero la verdad su idea no era hacer sentir mal a su hija, a pesar de todo ella estaba aconsejándola. La verdad no quería que su hija pasara lo mismo que ella pasó, no quería que su hija cometiera los mismos errores que ella hizo, si había algo que ella mas quería era proteger a sus hijos de muchos dolores a cualquier costo. Cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hija al salir, Kyoko se encontró con su esposo en el pasillo esperándola.

-Y, ¿Qué tal?- pregunto él.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Caprichosa igual a su madre?- decía el juguetonamente, mientras recibía en sus brazos a su esposa.

-Peor- contestaba ella. -Pero no hablemos de eso, no hasta que ella lo entienda mejor o hasta que tú hables con ella. Ahora debemos de hablar con el dúo dinámico- ya era muy noche y Kyoko se notaba cansada.

-¡Ah! A este paso terminaremos con canas antes de tiempo- decía él con un poco de cansancio también.

X

X

X

_-No entiendo que es lo que le pasa, en un momento es muy amable y conversadora y de repente, de repente parece enojarse de la nada y ser la persona mas mal educada que he conocido. Si la verdad papá tenia razón, es difícil comprender a las mujeres- _Las actitudes de Asuka confundían a Shinji, ella era totalmente diferente de Rei o Hikari o la misma Mana, quien la verdad parecían bastante predecible, pero Asuka, su mamá o la misma Misato; no lo eran.

Y sobre todo Asuka no tenia nada de predecible. No se había dado cuenta que mientras pensaba en Asuka, el ya había llegado a casa, sano y salvo; donde su papá lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sabes, no puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo. No logro entender a las mujeres- le decía con mucha ironía Shinji a su padre. Y en los ojos se le miraba el cansancio que llevaba con solo estar pensado.

-Bueno hijo, bienvenido a mi mundo- decía el padre al hijo. Dicho esto dejó pasar a su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

X

X

X

Kyoko caminaba junto a Yui, en las estrechas calles de la ciudad camino a la casa de los padres de Kyoko. Kyoko vestía unos pantalones cortos color caqui, del estilo pesquero con una camisa blanca un poco desahogada, zapatos estilo bailarina y con lentes de sol. En cambio su acompañante iba vestida con una falda floreada, sandalias bajas y una camisa casi estilo suéter, pero fresca, manga tres cuartas.

-¿En verdad somos de la misma edad?- preguntaba Yui a Kyoko.

-¡Vamos, no te preocupes! Les diré que eres mi tía- sonreía Kyoko a Yui cuando hacía este comentario, la cual no le cayó muy en gracia lo que su vieja amiga decía.

-¡Oh! Vamos Yui, solo es una pequeña bromita. ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan reservada?- preguntaba en un tono juguetón Kyoko a Yui.

-Dos hijos-

-Tres hijos y no me siento tan vieja-

-Este bien, bien. Tú ganas, no puedo creerlo-

-¿Que te gane en todo? o ¿que cosa?-

-No hablaba de eso. Hablaba del tiempo que ha pasado, son casi doce años sin verte- a Yui se le empezaron humedecer los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Kyoko entro en pánico, pero tampoco dejó de sentirse melancólica. La verdad es que en ese instante a su cabeza vinieron viejos recuerdos de cómo cuando ellas estaban jóvenes y una había conseguido trabajo en otra ciudad y tenia que viajar y solo lograba verse con la otra los fines de semana. Y a veces pasaban quince días sin verse y cuando lo hacían salían como locas a encontrarse y se abrazaban.

-¡Kyoko!- gritaba una.

-¡Yui!- decía la otra mientras se abrazaban. Si la verdad, a perro viejo no se le enseña nuevos trucos.

X

X

X

Caminando por el corredor de la escuela iban Asuka y Rei, ese día les tocaba clase de gimnasia. Hikari se había quedado en los vestidores aun cambiándose de ropa.

-¿Crees que se moleste por que la dejamos sola?- preguntaba Rei a Asuka.

-No creo. Además ella fue quien nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, así que no creo que se moleste-

-Oye, respecto a lo de ayer… disculpa a mi madre si… ella es muy… rara algunas veces-

-Si esta bien. Con tal que no empiece a pensar que habrán pequeños Shinjicitos y Asukitas corriendo en su casa, por mi esta bien- Asuka no vio la reacción de Rei al escuchar este comentario, los ojos se le abrieron como plato, si hubiese estado comiendo o bebiendo algo se hubiese ahogado en ese mismo instante.

-Ah si verdad- contestaba riéndose Rei. La verdad Rei pensaba que la vida si es muy irónica la mayoría de las veces. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

X

X

X

-¿Qué quieres, que?- era el casi grito que se escuchaba en la calle, la verdad el comentario había traído la atención de varios de las personas que se encontraban alrededor.

-Vamos, si tú eras la que quería eso desde hace mucho-

-Pero, Yui. Eso esta mal de todos los sentidos posibles, no es algo que se pueda forzar, es algo más natural y si no se da; no se dará nunca- Yui observaba a Kyoko con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees, que el no es lo suficiente?- preguntaba Yui a Kyoko

-Nunca dije eso- se defendía la pelirroja.

-Esta bien. Hecho, tres meses- diciendo esto ambas estrecharon sus manos, en señal del pacto que acaban de acordar.

X

X

X

La clase de gimnasia había acabado ya, los chicos se encontraban un poco cansados después de la clase. Asuka que era la encargada de clases era la que tenía que ir a dejar los balones y los otros utensilios a la bodega. Junto a ella caminaban Hikari y Rei.

-Oigan, ¿por que no, nos vamos por aquí?- les proponía Rei a ambas chicas. Ambas aceptaron y se fueron por el atajo que Rei había propuesto, la sorpresa de las tres fue encontrarse a casi toda la "población" masculina de su aula en esa parte de la escuela, si bien es cierto que faltaban varios minutos para el próximo bloque, pero ellos en vez de estarse cambiando a su uniforme estaban todos ahí reunidos. Todos formando una hilera, uno tras otro. Todos estaban expectantes esperando su turno. Lo que sorprendió a las chicas, era que los que estaban al frente de la fila eran Touji y Kensuke los que estaban sentados en el suelo y a la vez mostraban algo a sus demás compañero que era el primero de la fila.

-¿Cuanto por esta?- preguntaba Itsuki o así creía Asuka que era el nombre del chico.

-¿Esa?- Asuka reconoció esa voz, era la voz de Kensuke.

-Esa, veo que eres un comprador muy exigente. Además que es una de las primeras fotos que tomé, es una de cuerpo completo en el uniforme escolar. Te parece bien unos ¥500…- al chico le brillaron los ojos de alegría al creer saber el precio del preciado objeto-

-Unos ¥500 mil- la verdad es que en ese instante Itsuki sintió que una roca cayó sobre el.

-Ni te atrevas a decir ¿Qué? Es una de colección, con tiraje limitado solo existen unos tres impresas y tú tendrás el honor de llevártela en tu memoria portátil. Así que le sacaras la copias que quieras y del tamaño que quieras. El precio es justo y razonable… es de cuerpo completo- el chico no lo resistió más y una tirita de sangre salia de su nariz hasta llegar a su boca.

-Sabes que límpiate la nariz- le decía Kensuke viéndolo con un poco de ¿repugnancia?

-Esta bien. Te doy la mitad ahora y la otra mitad la próxima quincena- decía el chico mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la memory de las manos de Kensuke.

-No- era lo que Kensuke le contestaba. Ya no era una roca la que Itsuki sintió que le cayó encima, sino que esta vez era él quien caía en un abismo.

-Entonces, te compro una de las impresas- demandaba el chico, que la verdad no era de las que tienen mayor tamaño sino que de las pequeñas. Con eso para el bastaba sino podía comprar una copia para luego el sacar mas copias.

-Como te dije solo hay tres impresas y esa es la última y como esa es la del ejemplo para que los otros puedan ver y luego comprar para tener en sus memory una copia… no te la podré vender y si la quieres bueno serán unos ¥ 300 mil pagados ya y recuerda que aun me debes el pague por ver que son unos ¥ 75 mil así que has números- si Kensuke era un buen comerciante, no era de menos ya que con eso había logrado tener el mejor equipo electrónico de toda la escuela y Touji su ayudante que se había retirado del negocio al no haber ya casi "Carne fresca" en el negocio decidió regresar, por que la verdad necesitaba zapatillas nuevas para jugar y mucho, pero mucho dinero para lograr salir a citas con su novia.

-Así que paga los ¥ 75 mil ya- en esto Touji se puso de pie, como en señal de pagas ya o te haré pagar yo a la fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- preguntaba Asuka a las chicas.

-Parece como si Touji fuese a pelear, creo que deberíamos de interferir- Las chicas se acercaban cada vez mas al lugar, en eso los resto de chicos que formaban la fila se iban alejando uno a uno o en grupos de dos o tres, dejando nada mas a los tres chicos, a los dos vendedores y el comprador.

-¡Touji! ¿Qué sucede?- era Hikari la que preguntaba a su novio, el por que tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa a ese su compañero de clases.

-Hikari, es que no quiere pagar. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre se quieren ir sin pagar; pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de el- la verdad es que Touji de repente no era tan consciente de quien era la persona con quien hablaba. Kensuke levantó la mirada y la cara se puso pálida como si en ese instante se hubiese llevado el peor susto de su vida.

-Touji, suéltalo- fue lo que Kensuke balbuceó.

-No Kensuke, como se te ocurre que haré eso, además si lo dejamos ir. Todos querrán hacer lo mismo- fue lo que Touji dijo sin mirar a los lados solo viendo en los ojos del chico el miedo que este mostraba. En eso Itsuki también vio hacia su lado y sus ojos se ensancharon como platos. Touji siguió con la mirada el punto donde los ojos de Itsuki se dirigían y la sorpresa fue tal que soltó a Itsuki y salió despavorido de ahí después de pegar un grito. Itsuki no lo pensó mas y emprendió la carrera tras de Touji.

Solo Kensuke quedaba en el lugar de los hechos, Rei estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que pasaba ahí, cuando vio que algo como un papel cayó de sus manos, Asuka se agachó para levantarlo; Asuka se incorporó vio el contenido de este una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos procesaran la información hacia su cerebro confirmando que en realidad estos no la engañaban.

-¡Maldito Pervertido!- fue lo que Kensuke escucho decir, después solo vio que el puño de Asuka hacia contacto con su cara, para luego ver unas extrañas lucecitas y caer al piso.

X

X

X

Bueno acá esta el otro capitulo de este Fic. La verdad no tengo idea de que pasa con esto, quiero que el fic sea serio pero no he podido. La verdad he pasado duros momentos en estos últimos meses, mi abuelita paterna falleció y ha sido uno de los momentos mas horribles de mi vida. Yo se que ella esta en el cielo, pero no me da por escribir cosas serias o triste, no quiero estar mas tristes de lo que ya estoy.

Gracias por sus reviews, parece mentira he leído en muchos fics que estos dan ánimos a seguir y tienen toda la razón. Gracias a mi pre-lector Zephirotycvm117, que esta revisando mi fic y que también el tiene que escribir el suyo. Cuando no quieras seguir revisando me avisas.

¡Gracias Chicos!


	7. Manten a tus amigos cerca

Toda la mañana en la enfermería no es algo que se pueda disfrutar, no cuando tienes un labio partido e inflamado y cuando sientes que tu nariz esta a punto de explotar. Los analgésicos que Ibuki-san le había suministrado, ya habían pasado su efecto y por el dolor el se estaba despertando.

Se escucho la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, escucho unos paso acercarse hacia la cama donde el se estaba recuperando de las pequeñas heridas. La cortina se abrió de un tirón y ahí estaba ella, su verdugo, la chica que no tenía piedad con nadie y la razón por la cual el estaba ahí.

-No se por que lo haces…- Asuka meditaba muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-La verdad, si sé. Es por eso que estoy acá, de nuevo- la cortina se cerró y un grito se escuchó detrás e ella.

**Capitulo 7: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos, más cerca aun.**

-Hey ¡Cállate!, creerán que te estoy matando o algo así, pero vengo en son de paz; al menos que quieras que te pase lo mismo que le pasó a Shinji, el domingo pasado- al escuchar esto Kensuke no tuvo mas que quedarse callado. La verdad no tenia en mente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Asuka, pero de algo el estaba seguro y era que no quería recibir la misma paliza que Shinji recibió. Calmando un poco sus nervios y respirando lentamente, recostándose en la cama un poco más calmado y sin ver a Asuka a los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada al techo, le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

Ella contestó en un tono que parecía más bien que estaba cantando.

-Hablar de negocios-

X

X

X

Shinji se levantó un poco temprano esa mañana. El, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su ojo y vio que este se miraba un poquito mejor que el día anterior. Maldecir a Asuka parecía que era la mejor repuesta a su frustración, pero luego recordó que sino no hubiese sido por Rei, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Recordando una vez más los acontecimientos del domingo, era imposible para el no recordar el conjunto rosado de encajes.

-¿_Pero en que estoy pensado?- _la verdad era inevitable para el no pensar en ese par de…

_-¡Shinji! ¡No!- _se volvía a regañar.

_-Pero bien, en que momento los pantsu con dibujitos de animalitos, fueron sustituidos por ese conjunto de encajes- _pensaba con mucha gracia el. En que momento los dibujitos con Kumas y Hams, fueron sustituidos tan drásticamente. Y es que la verdad no habían sido dos años lo que habían estado lejos, sino que había sido casi doce años, casi toda una vida.

_-¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de Asuka en ese tiempo?- _Bueno, era algo que tenia que preguntar. Si, la próxima vez que se viesen le preguntaría, el problema será que ella también preguntara cosas a el de su vida privada. ¿Estaba el dispuesto a hablarlas?, bueno eso era algo que se daría gradualmente, además parece ser que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a conocerse.

En eso el miro el reloj que tenia en su mesita de noche, era un viejo reloj que el tenia desde niño, un regalo que Rei le había hecho, tenia la forma de un pingüino. Y vio que ya era tarde y tenia que practicar los ejercicios, así cuando Asuka llegara el trataría de que estudiasen mas los Kanji; que matemáticas.

_-Hablando de pingüinos, ¿como seria si uno viviese con Misato?- _pensó antes de abrir el libro de ejercicios.

X

X

X

-¡Touji, no es solamente un perdón por lo que hiciste, eso no remediará las cosas! ¿¡Realmente sabes lo que hiciste o en algún momento pensaste en las consecuencias! ¡Claro que no, absolutamente que no; si lo hubieses pensado no lo hubieras hecho!- gritaba a todo pulmón Hikari a Touji en una parte alejada de las aulas de clases. La verdad Hikari quería una explicación racional para tan vergonzoso acto y es que la pobre tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Asuka por semejante acto de su novio y tuvo que calmar a Asuka para que esta no fuese tras Touji también. Así que Hikari se comprometió en que ella se encargaría de el.

-¡Lo hice por ambos!- fue la repuesta de Touji, que en ese momento parecía mas bien gasolina cayendo ya sobre el encendido fuego abrasador. Esta repuesta trajo otro tipo de repuesta, una repuesta dolorosa que Touji jamás imagino sentir y que lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a Hikari y decir en un tono femenil:

-Ay mis bol…- antes de desmayarse.

-Por ambos, por ambos. Si claro- fue lo que Hikari dijo después de verlo caer al suelo.

X

X

X

Todo el alboroto causado en la mañana a Rei no le dio tiempo de ver a Kaworu, hasta ese instante que ella regresaba del baño. Y es que la clase después de gimnasia, no la había podido recibir ya que entre ambas, ella y Asuka tuvieron que llevar a Kensuke a la enfermería, después ir a la dirección para informarle a su padre que Kensuke había sufrido un accidente que solo ellas las tres presenciaron, y era que este amable chico había subido a un árbol de la escuela a bajar un gatito, aparentemente extraviado que se había quedado asustado en una rama del árbol.

Su padre tuvo que llamar a los padres de Kensuke para informales sobre el accidente y luego de esto, ella acompaño a la puerta de la enfermería a Asuka. En el camino de la dirección a la enfermería le preguntó, porque no dijo la verdad e invento esa excusa.

Lo que Asuka contestó: Es un secreto. Muy bien pronunciado en japonés.

Y también le preguntó, que le haría esta vez al chico; ya que en el camino se encontraron a Ibuki-san, quien se les acercó nerviosamente, esta le dijo a Asuka y a ella si podían ir a cuidarlo mientras ésta iba un momento hablar con su novio. Las dos aceptaron, pero Asuka le dijo: déjamelo a mí.

Y sobre lo que le haría a Kensuke, le contestó: "es un secreto", en un muy buen ingles.

Ya se encontraba a escasos metros de el, cuando a ambos se le ilumino la carita con una esplendida sonrisa en los rostros.

-¡Hola!- se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron al estar en ese incomodo momento.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntaron se preguntaron ambos al mismo instante, haciendo que de nuevo se volviesen a sentir incómodos, por ser tan extremadamente tontos. Rei y Kaworu se quedaron viendo, parecía que el seria el que diría algo esta vez, el solo.

En eso Asuka llegaba donde ambos se encontraban. Parece ser que ya se había encargado de Kensuke.

-Hola Nagisa-kun- decía a ella a Kaworu, mientras se paraba a la par de Rei.

-Me lo prestas un momentito- fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de arrastrarlo del brazo y llevárselo de ese lugar.

-Parece que tienes competencia- era lo que su conciencia le decía, conciencia cuyo voz tenia el mismo tono y sonido que la de Misato.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿No te basta con el drama que ves en tus doramas diariamente, que ahora tienes que venir y meter cizaña en mi cabeza?- preguntaba un tanto molesta Rei a esa vocecita.

-Ah ¡Vamos!- decía Misato mientras le ponía el brazo alrededor de los hombros a Rei.

-Era una pequeña broma-

En eso los parlantes que estaban en la pared de la escuela hacia el anuncio del que el director, requería de la presencia de la profesora Katsuragi en su oficina.

-¡Oh!, parece que el supremo jefe me necesita con urgencia. ¡Ah! ¿Qué haría él sin mi?- dicho esto se marcho del lugar dejando sola a Rei con sus pensamientos.

_-Asuka, no es competencia. ¿Verdad?- _se preguntaba Rei, antes de volver al aula de clases donde una se topo con un búfalo que parecía echaba fuego de la boca llamado Hikari.

-¿A que no te imaginas…?- le dijo la chica de dos coletas, no pudo terminar de decir lo que deseaba cuando vio en la mirada de Rei de preocupación y tampoco pudo preguntar que pasaba ya que Rei la interrumpió.

-Quiero, que me des tu opinión con algo- fue lo que Rei le dijo y así ambas entraron al salón de clases.

X

X

X

-Katsuragi, como van los preparativos de nuestro plan- preguntaba Gendo en su pose habitual.

Misato quien se encontraba frente al escritorio del director, en una pose que parecía más bien un capitán esperando órdenes del comandante contesto:

-Mañana a las 7:00 horas los chicos entraran al aula de clases, según mis cálculos ya todos tienen conocimiento de la prueba "sorpresa". Shinji y Asuka tendrán el ultimo entrenamiento el día de hoy, iniciando aproximadamente a las 16:30 horas en su casa, ahí es donde todas nuestras esperanzas y aspiraciones saldrán de acuerdo al plan, señor- decía ella sin parar al director Ikari.

-Perfecto, puede retirarse Señorita Katsuragi- Misato se retiraba de la oficina de Gendo, sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de él.

Afuera de la oficina se encontró con su papá, quien no traía una buena cara.

-¿Qué te pasó?- fue lo que Misato le pregunto a Fuyutsuki.

-Tu mamá y su dieta. Dime como es posible que el rábano, la brócoli y la coliflor puedan licuarse y formar algo comestible- la cara de 'pasé una hora vomitando en el baño' de Fuyutsuki daba a entender que en verdad no era nada comestible.

-Tú sabes que lo hace por que te quiere ¿verdad?-

-¿_en verdad lo quería… o lo quería matar?-_fue lo que el pensó el Sub-director.

-Y como yo también te quiero, te invitaré a algo de la cafetería-

-¿A donde van ustedes los dos?- se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos.

-Papá se siente mal y lo llevaré a tomar aire fresco- fue lo que Misato contestó a su hermana.

-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? Si quieres te puedo llevar a la enfermería y darte algo o llamaré a mamá y le diré que te lleve a casa- era una preocupada Ritsuko que se había acercado ya a Fuyutsuki y le había empezado a tomar el pulso.

-Yo lo llevaré afuera no te preocupes. ¿Verdad, papá?- era lo que Misato preguntaba a su pobre padre, que además de andar el estomago vació y con mucha hambre, ahora se había puesto nervioso por si su otra hija se daba cuenta de que todo era una tapadera.

-Si hija no te preocupes, le puede hacer daño a al bebé- le decía el mientras sobaba el estomago de su hija.

-Está bien. Pero si te pones mal, me llaman. No sean irresponsables ninguno de los dos- decía Ritsuko con preocupación. A Misato los ojos le brillaron como estrellas su plan había funcionado y su papá puso una cara de alivio.

-Y ya que van rumbo a la cafetería, ahí esta mamá tomando un refresco con la profesora de arte… Misato puedes traerme unas galletitas de avena, para tu sobrino favorito, por favor- esto éltimo lo decía mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-Si claro hermanita- fue lo ultimo que dijo Misato a su hermana tomando rumbo a las bancas de afuera, donde dejaría a su papá mientras ella iba comprar algo para que él comiera.

_-Tonta Ritsuko, por que tiene que ser tan inteligente- _se lamentaba Misato. Ya que Rits, como ella le decía; se había dado cuenta de que todo era una tapadera para darle de comer algo a su papá y no solo la horrible dieta que su mamá le daba a este.

X

X

X

-Al fin te encuentro- fue lo que Ritsuko le dijo a su esposo.

-Si lo siento. Es que tuve que salir, fui a la tienda a buscar unas cuerdas para la guitarra. Shinji dijo que las traerías, pero ya ves, hasta mañana viene y necesito tenerlas afinada para mañana a primera hora. Ya que el grupo B tiene clases muy de mañana. ¿Y para que soy bueno?- fue lo que él le decía a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella muy cariñosamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Mientras ella daba la espalda y así el pudiera posar sus manos sobre su abultado vientre.

-No fue suficiente con esto- decía ella a su esposo mientras se tocaba la barriguita.

-Hmmm- contestaba el mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja a su esposa.

El sonido de una garganta aclararse hizo que Ritsuko se soltase del abrazo de su esposo. Era Maya y su novio los que estaban en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de música. Maya, una chica muy tímida y con aspecto frágil se había sonrojado al encontrar a su sempai así.

-Akagi-san. Su mamá me envió a buscarla- decía muy nerviosa ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- peguntaba el esposo de Ritsuko, si algo malo pasaba no quería que su esposa sufriera algún disgustos que perjudicara su salud o peor aun el embarazo.

-Bueno, me envió a decirle; textualmente la cito: Tengo tus galletitas de avena. Ven por ellas- dijo Maya con gracia.

-¡Oh Dios!- fue lo que salió de la boca de Ritsuko.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba angustiosamente su esposo.

-Mamá, descubrió que ayude a Papá a violar su dieta- dicho esto, suspiró.

-Bueno tengo que ir a enfrentarme a ese dragón, lo bueno es que Misato ya se habrá llevado la mayor parte del regaño y no dejaró mucho para mí. ¿No crees eso, cielo?- su esposo no hizo mas que encoger de hombros.

-Te acompañaré. Aunque se que de nada servirá, al final hasta a mi me regañan por tu culpa- seguido de esto ambos salieron del salón de música en busca de la Akagi mayor.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos, el próximo periodo empezará dentro de poco- decía una tímida Maya a su novio.

-Si tienes razón, pero aun no empieza y creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo- dicho esto cerró la puerta de la sala de música, con ellos dentro.

X

X

X

-Creo que aquí está bien- anunciaba la chica a su compañero de clases. Ella abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie dentro del salón de música o así creía ella.

-Asuka ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que pasa?- preguntaba angustioso Kaworu.

_-¿Asuka? ¿Kaworu?- _susurraba una nerviosa Maya quien se encontraba dentro del casillero donde se guardaban los instrumentos de limpieza, que estaba en una esquina del salón de música, ahí dentro se encontraba ella con su novio, Makoto Hyuga. Quienes al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban al salón de música, decidieron esconderse dentro de allí.

_-Bueno, parece que no solo nosotros tenemos la idea de que el salón de música es muy…- _no pudo terminar de decir nada mas ya que su novia le había dado un codazo en el estomago.

_-Es tu culpa que estemos metidos en este lió- _lo regañaba ella.

-_Y cállate quiero escuchar de que hablan esos dos-_

-_Oye, talvez querían un poco de privacidad igual que nosotros-_

_-No es eso, es que Asuka es amiga de Rei o eso creo y tú sabes bien lo que Rei siente por Nagisa-kun. Entonces que hace Asuka con el acá o trata de ayudarles a ambos…- _no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que su novio terminó la oración por ella.

-_O trata de robárselo_- no se habían dado cuenta, pero los chicos habían acabado de conversar ya y estaban saliendo fuera del salón de música.

-¿A donde se fueron?- preguntaba el.

-En vez de preguntar a donde se fueron, deberíamos irnos nosotros también- dicho esto salio Maya del armario llevando consigo de la oreja a un adolorido Makoto.

X

X

X

En el pasillo caminaban una sonriente Asuka y un también sonriente Kaworu. Hikari quien conversaba con Rei vio la carita que ambos traían y la verdad no le causó mucha gracia lo que vio. Rei no vio el rostro de los chicos ya que esta se encontraba de espalda a la puerta por donde los dos entraron. Detrás de ellos entraba la profesora Misato con su ya reconocida sonrisa maliciosa y es que sabía que todos en el aula estaba expectante la prueba del día de mañana.

Rei pasó a su habitual pupitre, a la par de ella una Asuka muy contenta, hasta podría decir que venia tarareando una canción.

Asuka les dio el comando a los chicos que consistía, en ponerse de pie, saludar y sentarse.

Un bip se escucho, a su Terminal llegaba un mensaje, abrió la PC y así era la remitente era Hikari y se leía un mensaje que decía:

-**¿Que tratas de hacer o que fue lo que hiciste?- **y es que Rei le había comentado lo que Asuka había hecho, interrumpirla y luego dejarla sola y llevarse con ella a Kaworu, la verdad es que Hikari no creía que Asuka fuese de ese tipo de chica, pero la verdad quería una explicación y si en verdad Asuka quería robarle a Rei a su chico, esta no le veía la mayor gracia a esa crueldad que Asuka cometía.

-**¡Es un secreto!- ** fue todo lo que Asuka contestó, luego cerró su computadora, a Hikari esto no le hizo gracia y volteó a ver a Asuka. Asuka le indicó silencio y que voltease a ver a que la profesora estaba exponiendo la clase. Todas esas acciones Rei las observaba de reojo y un poco frustrada.

X

X

X

Unas alegres carcajadas se escuchaban en el interior de la vivienda y como no había mejor medicina que la risa, era muy contagiante la alegría que se emanaba de ellas.

-¿Así que no recuerdas eso?- era la mamá de Kyoko la que le preguntaba a su hija, quien se encontraba totalmente sonrojada de tanto reír y de la pena que sentía.

-No, no recuerdo haber echo pipi en el aula de clases- reclamaba Kyoko casi haciendo un puchero.

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien- decía riéndose Yui.

-Bueno al menos yo fui cuando estaba en el pre-escolar. En cambio tu que lo hiciste en tu cumpleaños numero siete en la fiesta de cumpleaños- era la vez de reírse de Kyoko y toda su familia se reía también, que en es instante consistía de sus Padres.

La verdad es que la carcajada le causó un exceso de tos a su papá, quien era un hombre serio que parecía no reía con nada, pero esto si que era verdaderamente gracioso.

Todas las tres se tensaron y fueron a atender al papá de Kyoko, dejando así de lado los viejos y graciosos recuerdos.

X

X

X

La puerta de la enfermería se escuchó abrir una vez más y es que Kensuke cada vez que escuchaba que esa puerta se abría no podía evitar tensarse. Pero esta vez se escucho una seductora voz, era la profesora de química Akagi-sensei y es que la verdad de todas las voces que el escuchaba la voz de esta mujer era la que más a una mujer se escuchaba no era chillona como la de Asuka o Hikari o la misma Misato e Ibuki-san o Mana o toda rara y de niña pequeña como la de Rei. Era una voz de mujer y que mujer, aun recuerda esa vez que se fueron a ese laboratorio de campo y ella llevaba ese sombrero veranero, desde esa vez el tenia su propia colección de fotos de la profesora, el se había enamorado hace dos años de ella… para que al año siguiente entrara ese vago a trabajar acá y se la robara y no solo eso, se casó con ella y la embarazó. Era algo que Kensuke jamás le perdonaría al profesor de música.

-Sempai- era la vocecita chillona de Maya la que se escuchaba.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntaba Maya preocupada, al escuchar esto Kensuke se levantó de un tirón y luego sintió el dolor otra vez en su cuerpo. El quería saber que le pasaba o por lo menos ayudarla y talvez recibiría alguna clase de recompensa por eso, talvez un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Mi mamá, a la hora de llegada solo me regañó a mí o mejor dicho la mayor parte del regaño me la llevé yo. Dijo que ella esperaba eso de Misato y que ella ya sabía que Misato era una infantil y tonta hija, en cambio de mí esperaba algo más como una persona responsable y prudente. En fin la tonta de Misato se fue con esa sonrisa tonta del lugar y me dejó a mi molesta. Pero ya vera cuando la encuentre a solas. Pero la verdad eso no es lo que vine hacer acá… la próxima vez sea usted mas prudente Ibuki-san…- dicho esto puso un pendiente en el escritorio de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Maya mientras se tocaba su oreja izquierda y notando que el pendiente de esta hacia falta.

-Bueno, la vez pasada te dije que me habían gustado y que te quedaban muy bonitos y desde esa vez los vistes muy seguido. El punto es que no lo vuelvas hacer o te pasará lo mismo que a mi- dicho esto Ritsuko se palpó su pequeño estómago. Se levantó de la silla y dejó a una muy sonrosada Maya sentada en el escritorio de la enfermería. Luego otro pensamiento entro en la cabecita de Maya, como fue que lo encontró si este de seguro se cayó dentro del casillero y ahí… bueno Maya no aguanto más la vergüenza si su sempai estaba haciendo lo que cree que estaba haciendo.

En eso una vez más la puerta se abrió y Ritsuko quedó junto a la puerta de pie sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Y no, no estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú… o al menos no pude. - dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar dejando a una desmayada Maya en el lugar.

-A_demás no podría hacer eso ahí y sabia que Maya tampoco, lo más indicado era que le había pasado lo mismo, alguien entró y tuvo que encerrarse así cuando escucharon a alguien entrar, al salón de clases_- eso era lo que iba pensando una maliciosa Ritsuko Akagi quien se iba riendo sola al ver la reacción de Maya al decir este último comentario.

Kensuke, quien había escuchado todo desde tras de la cortina, pero verdaderamente no había visto que fue lo que Akagi-sensei entregó y tampoco vio los ademanes que esta hacia, no pudo entender la plática. En eso sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de almuerzo o eso creía el, se volvió a recostar la verdad no podía salir y dejar que todos lo vieran así de esa manera, así que tendría que aguantar hambre. A los minutos se escuchó una vez mas abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah! Sohryu-san que amable eres-

-Buenas tardes Sensei- contestaba Asuka.

-Como representante de clases yo me lo llevaré y bueno como imagine no salió a almorzar le traje esto-

-Bueno muchas gracias por traerme también a mí, y sí, ya te lo puedes llevar- Maya se puso de pie, se dirigió a la camilla de Kensuke, abrió las cortinas y le dijo que ya se podía ir.

-Sabes tienes una muy linda y amable compañera de clases-

-Si verdad- dijo el rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa que más bien parecía que deseaba llorar.

-Bueno vamos. Afuera puedes comer y ya debemos irnos- le indicaba Asuka a Kensuke.

-¿Irnos?- preguntaba asustado el.

-Si irnos- indicaba Asuka

-Ya es la hora de salida y te acompañaré a casa- todo esto lo dijo sin apartar una maliciosa sonrisa de su cara.

X

X

X

Era la hora de salida y Touji no había aparecido. Ella se fue a buscarlo en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, ya que a la hora del almuerzo se fue a comer con Rei con la cual no habló nada solo se dedicaron a comer o mejor dicho solo ella comió, por que Rei no lo pudo hacer; ya que Asuka se había llevado a Kaworu quien sabe donde y esto le había quitado el apetito a la peliazul.

Hikari pensó que Touji talvez se había ido a la enfermería pero tampoco lo encontró ahí, Kensuke quien dormía cuando ésta entró a la enfermería a la hora de almuerzo, después que comió y dejo sola a Rei, así que a la hora de salida se fue a buscarlo al único lugar donde se imagino podía estar.

Ahí estaba el sentado, bajo el mismo árbol donde le propinó semejante golpe.

-Si quieres que diga lo siento. No lo diré y cuando te dije que lo hacía por ambos era verdad. Tu sabes que, bueno no tengo el dinero suficiente para que salgamos a comer o ir al cine y tampoco para comprarme ropa y ya se que dirás que lo pude haber conseguido de una mejor manera, pero debes entender. Soy un hombre y me da vergüenza admitir o platicarte ciertas cosas, ya se que dirás que somos aparte de novios, amigos. Pero Hikari eres muy injusta conmigo, y muchas veces no me dejas hablar y haces lo primero que se te viene en mente, y si me pegaste por que lo merecía entiendo y muy bien… pero no puedo seguir así. Así que es mejor que terminemos, tú no te mereces alguien como yo - dicho esto el, se puso de pie dejando a una adolorida y confundida Hikari en el lugar.

Ella no pudo reaccionar en lo más mínimo se quedó ahí de pie varios minutos ya que sintió como si una pelota de béisbol le hubiese dado en la cara. Pero la verdad es que no podía llorar, así que tenia que buscar una solución y así se fue tras de él nuevamente.

Ella llegó angustiada al aula de clases donde pensó que lo encontraría ya que sus cuadernos de ese día estaban aun en su escritorio, pero no fue así. Solo se encontró con Mana y otro grupo de chicas quienes le dijeron que él no había llegado del todo a ese lugar.

Salió corriendo, bajo las gradas para ver si se encontraba aun el sacando sus zapatos, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Rápidamente se fue a su casillerito y sacó los de ella talvez lo encontraría camino a casa.

X

X

X

Kaworu no asistió esa tarde a su grupo de Kendo, mas bien se fue a sentar cerca del campo de béisbol, donde el equipo de la escuela practicaba. La verdad el estaba esperando que cierto grupo terminara sus actividades y el así poder ver a cierta persona. Aunque fuese solo de largo, porque sabía muy bien que aunque Shinji no estuviese cerca, siempre había alguien observándolo. Pero mañana sería otro día y talvez a partir de mañana, las cosas cambiarían. Y con ese esperanzador pensamiento volteo a ver hacia el cielo.

X

X

X

-¿Qué esperamos? ¿Por qué no, nos vamos?- reclamaba Kensuke a Asuka.

-Sabes que, tú ni siquiera deberías de hablarme y estamos esperando a alguien- al terminar de decir esto Touji entró a la enfermería con un semblante muy serio.

-Muy bien. Hice lo que me dijiste y acá estoy- decía seriamente Touji a la chica pelirroja.

-Bueno, ahora si podemos irnos. Ten, toma esto creo que no comiste nada- dicho esto Asuka le quitó el paquete de las manos a Kensuke y se lo dio a Touji.

-Oye eso es mío- reclamaba Kensuke

-Era- dijo ella. Mientras le regalaba una mirada de la muerte a Kensuke quien solamente se limitó asentir.

-Así que iremos a la casa de Kensuke primero y después a la mía- preguntaba Touji a Asuka.

-No, solo iremos a la casa de Kensuke. Luego ustedes me llevaran a la casa de Shinji- le indicaba Asuka a Touji.

Iban los tres saliendo de la escuela cuando alguien llamó a Asuka. Los tres voltearon a ver, ya que Asuka iba delante. Los chicos parecían más bien sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Sohryu-san!-Asuka se voltea y mira una chica que no recuerda haber visto antes.

- Talvez no debes recordarme. Estamos en el mismo salón de clases, mi nombre es Kirishima… Kirishima Mana- le decía la chica de ojos verdes a Asuka. La verdad era bonita, o eso fue lo que Asuka pensó al verla, su cabello castaño y la forma del corte, así como sus muy bonitos ojos verdes.

-Mucho gusto. Solo llámame Asuka ¿si?- contestaba amistosamente Asuka.

-O Kaichou- le decía Touji.

-o Krauft- decía por debajero Kensuke. Menos mal Asuka no escuchó, sino estuviese de nuevo en la misma cama de enfermería.

-¿Iras a visitar a Ikari-kun?- Mana ignoró totalmente lo que Touji y Kensuke decía, ella se dirigió a Asuka.

-Si, así es- contestaba Asuka a Mana.

-¿Por que?- preguntaba la chica de ojos azules.

-Me gustaría acompañarles-contestaba la otra chica.

-Es que la verdad, iré después. Ahorita tenemos otra cosa que hacer- en eso el teléfono celular de Asuka sonó, ella contestó. Aparentemente era su mamá y esta le ordenaba algo, parecía que Asuka le contestaría algo, en eso volteó a ver a Mana y dijo de acuerdo. Colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su joven rostro.

-¿Así que quieres ir a visitar a Ba…Shinji?- preguntaba Asuka a la chica de ojos verdes y esta asintió.

-Estó bien. Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor- dicho esto los cuatros chicos emprendieron el camino. Siempre los varones tras ellas, como cuidándolas.

X

X

**X**

-Así que… ¿estás con nosotros en clases?- preguntaba Asuka a Mana. Y es que la verdad con solo unos pocos días en el aula no se había fijado muy bien en los rostros de los sus compañeros. Y es que trataba de ponerle mucha atención a la clase, ya que verdaderamente si no lo ponía atención, podría dejar materias, aparte de que trataba de traducir todo al inglés lo más rápido posible, cuando no recordaba como se escribía ese Kanji, así que todo era un poco complicado para ella.

-Si así es- contestaba un poco apática Mana y es que viendo a Asuka más cerca de lo normal se dio cuenta de lo muy bonita que era y sabía muy bien que si ella pasaba tiempos a solas con Shinji ella se podía convertir muy pronto en su rival. La verdad a Asuka no le agradó la manera en como ella había contestado y ya estaba dudando en llevarla al lugar, pero la verdad necesitaba de ella y con lo que pasó ayer no querría estar sola en el mismo lugar con Shinji.

-¿_Así que te gusta Shinji?_- pensó en preguntarle Asuka, pero la verdad no era de su incumbencia y menos los gustos de Shinji o de la misma Mana.

-_Pero si estos dos son el uno para el otro-_ pensó y luego suspiró.

-Kaichou, ya estamos cerca de llegar a la casa de Kensuke- anunciaba Touji.

-Solo debemos doblar en la esquina y caminar media cuadra-

-¿Hay algún supermercado cerca de acá?- preguntaba Asuka a los chicos en general.

-Necesito hacer unas compras-

-Si acá a unas tres de cuadras hay uno. ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Kensuke.

-Es que la mamá de Shinji salió con mi mamá y parece que no regresará pronto a su casa y me pidió que le llevara de comer algo a Shinji, que esta solo- Mana no pudo saltar más de alegría era su oportunidad de servirle a Shinji en estos momentos.

-Ah si tienes razón, Rei esta en sus prácticas de natación y luego ella tiene que esperar a que su papá la lleve a casa. ¿Entonces el pobre no ha almorzado?- preguntaba Touji a Asuka.

-Así parece- contestaba Asuka.

-Yo… yo iré a comprar algo de comer y luego se lo llevaré a su casa- decía muy entusiasmada Mana.

-Está bien- contestaba Asuka.  
-Llévale un poco de pollo a la teriyaki, es su favorito- decía Asuka con una amplia sonrisa. Dicho esto, Mana se fue en busca del mercado, antes le pidió a Kensuke la dirección exacta. La verdad es que en los planes se aparecen más planes.

-¿Así que por eso la trajiste?- deducía Touji las acciones de Asuka, mientras Mana le pedía las indicaciones a Kensuke.

-Claro. Si iba a dejarle de comer a Shinji, talvez tu amigo se podía escapar y le daría tiempo de ir a borrar las imágenes. Oye, tu crees que el ya se dio cuenta de que tú estás de mi lado y que te traje por si acaso él quiere huir- preguntaba Asuka a Touji.

-Lo dudo. Pero ya sabes que tú, también debes ayudarme a que Hikari me perdone-

-Déjamelo a mí. Después del día de mañana, muchas cosas cambiarán. Además esto es tu pago por lo que estabas haciendo, date cuenta que no te he golpeado yo también- decía amenazante Asuka.

-Si lo sé, y tú sabes bien que no lo hago por ti. Sino por las amenazas de ir a decirle al director y la verdad este año me quiero graduar. Lo hago por Hikari y por mí. Entonces mañana a la hora de salida, ¿verdad?- preguntaba Touji a Asuka.

-Si así es- le decía ella.

-Oye tu apúrate. No tenemos toda la tarde- le gritaba Asuka a Kensuke que se había quedado observando a Mana irse.

-Oye sabes algo… si fueras tan dulce y amable como Mana serias la mejor chica de todas- le decía Kensuke a Asuka.

Asuka estaba a punto de contestarle a Kensuke, la verdad es que ella si era alguien dulce y amable o eso era lo que todos le decían, pero como podía ser ella amable y dulce cuando éste tipo casi la humilla de una cruel manera, exhibiendo su cuerpo tan pervertidamente.

-Kensuke, amigo. Creo que no estas en la posición de reclamarle a Asuka, si tu hubieses sido un poco mas cortés con ella y no tratar de exponerla así. Creo que ella seria amable contigo, yo que tú no jugaría tanto con tu suerte y sigamos que ya tengo hambre- Kensuke jamás se imaginó que Touji defendería de esa manera a Asuka. Pero tenia razón, si talvez la circunstancia no fuesen de esta manera, Asuka talvez lo tratase mejor.

X

X

X

_-¿Acaso estaba tratando de ayudarme al decirme cual era la comida favorita de él? La verdad es que hay muchas cosas de él que no sé, pero acaso ella notó que me gustaba o también lo hacía porque se preocupa por él y quiere que él esté bien, ¿pero como sabe ella cual es la comida favorita de Ikari-kun y porque le llama Shinji? ¿Acaso en estos días se han hecho buenos amigos o será que también a ella le gusta y estaba alardeando de que lo conoce mejor que yo?- _La verdad era que Mana Kirishima estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia que pensar de Asuka o de la relación de ésta con Shinji. Llegó al lugar donde podría comprar la comida para llevar y luego de comprarla tomo el camino hacia la casa de Shinji, donde ella y él estarían solos un buen tiempo, hasta que llegara Asuka. Un tiempo que ella aprovecharía al máximo, ya que tendría una buena oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Con este último pensamiento, ella siguió el camino hacia su destino.

X

X

X

-¿Estas seguro que estas son todas?- preguntaba intimidante Asuka a Kensuke.

-Sí…- decía nervioso.

-Entonces yo la revisaré. Touji sostenlo- dicho esto el chico deportista tomó a Kensuke por los hombros, le hizo una llave y le dijo que era mejor que no se moviera. Kensuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, su amigo de tantos años estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que la chica demonio hiciera.

-Creo que formatear tu computador "borrará" todas mis dudas- dicho esto Asuka se sentó frente al computador y empezó dicha operación.

-¡Espera!- era el grito desesperante de Kensuke.

-Veamos, ¿tú esperaste o pensaste si estaba bien tomar o no esas fotos de mí? ¿o en algún momento pensaste si debías o no imprimirlas y venderlas a tu antojo? Creo que no, y como puedo ver, no borraste todas las fotos. Acá hay de otras chicas más y como una mujer honorable que soy, no permitiré eso- en eso Asuka encontró imágenes de Rei, Mana, Hikari y la misma Misato. Con eso fue suficiente para realizar lo que tenía pensado, en eso vio una carpeta que decía ricitos de oro, la abrió y la sorpresa fue ver imágenes de la profesora de química, cada una con nombres dulces e inocentes como carita de ángel, labios de fresa o una con el nombre de la mejor belleza.

-Creo que ricitos de oro estará muy feliz cuando le muestre esto- dicho esto tomó una memoria portátil y pasó la carpeta. Formateó la computadora, Kensuke pudo ver esto desde el lugar donde estaba y un grito agudo se escucho salir del cuarto de el.

-Cállate, los vecinos creerán que te estamos matando o algo así. -Veamos donde mas pueden estar- decía Asuka para si.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntaba Touji a Asuka.

-Las cámaras, los discos duros portátiles, las memorias expandidles y los adaptadores de memoria- decía ella mientras buscaba en el closet de este.

-Bueno encontré el tesoro perdido- dijo esto mientras revisaba debajo de la cama.

-Ahora dame el dinero, por favor- le decía ella.

-¿Dinero?- preguntaba Kensuke.

-Claro o quieres que tu papá o el director se den cuenta de tus delitos, tu sabes esto puede ser penado por la ley… como eres menor de edad podrías ir a una correccional juvenil o pueden echar preso a tu padre. Creo que ya conoces todo eso, así que dame el dinero de las ganancias por estas fotos y todo estaremos bien- decía todo esto al mismo tiempo que echaba en un bolso todo lo que había encontrado.

-¿Qué harás con eso?- preguntaba Touji.

-Sobornar- decía ella.

-Asuka, Asuka, Asuka crees que alguien te creerá si dices que fui yo. Nada de eso tiene mi nombre, y el único lugar en el que podían encontrar algo tú misma lo borraste- decía Kensuke casi riéndose de la tontería que Asuka había echo. Dicho este comentario Touji apretó más fuerte la llave que le aplicaba a Kensuke y este le gritó que buen amigo era.

-Bueno, dile hola a la cámara de mi teléfono celular, que se encuentra ahí- Asuka apuntaba al escritorio que estaba frente a la cama de Kensuke.

-Desde que entré a tu casa todo ha sido grabado-

-En esa caja de zapatos, que está ahí en la esquina. La que esta debajo de todas esas otra caja- Kensuke le decía resignado. Dicho esto Asuka se puso a revisar, encontró lo que buscaba y dijo:

-Perfecto. Es hora de irse, Touji trae por favor ese bolso… y Kensuke… espero en verdad eso sea todo; sino ricitos de oro no estará muy feliz contigo. Uh se me olvidaba- dicho esto, tomó su teléfono celular y salió del cuarto de Kensuke. El cual se incorporó corrió hacia el computador y vio que todo estaba borrado ya, dio un grito de frustración y maldijo a Asuka por lo que esta había hecho.

X

X

X

-¿Qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero?- preguntaba Touji, quien llevaba el bolso con todo lo encontrado en su hombro derecho. Asuka llevaba los bolsos escolares de ambos.

-Ten, dale un buen regalo de disculpas a Hikari y con el resto, bueno trataré de retribuir el daño hecho- Asuka le ofrecía una buena cantidad de dinero a Touji, este lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Asuka siguió contando el resto que luego guardo en su bolsillo de la falda.

-No eres tan mala después de todo- este comentario trajo una mirada de muy pocos amigos para Touji.

-Es decir, tienes razón… oye si piensas retribuir el daño hecho, quiere decir que le darás algo a cada una de las chicas que fueron "utilizadas". Quiere decir que ese maldito de Kensuke tenía fotos de Hikari, ¿también?- esto último Touji lo dijo con un tono muy molesto.

-Pregúntaselo a él, si es tu amigo te dirá la verdad. Ahora apúrate o llegaré tarde y tu también tienes que estudiar para la prueba de mañana- dicho esto ambos aligeraron el paso y siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Shinji. Ninguno de los dos vio como una chica con coletas los observaba a lo lejos preocupada.

X

X

X

-Creo que ya es hora de que Asuka este cuidando de tu hijo- decía Kyoko a Yui.

-¿Tu crees que todo salga de acuerdo al plan?- preguntaba Yui a Kyoko.

-No lo creo. Pero nadie va a negar que quisimos tener bellos nietos- dicho esto ambas empezaron ha realizar la cena de los padres de Kyoko y la que luego ellas llevarían un poco a sus respectivas casas.

X

X

X

-Rei, ¿comemos juntos? Tu mamá llegara tarde a casa y a tu hermano, Asuka le llevara de comer. Creo que tu mamá estará en casa para la hora de la cena, así que podemos llevar algo para cenar después en casa- Gendo le decía a su hija que estaba frente a el, leyendo un mensaje de texto. Aparentemente el no pudo almorzar e invitaba a su hija a acompañarlo.

-Papá… ¿tu estás de acuerdo con los planes de mamá?- preguntaba Rei a su papá. Ella acababa de leer el mensaje que Hikari le acababa de enviar. Así que Asuka no solo esta tras Kaworu, sino que ahora Touji también esta cayendo en sus manos.

-Claro, siempre y cuando ustedes estén bien; ayudaré a tu madre en lo que sea necesario. Pero me sorprende que te haya hecho el comentario-

-Espero no le digas nada a tu hermano o la misma Asuka. Además el plan no es de tu mamá, el plan fue elaborado por mí. Katsuragi y tu mamá solo me están ayudando a realizarlo acabo- dicho esto se puso de pie y le mostró a su hija la puerta.

_-¿Papá elaboro todo esto? Que extraño- _pensó Rei.

X

X

X

Había pasado una buena parte del día estudiando Matemáticas, con la ayuda de Asuka el día de ayer la mayoría de ejercicios tenían certeras repuesta. A la hora de almuerzo como no encontró nada de comer, hizo unos emparedados para mitigar un poco su hambre. Luego empezó a buscar unos viejos libros, libros que su mamá había guardado desde hace mucho, eran sus libros de primaria; los cuales le ayudaron aprender escribir en Kanji. Pensó que talvez le serían muy útiles ahora que estaría estudiando con Asuka.

En eso el timbre de la puerta sonó, pensó que era Asuka, ya que su mamá le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde y su papá había llamado para decirle que saldría con Rei a almorzar y le dijo que aprovechara bien el tiempo para estudiar.

Salió a prisa la verdad no quería hacer enojar a Asuka, no más después de lo del día anterior, la verdad tenia que preguntarle que fue exactamente lo que hizo mal. El quería una explicación para poder entenderla un poco mejor.

Abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, era Mana la que estaba ahí de pie en la entrada de la puerta de su casa. Con un paquete de comida en la mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Buena tardes Ikari-kun, espero ya te encuentres mejor- Shinji se quedo sorprendido al ver a Mana en el umbral de la puerta principal de su casa.

-Mana- fue todo lo que el pudo decir, ya que la verdad él pensó que sería Asuka la que estaría ahí y no pudo negar que se sentía un poco desilusionado al no ver a la pelirroja ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le dijo ella, ya que la verdad el como esperaba que fuese Asuka la que estuviera ahí se había olvidado totalmente de su ojo golpeado.

-Ah, esto. Esto fue que el otro día me caí y ya ves mi ojo se llevó todo el golpe. Pero ya estoy mejor no te preocupes… esto… ¿vas a pasar?- pregunta tontamente el.

-Si… la verdad es que Sohryu-san, es decir Asuka-chan me dijo que te trajera esto. Ella ya viene en camino, antes fue hacer algo con Aida-kun y Suzuhara-kun- al finalizar de decir esto Shinji se apartó un poco de la puerta y dejó pasar a Mana.

-Hace mucho que no venía ya, recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando tú hermana se enfermó y venimos todos a verla-

-Hmmm… si verdad, ya hace mucho tiempo- contestaba el, quien se adelantó un poco le indicó donde sentarse.

-Espera, te serviré esto- decía ella poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes yo lo haré y ¿no sabes cuanto tiempo tardaría Asuka?, es que la verdad teníamos que estudiar- preguntaba el dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Ahí el sirvió comida en dos platos y dejó un poco, una suficiente cantidad para otra persona.

Ya servidos los platos, los puso en la mesita de la sala.

-No debe de tardar- contestó Mana a la pregunta de Shinji. La verdad ella ya estaba dudosa, _¿por que Shinji le decía Asuka? ¿Por qué la tuteaba y no la trataba de la misma manera en como la trataba a ella hace un poco tiempo? ¿Acaso, acaso en estos dos días ellos han hecho un lazo diferente al de ella y Shinji? O ¿Será que Shinji quiere acercarse de otra manera a Asuka o Asuka a Shinji? _Todas esas dudas y preguntas inundaban la mente de la chica.

-¿Y como estuvo la escuela hoy?-preguntaba el.

-Bien, muy bien. La verdad es que Aida-kun tuvo un accidente, el se cayó de un árbol tratando de rescatar un gatito que parece se había extraviado. Tu hermana y Asuka-chan lo llevaron a la enfermería- decía ella mientras comía.

-¿Kensuke? ¿Gatito?- preguntaba el. La verdad eso era muy dudoso, Kensuke ayudando a un gatito era una de las cosas mas extrañas que el haría. En primer lugar el jamás había subido a un árbol antes, no después de que en 3er grado Touji lo tirara desde uno y Kensuke se quebrara el brazo izquierdo. Eso había creado en el una fobia al escalar árboles.

En eso de nuevo el timbre sonó, Shinji se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y fue abrir la puerta.

Esta vez si era ella, el no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

-Pasa- la invitó a pasar, el no se había fijado que Asuka traía compañía y casi cierra la puerta, la verdad no pudo por que Touji se había golpeado la cara en ella y este se quejó al recibir el golpe, por eso Shinji se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí.

-¿Touji? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba desconcertado Shinji.

-Cuidando de tu novia de infancia- en eso los dos entraron a la sala de la casa de Shinji. Y vio a las dos chicas conversando acerca de que si fue bueno dejar a Aida-kun solo después del golpe que se dio.

-Bueno veo que eres goloso, dos chicas para ti- Shinji ignoró totalmente el comentario de Touji.

-Asuka ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un poco de pollo en la cocina-Shinji le ofreció el pollo que había dejado, la verdad esa porción la dejó pensando en ella.

-Oye yo también tengo hambre- reclamaba Touji. Asuka ignoró totalmente al ofrecimiento de Shinji, ya que seguía explicándole a Mana que esa fue la razón por la que fueron a dejarlo hasta su casa y lo dejo ahí dormido. Por eso fue que se tardaron en llegar.

_-¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Acaso sigue molesta?- _pensaba amargamente Shinji.

-¡Asuka!-esta vez levantó un poco más la voz. Trayendo la atención de la chica.

-Creo que deberíamos de empezar a estudiar ya. Se hace tarde y no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¿Puedo quedarme a estudiar con ustedes?- era Mana la que preguntaba, Shinji estaba a punto de contestar que sí, pero en eso pensó que talvez a Asuka le daría vergüenza que Mana supiese que ella no sabía muy bien escribir en Kanji.

-Mana, ya es muy tarde y es peligroso que regreses tan noche a tu casa. Y deberías de irte ya, Touji te puede acompañar y así te dará tiempo de estudiar, sana y salva en tu casa- Shinji decía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo que Shinji esta tratando de decir, es que se preocupa por ti y le da temor que te pase algo malo. Por lo que veo vives algo largo de acá, en cambio yo vivo cerca y me puedo ir noche. Así que no te preocupes, no es que él no quiera tu compañía. Es simplemente eso- Asuka le estaba ayudando, ya que Shinji había sonado muy grosero al decirle todo eso a Mana, hasta el mismo Touji se iba a meter a ayudar, pero Asuka fue mas rápida en pensar en una excusa.

-Está bien. Cuídate Shinji, espero verte mañana en clases para la prueba y gracias Asuka, eres muy amable-

_-¿Ya ves cuatro ojos…? sí soy amable- _pensaba Asuka, quien no se había dado cuenta de la cara de dolor que Mana llevaba en su cara.

Los cuatros se pusieron de pie. Shinji acompaño a la puerta a Touji y Mana, los despidió y los vio irse. En eso sintió algo caliente en la cabeza, como un buen golpe propinado.

-Eres un idiota…- le decía desde atrás Asuka.

-Oye no tienes que ser tan grosera. ¿Por qué me golpeas?- le decía él.

-Por la manera en como le dijiste que se fuera. Casi la corres, mejor dicho la corriste-

-¿Sabes? lo hice por ti - Shinji no supo a que hora dijo eso, ya que en vez de molestarse, le estaba explicando el por que de sus acciones. Y antes de que Asuka le dijese algo mas él agregó.

-Sí, lo hice por ti. Porque imaginé, te daría vergüenza que ambos se diesen cuenta que no entiendes bien los Kanji y que tengo que ayudarte a estudiar como una niñita de primaria- dicho esto Shinji se dirigió a hacia la sala, dejando a una sonrojada Asuka que no pudo contestar al comentario que Shinji hacía.

_-¿pero por que me sonrojo?- _se preguntó

_-bueno, la verdad es que de solo imaginarme que Touji y Mana se darían cuenta de que no puedo escribir bien o entender bien los Kanji, me dio una gran vergüenza- _con este pensamiento siguió a Shinji quien ya no se encontraba en la sala, sino sirviendo la comida. Asuka sonrió, la verdad es que Shinji después de todo no era arrogante, él en verdad era muy amable. Su teléfono celular repico, vio el identificador y se dio cuenta que era una llamada de larga distancia, de un número que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Joshua! ¿Cómo estas?-

X

X

X

Dos personas entraron al salón de música, la verdad desde afuera por el resplandor del sol no se lograba diferenciar a quien pertenecían esas siluetas.

Estaban besándose, acariciándose; cuando en eso escucharon unos pasos aproximarse al salón. Lo primero que observaron y vieron fue el casillero de utensilios de limpieza. Tenían que esconderse, ya que si alguien los encontraba ahí sabían que todos se darían cuenta que es lo que exactamente hacían, ya que ninguno de los dos pertenecían o impartían clases ahí.

Corrieron hacia el casillero, abrieron la puerta y uno de los dos dio un gran grito al encontrarse una gran sorpresa dentro.

Las dos personas que venían de afuera apuraron el paso al escuchar tan tenebroso grito.

-Misato, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Shigeru Aoba, su cuñado.

Ritsuko que venía con su esposo, quien también quería ver por que su hermanita había gritado. Apartando a su esposo y hermana en el proceso. Solo Kaji estaba obstruyendo el paso y parecía que no quería que nadie más viese lo que había dentro del casillero. Le dio una mirada de desaprobación, Ryoji se apartó; después de que Ritsuko exhalara todo el aire que había aspirado por el susto al ver, lo que vio dijo:

-¿¡Papá! ¿¡Mamá!-

X

X

X

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios:

**Loquin**: Si la verdad que ambas madres están como locas, pero quien puede culpar a Yui de querer tener esa nuera y Kyoko, pues Kyoko… la verdad no se que quiere Kyoko. Bueno si se, quiere que su hija sea feliz y talvez Shinji sea la mejor opción.

Y también muchas gracias a los que leen, aunque no dejen comentarios.

A mi prelector, muchísimas gracias.

Para el próximo capitulo se llamara: Hay que ver para creer, pero tampoco creas todo lo que ves. Ya veremos el acercamiento esperado de Rei y Kaworu.

Bueno nos vemos, espero el próximo capitulo este tan pronto como este.

Y Aryas si lees esto, apúrate con tus dos fics y lo mismo va para mi prelector y Shogoki que tanto me ha gustado su Fic.


	8. 75: Continuacion

**De esta manera era como terminaba el capitulo 7, así que este ser****á el capitulo 7.5 **

Ahora bien recordemos que entre el capitulo 6 y 7 solo ha pasado un día. Mas adelante veremos que Asuka le pide disculpas a Shinji, pero es por el día que ella fue grosera con el, en la casa de ella cuando el la fue a dejar y ella le dijo que pasara a saludar y el, le dijo que no por que ya era demasiado noche. Sin más que decir, lean por favor.

**Capitulo 7.5: Continuación.**

La llamada fue muy corta, primeramente por la diferencia de horario eran casi 12 de horas de diferencia. Así que Asuka se limitó a decirle que ella ya había salido de clases y el apenas empezaba ese día, que le fue bien y que debía que cortar la llamada telefónica porque tenía que empezar a estudiar, ya que había una prueba el día de mañana. Al otro lado del parlantito telefónico parecía que él no quería cortar la llamada, pero se dio cuenta que esto era algo importante para Asuka y que no simplemente por sus caprichos dejaría que le pasase algo malo a ella o que por culpa de él, ella reprobara la prueba. Se despidió de ella deseándole lo mejor y diciéndole que por favor ella regresara la llamada, ya que no quería llamar otro día e interrumpirla de nuevo, a lo que ella se comprometió sin falta llamarlo el domingo.

Cortó y vio que Shinji la observaba, el estaba sentado en el piso, con sus brazos apoyados en la mesita de la sala donde él había colocado el plato con el pollo para ella. Antes que ella dijese algo, el colocó su mano izquierda bajo su mentón para apoyo, suspiró y le dijo:

-¿Era tu novio?- la verdad ella no sabía de dónde había salido esa pregunta y él, la verdad estaba peor. Si bien era cierto que ella había estado hablando en inglés todo el tiempo, no significaba que el no hubiera entendido o por lo menos que no hubiese escuchado cuando nombró a Joshua.

- ¿_De dónde salió esa pregunta? ¿Qué diablos estoy preguntando o haciendo?- _Se debatía mentalmente Shinji.

-¡¿Perdón?- fue lo que Asuka logró contestar. La verdad no sabía de dónde o en que estaba basada esa pregunta, acaso Shinji era ese tipo de chicos que se entrometían en la vida de uno y luego empezaba a repartir chismes de la vida privada de los demás.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. Discúlpame en verdad, no debí preguntar eso. Es que… me dio curiosidad, como… ha pasado ya tanto tiempo y la verdad… es como si fueras alguien nuevo de conocer…- suspiraba al terminar de decir eso, no se estaba explicando bien, era demasiado incoherente con las cosas que decía. Asuka se sentó en el piso a un lado de él, enredó muy bien la falda de su uniforme en sus piernas y así no dar ningún espectáculo gratis a Shinji, no después del grandioso espectáculo que le dio el otro día. Ella lo quedo viendo para que el prosiguiera con la conversación, la verdad ella estaba con curiosidad, quería saber que pasaba en la mente de este chico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella quería saber que pasaba en la mente de alguien más y no la de ella.

-Mejor estudiemos y no tomes en cuenta mis tontas preguntas-dijo el antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto para ir en busca de los viejos libros y de los cuadernos que utilizarían esa tarde para estudiar. Asuka lo observó irse, ella apoyaba su mentón en su mano derecha, se puso de pie y fue tras él, no era como si no conociera la casa, además todos estos días atrás ella había estado viniendo a esta casa y sabía perfectamente donde quedaba la habitación de él. Llego hasta el cuarto y se apoyo a un lado de la puerta del cuarto con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-¿Y tu mamá no está?- preguntaba ella a Shinji quien estaba de espalda y la verdad por venir pensando de donde había salido esa pregunta que él le hizo a ella; no se dio cuenta de que ella iba tras de el. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la escuchó hablar tras de él, se volteó y la vio ahí, no era exactamente una pose de modelo, pero no pudo evitar contemplarla además esas medias de su uniforme le quedaban genial, las demás chicas utilizaban las medias un poco más debajo de las rodillas, en cambio Asuka utilizándola arriba de las rodillas era bastante sugestivo. Ese espacio de piel que mostraba entre las medias y su falda, era en verdad muy explosivo.

-Si salió con tu mamá, irían donde tus abuelos- el terminó de decir eso y ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, y es que la verdad Asuka no supo cual fue la razón que la llevó a seguir a Shinji hasta su cuarto.

-Recuerdas cuando íbamos de pequeños y pasábamos el día ahí, cuando tu abuela nos hacía esas deliciosas granizadas- le decía el, sacándola así a ella de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, son deliciosas, deberíamos ir cualquier día de estos- la verdad sí que en verdad se moría por probarlas de nuevo.

-Discúlpame, he sido muy grosera contigo el día de ayer- decía ella rápidamente.

-Esto… la verdad creo que si te molestaste ayer, fue porque hice algo desagradable. Así que no hay nada que disculpar- le decía él con una amplia sonrisa. Ella lo observó y quería acabar con esa sonrisa _¿Qué acaso esta el insinuando que es más maduro que ella, que no le toma importancia a cosas insignificantes? ¿O es que en verdad el es un tonto y cree que la culpa ha sido de él y se merece lo que ella le hizo?_

-Hmp- fue todo lo que ella contestó y se dio la vuelta para volver a la sala. Detuvo su paso y le dijo:

-¡Apúrate! Vamos a estudiar, si mañana no salgo bien tu tendrás la culpa- dicho esto se fue de ahí dejando ahora una vez más confundido a Shinji.

_¡Dios! ¿Cuándo la __entenderé? Se quejó él. _

_X_

_X_

_X_

La tarde había pasado velozmente, Rei había entrando a su casa y en eso recordó lo que Asuka había hecho esa mañana en la escuela, subió hacia su cuarto y se encerró ahí, para estudiar ella sola. En la sala se encontraban Asuka y Shinji estudiando todavía. Gendo entró y observó al par que estudiaba calladamente, parecía que cada quien trataba de resolver los problemas por si solos. El sonrió, los observó una vez más y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, la verdad quería un poco de paz y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para darse un largo baño.

-¡Ya está!- anunciaba jubilosa Asuka a Shinji.

-Ya pude traducir el párrafo que me dijiste- y es que cada quien le había impuesto un ejercicio al otro, el de Asuka consistía traducir perfectamente un párrafo de cuatro líneas para Shinji y el de Shinji consistía en solucionar un problema de algebra.

-Está bien, déjame ver- y es que Shinji la observó fascinado por la manera en como Asuka había anunciado que ya había resuelto el problema. Era exactamente igual a años atrás, cuando ella anunciaba que había terminado de colorear algún dibujo que le había dejado de tarea la profesora de Kinder.

-¿De que te ríes?- cuestionaba ella a manera de reproche. Y es que él la observaba risueñamente.

-Es que…- sabía que con Asuka no tenía idea de nada, era como caminar en una capa de hielo, totalmente frágil que en cualquier momento podría caer al agua helada y morirse, pero una vez más se arriesgó, además ella no lo podía matar por reírse el así o ¿si?.

-Recordaba cuando éramos niños y cada vez que la profesora te dejaba tareas y tú gritabas así jubilosa cuando la lograbas terminar- volvía a sonreír él cuando terminó de decirle eso.

-¿Acaso me crees una niña?- cuestionaba ella al chico. Aunque esta vez ella también tenía una sonrisa en la cara; ya que no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar también esa época de su vida.

-S_í y una muy linda_- pensaba el. Y es que esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa que ella le regalaba era algo hermoso. ¿Acaso era Asuka la chica más bella que él había visto? ¿Acaso había otra chica así de linda como ella? Y era algo inevitable no observar esa sonrisa y enamorarse de ella.

_-Un momento ¿A__caso le estaba empezando a gustar su vieja amiga?- _bueno no sería nada malo además ella era… es demasiado hermosa y era inevitable, pero también podría ser que le gustase esta exótica pelirroja como una atracción, lo mismo que le sucedió con Mana. No se había percatado de algo, ya había pasado un poco de tiempo y el no había respondido aun, a la pregunta de ella.

Asuka uso su dedo pulgar como impulsador para el dedo de en medio y golpeó con este la nariz de Shinji, para así lograr sacarlo de su estupor.

-¡Auch!- dijo él y luego empezó a sobarse la nariz. Para luego mirarla con una mirada de molestia, el había olvidado por completo lo que ella había preguntado, algo que ella notó y cambio totalmente de tema.

-Revísalo y dime que es lo que está mal- demandaba ella, al chico de ojos azueles.

-Haber, déjame ver- decía él mientras tomaba el cuaderno en sus manos. Shinji empezó a revisar rápidamente lo que Asuka había traducido, ella no pudo evitar observarlo. La verdad era que esta era la quinta vez que ella trataba de traducir un párrafo, las cuatro anteriores habían sido un desastre y cada una de las veces anteriores con mucha paciencia él le había explicado lo que había hecho mal. En cambio ella cuando revisaba los ejercicios que el había hecho y si estos estaban mal, ella simplemente le decía de muy mala manera que era muy lento y lo peor de todo es que se tardaba mucho en realizarlos y siempre los hacía mal.

_-No entiendo como __él puede ser tan amable conmigo, aun cuando lo trato mal… otro chico en su lugar me habría tratado igual o peor de mal. No sé qué pensar, si es demasiado patético y se deja pisotear de todos o simplemente es la persona más amable que conozco… ¿y si talvez el es solo así conmigo?-_ ella estaba a punto de preguntarle por que el era así, cuando fue interrumpida por el mismo Shinji quien le anunciaba que el párrafo ya estaba revisado y aun estaba mal.

Asuka tenía la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza, lo había intentado y habría fallado esa vez también. Aun así su consuelo siguió siendo que el también había realizado mal el ejercicio.

_X_

_X_

_X_

El día de clases pasó en un santiamén, ya era viernes y la prueba "sorpresa" verdaderamente fue una sorpresa. Ya se acercaba el glorioso fin de semana, que tardaba nada más y nada menos que un día.

_-¿Por qué tengo que venir a clases los sábados?- _ese es el dilema que Asuka tenía en su cabecita y es que solo llevaba una semana acá y ya se estaba fastidiando de tener pocos días libres.

-Veo que aun no te inscribes en algún club- era la molesta voz de Shinji y pensar que la tendría que aguantar por el resto de su año escolar. Pero aun así era reconfortante escucharla, el solo escucharla y más aun la pregunta que le hacía trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Ella solo negó con su cabeza, en eso se volteó a verlo y vio que el también tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, la cual era muy contagiante.

-¿Te irás a casa ya? Me gustaría poder acompañarte, pero tengo que esperar a que Rei termine sus prácticas- Esto de alguna manera alarmó a Asuka o así pensó él, ya que en ese momento ella cambió drásticamente su sonrisa a una cara más seria.

-¡Ikari-kun! ¡Asuka-chan!- era Mana quien saludaba a ambos.

-Veo que ya se marchan. ¿Puedo acompañarlos a ambos?- les preguntaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-La verdad yo ya me iba… Ba-Shinji se quedará esperando a Rei, si deseas te puedes quedar con él- diciendo esto los dejó ahí a los dos. Shinji quiso ir tras ella, pero se no pudo avanzar ya que Mana lo sostenía del brazo amablemente, Shinji la observó cuestionando su acto.

-Creo que sería algo malo, si dejas a tu hermana burlada- con ese comentario que Mana hizo, Shinji solo siguió a Asuka con la mirada hasta que ella llego al portón del colegio.

X

X

X

-¡Hikari!- un desesperado grito se pudo escuchar en la entrada de la puerta del colegio.

La chica de coletas se detuvo ya que conocía la voz que la estaba llamando.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntaba ella irritada al dueño de tan fastidiosa voz.

-Hikari, necesitamos hablar, es decir necesito hablar contigo-

-La verdad yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dicho esto ella siguió su camino, hasta que una mano la tomó del hombro y no pudo seguir mas.

-Hikari, creo que no deberías de hacerte de rogar y hablar con Touji-

-Pero Asuka, de esa manera te iras sola a casa y puede ser muy peligroso- Hikari le decía a Asuka, quien se la había encontrado en la puerta del colegio, ya que parece la chica de coletas la estaba esperando.

-Por favor Hikari, la verdad es que te estuve buscando por toda la escuela y le envié un mensaje a la Kaichou y ella me dijo que estabas acá con ella- Touji había metido la pata, pero la verdad no le importaba, el lo que deseaba era conversar con Hikari y no dejar por nada del mundo que esta se fuera con Asuka. Para ese entonces Asuka ya había emprendido sola el viaje a casa, cuando Hikari la buscó para reclamarle esta había desaparecido, solo el olor de su perfume quedó en el lugar.

X

X

X

-No estuvo nada mal la prueba ¿no es así Ikari-kun?- preguntaba Mana a Shinji, quien se encontraba un poco mas aliviado al ver que Asuka se iría a casa con Hikari.

-Hmmm- fue lo que el chico musito. Ambos se dirigían a unas gradas donde Shinji la mayoría del tiempo esperaba a que Rei saliera de sus prácticas de natación. Además que mas podía decir con ese comentario, ¿Qué la prueba no estuvo mal? Sí, claro, talvez para ella, pero para él no era el mismo caso.

-¿Estas preocupado por algo?- la verdad es que Shinji estaba actuando un poco raro, parecía que algo le preocupaba verdaderamente y ella la verdad no tenía idea como ayudarlo.

-La verdad que sí… me preocupa… algo-

-¿Y puedo saber qué es?- inquiría la pelirroja ojos verde.

-La prueba… espero Asuka haya salido bien en ella. Me molestaría mucho si ella fallase- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él.

-Sería mi culpa- instantáneamente la sonrisa que tenía se le borró al decir eso.

-Bueno no te preocupes ella es muy inteligente y tú le ayudaste en lo que podías-

-Veo que no fuiste a tus clases de música clásica, el día de hoy- Mana cambiaba rápidamente la plática, la verdad de cierta manera era molesto para ella que en todas las conversaciones que ambos tenían siempre el nombre de la otra pelirroja salía a relucir.

-Sí, es que…- Shinji no pudo terminar de decir eso ya que vio a cierta pareja caminar hacia ellos, parecía que venían discutiendo. No, más bien era que el chico venia rogando y ella estaba totalmente molesta con él, Shinji olvidó lo que iba a contestar, no le tomaba importancia a que su acompañante estaba expectante a su repuesta. Y cuando al fin parecía le daría la repuesta que ella esperaba. El solamente se limito a decir:

-¿Hikari? ¿Touji?- al terminar de nombrar a dichos miembros de la pareja que venían discutiendo se puso en pie y fue a encontrarlos, la verdad no le importaba que fuera o cual era el problema por el cual estaban en esa situación.

-¡Hikari!, ¿qué pasó con Asuka? ¿La fuiste a dejar a su casa? o no me digas ¿que la dejaste ir sola?-

Hikari vio con sorpresa a Shinji y es que la preocupación en los ojos de este era verdaderamente algo por lo cual debía sorprenderse. La verdad le asustó mucho ver esa mirada, ya que Shinji no es de los que se preocupa fácilmente, es más, parece un vago despreocupado y bueno para nada que se preocupa más por pasar más tiempo en su cama que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí, así es- fue lo que Hikari se limitó a contestar al preocupado chico.

-Así es ¿Qué?- preguntaba el con las cejas fruncidas y con poca paciencia. La verdad es que le molestaba mucho que Hikari dejase ir sola a Asuka, además ella no conoce muy bien las calles y se podía perder y al no conocer a nadie se podía acercar a personas peligrosas a pedir ayuda y al verla en esa situación ellos podían aprovecharse de ella.

-Se fue sola, además no parecía preocuparle. No sé porque te preocupas tú- fue todo lo que Hikari le dijo.

-Hikari, en verdad me sorprendes. Ella no conoce la ciudad y puede ser muy peligroso. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla- fue lo que Touji aconsejo al grupo. En eso Shinji se volteo y hablo con Mana.

-Mana, me puedes hacer un favor, puedes acompañar a Rei a casa y puedes decirle a Rei que me disculpe, pero tengo que irme. ¿Lo puedes hacer?- preguntaba con un poco de angustia el chico.

-Está bien- contestaba la pelirroja, con más ganas de contestarle no que sí, y es que ella vio la mirada de súplica con la cual el pedía el favor. ¿Era verdaderamente una mirada de preocupación de un amigo por una amiga o había algo más? Ella solo esperaba que fuese lo primero, lo segundo en verdad, no era algo para lo cual ella estuviese preparada.

-Espera te acompañaré- le decía Touji a Shinji, quien ya había impartido su camino hacia el portón de la entrada del colegio.

-¡Touji Suzuhara! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritaba Hikari al pobre chico.

-Iré a acompañar a Shinji, ya que a mí sí me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a la Kaichou- antes de que él pudiera dar un paso más, ella le dijo que ella también iría.

Mana, solo los observó irse con los hombros caídos y con la esperanza de que en verdad solo fuese eso, que Shinji nada mas viese a Asuka como amiga. Además el haría lo mismo si hubiese sido ella ¿Verdad?

X

X

X

Las calles de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas por los jóvenes estudiantes que salían a esa hora de clases. La mayoría de ellos no pertenecían a ningún club y ocupaban ese tiempo para saciar sus ocios o para pasar el "rato" con sus amigos. No sabe cómo, pero llegó a un distrito comercial de la ciudad, se suponía que para llegar a casa no tenía que pasar por ningún centro comercial, pero estaba bien, en cualquier momento podía llamar a su mama y que esta la llegase a traer, si es que le daba bien la dirección del lugar, en fin ya era hora que conociera un poco más la ciudad, además, ¿qué le podía suceder en esta pacifica ciudad de Japón?

Lo que ella no sabía, era que un par de chicos la venia siguiendo desde unas cuantas cuadras atrás. Y se veía en sus ojos que no tenían muy buenas intenciones con ella.

X

X

X

"**Tienda de Manga y Anime"**

Se leía en el letrero de la entrada de esa tienda y es que le llamó mucho la atención que unas chicas estuvieran disfrazadas en unos trajes extraños.

Eran unos trajes de látex muy ceñidos al cuerpo. Ella miraba con mucho asombro como unos pervertidos las observaban de arriba a abajo y les sacaban fotos. Eran tres chicas una en un traje rojo, la otra era uno blanco y la de último llevaba uno color rosa; en sus cabezas cada una llevaba unos extraños sujetadores de cabello. En eso, un extraño viejo de bigote y barba extraña, de cabello negro algo rollizo y de gafas se le acercó y dijo:

-¡Eruka la he encontrado!- Asuka observó de un lado a otro por que verdaderamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando el señor que tenia de frente.

-¡Gracias Kami, mis súplicas han sido escuchadas, he encontrado a la chica perfecta para la Live Action!- decía él con las manos juntas dándole gracias a Dios por tan hermoso regalo.

-¿_Live Action? ¿Chica Perfecta? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Dios en todo esto?- _verdaderamente ninguna de sus preguntas fue contestada ya que su cerebro no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hablaba este señor barbudo.

-¡Akusa-chan! ¡Akusa-chan! Eres perfecta para el papel de Akusa-chan, quiero decir para interpretar a mi personaje animado en una película con personajes reales y no de animación- si alguien puede tener un rompecabezas en su cabeza o mejor dicho si alguien estaba totalmente perdido y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acontecía en ese instante, era Asuka, ya que este señor empezó a decir un raro nombre ¿Akusa-chan? Delante de ella. Y brincaba y la inspeccionaba de arriba hacia debajo, de adelante hacia atrás un momento ¿por qué este viejo la inspecciona de esa manera?

En eso Asuka escuchó un grito despavorido, era algo así como si alguna chica se hubiese encontrado a Brad Pitt en la vuelta de la esquina y no lo podía creer.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Es Onna-san! ¡Es Onna-san!- era el esquizofrénico y enloquecido Kensuke quien había gritado y en estos momentos daba vueltas como loco casi hiperventilando.

-¿Onna-san?- preguntó Asuka, ya que aun estaba sin saber que pasaba.

Esta pregunta hizo que Kensuke tragara aire fuertemente asustado, como era que esta chica estuviese tratando de esa manera a este maestro del arte animado.

-Onna-san, mi estimada y dedicada representante de clases, es el epítome de todos los artistas de animación japonesa. Sin sus personajes, el anime no tendría ningún sentido- Bueno al fin alguien estaba contestando sus preguntas, pero aun así ¿Qué es el anime? No pudo preguntar ya que el chico de gafas era ahora el que inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, de delante hacia atrás al hombre extraño de gafas.

-Así que cree que tú serias perfecta para interpretar a Akusa-chan. Bueno es muy claro el parecido, cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que ella había sido inspirada en ti- Kaworu la asustó mucho con ese comentario, la verdad no lo había sentido llegar a ese lugar y ahí estaba él, con esa peculiar sonrisa que vestía siempre.

-¿Quién es Akusa-chan? Y ¿Qué es eso de Anime?-

-Akusa-chan es uno de los personajes principales de una serie de animación japonesa, ósea el Anime, dicha serie es muy popular entre los jóvenes. Y el nombre de esta serie de Anime es Evalegion, fue producida en los noventas… pero es el día de hoy y no pasa de moda.- le contestaba él a todas sus incógnitas.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y es verdad, se parece mucho a mí esta chica que sale en su preciada serie de muñequitos?- le preguntaba Asuka con disgusto a Kaworu.

-¡Hey, no son muñequitos! ¡Es Anime y si lamentablemente se parece mucho a ti!- le decía con molestia Kensuke.

-Ok, pasen buenas tardes. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer y necesito llegar a casa- sin más que decir Asuka se alejó del lugar, le dio miedo que eso de ser fanático de Anime fuera contagioso y además le dio mucho miedo como los otros que estaban reunidos ahí le empezaran a señalar y le dijeron: '¡Wow es Akusa-san!'

¿Y quién demonios es Akusa-chan? Bueno ya sabía que era un personaje de caricaturas, pero y ¿Qué? Ella no pasaría malgastando su preciado tiempo viendo semejantes tonterías como la hacen esos tontos y menos aun participando en películas de ese tipo y peor aun, no pasaría tiempo de su vida idiolizando a un muñequito.

X

X

X

"**Convención Anual ****de Escritores Amateur"**

_-__¡Wow! De eso era de lo que hablaba. Al fin algo bueno en este distrito comercial. Tengo que entrar y saber de qué se trata todo esto-. _Asuka pensó que se trataba de una convención de escritores y hablarían sobre el arte de la escritura y tal vez algún famoso escritor estaría ahí exponiendo su obra. Quién sabe, tal vez algún Shakespeare Japonés.

-Y con ustedes uno de los famosos escritores de fanfiction que existe en el mundo cibernético, el Señor: Cire Rialb- anunciaba la presentadora de dicho evento. Una chica de gafas y cabello castaño claro de rulos, y en cuya identificación que tenía en su lado derecho del pecho se leía: Sailor Start Bust y en siglas SSB.

_-¿Cire Rialb? ¿Fanfiction? ¿De qué trata todo esto? ¿Será que me vine a meter donde un montón de locos otra vez?- _Y es que Asuka no se había fijado que en la parte de abajo del letrero y en letras muy pequeñas decía: **del fanfiction**.

-Y ahora unas preguntas del público- era la presentadora que animadamente decía esto, la chica de gafas y que no tenía nada de japonés, más bien parecía que era una chica americana, observó a Asuka y parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

-¡Akusa-chan!- dijo en un chillido cual colegiala que ha visto a su ídolo en carne propia y frente a frente. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia donde Asuka estaba y es que la chica no la dejaba de señalar y seguía gritando todavía.

-¿Akusa-chan?- dijo el tal Cire Rialb, quien para ese entonces se levantó y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde Asuka estaba de pie.

Todos los presentes que habían llevado su cámara fotográfica empezaron a tomar fotos descontroladamente a Asuka.

Asuka, quien estaba para ese entonces aterrada y casi ciega por todos los flashes no se había dado cuenta que dicha presentadora ya estaba frente a ella y tenía una cara de devoradora en su rostro y detrás de ella estaba el escritor ese con una cara de entre pervertido y psicópata.

La presentadora dijo algo así: ¿Son de verdad? Y lo último que Asuka vio fue cuando la mano de la presentadora quiso tocar su cara, al parecer no podía creer que en verdad fuera el color de sus ojos así y no unos falsos lentes de contacto.

-Si son de verdad- dijo Asuka aun aturdida por los flashes. En eso el escritor le preguntó lo mismo, pero vio que este no tenía intenciones de tocarle su cara sino que otras dos partes importantes en la anatomía de su cuerpo. Y en eso vio que una descontrolada chica con cabello castaño le dio con un abanico de papel en la cabeza a dicho pervertido.

-Auch- fue lo último que dijo el tal escritor, ya que su cara estaba hundida en el piso.

-Creo que este es el momento donde debes huir- dijo su salvadora castaña.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Asuka, ya que fue salvada de ser ultrajada tan vilmente.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- fue lo que preguntó Asuka, la verdad que mas podía hacer, quien sabe talvez mas adelante podía enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento por haberla salvado de todos esos pervertidos.

-Menaka, Menaka Yelgnal - sin decir más Asuka salió del lugar no sin antes decir.

-Gracias Menaka-chan-

Asuka siguió su camino por el loco y pervertido distrito comercial, bueno de esa manera llamaba al centro comercial. Había salido de ahí y caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad, no se había dado cuenta que por lo molesta que iba, se iba dirigiendo a un lugar casi despoblado. Su teléfono celular le indicaba que un mensaje de texto acababa de llegarle lo leyó y envió una réplica al destinatario de este.

X

X

X

-Esta por el distrito comercial- fue lo que Touji le dijo a los sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- fue lo que su novia de coletas pregunto.

-Kensuke me envió un mensaje de texto, diciéndome que la había visto por ahí- la verdad que a Hikari no le gustaba mucho la preocupación que Touji mostraba al saber que Asuka podía estar perdida. Pero aun así, tenía que dejar esos celos de lado, ya que su amiga en verdad podía estar en serios problemas.

Habían llegado ya al centro comercial y empezaron a buscar tanto a Asuka como a Kensuke, talvez este les podía indicar en que lado del centro comercial vio a Asuka.

-Creo que la buscaré por este lado, ustedes dos deberían de buscar por allá. Ya que es obvio que no regresó por la dirección correcta, si no la hubiésemos encontrado al venir hacia acá- era Shinji el que les comentaba esto a la pareja.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero yo iré hacia el sur y tu ve hacia el norte- era Touji el que le decía esto a Shinji.

-Y no digas porque, tú sabes que conozco mejor esos lados porque camino allí queda mi casa- sin más que decir Touji tomó de la mano a Hikari y se la llevó con él. Shinji los vio irse y sin más que decir se dirigió hacia al norte en busca de la chica pelirroja.

-_Asuka, espero que estés bien y nada malo te pase_- con este último pensamiento siguió su búsqueda por Asuka.

X

X

X

Este par de chicos jamás se imaginó que hoy fuera su día de suerte.

Encontrarse y seguir a esta chica por todo el distrito comercial, no había sido fácil por todos los alborotos creados, pero jamás se imaginaron que en cualquier momento estaría sola y vulnerable como en ese preciso momento.

Era muy bonita, una extraña belleza. Pelirroja, ojos azules y de una muy bonita y delicada piel.

Estaban a escasos metros tras de ella y estaban totalmente seguros que ella no tenía la menor idea de que estaban siguiéndola.

Esperaban el momento oportuno, además la espera valía totalmente la pena.

Acercándose un poco más a la chica, quien ya había pausado un poco su caminar, al darse cuenta que ese verdaderamente no era el camino que llevaba a casa.

El par aprovechó que estaban llegando a un lugar poco transitado y se acercaron aun más, uno por la derecha, el otro por la izquierda.

-¡Hola!, Lindura ¿Qué haces, tan sola por acá? Si deseas te podemos llevar a donde quieras o tu nos puedes acompañar donde nosotros queramos- para el terror de Asuka los chicos habían aprovechado y la estaban dirigiendo a un callejón solitario y al parecer sin salida. Cuando quiso voltear a ver y verle los rostros no pudo, ya que al parecer en el momento que se acercaban a ella cubrieron sus rostros y no los pudo reconocer. El más alto de los dos, estaba acercando su mano hacia el cuerpo de ella.

_¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Golpearlos? ¿Gritar? ¿Qué Dio__,s que podía hacer?_

Asuka dio un agudo grito, en esto el chico tapo su boca y se colocó tras ella.

-De nada te servirá que grites. Nadie vendrá ayudarte, así que coopera y todo será más rápido-

X

X

X

N/A: Acá esta el capitulo 7.5, la verdad he querido ampliar mas los capítulos, pero la verdad es que me parece que lo mejor es dejarlo de esta manera.

Como ven a Asuka su relación con Joshua no es la misma; con Shinji y Mana sucede lo mismo. Pero ojo, Shinji por Asuka siente una fuerte atracción y Asuka por Shinji lo que siente es mucha simpatía ya que con él, ella verdaderamente puede ser quien es.

Ahora bien, en verdad Gendo quiere unir a Shinji y Asuka o sus intenciones eran otras.

Kyoko mi estimada y adorada Kyoko, no es alguien influenciable es más bien del tipo que si dice si en muchas cosas, haciendo creer que los demás son los que llevan a cabo los planes o cosas cuando en verdad es ella quien los ejecuta a la mejor manera posible. Ya verán a que me refiero más adelante. Bueno como ven acá no use ninguna referencia de Evangelion o ¿Si?

Ah, Yui es el tipo de mujer vaga, despreocupada y totalmente loca que cree que puede manipular la vida de los demás a sus anchas, si no me creen vean la serie, Yui es la malvada tras el proyecto de complementación humana.

Rei y Kaworu, bueno estos dos son bastantes japoneses. Lo siento no puedo hacerlos más elocuentes al hablar, no serian Rei o Kaworu. Pero si se gustan y mucho, pero Argh! Me acaban la paciencia no se cómo ponerlos como dos tortolos, cuando en la serie lo que vi fue otra cosa.

Kaji, bueno no es el protagonista así que, debería sentirse halagado por ser mencionado en el fic, así lo mismo como para Fuyutsuki, Naoko, Makoto, Aoba, Maya y mí estimada y adorada rubia Ritsuko, quien en el fic es la más cuerda o eso creo.

Más adelante y si es que se amerita, veremos a Mari y Mayumi. Claro Hikari, la típica Tsundere junto a Misato si aparecerán más, así como el tonto de Touji y nuestro querido "otaku" Kensuke.

Gracias a Eric y SSD por aparecer en el fic, aunque hayan habido ciertas modificaciones en sus nick, pero todo se debe a los derechos de autor. Hasta yo me tuve que modificar el mío y si, si me preguntan fue maravilloso haber participado en el fic. Si hubiese abrazado a Asuka, no me bañaría por el resto de mis días.

Graaaaaaaacias a mi pre-lector y a ustedes los lectores, que se sientan frente a un monitor y leen este humilde fic.

Traído por ustedes gracias a nuestros sponsors, mi padre y madre por haberme procreado. Y sobre todo a Diosito que está en el cielo y me dio la gracia de poder vivir.

BTW, Happy B-Day SSD!


	9. Conociendose

-Katsuragi- era la ronca y demandante voz de Gendo Ikari la que resonaba en la sala.

-Jefe- fue la única palabra lógica que se le escapó a Misato al escuchar su apellido pronunciado por su distinguido jefe.

-Puede sentarse- Misato tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Gendo Ikari.

-¿Puede decirme los resultados de nuestro plan?- Misato en ese momento se puso de pie. Parecía como si fuese un soldado recibiendo órdenes.

-Podría decirse que fue un éxito, las expectativas era que ambos presentaran una nota de por lo menos 1.5 y presentaron una nota de 2.5, lo cual es un punto arriba de las expectativas, si bien no es el 5 de excelente, el cual con el tiempo se puede conseguir, debo decirle que los resultados son satisfactorios. Con el tiempo y estudiando de la manera adecuada, ellos, los dos, podrían estar presentando buenos exámenes para ingresar a la universidad que deseen- terminaba ella de decir eso y al fin volvía a respirar de nuevo,

-Verdaderamente es algo que me alegra, Kyoko no tendrá que preocuparse de que Asuka aprenda bien los Kanji y yo de que Shinji salga mal en clase de matemática o física-

-Muchas gracias Katsuragi y déjeme decirle, hacemos un buen equipo y gracias por su colaboración- Gendo decía esto en una pose "extraña" o así la definió Misato; él se encontraba con las manos llevada a la altura de su boca y apoyadas en la mesa del escritorio.

-De nada señor estoy para ayudarle- contestaba Misato con una gran sonrisa en los labios, además ella ya sabía que este mes su bono venía con "horas extras" de demás.

-Y por favor tío, deja de hacer eso. En verdad asustas-Sin mas que decir la linda profesora salía de la oficina de su jefe.

X

X

X

-¿Sabes que…? si no fueras de confianza le diría a Ikari-sama que instalara unos micrófonos o cámaras escondidas, en la oficina del director- comentaba el hombre de coleta, quien se encontraba recostado a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la dirección.

Ella se le acercó seductoramente unos cuantos centímetros nada mas separada de él, mientras le hablaba susurrándole al oído.

-¿Sabes que? si no la ocupara cuando la necesito yo misma la hubiera arrancado, esa maldita lengua, para que no se entrometiera donde no debe- decía ella con mucho veneno, mientras le mordía la oreja.

El se retorció de dolor, pero había algo en ese gesto que también le había gustado, ¿acaso era él un sucio masoquista? pero bien, Kaji tragó hondo, la rodeó con sus brazos y cuando se atrevía a darle el beso, el parlante que estaba sobre la puerta de la entrada a la dirección anunció que ya era hora de que ningún alumno o profesor se encontrara dentro del edificio.

Kaji volteó a ver al parlante y lo maldijo. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que el director dentro de su oficina tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era algo bueno, tener cámaras en lugares estratégicos.

X

X

X

Asuka estaba aterrada, jamás imaginó que algo así podría sucederle acá, ¿cuántas veces ella de niña jugaba con Shinji y Rei muchas veces solos los tres en el parque y jamás nadie se les acercó a molestarlos o querer hacerles daño? Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no podía el chico la tenía muy bien atrapada. El otro se acercaba frente a ella y le tomaba la cara en sus manos.

-Así no te ves tan atemorizante- dicho esto el quiso darle un beso, Asuka aprovechó este instante para gritar y pedir auxilio. El chico no pudo besarla ya que tuvo que cerrar su boca de nuevo.

-Cállate, ya te dijimos que nadie te vendrá a rescatar-

-Ahora bien, muéstrame que es ese lindo tesorito que escondes aquí- el chico alzó su mano para tener así un mejor acceso hacía la blusa del uniforme de Asuka. No pudo seguir, ya que algo o alguien golpeó fuertemente su cabeza y esto hizo que cayera desmayado en el piso.

-Será mejor que la sueltes o te irá peor que tu amigo- amenazaba un enardecido Shinji Ikari, al otro chico que tenía sujetada a Asuka a la fuerza.

Shinji sostenía una rama de un árbol, que bien parecía ser del ancho de un bate de béisbol.

Asuka casi se le salen sus ojos de las cuencas, volteaba a ver al chico que estaba inconciente en el piso y luego a Shinji que parecía que quería matar a alguien tan solo con la mirada. El chico que sostenía a Asuka la soltó y se acorraló en la esquina más próxima lo dejara ahí.

A Shinji no le gustó nada la idea, pero le hizo caso, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hacía unas bancas del parque más cercano que se encontraron.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba preocupado Shinji a Asuka, esta mantenía la cabeza agachada, parecía que estaba temblando, Shinji supuso que lo hacía por el temor que ella tenía. Quiso dejarla ahí e ir a buscar al par de estúpidos que trataron de hacerle daño. Estaba totalmente lleno de odio en ese instante, sentía que su cuerpo estaba caliente y que verdaderamente su sangre hervía.

-Deja de pensar en eso. Si no te hubieras detenido hubieras… hubieras matado a cualquiera y eso hubiese sido peor- era como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos en ese instante.

-Además no creo que vuelvan hacer algo así. ¿No crees?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que parecía mas bien como una sonrisa de burla y cuando parecía que esa sonrisa explotaría en carcajadas, Asuka se tapó la boca y agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Estás-Estás bien?- volvía a preguntar él, quien se había agachado frente a ella para poder tener un mejor acceso para observar su cara.

-Vamos te llevaré a casa- dicho esto le ofreció de nuevo su mano, la cual ella aceptó amablemente y se puso en pie. El tomó los bolsos de ambos y los cargó.

-Sabes, no es necesario que me lleves de la mano todo el tiempo, no soy una niña- le reprochaba ella, que para ese entonces el ya se había sonrojado y tratado de disimular volteando a ver hacía otro lado.

-Sí, ti-tienes toda la razón- ya sus manos se habían separado y ambos tomaron rumbo a la casa del Shinji, no se habían percatado que mientras ellos conversaban un par de chicos los observaba irse.

-Maldita Bruja- alcanzo a decir uno de ellos.

X

X

X

La caminata había sido de lo más incómoda posible, la verdad era que Rei tenía algo contra las pelirrojas, con Asuka lo sabía perfectamente porque era que no le agradaba tanto, pero ¿Y Mana? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual no le agradaba mucho esta chica?

¿Era celos por su hermano o era que no le agradaba para nada que fuera la novia de su hermano? Estaba deliberando en su mente cuando Mana le preguntó si aun había vacante en el equipo de natación.

-¿Acaso no estás en ningún club?- le preguntaba Rei a Mana.

-Sí, estaba en el club de cocina. Pero creo que ya sé lo suficiente y siempre me ha gustado la natación- La verdad era que Mana trataba de hacer un poco de conversación con Rei y pasar de lado el momento incómodo que se había formado.

-Ya veo. Sí, la verdad siempre hay vacantes. Pero no lo veas como un pasatiempo, es algo más serio y personas irresponsables es lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos- dicho esto Rei se quedo estoica en el lugar al ver que Shinji iba acompañando a Asuka y que por esa razón era que el no la había acompañado el día de hoy.

-Así que por estar con ella, el me dejó abandonada- ese comentario lo dijo a nadie en particular, fue más bien como un reclamo en voz alta el que ella hizo.

Mana dirigió su mirada hacía donde Rei miraba y no tardó en darse cuenta a que se refería Rei con ese comentario.

Rei apresuró el pasó y así poder alcanzar a su hermano y Asuka.

-¿Shinji?- logró decirle ella unos cuantos metros antes de alcanzarlos.

-¡Rei! ¡Mana!-

-Que bien las encuentro. ¿Están bien? ¿No les sucedió nada malo?- preguntaba con preocupación Shinji ya que la verdad era que tenía temor que los abusadores trataran de hacerle algo también a Rei o Mana.

-Sí estamos bien- logró contestar Rei.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? Te noto alterado- cuando Shinji iba a contestar la pregunta de su hermana el teléfono celular de él sonó. Era Touji, quien le preguntaba si había encontrado ya a Asuka.

-Si ella está conmigo- le contestaba el seriamente a Touji.

-Touji, necesito que tu y Hikari vengan a mi casa. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles- agregó Shinji más seriamente.

X

X

X

-Así que el plan del director era que Shinji y Asuka estudiasen juntos, para que cada uno aprendiera del otro. Tú ayudaste en darle la idea de que realizando una prueba los motivaría a aprender más. Por eso le dijiste a Shinji y Asuka que habría una prueba sorpresa antes que a nadie más y al final les dio buenos resultados- era Kaji quien le decía todo esto a Misato. Ambos se encontraban comiendo juntos en un puesto de ramen al aire libre.

-Si así es-le contestaba ella

-Pero antes recibí una llamada de Sohryu-san-

-¿No son esos Aida y Nagisa?- le interrumpía Kaji y ella no pudo finalizar de decir lo que trataba de decirle.

-Si ellos son- Misato se levanto de la banca donde estaba y fue tras de ellos, ya que observó que Kaworu llevaba muy recostado en si a Kensuke.

-¿Está ebrio?- Kaworu en ese entonces se tensó, ya que la voz de su profesora lo asustó totalmente ya que salió de la nada y más aun con la pregunta que le hacía.

X

X

X

-¿Asuka, pero te encuentras bien?- decía muy preocupada Hikari, quien ya se encontraba en la casa de los Ikari. Shinji ya les había dicho a todos como y la manera en que había encontrado a Asuka, parece que el grito que ella dio no fue en vano.

-¿Así que noqueaste a uno de ellos?- era Touji el que realizaba la pregunta.

-¡wow! Si es así como dices, no desearía ser el chico al que le pegaste- si alguien le hubiese puesto mas atención a la cara de Touji podría jurar que estaba a punto de reírse.

-Debemos de hacer algo. Y creo que lo más común es regresar al lugar y darle una paliza a esos "pervertidos"- Touji decía esto último con un tono un poco molesto.

-¡No!- dijo Asuka y todos voltearon a observarla. Ella había estado todo este tiempo escuchando las reacciones de sus amigos y compañeros de clases.

-La verdad, lo que más quiero es olvidar todo esto y si siguen hablando… Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero recordar lo que viví hace momento. Así que cambiemos de tema- Asuka no había levantado la cara en todo ese momento que hablo.

-Le diré a mi padre. El tiene amigos en la comisaría y así dará con esos estúpidos- decía arduamente Shinji.

Rei tomó del hombro a Shinji para calmarlo, la verdad no había nada que hacer ya, y si Asuka les pedía que cambiaran la conversaron eso debían de hacer, era justo que así fuese.

-¡Shinji!, Asuka tomó una decisión y hay que respetarla. Si ella no quiere que sigamos hablando de eso; eso es lo que debemos hacer-

-¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? Acaso no ves que el estado mental en el que Asuka se encuentra es la que la lleva a decir esas cosas- Shinji no desistiría, además lo que el mas quería, era volver a ese lugar y encontrar a esos tipos y hacerles desear el nunca haber nacido.

-Shinji, hermano. Creo que Rei tiene la razón y veo que estás perdiendo la cordura. Así que no grites de esa manera, te aseguro que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que gritaste fuerte- La verdad era que Shinji en lo más mínimo había notado la manera en cómo le reprochó a Rei el comentario que hizo.

-Rei discúlpame- le decía sinceramente a su hermana.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?- preguntaba Shinji sin esperar la repuesta de su hermana.

Mana y Asuka solo observaban la plática que se llevaba en ese instante, ya que Hikari se unió en dar su opinión al respecto.

-Creo que lo más lógico, ya que veo que Asuka no quiere molestar a ningún adulto… por los momentos.

Es cuidarnos entre nosotros mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- la verdad a Shinji no le estaba gustando para nada las ideas que los demás daban. Solo su razonamiento era válido, que acaso los demás no ven lo equivocados que están con sus comentarios.

-Creo que Hikari tiene la razón- Toji, apoyaba la idea de su novia.

-Y si no has entendido amigo, lo que Hikari trata de decir es que tú deberías de acompañar a Asuka todos los días a su casa. Yo cuidaría de Hikari y deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Kensuke para que acompañe a Mana- todos observaban a Toji, jamás se imaginaron que en verdad pudiera servir, como la idea que estaba dando en esos momentos, así que servía para algo más que jugar y ser novio de Hikari.

-Tienes razón. Yo puedo ir a traer todos los días a Asuka a su casa y pasaríamos por Rei y luego nos iríamos los tres juntos y al regreso sería igual- a Shinji le había agradado mucho esa propuesta.

-Por mi está bien- respondía Rei, si la verdad era que Asuka no le caía tan bien, pero ese momento no era para estar pensando en sus prioridades personales, además por muy mal que le cayese alguien, no desearía que le pasara algo malo a nadie.

Mana, quien para ese entonces solo había escuchado toda la conversación a su alrededor, estaba pensando que esto era un serio problema, la verdad es que no podía dejar pasar de lado el tener que hablar con el director o sus padres al respecto.

-Pero, Asuka es la delegada de clases y ella debe entregar las impresiones de las tareas y trabajos cuando no se presente cualquiera de nuestros compañeros a la escuela o nosotros mismos- era Hikari la que opinaba, ya que ella siendo una buena ex delegada de clases, tenía que dar muy buenas orientaciones a su discípula, es decir su delegada de clases.

-Yo puedo acompañarla donde ella vaya- la verdad Shinji no dejaría menos aun que Asuka anduviese sola por la ciudad.

-¿Y Rei?, ella esta en el club de natación y siempre sale después de Asuka. No puedes dejarla sola- Mana no podía dejar que Shinji anduviese solo en la ciudad con Asuka. Además también le preocupaba que Rei se quedase sola y expuesta al peligro.

-Kaworu-kun la puede acompañar, el club de Rei y el suyo terminan sus actividades a la misma hora- Hikari no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto al parecer o parecía mas bien como si esto ya estuviera planeado.

-¿Kaworu?- a Shinji no le pareció muy bien que su hermana se quedara a solas o saliese con este chico.

-¡Shinji! Kaworu es el único que vive por este sector y bien podría acompañar a Rei hacia acá y después llegar a tiempo a continuar con sus labores escolares- ¿Por qué Hikari esta tan interesada en el bienestar de todos? ¿Y como hace ella para tener todo calculado? Y Shinji estaba contra la espada y la pared: no podía decirle a su padre que Rei se quedaría ahí con él esperando hasta que el saliese, solo porque tenía que acompañar a Asuka, ya que algo malo le podía pasar; su padre le diría que no le pasaría nada malo en esta pacifica ciudad de Japón y él, la verdad era que no podía decirle a su padre lo que había acontecido con Asuka.

-La verdad, no quiero molestar y creo que ya es hora de irme a casa- Asuka que para ese entonces había estado escuchando lo que sus compañeros hablaban se había sentido mal, porque sentía que más bien estaba molestando.

-Está bien- Shinji había dicho esto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Que Kaworu acompañe a Rei, solo cuando eso suceda. De lo contrario ella se vendrá e irá conmigo todos los días a clases- En ese instante Rei no pudo evitar sentirse mas feliz. Shinji había aceptado que ella caminase con Kaworu tal y como siempre lo había soñado.

-¿Shinji?- Cuestionaba Asuka, pero la verdad estaba tan cansada que no pudo decir mas.

-Asuka, es lo mejor- Shinji conociendo a Asuka, sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía decir en ese momento y entrar en polémica con ella no era algo que él desease, mas aun por el estado en que Asuka se encontraba.

X

X

X

-¿Entonces, pensaste que Kensuke y Kaworu estaban juntos o algo así, por la manera en que los vistes caminar?- era Kaji quien conducía el auto de Misato, iban rumbo a casa de la señorita peli púrpura.

-¡No te burles!- se defendía ella.

-Además, también pensé que estaban ebrios y buscaban apoyo el uno en el otro para no caerse o algo así- Misato quería cambiar verdaderamente la plática, pero era la verdad, Kaworu siempre con sus gestos y forma de hablar hacía pensar más bien otra cosa.

-Esta bien, pero al final. ¿Por qué iban juntos así de esa manera?- Kaji, preguntaba sin despegar su mirada del camino.

-Ni te lo imaginas- contestó simplemente Misato.

X

X

X

Ya los chicos se habían marchado a sus casas, solo quedaron Rei y Asuka. Shinji había ido a acompañar a Mana a su casa. Ninguna de las dos empezaba la plática, simplemente era muy incómodo entablar una.

La puerta de la entrada a la casa se abrió, mostrando a una sonriente Yui Ikari y Kyoko Sohryu entrar por ella, era un completo contrasté; mientras ellas venían sonriente y conversando, Asuka y Rei estaban serias y en silencio. Parecía más bien que las madres eran las jóvenes y sus hijas eran el par de ancianas.

-¡Asuka, hija! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba su mamá, ya que era evidente que la mirada de su hija delataba verdaderamente lo que sentía.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntaba asustada Asuka a su madre.

-Haciendo compras para la cena me encontré a Yui y luego ella me invitó a venir porque me dará una receta para hacer ricos postres o eso es lo que ella dice- dándole una sonrisa simpática a Yui, Kyoko se disculpaba de la broma.

-Y tú ¿qué tienes? ¿Te peleaste con Rei?- decía Kyoko sin ningún rodeo a su hija.

-¡No!- se escuchó el casi grito de Asuka al negar que se había peleado con Rei.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué crees que me peleo con todos?- Asuka se levanto molesta del lugar donde estaba sentada.

-Bueno, eso es lo que observo en este instante- le decía su mamá un poco irritada. Asuka estaba exhibiendo su carácter y a Kyoko no le gustaba la manera en como lo hacía frente a Yui y Rei.

Asuka se dio cuenta de su falta de cortesía, había levantado la voz y lo hizo en casa ajena y delante de personas que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Mamá, no me siento bien-

- Rei, Sra. Ikari por favor discúlpenme- les decía Asuka a sus vecinas. Para luego salir de la sala y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida de la casa, donde espero a que su mamá saliese para poder irse con ella a casa.

-¿Pasó algo malo, Rei?- preguntaba un tanto preocupada Yui a su hija.

-No, solo que Asuka comió algo que estaba mal- contestó muy convincente Rei.

-Mamá, recuerdas que me debes una llamada telefónica… hoy la necesitaré- sin más que decir, solo estiró la mano para que su mamá le entregase el teléfono celular.

X

X

X

-Así que, ¿Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos?- preguntaba Kyoko a su hija mayor, a quien en ese momento llevaba abrazada por el cuello. Casi como aplicándole una llave.

-Si mamá, ahora Rei podrá caminar libremente junto a Kaworu. ¿Pero era necesario que hiciéramos todo eso?-

-Es decir no fue exagerado hacer que esos tontos me atacaran- preguntaba Asuka a su mamá, la persona quien le dio esa descabellada idea a Asuka.

-Querida, tú lo dijiste: Shinji es un celoso extremo con su hermana y para casos extremos, medidas extremas- contestaba Kyoko con total naturalidad.

-Debimos hacer otra cosa- recalcaba Asuka

-¿Cómo qué? Dime exactamente algo que fuese algo mejor o igual de bueno que este plan- Asuka no supo que responder, solo mordió su labio inferior, volteó a ver a su madre y negó con la cabeza, que en verdad hubiese un mejor plan.

-Buena chica- dijo Kyoko mientras palmoteaba la cabeza de su hija.

X

X

X

Era una linda mañana, la verdad no pudo haber sido mejor. Después de haber recibido esa llamada, las horas y minutos parecían una eternidad. Llegó la hora de verse con ella, mientras la esperaba en la esquina donde habían acordado verse. La vio llegar y sonreírle, era exactamente así. Era exactamente como decía una canción: es el mismo sentimiento que crees que solo en las películas podían sentir. Pero esto era real y se sintió aun más real cuando sintió ese cálido tacto de su mano, al enlazar ella la mano con la de él.

El sonrió de felicidad y vio por el rabillo de sus ojos que ella mostraba la misma sonrisa.

Se miraba linda, sonriente y sonrosada.

X

X

X

Shinji salía del baño cuando se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan de mañana?- preguntaba Shinji con un tremendo rubor en su cara. Para Asuka era igual, jamás se imaginó que el chico saldría así del baño, se imaginó que tal vez el estaba lavando sus dientes. Así que verlo solo con una toalla, era una de las cosas más embarazosas que le pudo haber pasado.

-Pensé que ya te habías bañado y tu mamá me dejó subir- contestaba ella mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. En eso sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu, era la misma escena que el día del lago, en el bosque. Solo que esta vez era Shinji quien llevaba poca ropa.

-Sí, así es, pero cuando desayuné cayó algo en mi uniforme y tuve que cambiarme por completo y de paso revisar si no me había quemado- también respondía el mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Asuka, puedes esperar abajo mientras me cambio?- preguntaba él mirándola esta vez y viendo como ella observaba el suelo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante que existiera.

-Claro quién te querría ver a ti- decía ella molesta, como se atreve él a pensar que ella se quedaría a observar, es un idiota si piensa eso.

-No sé, pero a mí sí me gusta verte a ti- no sabía el de donde había salido ese comentario, la verdad era que solo lo había pensado, pero decirlo era algo totalmente diferente.

Asuka, que para ese entonces los ojos se le ensancharon al darse cuenta del comentario que hizo Shinji, se puso roja como un tomate de la vergüenza y furia que sentía.

Shinji iba a abrir su boca para disculparse cuando vio como Asuka embestía contra él, él trato de defenderse, ya que vio como ella estaba acomodando sus manos para propinarle golpes y él no podía dejar de nuevo que ella le dejase golpeado el ojo, el también alzó sus brazos y con sus manos poder de alguna manera tomar los brazos de Asuka y así evitar la golpiza, pero las cosas no fueron como él pensó, en una de las tantas bromas que la vida le hacía, el se resbaló trayendo consigo a Asuka, quien quedó sobre él. Y ella aprovechó para darle un cabezazo, el cual lo hizo ver estrellas.

Shinji en un impulso de ira la tomó de los hombros e hizo que cambiaran de posición, él ahora estaba sobre ella. Asuka se sintió por un momento indefensa, pero no pudo evitar ver los lindos ojos azules oscuros de Shinji que de alguna manera u otra eran hipnotizantes.

Shinji hizo lo mismo, el también observaba los ojos azules de Asuka con un poco de temor y como si fuese cosa de inercia le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Asuka.

Gesto que la alarmó y aventó a Shinji, para así lograr quitárselo de encima. Cuando ella trato de reclamarle, el por qué él había hecho eso, se dio cuenta que en el momento que ella lo aventó, la toalla de Shinji había caído al suelo. Segundos después que Shinji también se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, vio como ahora Asuka se acercaba a él con furia, tapó sus indecencias con la toalla y eso fue lo último que recordó.

X

X

X

En el camino hacia la escuela, Shinji caminó casi tres metros tras Asuka. Entraron al aula de clases y un silencio sepulcral se impregnó, nadie se atrevió a decir preguntar algo o respirar en ese momento, ya que todos observaban con terror la mirada que Asuka vestía y observaban también el ojo golpeado de Shinji, cual excusa esta vez fue que Shinji había tropezado y pegado en una esquina de la mesa de noche.

Asuka tomó su asiento y era algo evidente para todos que estaba molesta, ya que se miraba un aura negra alrededor de ella. Y sin decir nada mas después del típico: De pie, Saluden, Siéntense. Nada más se que solo la voz del profesor se escuchó.

X

X

X

Llegó la hora de recreo y Asuka anunciaba que debían de salir, con su típico, de pie y saluden.

Shinji caminó hacia la banca de su hermana que estaba a un lado de la de Asuka, quien le dio una fulminante mirada de la muerte. El la ignoró y caminó hacia su hermana con todo el terror del mundo, pero aun así se arriesgó, ya que si Asuka lo mataba habría muchos testigos y de alguna manera alguno sus amigos lo defendería ¿Verdad?

-Rei, necesito conversar contigo- dijo él yéndose al hecho.

-¡Oh!, ¿y crees que tu esposa te dejará hacerlo?- dijo Rei mientras miraba a Asuka, a quien vio retorcerse en su asiento.

-Parece que hoy no quisiste hacer lo que te dijo y te castigó- era suficiente para Asuka, así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó hacia al pizarrón donde cambió los nombres de las personas que hoy les tocaría la limpieza.

-¡Rei, es tu culpa!-reclamaba Shinji a Rei.

-¡Pe-pero Asuka, eso es arbitrario!- era Rei la que reclamaba a Asuka.

-Hmpp- fue la única repuesta de Asuka hacia el reproche de Rei.

Asuka para ese entonces iba camino hacia la puerta del aula y salió sin decir nada.

-Está bien, ya se fue. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Shinji estaba en estado de shock, acaso Rei había hecho eso para que Asuka se molestara y se fuera, estaba sorprendido la verdad no debía de subestimar a las mujeres.

-Te falta mucho que aprender, pero si no hacía eso no ser iría, además si es referente a ella, dudo mucho que deseabas que te escuchara-

-Eh, sí tienes razón. Pero no creo que éste sea el lugar- le decía Shinji a Rei.

-Shinji, tengo algo que hacer o quieres que llame a Kaworu y le diga que almuerce con nosotros- Shinji enrolló los ojos solo con escuchar ese nombre.

-Oye, el solo te iba a acompañar. No tiene por qué estar todo el tiempo contigo y ¿Por qué hoy llegaste tarde? ¡Saliste mucho antes que yo!- preguntaba enardecido Shinji.

-No deberías de reclamar nada. Eres un perfecto idiota, quererte aprovecharte así de Asuka después de lo que pasó el día anterior no te hace ver de buenos ojos para mí o nadie en esta aula de clases- le contestaba ella cambiando la plática, la verdad era que no quería decirle que había estado con Kaworu en el parque todo ese tiempo y estando ahí el tiempo se les fue volando.

-¿Pero como sabes?- preguntaba Shinji sin aliento

-Asuka me contó todo vía Chat, por qué crees que no me dormí hoy en la clase del profesor Nakamura- decía Rei con total sinceridad.

-Pero, ¿eres tonto o qué? Si tanto te gusta no debiste haber hecho eso-

-Eh, tú también… - decía él un poco asombrado.

-¿Como que yo también?- y mas asombrada estaba Rei, al escuchar decir eso.

-Touji me dijo también que era un tonto que no debí haber hecho eso y si Touji que es Touji me dijo eso, estoy acabado, así que recurrí a la persona que mas inteligencia tiene en la familia. Porque mamá hubiese hecho un drama y papá, bueno es papá, ya sabes cómo es él- decía Shinji con total resignación.

-IKARI- se escuchó el estruendoso grito en la entrada del aula, era Hikari Horaki, la calmada y apacible ex representante de clases. Que en ese instante no se miraba nada apacible.

-Bueno si logras salir vivo de esta, estaré en el techo de la escuela con Kaworu- Rei salía a prisa del lugar. Además su hermano se lo buscó, no es como si ella hubiese sido responsable de los hechos. Además Hikari no lo mataría o ¿sí?

-Rei- Shinji volteó a ver hacia donde su hermana se encontraba y vio que solo el aroma de ella quedó.

-Horaki-san…. ¿Ho-hola?- decía él y por segunda vez eso fue lo último que vio.

X

X

X

Era la hora de educación física, que tocaba ese día a la hora siguiente del recreo. Los chicos estaban en el campo de béisbol y las chicas en una de las piscinas del colegio. Las carcajadas de Touji y Kensuke se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

-Amigo, parece que eres el primer Oso panda natural del Japón- Era Kensuke quien empezaba de nuevo con la bromas. Touji iba a empezar a reírse cuando vio la cara de angustia de Shinji.

-Ya Kensuke cálmate. Y Shinji, ¿qué fue lo que te aconsejó tu hermana?- preguntaba con mucha delicadeza Touji.

-Que me disculpara con ella- decía con un tono cansino Shinji.

-No, no puedes hacer eso. Sino ella dirá que es ella quien tiene la razón y le hará pensar que ella manda y tú eres un bueno para nada.- decía Kensuke, quien extrañamente apareció ese día en clases con la cabeza vendada, aduciendo que se había caído de la cama o algo así, o al menos eso cree Shinji que fue lo que dijo Kensuke cuando se le preguntó qué era lo que le había pasado.

-Y eso donde lo leíste, porque tus únicas novias o chicas que se te acercan a menos de un metro son las chicas de tus eroge o de las revistas que lees- preguntaba Touji.

-Lo leí en una de esas tantas revistas y eso no es verdad, el otro día fui a dejar a Mana y llevábamos menos de un metro distancia - comentaba Kensuke con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-La pregunta acá es, te arrepientes de haberla besado- preguntaba Touji a Shinji, a quien en ese instante amarraba con una llave. Obviando totalmente a Kensuke.

-Touji, lo hice porque debía hacerlo- contestaba Shinji a Touji.

-Ese es mi chico- se escuchaba una voz salir tras de un arbusto.

-¡Kaji-sensei!- exclamaban los tres chicos.

-Así que al fin te hiciste hombre- preguntaba Ryouji a su alumno.

-Lo mejor de todo es que te graduaste y con honores- hacia este comentario con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Dios, si Asuka hubiese existido en mis tiempos… eso se escuchó muy raro, ¿verdad?- los tres chicos asintieron.

-Mejor dicho, si yo hubiese conocido a Misato en esos tiempos, creo que hubiera sido feliz desde muy joven- una sonrisa melancólica se pintó en los labios del profesor.

-En fin, que manera de actuar Ikari, ustedes dos deberían de aprender de él- a Shinji no le dio gracia nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Así que ignoró totalmente la plática y vagó un poco con su mirada, cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en alguien y lo que más le sorprendió fue a ver que ese alguien lo estaba observando a él. Shinji saludó a Asuka con su mano, en cambió ella le dio la más cruel mirada de desprecio que ella pudo hacerle antes voltear su cara hacia al otro lado.

-Profesor, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? Creo que no me siento bien- la verdad, era que él sentía más dolor interno que externo, de alguna manera sentía que había perdido la amistad de Asuka. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y se sentía tan cansado que lo mejor era ir a descansar.

Y se fue sin ninguna repuesta de aprobación del profesor, además sentía como si no le importara nada, y una llamada de atención del profesor no era comparado con esa mirada de desprecio que Asuka le había hecho. Y así se puso de pie, ante la mirada compresiva del profesor y las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

X

X

X

-Pase- era la voz que le indicaba que podía entrar a la enfermería.

-Ikari-kun, pasa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntaba la simpática doctora ojos azules.

_-"¿ojos azules?"_- se preguntaba un poco desconcertado Shinji.

-¡Sohryu-san! ¿Qué hace usted por acá?- preguntaba casi sin aliento Shinji.

-¡Oh! ¿No te platicó Asuka?- Shinji negó con su cabeza que Asuka le hubiese hecho algún comentario.

-Bueno, hasta que Ritsuko salga de subsidio por su embarazo, yo la suplantaré. Será nada más por los meses que ella no esté y el día de hoy me encuentro acá; porque estoy poniéndome al día con las cosas de aquí- decía Kyoko todo esto mientras tomaba apunte de algunos frascos que estaban en el botiquín.

Antes que Shinji pudiese preguntar o decir algo, ella se adelantó:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntaba ella, pero en eso se fijó en Shinji y vio algo que no había notado antes.

-¡Dios mío Shinji! ¿Pero que te pasó?- Kyoko al fin había notado los moretones que Shinji portaba.

-No me lo digas. ¿Mi tonta hija de nuevo?- ella solo movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, en verdad su hija era tan tonta que mataría al único chico que se había acercado tanto a ella.

-Fue un accidente- fue la repuesta rápida y precisa de Shinji, quien no quería que Kyoko se molestara y tomara represalias contra su Asuka. Además si Kyoko le reclamaba a Asuka, sería peor ya que ahora Asuka se molestaría por que él, le fue a poner quejas a Kyoko o algo así pensaría Asuka, conociendo un poco de ella, esta vez no lo golpearía, tal vez esa vez sería más letal.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Puedes explicarme como exactamente ocurrió?- fue la convincente y demandante pegunta que Kyoko hizo.

X

X

X

Para Kaji y Misato estar juntos nunca era una pérdida de tiempo y entre más tiempo libres tuviesen entre clases era aun mejor y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Chicos contra chicas- anunciaba Misato, quien era también la profesora de natación, suplantando a Ritsuko, quien era la profesora de natación y doctora a la vez por si algún alumno tenía problemas con las clases. Eso era lo bueno de que tu papá sea el director, siempre había "ciertas" necesidades que la clase podía tener y siempre había una ayuda extra.

-Profesor, hoy era el día que mi grupo se enfrentaría contra el de Itsuki, para mostrar que yo soy el mejor, es decir mi equipo es el mejor- reclamaba Touji, quien sabía muy bien qué es lo que su profesor trataba de hacer y no lo culpaba, cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos desearía pasar toda una vida con Misato, es decir con la chica de sus sueños.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás que mostrar a Horaki-san que eres el mejor. Obviamente frente a ella- Kaji, sabía que Touji había entrado en un debate en ese instante. Era ganar o dejar ganar a su querida novia. Ya que al igual que él, ella también era la capitán de su equipo.

Así Touji de esa manera quedó sin decir nada, y solo tomó el balón y fue a conversar con sus compañeros para indicarle las estrategias del partido. La cual sería, ganar sin que él se viese involucrado en la victoria.

-¿Qué se hizo tu flamante alumna?- preguntaba un tanto extraño Kaji a Misato, al no ver a Asuka en el campo de fútbol.

-¡Tu también! No deberían de ser así con ella, según Ritsuko debe tener mucho stress por el cambio de horario, de país y sobre todo de amigos- terminando de decir eso Misato empezó a mover su cabeza en círculos tratando de menguar un poco el stress que ella también llevaba. Ya que aguantar a Asuka el día de hoy no había sido nada fácil.

-Fue donde el director o eso me dijo. Además su mamá pasa sin ella mucho tiempo en el día. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien aguante sus rabietas?- se quejaba  
Misato ante Kaji. Ya que la verdad el día de hoy no había sido nada fácil con Asuka y necesitaba un respiro.

-Creo que deberías de empezar ya con los tuyos, es decir, tus propios hijos- fue el inocente comentario que Kaji le hizo a Misato.

-¡Kaji!- dijo Misato asombrada que para ese entonces ya se encontraba de un solo brinco en los brazos de Kaji. A él se le posó una gota de sudor frió en la frente, ese comentario le costaría muy caro.

-Amor yo solo…- Kaji se trataba de explicar, pero fue arrastrado por Misato hacia otro lugar.

-Creo que el salón de la clase de música está desocupada en este momento- fue lo que sus alumnos creen haber escuchado gritar a su profesora.

X

X

X

-¡Jajaja!, ¿Así que fue eso?- Kyoko se reía de lo que Shinji acaba de contarle y para él, este había sido una cruel burla de parte de ella.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara- Kyoko había notado la cara de molestia que Shinji tenía, pero no lo culpaba, ella también hubiese hecho la misma cara.

-Pero no puedes negarlo, eso que me acabas de contar esta graciosísimo- al terminar de decir esto Kyoko le mostraba una sonrisa simpática a Shinji, quien en ese instante se rascaba la mejilla y sonreía un poco también.

-Sí, tiene razón- decía el mostrándole la misma sonrisa simpática que ella portaba.

-Así que… ¿para distraer a Asuka y no notase que cuando cayeron al piso se te había caído la toalla, la besaste y talvez en ese instante de confusión de parte de ella, podías haber acomodadote la toalla bien, pero todo te salio al revés, no solo te golpearon por haberle besado, sino que también por ser un indecente pervertido?- preguntaba con humor Kyoko.

-Estúpido pervertido- aclaraba él.

-Así, perdón. ¡Un estúpido pervertido! Bueno, al menos lograste un beso. Debes verle el lado bueno a todo este alboroto- decía ella con total normalidad, mientras volvía a tomar su pluma y escribía de nuevo en su libreta.

-¡Sohryu-san!- se asustaba el pobre de Shinji.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la besaste? Acaso… ¿Es en serio eso de que lo hiciste por que no había otra salida?- preguntaba sorprendida Kyoko, acaso este chico en verdad era tan tonto o ¿Inocente? No le sorprendería, a esa edad es uno de los mejores tesoros, tener esa dulce inocencia.

-Así es, no podría aprovecharme de Asuka- "_No después de lo que pasó ayer_ y _tampoco antes de que hubiese sucedido todo aquello" _pensaba amargamente Shinji sobre el día anterior.

-Bueno, espero puedas tener siempre esas honorables intenciones con ella - decía muy sonriente Kyoko.

Al terminar de decir eso, la campana de cambio de clases sonó e hizo que Shinji se pusiese de pie.

-Creo que debo irme. Gracias por escucharme, la verdad es que con mamá no hubiese sido fácil y mis amigos ven las cosas siempre de otra manera, de la peor manera posible- decía esto último por lo bajo.

-Muchas gracias y espero que tenga un buen día- Shinji le hacia una reverencia antes de salir de la enfermería. La puerta se cerró y dejó a una aparente Kyoko Sohryu sola en el cuarto.

-¿No crees que tú también ya deberías de irte también a clases? No creas que por que soy tu mamá, seré una mimadora contigo- decía todo eso seriamente viendo siempre la puerta de la entrada a la enfermería.

Una de las cortinas se abrió y mostró a Asuka, quien vestía su uniforme para la clase de educación física. Kyoko la volteó a ver y sonrió un momento, en verdad tenía una linda hija y no era nada malo sentirse orgullosa de que ésta hubiera heredado su belleza.

Rápidamente su expresión cambió a una seria, Asuka sabía que esa cara significaba que un regaño venia seguido.

-No me regañes, ¿sí?- decía Asuka con total presteza.

-¿Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, verdad?- Asuka solo asintió apenada con la cabeza.

-Y la próxima vez que le cuentes a tus amigas, trata de que no resuelvan las cosas de la misma manera que tu utilizas para resolverlas- decía ella también con total mando.

-Pero, dime. ¿No crees en verdad que es un tonto?- decía Asuka en su defensa.

-No lo creo. Un poco inocente tal vez, pero tonto no. Además aquella vez que te besó la rodilla, cuando te caíste de pequeña no te resultó tan malo, ¿verdad?- Kyoko sabía que había tocado un nervio que no debía, pero aun así era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Pe-pero que tonterías dices?- reclamaba Asuka tartamudeando y sonrosada.

-Yo no digo ninguna tontería. Solo digo lo que recuerdo haber visto. Además Asuka, por eso fue que pasaste tantos años…-

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo mamá- en ese punto Kyoko se dio cuenta que había llegado un poco lejos con sus comentarios, ese era el momento de una retirada sana y sin heridos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Lo siento. Pero aun así espero sepas lo que harás- dijo su mamá con una mirada tierna.

-Claro, después de todo soy tu hija y si las cosas empeoran…bueno, será tu culpa- dicho eso Asuka sonrió maliciosa.

-En ese caso los genes de tu papá saldrían a relucir- decía Kyoko victoriosa.

-Lo dudo. Ya que tu siempre dices mi bella e inteligente hija. Cuando tratas de sacar a relucir que tus genes están impregnados en mí. Así que también las…-

-¿Sabes qué Asuka? vete a clases. Estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando acá conmigo no te salvarán de no enfrentarte a tus problemas. Ve-te-ya- dicho eso Kyoko sacó a empujoncitos a Asuka de la enfermería. Además no quería escuchar lo que su hija tenía que decir, ya que en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Cuando Kyoko era tonta, era tonta en verdad.

X

X

X

El día de clases había terminado y un par de chicos habían salido eufóricos de su día estudiantil, ya que su querida y adorada delegada de clases los había relegado de su día de limpieza y así se fueron alegremente a jugar a los arcade. En cambio, otro par estaban sufriendo por semejante arbitrariedad.

Terminaron de limpiar, guardaron los utensilios de limpieza y para sorpresa de ambos, otro par de chicos los esperaban afuera. Este par de chicos conversaba amenamente y al darse cuenta de que los dos a quienes habían estado esperando finalmente habían terminado de hacer la limpieza y salido del aula de clases, entonces los saludaron con calurosas sonrisas.

-¿Kaworu?-

-¡Rei! Te estaba esperando, ¿podemos irnos ya?- decía él con esa boba sonrisa que siempre se mostraba cada vez que la miraba a ella.

-Cla-claro- caminó los pocos pasos que los separaba y de ahí caminaron juntos a su destino.

Shinji se les quedó observando y no dejaba de peguntarse como su hermana le podía hacer eso otra vez, dejarlo por ese chico.

Volteó a ver a la persona que estaba ahí, casi frente a él. Recostada en la pared de la aula de clases.

-No es como si te estuviera esperando. Pero necesitaba ir a dejar unas copias y tú eras el único que quedaba acá. Salí tarde de una reunión con los demás miembros del cuerpo estudiantil y recordé que tú estabas acá. Además, ¿por qué debo de darte explicaciones? ¡Vamos!- dicho eso, Asuka tomó de la muñeca a Shinji arrastrándolo casi por toda la escuela.

X

X

X

Habían caminado sin ninguna dirección aparente y Shinji iba preguntándose hasta ese instante porque se lo había llevado a él, si ahí estaba Kaworu y también Rei.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Asuka al fin soltando su adolorida muñeca.

-¿Un arcade?- preguntaba él, levantando una ceja.

-Obvio, ¿no es así? Vamos entra, yo te invito- y de esa manera lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca.

Ya dentro del establecimiento jugaron varios de los juegos que ahí había. Shinji le mostró los más entretenidos y más baratos posible, ya que ella insistía que pagaría todos los tickets. El sabía de alguna manera que esta era la manera de decir lo siento de parte de ella. Además, ¿por qué se molestaría ella a invitarlo y pagarle todas las ticket, no es como si ella desease pasar todo ese tiempo con él? ¿Verdad?

Una vez terminado todos los tickets salieron del establecimiento y se sentaron en unas de las bancas que el centro comercial ofrecía.

-¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Ya regreso- y sin decir más, Shinji la dejó esperando su regreso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el se aparecía con unos conos de helado.

-No sé cuál es tu sabor favorito, así que traje de dos. Escoge: el de yogurt de fresa o el de frutas tropicales- les presentaba ambos helados.

-¿Frutas tropicales?- dijo ella, quien tomaba en sus manos el helado de ese sabor.

El se sentó a un lado de ella y empezó a degustar su rico helado, ella volteó a ver y vio que él la observaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- preguntaba un poco incómoda ella.

-¡Gracias!- fue lo que él dijo con su simpática sonrisa.  
Ella se sonrojó, ya que la sonrisa y la manera en como lo dijo de alguna manera la habían incomodado y tenía que salir rápido de esa situación, ella no era ninguna tonta e inmadura caricatura de televisión, como esos tontos dibujos animados de Japón llamados anime, que tanto se sonrojan y viven hechos un mar de nervios.

-Sabes por qué hago esto, ¿verdad?- preguntaba ella.

-Por haberme puesto a limpiar y no me tocaba a mi- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hmmm, sí, tienes razón. Sino Rei también estuviese aquí. Así que no tengo la más mínima idea- volvía él a sonreír así.

Ya los nervios de Asuka estaban que explotaban, el hacía eso a propósito y cuando ella iba arremeter contra su tonta sonrisa y él, recordó lo que había escuchado decirle a su mamá, así que Shinji no era tan malicioso como ella pensaba. Pero nadie la podía culpar, ella había conocido a muchos pervertidos en toda su vida, especialmente ese Dean que tanto la molestó y acosó cuando ella tenía catorce años, pero esa era una historia que debía de olvidar.

"_Espero que ese baka esté bien ahí, con su querida y desquiciada novia" y conociendo la novia del pobre Dean, ella jamás deseó peor castigó para él. _

-No, esto es por… por…- no pudo terminar de decir nada mas ya que Shinji se estaba acercando a ella de la misma manera en como lo hizo esa mañana, ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando vio que Shinji alzaba su mano, con la cual limpió un lado de su mejilla.

-Tenías algo en la cara- el solo chupó el poquito de helado de su dedo, el poquito que había quitado de la mejilla de Asuka.

-¿me decías?- Para ese entonces Asuka ya había explotado por segunda vez ese día.

-¡Baka Shinji!- dijo Asuka y como siempre el pobre Shinji salía con un golpe en su cabeza.

-Lo hice por disculparme, por lo de esta mañana. Escuché cuando le decías a mamá, el por qué de tu acción y ya sabes me cuesta mucho esto de pedir disculpas, al final no debí nunca entrar a tu cuarto- Asuka se puso de pie y disponía ya a irse.

-Vámonos, tenemos que estudiar y si salgo mal en clases, será tu culpa- sin decir más comenzó su andar.

-Pero, si tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí- protestaba él.

Con la poca suerte que Shinji tenía hasta ese momento, Asuka no escuchó ese comentario. Pero no había ninguna duda, el estar toda la tarde así valía la pena. Ya perdiera una o tres veces las materias estar así con Asuka valía cada punto perdido.

Fin

Chachachan! Se acabó, ya no quiero seguir escribiendo más. Es aburrido, incómodo y tonto, ¡tonto!

Muchas gracias a todos, a los que leyeron, a los pre-lectores y sobre todo a los que dejaron review, era ahí donde podía ver si estaba gustando o no esta tonta historia.

¡Feliz Día de Navidad! Espero la hayan pasado bien.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! También espero la hayan pasado bien.

Y sobre todo ¡Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes!

¡Ah! Me encantó el review de la chica que le gusta el SxR, me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que yo nunca me he leído un SxR a excepción de "La que yo amo es" que no están SxR, pero bien léanse ese fic, sino se lo han leído y lléguenlo hasta el final, ya que verán por qué digo que no es tan SxR.

¡Cuídense y Paz!


	10. Bienvenida a Nuestro Mundo, Asuka!

Eran la una de la mañana y ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y no por estar pensando en tonterías como ella se refería a muchas cosas, que eran definidas vanas y sin sentido. Así que se dispuso a ver televisión y al no encontrar algo que le llamara la atención se dispuso a ver caricaturas.

¡_Anime! Maldición, Anime- _se corregía ella misma. Quien vestía sus pijamas, que consistían en shorts color azul y un tan top color rosa, con sus pantuflas del mismo color.

En ese instante en la TV, en el programa de televisión, estaban dos chicos en el mismo apartamento, de alguna manera esto le llamó la atención.

-"¿_Ya has besado a alguien?"- _decía la chica pelirroja animada.

_-"hmm"- _respondía el chico castaño animado.

_-"¿Quieres besarte conmigo?"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"Estoy aburrida, no hay nada que hacer. _

_¿Acaso crees que tu mama nos estará viendo desde del cielo?._

_¿Tienes miedo a que te vea?"-_

_-"No. No tengo miedo. No, te tengo miedo Akusa"-_

_-"Ok, allá voy._

_Espero te hayas cepillado ya los dientes, Jinshi"-_

Asuka se quedó observando la escena, de alguna manera ella esperaba que la caricatura animada del chico abrazara a la caricatura de la chica.

Pero a la vez pensaba que esa chica estaba loca, ¿cómo se le ocurría taparle la nariz al chico? ¿Acaso lo quería matar?

Al cabo de un momento, se observó a "Akusa" soltar al chico y salir corriendo del lugar, para ir aparentemente a lavarse los dientes.

Asuka, quería apagar la televisión, pero decidió quedarse observando un poco más, además era interesante ver que de alguna manera u otra la relación de esos dos era muy compleja y ambigua; casi como en la vida real.

Finalizó el programa y ahora sí que se fue acostar, pensando en tonterías. Pensando en que cuando llegara en la mañana al colegio tenía que hablar seriamente con Kensuke.

**Capitulo 10: Bienvenida a nuestro mundo, Asuka. **

-Shinji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- decía Asuka con un poco de pena o así creyó Shinji escuchar la voz de Asuka.

-Claro Asuka- Iban ambos camino a clases y a diferencia del otro día, iban esta vez a la par de cada uno. Ambos ya vestían el blazer escolar, ya el otoño estaba entrando y las bajas temperaturas se empezaban a sentir, el la recorrió con una mirada, con o sin blazer siempre ella lograba verse genial, pensó él.

-¿Te gusta el Anime?- esa pregunta lo tomó totalmente de sorpresa, se imaginó que Asuka preguntaría otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa menos esa.

-Hmmm, sí. Creo que sí- desde el incidente del otro día, parecía que ella le tenía un poco mas de confianza hacia él, así que él también le mostraba mas confianza a ella y darle esta repuesta, no le da vergüenza alguna.

-¿Crees que sí?- preguntaba ella un poco dudosa, de la repuesta del chico. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella lo había golpeado y al observarlo mientras ella le preguntaba eso, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya se habían curado de los golpes. Lo observó un momento y pudo contemplar sus ojos por un momento.

-Sí, es que… antes cuando era más joven los veía. Y si de repente presentan un especial de ellos. Lo veo, así que creo que sí- contestaba él, con mayor claridad y seguridad.

-Hmmm… ¿por qué preguntas eso? No creas todo lo que ves en la televisión, los otakus no son pervertidos o destruyen la sociedad como dicen ahí- ¿será que ella le preguntaba eso por que había visto en las noticias las malas referencias que dan de las personas que le gusta el anime?

-No, no es eso- le aclaraba ella.

-¿En verdad dicen eso?- preguntaba esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, pero no les creas. Ya ves, a Kensuke…- Shinji prefirió no seguir dando mas referencias. Kensuke era una mala, muy mala.

-Creo que el no es una buena referencia. Pero como te digo, no creas todo, ya ves como es eso. Sino lo conoces, lo odias sin razón; lo que trato de decir es que la gente teme lo que desconoce o algo así dicen- él y su simpática sonrisa estaban frente a ella.

-Como yo a ti- decía ella por lo bajo.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntaba él, ya que le pareció haber escuchado decir algo.

-Nada tonto, apúrate. Sino en mi reporte diré que todos los días llegas tarde- y sin decir más aligeraron el paso. Además Asuka quería llegar temprano y hablar con Kensuke y entre mas rápido mejor.

Y Shinji sabia muy bien que ella no podía hacerle eso en el reporte, ya que el va con ella todo el camino a la escuela. Pero, de alguna manera la quería complacer y aligerar el paso fue lo mejor que el pudo hacer.

X

X

X

"Quiero conversar contigo a la hora de recreo, te espero en una de las bancas que están por la pista de correr y no traigas a nadie. Atte: ALS"

Se leía, el mensaje que había llegado a su Terminal. Ya que el día de hoy había llegado tarde y cuando llegó recibió un fuerte regaño de parte de Asuka. Pero recibir este mensaje de la misma Asuka, ¿será que lo regañaría peor o lo castigaría?. Por eso no quería que llevase a alguien y así no habría testigos.

_-"Pero talvez, talvez no era así y ella… no, Kensuke no"-_ Se regañaba mentalmente, no era posible que Asuka quisiese declarársele.

X

X

X

-¿Qué?- a Kensuke los ojos se le salían como platos de sus cuencas.

-¡Calla! No grites así de esa manera- le regañaba Asuka.

-Pero… pero es que. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me pidas eso? Tu de todas las personas, es algo…-

-¿Infantil?- terminó de decir Asuka.

-Hmmm, no. Diría que es algo que sorprende, por eso esa ha sido mi reacción. Y el Anime mi querida delegada, no es cosa de niños- diciendo esto último se acomodaba las gafas de una manera muy cool.

-Y ¿cual es esa serie que te tiene rendida a los pies, que tienes que venir hasta a mi arrastrándote y suplicándome que te la consiga?- decía él levantando una ceja.

-¿Me la darás o no? No estés jugando conmigo, tengo unas fotos que al director y tu papá desearían no haber visto- dicho esto Asuka se cruzó de brazos. Kensuke era muy molesto y a Asuka se le estaba acabando la paciencia, lo cual era algo muy común en ella.

-Está bien- decía Kensuke resignado, al no poder seguir jugando con sus bromas.

-No sé como se llama la serie, pero es aquella chica animada… con la que me confundieron ustedes la vez pasada- decía ella en tono molesto.

En ese instante Kensuke se empezó a frotarse las manos de una manera maligna, tal y como se veía en la TV.

-¿Estarás hablando de Akusa?- Asuka solo asintió.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, Asuka- fue todo lo último que Asuka entendió a Kensuke.

Luego de eso, empezó hablar como loco, de cosas que no tenía ella la más mínima idea.

X

X

X

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Kensuke y Asuka, juntos?- las otras personas solo se encogieron de hombros, al no saber la repuesta.

-¿Será que Asuka le dio de nuevo por ser una cupido y ahora quiere unir a otra pareja?- Era Rei la que comentaba esto, al resto de chicos que almorzaba junto a ella.

-Lo bueno es que es algo que sabe hacer muy bien.- agregaba Rei a su comentario mientras observaba a Kaworu.

-¿Y Shinji?- preguntaba Touji.

-No debería de estar cuidando a su damisela en peligro- decía él todo esto con burla.

-¡Touji!- lo regañaba Hikari.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que no estoy diciendo nada malo. Además es obvio que a Shinji le gusta Asuka, si hasta yo que tengo novia me gusta ella- decía el sin darse cuenta y olvidando por completo con quien estaba hablando.

-¡Eres un idiota!- fue lo que Hikari dijo, antes de levantarse e irse de ahí.

-¡Hikari!- dijo Touji al levantarse e irse tras de ella.

-El tiene razón- comentaba Kaworu

-¿Ah sí?- preguntaba Rei arqueando una ceja.

-En que a tu hermano le gusta Asuka y sí, es muy bonita. Creo que hasta a ti te llama la atención verla. Pero, yo solo te quiero a ti- respondía Kaworu dulcemente.

X

X

X

El día de hoy no había sido tan estresante como ella pensaba que seria, lidiar con Kensuke a la hora de recreo y después cuando estaban en clase vía IRC, era algo que se había tornado interesante.

-Asuka es del tipo Tsundere- comentaba Kensuke a Shinji. Ya las horas de clases habían acabado, era sábado y solo recibían clases hasta el medio día.

-¿Como Bulma?- preguntaba Shinji.

-Si, como Bulma, Akane, Kaoru y hasta el mismo Inuyasha son Tsunderes o eso dice la Wiki- respondía Kensuke arreglándose las gafas.

Asuka, que para ese entonces era una expectante en la conversación de los dos chicos, decidió unírseles.

-¿Tsundere?- preguntaba ella.

-Si, son el tipo de chicas que son muy enojonas, que de todo se enojan o molestas. El tipo de chica "dura", pero en el fondo son un malvavisco- comentaba Kensuke en tono burlón.

-Ahhh, eso es ridículo. Yo no soy Tsundere, yo soy más del tipo. Mi puño en tu cara- Respondía ella dulcemente.

-No Kensuke, ella no es Tsundere. Solo es una Tsun Tsun- comentaba Shinji riéndose de la aclaración que Asuka le hacia a Kensuke. Los tres chicos se dirigían a la casa de  
Kensuke, donde Asuka iría a traer la "mercancía" junto con Shinji.

X

X

X

Habían llegado a la casa de Kensuke y estaban en el cuarto del chico de gafas cuando Asuka recordó algo.

-No es que me importe o algo parecido, ¿pero almorzaste?- preguntaba Asuka a uno de los chicos.

-No, por estar conversando contigo no pude- contestaba Kensuke a Asuka.

-No era a ti a quien le preguntaba- contestaba irritada Asuka a Kensuke.

-No, no pude. Estuve conversando con Mana- contestaba Shinji.

-¿Mana? ¿Kirishima?- preguntaba Kensuke, para ese entonces Asuka sorpresivamente había volteado la cara a otro lado y había dejado de conversar.

-Sí- contestaba Shinji secamente, la verdad no quería que nadie le preguntara cosas, especialmente si esas cosas lo incluyan a él y Mana.

-¿De que conversaban? ¿De ustedes?- preguntaba insistente el chico de gafas.

-¡Apúrense! No tengo todo el día- regañaba Asuka a los dos. De alguna manera Shinji se sintió aliviado de que Asuka lo sacara de ese predicamento.

X

X

X

Shinji sabía que terminaría así, cargando las cosas de Asuka. Quien en ese instante se miraba que estaba muy molesta, no sabía si era por lo que encontró en la computadora de Kensuke o por que simplemente así era su forma de ser, lo cual no lograba comprender en ese instante. Ya que Asuka era una buena compañía y las veces que se había molestado lo hacía porque habían sucedido muchos inconvenientes o "accidentes". Pero verla así de molesta sin ningún "accidente" que haya ocurrido, era muy extraño. Pero aun así el tomó valor e inició conversación con ella.

-¿Y qué series verás? Pensé que solo sería una- preguntaba el, al observar la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos con algunos DVD.

-Hmmm… me dijo que iban unas de comedias, otras de romances y unas sangrientas. Para que viese cuales eran las que mas me agradaba- decía ella observando hacia al frente con una mirada melancólica. En ese instante él empezó a ver las carátulas de los DVD y sonrió al verlas.

-Bueno, estoy seguro te gustará. Aunque odiarás al principio los personajes, pero después los amarás de alguna manera- siempre él con esa tonta sonrisa.

-Ah, la mayoría de ellas te quedarás con ganas de verla animada, así que tendrás que leer el manga. Pero si te llegas a enamorar de los personajes te gustará la manera en como termina todo- ella lo observó y vio que en eso dudaba un poco.

-Aunque Evalegion, pues todo termina en la película. En la película de los 90`s, las otras son buenas pero bien. Prefiero mejor las primeras y sobre el manga, me pregunto si ya habrá terminado- el solo se encogía de brazos.

-¿Manga?- ella no tenía la menor idea que significaba esa palabra que había escuchado muchas veces ese día.

-¿Que es eso?- la confusión era evidente en su rostro.

-Son tipo comics, como los que venden allá en América, del Capitán America o X-men- le respondía el.

Asuka se detuvo, esto hizo que también Shinji lo hiciera.

-Ok, entonces tú ya vistes la mayoría de esas series, ¿no es así?- el solo asintió.

-Esta, School Thunder. ¿Comedia, Amor?- preguntaba yéndose al hecho Asuka.

-Ambas y te reirás a carcajadas. Mariha-kun, es un…- otra vez no pudo decir nada mas ya que Asuka lo arrastraba de la muñeca y lo llevaba sin rumbo aparente.

Caminaron unas cuadras mas sin Asuka mencionar una sola palabra y llegaron a la casa de Asuka.

-Oye, eso te esta haciendo costumbre ya. El de arrastrarme y no decir nada- él le dio una fría mirada.

-¿Y cuando Mana te arrastró hoy, no te molestó?- Asuka no supo como se le había escapado eso. Volteó la cara al otro lado, para que el no viese su cara sonrojada.

-Ella no me arrastró. Solo me dijo que llegara ahí y lo hice. Ella no es así, como tu- la verdad Mana no tenía nada que ver en esa conversación y eso de alguna manera lo había irritado.

-Siento no ser como la señorita perfecta. Pero la verdad, entra ya- sin decir nada mas lo empujó dentro de su casa.

Shinji se quedó viendo el alrededor, era una bonita casa y la sala también lo era. Totalmente distinta a su casa, pero eso no le quitaba lo linda y acogedora.

En eso Asuka apareció siempre con su uniforme, ya sin sus blazer y de calcetas, las cuales Shinji se quedaba observando siempre que tenía tiempo.

-Ven, siéntate ahí- ella le indicaba una parte de los sillones que habían en su casa. Asuka colocó uno de los discos en el reproductor, la pantalla plana se encendió y mostraba las imágenes. Empezó la reproducción y como algunas de las series el opening muchas veces es un poco después del inició tuvo que esperar hasta ese instante para ver a los personajes completo. En eso detuvo abruptamente la reproducción.

-Ella, la rubia. ¿Personaje principal o cual es su papel?- preguntaba Asuka

-Ire Kachiwasa. Uno de los personajes principales, creo que si-

-¿Y?- ella quería una explicación más que esa.

-Ah… ¿quieres que te de un avance sino te quedarás ahí sin reproducir el disco y no la verás?- una mirada de reprimenda le contestó.

-Tsundere. Se enamora del protagonista y lee el manga. Si buscas reírte y ver como queda al final con el protagonista te gustará- aclaraba Shinji a la mirada de Asuka.

En eso Asuka saco de la bolsa otro DVD y lo empezó a reproducir y así sucesivamente, carácter animado que le gustaba siempre preguntaba por ella.

-Hiruha Yamizusu, Tsundere. No se, si queda junto a John Smith. Menaka Ridochi Tsundere y lee el manga. Singhell, genial, Integra es la mejor para mi y no se si es Tsundere, pero sí es intimidante- Esos eran los comentarios que Shinji hacía a cada uno de los personajes que a Asuka le gustaba con solo ver el opening.

-Así que todas son Tsundere. Ese idiota de Kensuke lo hizo a propósito- comentaba ella.

-Te gustará. Debo irme y disfruta tu fin de semana animado- el ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Asuka, lo tomó de la manga de camisa.

-¿Donde vas?- preguntaba ella sin soltarlo.

-A mi casa-

-Pero es sábado, tenemos medio día libre e ir a meterte y clausurarte en tu casa no te hará bien-

-La verdad es que Mana me pidió un favor-

-¿Que favor?- preguntaba ella casi rogando que le contestara.

-Quiere que la ayude con unas clases. Es verdad que no soy el mejor, pero le da pena decirle a alguien más. Así que la ayudare en lo que puedo, le dije de ti. Pero es muy tímida-

-Entonces vamos- sin decir mas Asuka lo soltó y salió rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Estando ya en su cuarto, el cual estaba pintando todo de celeste haciendo un contraste total con su personalidad, se puso a pensar en las acciones que estaba haciendo

-"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" – se preguntaba a regañadientes ella misma. Por que estaba actuando de esa manera.

Ella no debía hacer absolutamente nada, pero por que se había molestado con la sola idea de que Shinji ayudaría a Mana a estudiar.

Además tenía cosas más importante que hacer, como ver anime y entretenerse con eso, salió de su cuarto sin cambiarse de ropa, solo se había quitado la camisa del uniforme para que quedar en una camiseta femenina. Llegó a la sala y se encontró a su hermanita jugando con Shinji, estaban jugando damas y Shinji parecía disfrutarlo.

-Blake, deja de molestar a Shinji. Ya tiene que irse- decía Asuka a su hermana pequeña.

-Pensé que me acompañarías- cuestionaba Shinji las palabras que Asuka había pronunciado.

-Sí, pero ella te dijo a ti y no quiero molestar. Además como tu dijiste, debo disfrutar mi fin de semana animado- de alguna manera Asuka logro producir una pequeña y linda sonrisa, que en el fondo se notaba tan vacía como un hueco sin fondo.

-Shinji, mañana llévanos al parque. Recuerda tu promesa- le decía Blake a Shinji, en ese instante se paraba con sus manos posándose en sus caderas, era un mini réplica de su hermana mayor.

-Blake- la regañaba Asuka.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te robe a Shinji?- preguntaba la niña de esa manera para molestar a Asuka. En esos instantes ambos adolescentes enrojecieron a más no poder. Asuka por el hecho de que su hermanita menor jugaba así de esa manera con ella y Shinji por que simplemente le avergonzó como la niña había dicho eso.

Y antes de que Asuka arremetiera contra la niña, Shinji se adelantó y se comprometió en llevarla a ambas al día siguiente al parque.

X

X

X

-Shinji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Mana se había detenido de hacer su tarea de literatura japonesa, para preguntarle algo a Shinji que desde hace un mes la estaba molestando.

-Claro- contestaba el, la verdad el pensó que seria algo referente a la clase, jamás se imaginó que sería algo de su vida privada.

-Tú y Asuka. Se conocen desde hace mucho ¿verdad?- él respondió moviendo su cabeza.

-Si es así, ¿por que jamás la mencionaste con tus amigos o la misma Hikari?- era algo extraño, por que todo este tiempo jamás supo de Asuka, sino hasta que ella apareció en Japón.

-No sé, la verdad no entiendo, ella me dejó de hablar y no vi necesario hablar de ella. Es algo que yo también de alguna manera u otra he querido saber siempre, el por qué me dejó de hablar y creo que Asuka es la única que puede darnos a ambos esa repuesta- decía el con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo bueno es que ahora disfruto de su compañía y amistad nuevamente- el proseguía a escribir, se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y los únicos problemas que Mana había tenido con la tarea no habían sido tan difíciles como el se imaginaba que eran.

-Es muy bonita. ¿No es así?- Mana no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, ella quería saber si a Shinji le gustaba Asuka. De alguna manera u otra tenía que terminar con ese martirio e incertidumbre que cargaba.

-Si lo es. Es muy linda. Siempre ha sido así. Pero lo que mas me gusta de ella, no es su belleza física, es la manera de ser sincera con las cosas que dice y aunque es una hipócrita por que aparente ser fuerte, es una tierna y dulce chica- contestaba el sin darse cuenta de todas las cosas que habían salido de su boca.

-Espero no le digas a nadie, es difícil para mi decirle eso a los chicos y no puedo decirle nada a Hikari, por que empezará a molestar, y mucho menos a Rei-

"_¿Qué?" Acaso el acababa de confesar que le gustaba Asuka_

-No sé si te entendí, Shinji. ¿Te gusta Asuka?- preguntaba Mana siendo mas directa esta vez con su pregunta.

-Sí. Me agrada mucho, si a eso te refieres. Pero si es a gustar de ser novios, tú sabes como soy en eso. Simplemente por que me guste o agrade no significa que tiene que ser mi novia o algo así. Seré talvez muy exigente con mis sentimientos, pero algo me inculco mi mamá, por muy tonto que parezca y es no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. No puedo ir y decir: "¿sabes qué? era mejor cuando éramos amigos, así que es mejor no seguir ya de novios." No puedo simplemente hacer eso-

-Como nosotros- decía ella entre dientes.

-Mana, siento mucho esto. Pero fue lo mejor, me agradabas, me agradas y no fue nada más que eso. No fue como lo que paso con "ella"- respondía el un poco melancólico.

-No entiendo aun como te fuiste a enamorar de esa chica- preguntaba Mana esta vez muy molesta.

-Eso que te hizo no tiene perdón. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y lamento mucho esto, pero debes de olvidar eso y seguir adelante, no puedes simplemente cerrarte a la idea de enamorarte otra vez, solo por esa tonta chica-

-Mana, espera. No te exaltes así, te estas pareciendo a Asuka- ver a Mana así, había asustado a Shinji.

-Es verdad. Si Asuka actúa así por las injusticias entonces me parece perfecta la manera en la que se expresa. Olvida eso, por miedo puedes perder a quien mas te amará. Talvez no sea yo o Asuka, pero no debes cerrarte simplemente al amor- le decía Mana con ternura a Shinji.

-Creo que debo irme ya, es muy tarde- respondía Shinji poniéndose de pie.

-Shinji… yo… lo siento- Mana tenía que disculparse.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto. Pero en verdad tienes razón. Tengo que empezar a olvidar todo lo que Mayumi me hizo- sin decir más salió de la casa de Mana y se dirigía a su hogar. Pero la verdad era que quería salir de esa atmósfera pesada que había entre él y Mana.

X

X

X

Asuka había estado viendo sin ningún sentido las series que tenía ahí por unas tres horas, de alguna manera u otra en vez de disfrutar la tarde sentía que debía salir de ahí y distraerse un poco. La incertidumbre no la ayudaba en nada, caminó sin motivo aparente y en eso notó que de alguna manera u otra había llegado a la casa de los Ikari, para bien o mal de ella Rei venia saliendo de la casa.

-¡Hola Sohryu!- saludaba Rei a Asuka, a quien aun no la había perdonado por la limpieza que tuvo que hacer semanas antes, solo por la simple y sencilla razón de que era un capricho de Asuka.

-¡Hola Rei! Asuka con una simpática sonrisa

-Mi hermano no está- contestaba Rei a la pregunta que jamás se hizo.

-No buscaba a tu hermano. ¿No quieres salir comer algo? - de alguna manera tenía que salir de este predicamento. No quería parecer algún tipo de acosadora y talvez así Rei le perdonaría sus acciones.

-¿Estas enferma?- dicho eso Rei se acercó a Asuka para tomarle la temperatura, posando su mano en la frente de Asuka.

-¡Mira!- Asuka quitó bruscamente la mano de Rei de su frente, no le agradaba para nada el sarcasmo de esta chica.

-Yo se que tu y yo no compaginamos. Pero es un amable invitación la que te hago- Asuka estaba empezando molestarse y ella sabía que tenía que detenerse ya que no la llevaría a ningún lado.

-Me vería con Hikari en el centro comercial, iríamos a ver una película- contestaba Rei, un poco confusa con las cosas que Asuka le decía.

-Las invitaré a ambas. Además, tengo que comprarme algo de ropa-

-Ya viene el invierno y todo eso y creo que he crecido un poco mas- decía Asuka tontamente, ya que en verdad Rei de alguna manera, la ponía nerviosa.

-Ya veo- fue lo que Rei dijo antes de que ambas empezaran su caminó hacia el centro comercial.

_-"¿pero en que momento le dije que si podía venir?"-_pensó Rei y dio una sonrisa cansada al ver que Asuka la seguía.

X

X

X

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y Shinji había llegado a la estación del tren, quería ir a su casa, pero él sabía que ir a encerrarse a su casa significaría estar pensando cosas que era mejor ya dejar así. Así que tomó un autobús y se dirigió al otro lado de la ciudad. Llegó a su destino y vio que el centro comercial aun no cerraba, bueno era sábado y la mayoría de jóvenes lo abarrotaban haciendo compras, entrando a los arcade, en los restaurantes, los food court o el cine, así que había una gran variedad de cosas en que distraerse, ¿pero en verdad él se podría distraer con algo? si en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho.

X

X

X

Asuka y Rei se habían encontrado con Hikari en uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en el centro comercial. La verdad ninguna andaba con ganas de comida rápida y decidieron comer algo más saludable.

-Asuka, pensé que estarías ocupada hoy. Por eso no te invité a venir- le decía Hikari, de alguna manera trataba de aclararle a Asuka que no era que no le agradaba salir con ella, sino que pareció escucharle decir que estaría muy ocupada y no podría salir hoy.

-si así era, estaría viendo anime. Pero me cansé y decidí salir- contestaba ella diciendo la verdad y ocultando otras cosas.

-Me imagino que te aburriste de estar sola y saliste a buscar a mi hermano para que te hiciera compañía- decía Rei levantando una ceja.

-¿Anime, tu?- decía Hikari saliendo de su estupor. De alguna manera Asuka agradecía a Hikari ese comentario lo cual hacía olvidar por completo, los molestos comentarios de Rei.

-Si, ¿es algo malo acaso?- preguntaba la chica pelirroja. Sin saber que en Japón, ese tipo de personas son marginadas, por considerarlos pervertidos y dementes.

-No es solo que es raro, tú de todas las personas- contestaba Hikari, para luego encogerse de hombros. Además Hikari no miraba tan mal que a Asuka le gustará el anime, además Asuka no era pervertida, aunque talvez demente. Pero prefirió no seguir comentando más sobre el gusto de su amiga.

-Asuka, debo de decirte algo- Rei interrumpía la conversación de ambas chicas, quienes dejaron de conversar para escuchar atentamente a Rei.

-Te agradezco mucho, lo que hiciste por mí y por Kaworu-

-¡Uh! ¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba Asuka mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Bueno de que hiciste que el y Kensuke se hicieran pasar por los bandidos que te querían atracar. Solo para que el tonto de mi hermano creyera otra cosa y así yo podía ser un poco mas libre para interactuar con Kaworu-

-Rei- decía Asuka pero no pudo continuar por que, la misma Rei la interrumpió.

-Bueno, el que me dio pena un poco fue Kensuke. Kaworu me dijo que tuvo que recargarlo en su hombro casi todo el camino a casa. Pero aun así, me pareció perfecto como Shinji le dio en la cabeza, a ese tonto pervertido- rechinaba Rei los dientes al decir esto último.

-Rei, no deberías de tratar mal a Kensuke, el nunca ha hecho nada malo contra nosotros- defendía Hikari al chico de gafas.

-Hikari, es mejor que no lo defiendas. No vale la pena- aclaraba Asuka a Hikari.

-En fin gracias y no es que no compaginemos, es simplemente que me molesta tu actitud ego centrista que sale a relucir, casi siempre- le decía Rei a Asuka, quien en ese momento junto a Hikari la observan asombrada.

-No sé de que hablas, pero está bien. Además, alguien te tenía que ayudar y quien mejor que yo- Asuka apartaba su cabello haciéndolo hacía atrás a la mejor manera Asuka.

Rei vio esto con el significado que Asuka le había dado, solamente estaba bromeando y dándole a entender que las cosas estaban bien entre ellas las dos. De alguna manera, Rei empezó a reír, seguido de Asuka. La única que estaba y no sabía lo que pasaba era Hikari, quien observaba a ambas como si las dos fueran extraños seres del cielo.

X

X

X

-¿Cuerdas para Chelo?- preguntaba el encargado al chico que estaba frente al mostrador, quería saber si había escuchado bien lo que el chico le acababa de preguntar.

-sí señor, así es- contestaba él.

-Espera un momento, iré a revisar. Puedes observar la tienda mientras esperas, talvez encuentras algo que te agrade- el encargado se retiró del mostrador y se dirigió hacia dentro de la tienda, parecía que era la bodega del lugar.

Shinji se había quedado observando los diferentes instrumentos que la tienda ofrecía a su clientela, sumergido en admiración al observar los diferentes estilos y marcas de guitarras eléctricas se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte- era lo que respondía Kaworu muy sonriente a Shinji.

-¿Nagisa?- Shinji se quedó extrañado al ver a su compañero de clases ahí, saludando amistosamente.

-¡Hola! Shinji. ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludaba Kaworu ofreciéndole un apretón de mano, al cual Shinji respondió dudoso.

-Bien ¿y tú?- respondía el chico ojiazul de manera cortante.

-Muy bien. Veo que eres amante de la música- inquiría Kaworu.

-Bueno, talvez hayas observado que antes estuve en el club de música- respondía el joven Ikari con frialdad. No había nada, ni nadie que le haría cambiar de parecer respecto al chico que tenía el enfrente en ese momento.

-¡Joven!- ambos voltearon a ver al encargado quien se acercó a ambos para mostrarle las cuerdas que había encontrando.

-¿Son éstas?- pregunta el encargado a su cliente.

-Sí señor, esas son- respondía Shinji tomándola en sus manos.

-Bueno puedes pasar a la caja. Allá te dirán el precio- Shinji se retiraba del lugar cuando observó que Kaworu lo seguía. Ambos llegaron a la caja y la chica que atendía les sonrió amablemente. Shinji observó el nombre que estaba en la plaquita que la chica portaba en su camisa, Menaka Gleylan un nombre raro para una chica japonesa.

Ella tomó en sus manos las cuerdas, paso por el registro de código de barras y la pantalla contabilizo el valor del producto. Les dijo el valor y Shinji pago valor del producto.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, algo que había sido raro para Shinji ya que parecía que Kaworu lo estaba esperando todo este tiempo.

-A la orden y vuelvan de nuevo, por favor- ambos salieron de la tienda y ahí fue cuando Shinji se cansó de Kaworu. Antes que Shinji dijese algo, Kaworu se le adelantó con sus comentarios.

-Un Chelo, no sabía que apreciaras tanto así el arte de la música- comentaba Kaworu, quien cargaba un paquete en sus manos, aparentemente también había comprado algo en la tienda de música.

-Así es. Tengo mucho tiempo de no tocar. Le cambiaré las cuerdas y veremos que tal me va- de alguna manera u otra la contestación de Shinji no había sido forzada o cortante.

-Hey, si quieres te puedo acompañar. Yo puedo tocar el violín, el otro día conversaba con tu hermana quien me dijo que ella sabía tocar la viola, pero casi no hay duetos entre viola y violín, pero con tu chelo, podríamos tocar muy bien juntos- comentaba Kaworu amenamente.

-Tiene razón, podríamos hacerlo. Asuka toca el violín también, podríamos tocar un cuarteto, no estaría nada mal- de alguna manera Shinji se había entusiasmado con la plática. Al parecer, Kaworu y el compartían algo que el no compartía con sus otros dos amigos y era su amor a la música. .

-¿Kanon D-dur?- preguntaba Kaworu a Shinji.

-Me parece excelente- contestaba aun mas entusiasmado Shinji, de alguna manera u otra Kaworu también se sentía mas aliviado al ver el acercamiento que tenía con Shinji y quien lo diría que su gusto por la música clásica seria el motivo de tal acercamiento.

-oye, ¿vas a tu casa? Si quieres podemos ir a tomar o comer algo. Así de paso te muestro unos solos que hice y me dices que tal. Los grabé en mi celular- comentaba Kaworu a Shinji, quien lo vio de reojo, dudo en dar una repuesta, pero que va, estar con Kaworu era mejor que estar solo, pensando en tonterías.

-Está bien- dicho esto ambos se enrumbaron hacía el food court.

X

X

X

-Así ¿que Touji te explicó todo el plan?- preguntaba Asuka a Hikari.

-Sí, así es. Yo la verdad lo siento, en cierta forma me puse celosa de verlos a ustedes juntos y compaginando tan bien. Pero él me lo explicó todo, el día de tu supuesto atraco- Hikari en ese instante ingería un poco de su comida y era mejor hacer eso que ver a Asuka a los ojos, sabía muy bien que su amiga la estaba observando de una manera no muy amistosa.

En ese instante Rei decidió entrometerse, no era bueno dejar que el carácter de Asuka fuera invitado a comer con ellas.

-Asuka, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte- Rei llamó totalmente la atención de Asuka, no si antes la pelirroja le dio a Hikari una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte con Shinji? Es verdad que yo en ese entonces no te recordaba muy bien. Pero según el, un día dejaste de hablarle y ya nada fue igual- En ese entonces Rei vio algo en Asuka que no había visto antes y era una tremenda incomodidad. Asuka mostraba en verdad que no le gustaba ser escrutada de esa manera y al parecer esa no era una plática bienvenida para ella.

-Perdí el número, nos mudamos de casa. Ya no vivíamos mas en Alemania, y en Estados Unidos si que era más difícil comunicarse por el cambio de horario, si en Alemania lo era, allá era peor- de alguna manera esa repuesta no había convencido del todo a Rei.  
Pero algo le decía que era mejor dejar esa plática ahí, si de alguna manera al único que Asuka le debía mas esa explicación era a Shinji y si ella, Asuka estaba dispuesta a darle esa verdad era a él.

-Ya veo- fue lo que dijo Rei, y sí, era mejor dejar esa plática ahí y comer amenamente.

En eso el teléfono celular de Rei, que era de su mamá dio alerta de que un mensaje de texto acababa de llegar, Rei lo revisó y sonrió al ver lo que había ahí escrito.

X

X

X

-Oye, ¿en verdad ese eres tu o te gusta jugar buenas bromas?- Shinji comentaba a las melodías que había escuchado en el teléfono de Kaworu, ambos estaban ya comiendo en un puesto de hamburguesas en el gran e inmenso food court.

-Veo que no me tienes fe. Pero sí, lamento decepcionarte, soy yo- respondía el aludido, al chico que lo acusaba de fraude.

-Bueno no lo haces tan mal- sin decir mas, Shinji se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, gracias. Pero soy un novato en comparación con nuestra delegada de clases. No sé si has tenido el gusto de escucharla, pero hay un video en el youtube y wow, si que es excepcional- Kaworu daba una mordida a su hamburguesa y dejaba a Shinji con la boca un poco abierta.

-¿Asuka?- preguntaba incrédulo Shinji.

-¿Por que te sorprendes? A pesar de lo que todos dicen, tiene muy buenas cualidades- respondía el, a la incredulidad de Shinji.

-¿Lo que todos dicen?- una vez más Shinji parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, que Asuka solamente es bonita. Bueno la mayoría de chicos dicen eso, lo que trato de decir es que todos gustan de ella, por que es bonita y no ven sus maravillosas cualidades- de alguna manera a Shinji no le gustó para nada ese comentario.

-¿Maravillosas?- Shinji resopló un poquito.

-Oh, creo que me expresé mal. Lo que trato de decirte, es que es lamentable que los chicos solo se fijen en eso- Kaworu trataba de ser claro con Shinji no quería que el hermano de su novia lo mirara mas mal de lo que ya le miraba.

-Entiendo. Pero ella es muy inteligente, no creo que se deje acercar a un chico solo por eso. Además yo tampoco lo permitiría, no dejaría que eso le pasara- la verdad para Shinji el solo hecho de pensar que alguien se le está acercando a Asuka con malas intenciones eso lo hacía ponerse molesto, muy molesto. Lo cual sacó una sonrisa maliciosa del rostro de Kaworu.

-Bueno deberíamos de irnos se está haciendo tarde para la película- anunciaba el chico cabello plateado.

-¿Película?- preguntaba confundido Shinji.

-Sí, tú y yo iremos al cine- Kaworu le decía a Shinji, esto pareció confundir al joven Ikari, por lo que Kaworu tuvo que aclarar a que se debía esa invitación.

-Rei, las chicas y Touji nos están esperando. Rei me envió un mensaje de texto le dije que tu estabas conmigo y me dijo que te llevara- le informaba Kaworu.

-Pero a mí nadie me había dicho nada de eso. Además no tenía esos planes-

-Shinji, te puedo decir así ¿verdad? Bueno Shinji, muchas veces son mejores las cosas que salen sin planear que las planeadas- dicho esto le se puso de pie y esperó a que Shinji hiciera lo mismo y ambos tomaron rumbo hacía el cinema.

X

X

X

Touji se había unido al grupo de chicas, al parecer minutos antes estaba con Kensuke jugando en los arcades, quien ya se había despedido, ya que al siguiente día tenía que ir con su padre al trabajo a ver unos aviones o algo así le explicó el chico de gafas a Touji.

-¿Sabes a quien me encontré?- le decía Touji a su novia, ambos estaban sentándoos en una de las bancas esperando a Rei y Asuka quienes estaban en el baño.

-¿A quien?- preguntaba Hikari a su novio sin la más mínima idea de quien o que estaba hablando su novio.

-Mayumi- respondía el secamente.

-¿Mayumi anda por acá? ¿Estaba con ese tipo?-

-Sí. Menos mal Shinji no estaba con nosotros, hubiese sido uno de esos momentos, tipo dimensión desconocida. Raros, muy raros- Touji estaba terminando de decir eso cuando Kaworu y Shinji llegaban al mismo lugar donde estaba el con Hikari.

-¡Eeeh! ¡ustedes dos juntos!- Touji se ponía de pie casi botando a Hikari y señalando a ambos chicos. Touji no había salido de su estupor cuando alguien se acercó a su grupo.

-¿Hikari?- Hikari, volteó a ver al lugar donde su nombre había sido mencionado, cuando se llevó tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Mayumi?- Shinji que para ese entonces estaba de espalda a la chica que acaba de arribar palideció con solo escuchar decir el nombre de ella. Rei que para ese entonces venía saliendo del baño junto a Asuka se alegró de ver que Shinji estaba ahí con los chicos, pero en eso vio a una persona que ella no deseaba ver nunca más y estaba conversando, o eso parecía, con Shinji. De alguna manera eso le molestó y Asuka vio que Rei no estaba tan contenta con la chica que está ahí.

-"¿que hace ella acá?"- fue lo que Asuka escuchó susurrar a Rei. Cuando Rei iba a dar un paso para ir a tal escena y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la chica, Asuka la tomó de la mano.

-ella es Mayumi, ¿verdad?- fue lo único que Asuka le preguntó a Rei, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. En eso Asuka la dejó ir y tomó su tiempo para llegar a dicho lugar.

-¿Shinji? ¿Como estas?- preguntaba una sonriente Mayumi al chico, quien para ese momento ya se había dado la vuelta para tener un mejor acceso hacía la chica y no darle la espalda maleducadamente.

-El está muy bien y espero que tu también lo estés- contestaba adelantada Rei, quien la verdad no quería que su hermano cruzara palabra alguna con esta chica.

-¡Hola Rei!- saludaba cordialmente la chica de gafas a Rei, quien en ese momento le hervía la sangre al ver el cinismo de esa chica. Una vez más alguien tomó su mano y esta vez fue su novio quien con una mirada de desaprobación le decía que se calmara.

-¡Hola Mayumi!- saludaba Rei entre dientes. Shinji quien todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí sin decir nada, se sentía muy nervioso, molesto y sobre todo sorprendido. Como era posible que está chica que tanto daño le había hecho estuviera ahí frente a el sonriéndole, como si nada hubiera pasado. De alguna manera se arrepintió de estar en ese lugar, lo mas irónico era que había salido huyendo de la casa de Mana, para no hablar de Mayumi y se la encontró en este lugar, donde se estaba empezando a sentir mejor nuevamente, Shinji vio un poco hacía delante y vio que el estaba ahí, esperándola a ella. El nuevo novio de Mayumi o el chico con quien ella le destrozo el corazón.

Él, en eso sintió algo suave y calido tomar su mano, recorrió su mirada hasta llegar al lugar que le daba calidez vio unos delicados y suaves dedos enredándose con los suyos, subió su mirada, recorrió todo el brazo hasta llegar al rostro de la dueña de esa delicada mano, era Asuka quien en ese instante le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, seguida de un pequeño guiño de ojo.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho, cariño? -Shinji no sabía que responder. En ese instante desde la puntita de la oreja hasta su mentón estaba totalmente enrojecido.

Sin repuesta aparente de Shinji para ella, se volteó hacía delante y observó a la chica de gafas quien en ese instante tenía la mayor cara de sorpresa en todo el grupo.

-Hola, soy Asuka Langley Sohryu, es un placer conocerte, hmm… ¿tu eres?- Asuka sabía muy bien quien era ella, era la chica que había roto el corazón de Shinji y años antes había roto el de ella también.

-Soy Mayumi… es un placer conocerte Asuka- en eso un momento incómodo se impregnó en todos, pero una vez más, Asuka estaba ahí para salvar la noche.

-Shinji, mi amor. Vamos a comprar palomitas- dicho eso tomó el valor más grande que tuvo y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla a Shinji y luego lo arrastró hasta el aparador de palomitas.

Mayumi y todos los demás presentes los vieron irse con sorpréndete caras de asombro.

-Bueno, veo que todos están bien. Fue un placer haberlos visto- Mayumi se largó de ahí y fue a encontrarse con su acompañante quien estaba en una de las bancas esperándola.

X

X

X

-Me tienes que comprar la mas grande, Baka Shinji- decía Asuka quien después de soltarle la mano, estaba colgada ahora del brazo de él.

-Claro, Aka- Shinji también había tomado el coraje para decirle eso a Asuka, era la manera en que el la llamaba cuando ambos eran pequeños, una dulce y tierna manera de llamarla, además ella se merecía todas las palomitas mas grandes que hubieran y todos los cumplidos lindos que existieran, ya que ella se merecía eso y mas.

Asuka en ese entonces bajó la mirada, estaba totalmente apenada por la manera en como Shinji la había llamado, quería golpearlo y decirle que no le siguiera llamando así, pero en cierta manera ella lo disfrutaba sobre manera y así se recostó un poco en el brazo de él.

X

X

X

La película había terminado hace unos minutos, casi todos las personas que habían disfrutada de la película salían de la sala del cine comentando sobre lo que acababan de ver. Excepto cuatro chicos que aun observaban con asombro a la pareja que iba delante de ellos, quienes iban conversando animadamente sobre la película.

-Alguien me puede decir que demonios fue eso- Touji fue el primero en reventar.

-No se, pero debo decir lo mucho que me encanta Asuka- comentó Rei, todos la voltearon a ver con cara de '¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?'

-Es decir, no es que me guste ella así como chica, es que la admiro. Tiene el valor para hacer eso y enfrentarse a Mayumi, solo para ayudar a mi hermano, sabiendo muy bien que todo pudo haber salido mal de alguna manera u otra y hubiese sido humillada- aclaraba Rei cualquier malentendido con su novio y amigos.

-Al fin admites que te agrada- era Kaworu, quien comentaba las aclaraciones de su novia.

-Yo nunca dije que me cayese mal. Además yo ya había aclarado todo con ella, antes que tú o Touji aparecieran. ¿Verdad Hikari?- Rei buscaba a alguien en quien refugiarse y quien mejor que Hikari, único testigo de ese hecho.

Hikari, quien a pesar de haber visto toda la película, aun no salía del estupor. Acaso vio lo que creyó haber visto y peor aun, acaso vio lo que siempre deseo haber visto.

-ahhh, si así es.- fue lo único que pudo decir Hikari Horaki.

Nadie pudo seguir diciendo nada mas, por que en eso Shinji los sacó de su conversación.

-Touji, Hikari. Nos vemos el lunes, esperó tengan un buen fin de semana- era Shinji quien se despedía de los chicos.

-Espera ¿a dónde van ustedes dos?- Hikari preguntaba ya saliendo de su asombro, para entrar en otro mas.

-Eh, a casa. Pero acá es donde nos dividimos. Ustedes van al otro extremo, nosotros para allá. ¿Recuerdan?- preguntaba al par de chicos que seguían ahí inertes, sin decir o hacer nada.

_¿Como era que Shinji había pasado de un estado sombrío a un estado más alegre?_

_-"oh si, había sido Asuka. A quien de alguna manera tenía que agradecérselo"-_ eso pensaba Rei, quien de alguna manera u otra también estaba sonriendo al ver a su hermano tan feliz.

-Tontos- murmuró Rei a Hikari y Touji. Quienes la observaron con cara de reproche.

Kaworu y Rei dejaron a ambos, para unirse con Shinji y Asuka y así caminar rumbo a casa. No sin antes que Hikari tomara a Rei del brazo y le dijera que si algo pasaba le diera los jugosos detalles después. Rei se lo prometió y todos caminaron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

X

X

X

Rei, Kaworu, Shinji y Asuka iban camino a casa de los Ikari. Al llegar a casa, Shinji y Asuka se separaron de los otros dos chicos, ya que Shinji le había ofrecido a Asuka irla a dejar a casa.

-Rei, dile a papá que iré a dejar a Asuka a su casa- Dijo Shinji a su hermana, en ese mismo momento, Kaworu al escuchar la palabra 'papá' se tensó, ya que sabía que si Gendo Ikari salía afuera de su casa en ese instante, el chico sería chico muerto.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- decía ella sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano

-Si es posible tráeme un sobrino a la vuelta- susurraba ella, para que solo Kaworu le escuchara.

-Rei. No lo puedo creer, estas enamorada. Creo que me pondré celoso de Asuka- eran los tontos comentarios de Kaworu quien bromeaba así con su novia.

-Sí, es tan sexy y tiene lindos ojos- en eso el chico palideció un poco, el prefería que lo hubiese llamado tonto u algo así, pero no que bromease así de esa manera.

-¿No te gustó verdad? Entonces deja de bromear tan tontamente- ella lo tenía que poner en su lugar además era algo lindo, tener con quien jugar y bromear así, tan inocente y dulcemente.

-Está bien, entiendo-

-Pero no sabía que deseabas que Asuka fuera la novia de tu hermano, tan desesperadamente- está vez él no bromeaba, lo decía muy sinceramente.

-Asuka nunca me ha caído mal, solo que no me gusta esa arrogancia que tiene. Y sí, recuerdo que antes de venir ella a Japón yo bromeaba con Shinji acerca de que Asuka fuera su novia- sin mas que decir solo esperó a que Kaworu dijese algo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, podrás hacerlo. Además no lo veo tan difícil- decía el, quien en ese entonces había tomado un poco de valor y se había acercado a ella y tomado su mano con la de el.

-Sí está difícil. Asuka es una orgullosa de primera para dar el primer paso si es que le gusta mi hermano: y Shinji es un miedoso y dudo que dé el primer paso- Rei estaba molestándose con solo pensar en eso.

-Y no lo culpo. Después de lo que pasó con Mayumi, yo estaría muy aterrado de volver a iniciar otra relación, al menos que este seguro que ella me quiere y yo a ella- está vez ya ambos se encontraban jugando con su dedos, el pasaba sus dedos por la palma de sus manos haciéndola sentir delicados chispazos con solo hacer eso.

-Viéndolo de otra manera, me parece perfecto que eso haya pasado- de alguna manera a Kaworu le pareció cruel eso que decía Rei.

-¡Rei!- cuestionaba el, quien en ese instante solo mantenía firmemente su mano tomando la de ella.

-Es la verdad. Si Mayumi no le hubiera hecho eso a Shinji, ese tonto aun seguiría enamorado de ella. Y él y Asuka jamás tendrían una oportunidad. ¿Ves?- en eso ella lo soltó de las manos para así poder abrazarlo.

-Eres muy tonto tu también- comentaba esto antes de darle un beso. El se tensó, sabía que si Gendo salía en ese momento el seria cruelmente decapitado, pero no importaba. Ese beso valía la pena cada dolor que el pudiera pasar o sentir en las manos de Gendo.

X

X

X

-Veo que sabes lo de Mayumi- Shinji iba a comenzar una plática que tal vez, jamás había conversado antes con nadie.

-Shinji no tienes que hablar de eso- ella no quería que el hablase de cosas que podían ser dolorosas, para ambos. El por su corazón herido y ella por que le dolería mucho saber lo que esa chica, hizo con su amigo.

-Espera, yo. Quiero hablar de eso y quiero hacerlo contigo- decía él mientras retrasaba un poco el paso para no llegar pronto a la casa de Asuka.

-Y yo no quiero escuchar eso- fue lo que Asuka le dijo.

Sin decir una palabra más ella se fue de ahí, dejando a un estoico Shinji. Ella conocía muy bien ahora el camino a su casa, desde la casa de Shinji. Así que ahora no era tan fácil perderse.

El pensó en seguirla, pero le dolía mucho por la manera en como Asuka lo había dejado ahí, de pie. Solo la vio irse y que ella entrara a salvo en su casa. Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, pensando en que era lo que había hecho mal.

X

X

X

-Cielito, ¿llegaste ya?- Kyoko preguntaba desde la sala donde veía televisión con su esposo e hijos menores, quienes yacían dormidos en los brazos de ambos padres.

-Sí mamá- fue lo que Asuka contestó y en eso Kyoko la vio pasar veloz hacía su cuarto.

-Algo le pasó. ¿Quien va? ¿Tu o yo?- preguntaba su esposo a Kyoko.

-¿Tu?- preguntaba ella.

-Déjame ver, Japón… salió de noche… cuando nos llamó nos dijo que estaría con sus amigas y después llegarían sus amigos… Shinji… Shinji llegaría, quien según Blake se fue temprano por que iría donde su novia o algo así… no mejor ve tu- decía él escapándose de esas pláticas. Además no le agradaba que su hija hablara de chicos y menos de un chico en particular.

Kyoko, quien cargaba al niño, se lo depositó también a su esposo, además ella no lo subiría todas las escaleras.

-¿Por que no lo acuestas en tu sillón? Si ya no le estas ocupando- fue el reproche que él dio.

-Deja de ser un llorón- fue lo único que Kyoko dijo y se fue al cuarto de su hija dejando a su resignado esposo ahí sentando cargando ambos niños.

Kyoko, llegó hasta la habitación de su hija, aspiró un poco de aire antes de tocar la puerta, sabía muy bien que podían ser dos cosas, encontrarse a su hija llorando o encontrarse a su triste hija a punto de llorar, quien lloraría en sus brazos y ella empezaría a llorar también.

Toco la puerta y pasó, además un "no puedes pasar" era una repuesta que no aceptaría.

Y la vio ahí, recostada en su cama viendo hacía el techo fijamente.

-¿Mamá?- Kyoko de cierta manera se alegraba de ver que no era nada de lo que había pensado.

-¿Que pasa?- bueno, ahí estaba su hija no podía ocultar que algo estaba pasando.

-Eso mismo preguntó yo-

-Nada. Todo está bien- decía ella tratando de disimular, sabía que su mamá se había dado cuenta que algo malo había pasado y eso malo ella lo había creado, así que era mejor esquivar la conversación, Asuka observó a su madre y bajó la mirada. Bastó eso para que Kyoko sonriera maliciosamente.

-Pensé que te habían hecho algo malo. Pero veo fuiste tu la que lo hizo. Te sigo preguntando a ti o llamo a tus amigos y pregunto- Kyoko no se daría por vencida fácilmente, además sabía que su hija también había salido lastimada.

-Shinji me dijo que quería contarme algo, yo le dije que no. Por que a mi me dolería también y decidí mejor ignorarlo- fue la rápida contestación de Asuka.

-Y estoy segura que solo lo dejaste ahí sin darle explicaciones. Me imagino no quisiste te dijeras ciertas verdades dolorosas. Asuka, Asuka… ¿qué haré contigo? deja de ser egoísta, tienes que escuchar a tus amigos-

-¿Y de que te quería hablar?- fue lo que Kyoko preguntó. Después de sermonear un poco a su hija.

-Mayumi- "Bingo" pensó Kyoko. No lo iba a disimular, estaba feliz; pero tenía que borrar esa boba sonrisa de su cara, hizo como que recorrió con su mirada el cuarto de su hija. Era un cuarto nada Japonés con toques celestes, como el color de los ojos de su hija. Su portátil rosada en un lindo escritorio, su tocador, armario. En las paredes en lo alto, unas nubes pintadas hacían parecer como un cielo de verano. "Vamos Kyoko enfócate".

-Asuka…- pausó un momento tenía que hablar claro y no hacer sentir culpable a su hija.

-Shinji, te ve como una gran amiga. Yui, está muy preocupada por ese acontecimiento. El jamás ha hablado de eso con ella o Rei y menos su par de amigos. Si Shinji decidió abrirse contigo, fue por que el necesita… no, no necesita… más bien él quiere que tu lo conozcas… no, tampoco es así. El quiere abrirse contigo, el ha visto en ti esa persona especial en quien confiar. Así que no seas tontita y escúchale- fue lo que su mamá le aconsejó.

-Pero mamá, si yo le escuchó y dice cosas que me duelen- fue lo que ella le dijo.

-Recuerda esto: Eso fue en el pasado. Y lo que quedó atrás, ya no puede hacer mas daño. Además él ya no está con ella, y si te dice que aun sigue enamorado de ella y eso te preocupa, entonces hija, déjame decirte, que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, por que el podrá estar enamorado de ella, pero es a ti a quien el puede amar- Kyoko tenía que darle valor a su hija, ya sea bromeando con ella o simplemente diciéndole la verdad.

-¡¿Pero de que hablas? Yo dije que tenía miedo porque esa tonta le hizo daño y si él está triste yo me sentiré molesta, por que el es un completo tonto que se dejó hacer daño- fue lo que Asuka arremetió contra su mamá.

-Está bien, está bien. Buenas noches hija- y así Kyoko salió del cuarto de Asuka, no sin antes agregar algo.

-Antes, dijiste que te dolería escucharlo, no dijiste que te daba miedo… escucharlo- sin decir más salió ella de la habitación.

-Urusai- fue el estruendoso grito que Asuka exhaló.

X

X

X

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntaba su esposo.

-pronto me pagarás ese viaje a las Isla Fiji que tanto deseo- decía Kyoko mientras le depositaba un beso a su esposo en los labios. El solo la observó con los ojos como platos, sabía muy bien que significaba eso.

-Buenas noches mi amor- ella se despedía de el.

-¡Hey espera! ¿Como se supone que cargaré a los dos?- se quejaba el.

-Perdón mi amor, se me olvidaba por completo- se disculpaba ella mientras se dirigía a él, para ayudarle con los niños.

El solo movía su cabeza en desaprobación.

X

X

X

-Blake, Fred. Apúrense no tenemos toda la tarde- Asuka le gritaba a sus hermanitos desde la planta baja, para que éstos se apuraran en estar listos.

-¿Donde irán?- su mamá había salido de la nada asustándola completamente.

-¡Jesús! Madre. Casi me matas del susto- Asuka posaba su mano en su pecho, para calmar un poco su exaltación.

-¿y?-

-¿donde irán?- en eso sus dos pequeños bajaban de sus cuartos, para salir con su hija mayor.

-Al parque de diversiones- dijo Asuka tomando a ambos de las manos.

Kyoko los siguió hasta la puerta donde los fue a despedir.

-Asuka, el parque de diversiones queda por este lado- dijo Kyoko divertida sabiendo muy bien donde su hija se dirigía.

-Ya lo sé, solo cállate mamá- y así emprendió marcha hacía su destino.

X

X

X

Hora de Kaname y sus habladurías.

Verónica, decidí hacerte caso y acelerar un poco mas el fic, pero es que yo dije en Diciembre no escribiré nada, así que tuve vacaciones. Ahora ya agarre el ritmo, ya llevó una pagina del siguiente capitulo, no se de cuanto capítulos contara la historia, pero tratare de divertirme, créanme me encanta leer sus reviews.

Bueno la idea, no era que le pasase algo malo a Asuka, he leído demasiados fics con Angst y ver la serie, mas la películas ya no quiero que le pase mas cosas malas a Asukita.

Ahora bien, ¿Quien es Mayumi? Bueno es una chica que se hace novia de Shinji en un juego de Evangelion para el Sega Saturn, al final ella es un angel. La chica usa gafas, en cierto momento pensaron que Mari era ella. Pero Mari es mas Hot; Mari estará mas adelante en el fic, ¿con quien estará emparejada o a quien tratara de hacerle la vida imposible? pues no se aun si será buena o mala chica, aunque Mari tiene que ser una mala chica XD.

Rei y Kaworu, no se que hacer mas con ellos. A Kaworu siempre lo he visto como un caballeroso chico, que compaginaría muy bien con la tímida Rei y eso haría que ella ganara un poco mas de valor y fuese abierta con el. Pero mas, no creo que puedo hacer mas, no creo que pueda hacer algo hot y lemon con ellos, aunque el otro día vi una imagen de ellos, no hentai pero si ecchi (dejó de decir hot, para que no crean que soy Paris Hilton o tengo esa enfermedad) en fin, está saliendo del cuarto de hacer cositas y Hikari y los otros chiflados los encuentran y Hikari dice: Oh, son unos pecadores.

Hikari con Touji, no, no veo a Touji como el típico chico que muestre sus sentimientos espontáneamente.

Kensuke, bueno me gustaría ver que le pasa a Kensuke, aunque en cierto momento pensé en juntarlo con Rei, pero mejor dejó eso para otro fic. Ja! Ya se me vinieron ideas XDD.

Ok, ok Misato y Kaji son unos pervertidos: ¡Viven en pecado! Por que Hikari no les dice nada a ellos, me preguntó.

Estoy enamorada de Ritsuko y su sombrero de verano en la Rebuild 2.0 (:3)

Hablando de otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Eva, pero si con el fic. Las Series mencionadas arriba no son mías tampoco.

¡Oh, Si! Adoro Hellsing, Full Metal Panic!, School Rumble y me encanto Suzumiya Haruhi y la nueva película también. Y así como Shinji aconsejo a Asuka, si quieren saber los finales de las tres primeras tienen que leer el manga.

Que mas tengo que decir, vean Mitsudomoe y Kimi No Todote. Les encantara, se los aseguro.

A mi pre-lector, hey apurate con tu historia, nos tienes en ascuas y review me XD.


	11. Papa y Mama?

Asuka Lover: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo.

Veronika: Gracias! Muchas gracias! Esta vez me retrase por varios motivos, pero ya estoy escribiendo el próximo

Hechizero15: No creas a mi también me sorprendio Asuka XD

Mervlol: Ya Puedes comer XD

Kbzoniko: Aca hay mas

XXX

Rei se encontraba sentada en unas de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, era una tarde de domingo y estar haraganeando era la mejor tarea que podía realizar.

-¡Rei!-su madre trataba de llamar su atención pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Si mama?- respondía ella, saliendo de su trance ya que el enviar mensajes de texto requería de mucha concentración.

-Hija, puedes ir a despertar a tu hermano- Rei sabia muy bien que su mama, no le estaba pidiendo el favor de ir a despertar a su hermano, sabia muy bien que era una orden la que se estaba dando.

-¡Claro mama!- dicho esto se levanto de la silla del comedor, al salir de la cocina vio a su papa que estaba viendo un partido de béisbol en la sala y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermano que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa. Llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de Shinji y la toco esperando alguna repuesta que le indicara que podía pasar. Al no escuchar alguna, atrevidamente prosiguió a entrar sin decir nada. El estaba ahí, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que ella había entrado a su cuarto.

-¡Shinji!-llamo ella para llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Eh?- el la observo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto, para luego volver a ver a su hermana y darse vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rei.

Rei, levanto una ceja cuestionando la situación, tal reacción de su hermano la había sorprendido.

-¿Asuka, que haces acá?- Rei preguntaba de la nada y vio como sus sospechas eran contestadas. Su hermano se tenso a más no poder, parecía que era una cuerda tirada con fuerza.

Shinji al no escuchar repuesta alguna de la chica mencionada, se volteo un poco para confirmar si en verdad estaba ahí o no.

Al ver que Asuka no estaba ahí en la habitación junto a Rei, se molesto y miro a su hermana con molestia.

-¿Que quieres Rei? Quiero descansar y tu lo único que haces es molestarme- de nuevo el se volvía a voltear y le daba la espalda a su hermana.

-Yo no quiero nada. Mama, es la que te llama. Esta preocupada, solo bajaste a desayunar y te viniste a encerrar al cuarto, ahora que es la hora de almuerzo te envía a llamar para que vayas a comer. Pero si deseas, le puedo decir que te le traiga acá- este ultimo comentario lo hacia con mucho sarcasmo.

Rei, salio de la habitación y cuando Shinji al fin respiraba un poco de aire ya que se sentía asfixiado con la presencia de su hermana, se volteo y observaba de nuevo el techo de su cuarto. En eso la puerta se abrió de un tirón, para mostrar nuevamente a su hermana con una gatuna sonrisa.

-¿Aun molesto por lo de ayer?-

-No estoy molesto. Es solo que no la logro entender- se aquejaba el ojiazul de su amiga pelirroja.

-Bueno, así es mama. Quiere que todo lo hagas en el mismo instante que ella dice- Rei sabia muy bien que Shinji no se refería a su mama. Pero era muy bonito jugar con el así, de esa manera.

Shinji, entrecerró los ojos con molestia, sabia muy bien que Rei sabía perfectamente que el no hablaba de su mama, sino que de otra persona en particular.

-Esta bien, se que no es de mama de quien hablas. Pero la mejor manera para tratar de entender a alguien es conversar con ella y tratar de entenderla - No era un mal consejo. Pero el ya había hecho eso y aun así Asuka lo había rechazado, por decirlo de una manera mejor.

-Eso hice, pero ella no me quiso escuchar. Le quería platicar, que supiera el por que de Mayumi y compartir eso con ella… pero no quiso… no quiso escucharme- fue la explicación que el, le dio a su hermana.

-Espera, eso que nunca has querido conversar con alguien ¿lo querías conversar con ella y se retiro y mas bien te dejo hablando solo?- Rei tenia una pequeña idea del por que Asuka no había querido escucharlo, pero no podía sacar apuradas conclusiones.

-Algo así. Yo quiero que ella sea mi amiga y quiero que me conozca, no quiero ser un desconocido para ella. Fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos sin hablarnos y creas o no, la extrañe mucho- fue la sincera explicación que Shinji hizo a su hermana.

-No te canses. A veces para conseguir lo que queremos, tenemos que tropezarnos varias veces antes de atraparlo. Y, si lo que quieres es que Asuka sea tu amiga; entonces debes entender que ganar la confianza de alguien es un lindo regalo. Pero te diré algo, acá entre nosotros los dos- ella se acerco un poco hacia su hermano y el también se acerco para escucharla mejor.

- Harían una linda pareja, tu y ella- diciendo eso Rei salio del cuarto cerrándole un ojo a su hermano.

No había terminado de procesar lo que su hermana había dicho, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y para que ya su hermana dejara de molestar, Shinji tomo una almohada para lanzársela y acertó, dio en el blanco. Pero lamentablemente no era la persona correcta, era su vieja amiga de la infancia quien en ese instante parecía que la vena de su frente le iba a explotar.

-Eres un flojo idiota- fue el saludo que Asuka le dio ese día, para luego abalanzarse hacia el, Shinji que hizo en un instante que sus reflejos se parecieran un poco a los de un súper atleta, bloqueo las manos de Asuka para que no fuese brutalmente golpeado nuevamente, tomo las muñecas de Asuka en sus manos, aun así ella estaba sobre el, ella le grito que la soltara. El no hizo caso y dio un giro a ambos cuerpos, para que el quedara sobre ella.

-Suéltame, te digo- amenazaba Asuka a Shinji.

El estaba un poco cansado de estas situaciones, donde por obra del destino siempre terminaba en esos predicamentos con ella.

-Déjame explicarte. Pensé que eras Rei, por eso lancé la almohada y no me fije que habías sido tu- Shinji terminaba dar su explicación a Asuka, cuando en eso sintió un dolor que empezó desde el centro de sus piernas y termino en su estomago. Recibir un golpe en tan noble región, generaba en el pobre chico un dolor en cadena, el cual hizo que se nublara un poco la vista y colapsara sobre la chica.

-Shinji, ¿Shinji?-Asuka se había alarmando, ya que el chico no parecía responder a sus llamados y estaba sobre ella como un saco de papa. Con las fuerzas que tenia, Asuka logro cambiar de posición a Shinji, esta vez de nuevo ella esta sobre el y lo observaba atentamente. Al parecer el chico había sido noqueado y había entrando a un estado de profundo sueño.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mió!- fue lo que Asuka logro decir.

En eso Rei entro al cuarto, ya que el alboroto que causo el malentendido entre su hermano y Asuka fue escuchado en la sala donde se encontraba Rei con los hermanitos de Asuka, a quienes ya había visto antes de entrar la segunda vez al cuarto de Shinji.

-Oh Dios mio. Asuka lo cansaste muy rápido, eres una golosa- jugueteaba maliciosamente Rei con Asuka.

-Tu princesa de las ninfomanas, cállate no ves que tu hermano se desmayo- Asuka la verdad ya estaba también cansada con esas bromas tontas que Rei hacia.

Rei solo resoplo en un suspiro.

-Esta bien. La próxima vez no lo golpees tan fuerte, reina sadomasoquista-Asuka iba a refutar ese comentario de Rei, pero la peliazul hablo antes.

-Escuchaste lo que el estaba diciendo sobre ustedes, ¿verdad?-

-Si lo escuche y también lo ultimo que le dijiste-en eso Asuka quito su atención de Rei y se dirigió al chico que estaba en yacido en la cama.

-Pero no entiendes, eres muy necia con las cosas que dices sin saber-eso último Asuka lo dijo con mucha arrogancia.

-¿Que te gusta mi hermano? ¿Eso no entiendo? que estas sintiendo miedo y por no sentir dolor no quieres escucharlo ¿Eso no entiendo?- Rei pronunciaba claramente cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba molesta por que Asuka, aun se hacia la aludida en algo que ya era demasiado obvio. Asuka con una mirada calma y una sonrisa volteo a ver a Rei.

-"_Oh ya veo. Si esos argumentos te han servido para que la gente diga: oh que inteligente es Rei, es muy madura y sabe entender a las personas o mejor aun Rei puede leer a las personas y saber como se sienten. Cuantas veces te has sentido adulada por que crees que sabes o entiendes algo. La verdad no me importa cuanta veces lo hayan hecho, pero si estas equivocada en algo y es que no es que tenga miedo, es simplemente que soy una egoísta. No quiero tener a Shinji a medias, no quiero. Si no lo tengo completo no quiero nada de el. Entiende eso, mientras por ahí anda caminando el fantasma de Mayumi, yo jamás podré estar tranquila"-_ Asuka dejo de observar a Rei y volteo a ver nuevamente a Shinji. Todo eso se lo quería gritar a Rei y decírselo, pero lo que salio de su boca fue otra cosa.

-Tienes razón, tengo miedo. Miedo a que me moleste mucho con lo que Shinji diga y tenga que ir y buscar a esa bruja y golpearla- en eso Shinji se quejo de su dolor e hizo que ambas chicas voltearan a verlo.

-Asuka, Rei. ¿Qué Paso?- fue lo que Shinji pregunto luego de despertar.

-Estabas dormido y Asuka vino por que se tienen que ir al parque de diversiones. No lo recuerdas, se lo prometiste a su hermanita- Rei aclaraba un poco el panorama para Shinji. El chico se levanto con un poco de dolor, el sabia obviamente por que se había desmayado, pero la verdad no quería seguir con la discusión, además parecía ser que ya Rei le había aclarado a Asuka que todo fue un mal entendido. Ya que Asuka, estaba observándolo con una discreta sonrisa. Pero el no sabia el por que de esa sonrisa, ella seguía sonriendo agacho la cara un poco avergonzada, pensando en como demonios había admitido al fin a ella misma lo que sentía por Shinji. Levanto la cara y solo le dijo:

-Apurate, Baka-

X

X

X

Habían llegado al parque de atracciones, como era un día domingo el lugar estaba un poco lleno. Pero aun así lograrían disfrutar de los juegos mecánicos que querían utilizar.

-Shinji súbanos en la ruleta del amor- fue lo que la pequeña niña dijo.

-Blake- espeto vergonzosamente Asuka.

Fred quien era un niño celoso con sus hermanas, le dio un punta pie a Shinji en la espinilla. Eso hizo que Shinji se agachara para sobar su adolorida pierna. Lo cual hizo que a esa altura quedara frente a frente ante el niño.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntaba Shinji al niño. Asuka no había notado el gesto de su hermanito por estar en medio de una pequeña discusión con su hermana menor.

-Por que eres una persona sin honor. Primero enamoraste a Asuka y ahora quieres enamorar a mi hermanita- lo regañaba el chiquillo.

-Espera, yo no he enamorado a tu hermanita y peor aun, no he enamorado a Asuka. Y tú, también eres una persona sin honor, te gusta mi hermana y aun así también te gusta la hermanita de Touji- el niño quedo sin habla ante semejante acusación.

-¿sabes que soy cinta amarilla?- amenazaba el niño al adolescente.

-Te puedo ayudar. Otro día puedo decirle a Touji que venga con nosotros y el traerá a su hermanita y es mejor que te olvides de Rei. Le huelen mal los pies- decía Shinji para escaparse de otra apaleada de parte del clan Sohryu, ya tenía muchos por ese día.

-Que asco. Esta bien, pero yo solo te puedo ayudar con una de las dos. Blake se chupa aun el dedo para dormir y Asuka canta horrorosamente en el baño. Así que decídete por cual de las dos- de donde había salido eso, el solo quería no ser brutalmente golpeado, pero eso de la ayuda era totalmente extraño.

Shinji volteo a ver a ambas "niñas" seguir con sus argumentos y sonrió.

-En verdad canta tan horroroso- el niño contesto un si con su cabeza. Shinji hizo un gesto con sus labios en señal que no estaba tan mal como el creía que era el horroroso canto de Asuka.

-Bueno, veo que Asuka es la elegida. Además si decías Blake iba a llamar a la policía y si, debo admitirlo Asuka es una linda chica, pero si le dices eso- el niño solo hizo sonar sus nudillos de la mano derecha contra la izquierda.

Para luego salir corriendo donde su hermanita y decirle que el que llegara de ultimo a la fila para la montaña rusa era un huevo podrido.

-De que te ríes tan tontamente- fue lo que Asuka le pregunto a Shinji cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella con una sonrisa estupida como ella le decía siempre que lo miraba sonreír así.

-De nada- sin más que decir le indico con la mano caballerosamente que siguieran el paso.

X

X

X

-¿Lo convenciste?- Luego de darle alcance a su hermanito, la niña empezó a conversar con el pequeño prófugo que acababa de atrapar.

-Si, Asuka pronto tendrá novio y dejara de fastidiarnos tal y como mama dijo y tu y yo también recibiremos mas dulces y helados por este tonto- Era la explicación a la incógnita de su hermanita.

-Bueno, quiero hoy un gran cono de vainilla- decía ella con ojitos soñadores.

-Y yo deseo una hamburguesa doble con queso- dicho esto ambos niños voltearon a ver a la pareja de adolescentes que venia tras ellos conversando animadamente.

-Sabes que, me agrada más Shinji que el otro. Veo que Asuka sonríe mas con Ikari que con el rubio- comentaba el pequeño niño.

-Si. Tienes mucha razón- a pesar de su corta edad, ambos entendían a su hermana y sus estados de ánimos.

-Oye adivina que- comentaba el niño, cambiando la conversación sobre su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba la niña que aun no dejaba de observar a ambos adolescentes que tenían muy bobas sonrisas, ella se preguntaba si ambos se daban cuenta del ridículo que hacían.

-A Rei le huelen mal los pies- contestaba el. En ese instante dejo de observar a su hermana, para ver a su hermanito y verificar con su mirada si no era broma de el, cuando el se lo afirmo con la cabeza, ella saco su lengua en señal de repulsión y contesto:

-Que asco-

X

X

X

Habiendo bajado ya del susto que se llevaron en la montaña rusa, los niños dijeron que estaban hambrientos y que deseaban comer algo. Shinji los acompaño en esa decisión ya que el no había comido casi nada ese día.

Entraron a un food court que estaba al aire libre y muy bien organizado, Asuka y Blake fueron por los pedidos, mientras Shinji y Frederick buscaban un lugar donde sentarse.

Mientras ellas hacían la fila para hacer los pedidos, un chico muy bien vestido y con aires de conquistador arribo a Asuka de manera desvergonzada, la invito a salir. Creyendo que de alguna manera u otra con sus encantos Asuka no resistiría y caería rendida ante el.

-Mama, ¿Quién es este señor?- preguntaba su pequeña hermana. Al escucharla decir eso Asuka se quedo petrificada de la vergüenza que sintió cuando su hermanita la llamo así. Al ver que su hermana mayor no dijo o reprocho algo con gesto o palabra, la niña prosiguió.

-Señor, en que podemos ayudarle. Si quiere puedo llamar a papa, para que el, lo ayude- Blake diviso a Shinji y le hizo un gesto para que el se acercara a donde estaban las chicas. El llego rápido dejando al niño en la mesa, ya que vio que Blake lo llamaba con angustia.

-Papa, este señor parece estar en perdido, ya que le estaba diciendo a mi mama que lo acompañara al cine- todos los tres chicos mayores estaban sin habla, ninguno de los tres decía nada. El chico Casanova, porque jamás se imagino que la linda pelirroja que vio tendría una niña o al parecer dos niños por que vio que el chico que acaba de llegar había dejado a otro en la mesa y menos aun que este chico que tenia en frente fuera el papa de los niños.

Asuka estaba entre la vergüenza y la furia, pudo más la vergüenza y perdió el habla y Shinji por que estaba sorprendido con la genialidad que ambos hermanos de Asuka le espantaban a los chicos que se le acercaban. El chico casanova, se alejo disculpándose y deseándole una buena tarde a la señora, diciendo un simpático adiós a la niña y disculpándose con el padre de la criatura.

El seudo almuerzo de ese domingo estuvo impregnado con un profundo silencio, el único que hacia ruido era el niño cuando daba un bocado ya que la gran hamburguesa lo hacia abrir la boca mas de lo normal, para así poder engullirla.

Shinji, prefirió no decir nada, ya que si hablaba estaba seguro de que seria una vez mas el para rayo de Asuka y Blake no pronunciaba palabra alguna ya que degustaba feliz el gran postre que comía y que Shinji con todo el gusto del mundo le había regalado, después de amenazarlo con decirle a Asuka que de el había salido ese plan espanta enamorados.

Terminaron de comer, depositaron la basura en su lugar y dejaron las bandejas en el puesto de comida rápida. Al salir, no tomaron la misma ruta de entrada sino que salieron por otras de las rutas del parque de diversiones, los niños se fijaron en que había un espectáculo de unos súper héroes enmascarados y le rogaron a su hermana que fueran a observarlo, ella cedió. Los cuatro buscaron lugares que estuviesen cerca de la tarima donde se llevaba la presentación para observarla mejor, pero vieron que no habían lugares suficientes disponibles, al ver que solo habían dos disponibles Asuka les dijo a sus hermanitos que se sentaran ellos dos ahí, mientras ella y Shinji buscaban otros en la parte de atrás, lugar donde los estaría observando "cuidadosamente". Ellos prometieron que se portarían bien y así fue como Asuka y Shinji se sentaron en la grama cerca del improvisado "teatro" al aire libre, de donde podía observar muy bien todos los pasos de sus pequeños hermanos. Una vez instalados allí, Shinji estaba totalmente nervioso ya que sabia que Asuka explotaría en cualquier momento o así pensó el que seria la reacción de ella, pero se llevo la gran sorpresa al ver que Asuka dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablarle de otra cosa.

-La verdad es que ellos no son mis hermanos- esto tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Shinji, si Asuka estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto esta se ganaba el premio mayor.

-Asuka, no juegues así- le regañaba el, a la chica ojiazul.

-Es verdad. Mis padres los tomaron en su cuido cuando ellos eran unos bebes, tenían seis meses de nacidos. Sus padres, mis tíos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, inmediatamente mis padres tomaron la custodia ya que mis abuelos no podían cuidarlos por su edad y no tener ya la salud para cuidarles y sus abuelitos paternos fallecieron junto a mis tíos en ese accidente. De ahí, mis padres decidieron que nos teníamos que mudar a Estados Unidos, cuando ellos cumplieron los cinco años, era mas sano para ellos y también para la familia, ya que mis abuelitos quedaron desvastados por dicha tragedia- Shinji estaba sin decir nada. Era una información trágica lo que le acababa de darse cuenta.

-Así que mis abuelitos, tiempo después decidieron regresar mejor acá a Japón y la ultima vez que fueron a Alemania fue por la muerte de mi bisabuela, desde esa vez prefieren no ir-

-Lamento escuchar todo eso. Pero velo de esta manera, ya tienes con quien divertirte- se reía Shinji, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Asuka.

-Eres un tonto, te platico esto no por que me sienta mal, es mas adoro a mis hermanos. Te platicaba esto para que veas que su confió plenamente en ti, tontito. Además, no es obvio para ti, que mis hermanos tengan la edad que tengan y yo jamás en ese entonces te dijera que mi mama estaba embarazada- Asuka decía esto a el yéndose al hecho y mostrándole a Shinji lo tonto que era.

-Si tienes razón- contestaba el rascándose la mejilla.

-Me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono, si tu mama hubiera estado embarazada. Ahora entiendo por que fue que dejaste de hablarme- decía esto y al final daba un suspiro.

La verdad, Asuka se puso a sonreír. Shinji si era un tonto, ella no le dejo de hablar a el a sus siete años, se dejaron de hablar cuando el tenia diez años. Pero eso era mejor dejarlo ahí, por el momento era muy bueno que el siguiera pensando así.

X

X

X

La presentación termino en un ostentoso estallido de juegos pirotécnicos y luces artificiales que hicieron levantar a los más chicos para gritar con euforia y alegría al terminar de ver la actuación de los héroes enmascarados.

Al salir del pequeño anfiteatro, Asuka decidió que era hora de irse, ya que los niños necesitaban descansar y comer algo que no fuese más comida de la calle. Emprendieron su viaje de regreso, en el cual Shinji cargaba en su espalda al pequeño niño y Asuka a su hermanita. Al ir caminando Shinji se dio cuenta de que Asuka también estaba cansada e ir caminando y cargando a la pequeña niña no seria fácil para ella, por muy atlética que fuese Asuka, aun era una frágil y delicada chica. El caballerosamente llamo un taxi que acortaría su destino y los ayudaría a descansar más cómodamente a los cuatro. Al llegar a casa, vieron que los niños ya se habían adormecidos y los cargaron a ambos cada uno. Kyoko salio a su encuentro ya que minutos antes había llamado al móvil de Asuka y estaba le había confirmado que iban en camino en un taxi. Kyoko tomo a la niña en sus brazos e invito a pasar a Shinji mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la habitación de los chicos para que los recostasen en la cama.

-Y papa- pregunto Asuka, ya que al entrar a casa no vio, a su padre por ningún lado y se le hizo extraño que no salio junto a su mama a recibir a los niños.

-Esta en la cocina. Se le ocurrió cocinar un poco de lasaña para ustedes y recibirlos con la sorpresa. Pero veo que pudo mas el cansancio y los niños no la disfrutaran calientita y recién hecha como debe ser- Kyoko observo a Shinji quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto observando disimuladamente a Asuka. Ella sonrió ya que recordó que ayer no fue un buen día para el y Asuka, pero ahora estaba ahí con una tonta sonrisa en los labios observando disimuladamente a su hija mayor.

-Shinji. Que distraída soy, me ayudaste a subir a los niños al cuarto y hasta este momento me doy cuenta de tu presencia, que descortés soy. Y disculpa si mis hijos te arruinaron la cita del domingo con alguna de tus enamoradas- Shinji se rasco la cabeza apenado, Asuka se le desorbitaron los ojos y Kyoko le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda al chico para que dejara de toser. Ya que después de rascarse la cabeza el chico empezó a reírse como tonto, aunque mas bien parecía una tos que amenazaba con ahogarlo, razón por lo cual kyoko con sus palmadas evito que eso pasara.

-Quédate a cenar con nosotros. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que mis hijos te echaran a perder tu domingo-

X

X

X

La cena estuvo muy placentera, los padres de Asuka parecían ser sacados de otro planeta. Eran rígidos con sus hijos, así pudo observar en la manera en como corregían los sobresaltos de Asuka, cuando era puesta bajo en escrutinio con alguna broma o alguna experiencia del pasado que parecía avergonzarla delante de el. En cambio sus padres no eran así, eran mas del tipo callado y la única veces que se bromeaba en la cena era cuando su mama, le recordaba a su papa que le tocaba sacar ese día la basura. Era gracioso ver la manera en como su padre, retorcía un poco la boca para reclamar, pero prefería mejor quedarse callado y hacer lo que su mujer le decía.

En cambio acá, se podía ver todo lo contrario; los padres de Asuka eran estrictos con sus hijos, pero no por eso dejaban de bromear.

Asuka lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la entrada a la casa, el la observo tenia una linda mirada y sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas, por la baja temperatura que hacia fuera, ya que el otoño mostraba que hacia falta poco para el impetuoso invierno llegara o eso era lo que el creía, jamás se imagino que ella estaba ruborizada por la pena que sentía, ya que desde su afirmación que se hizo ella esa misma mañana en el cuarto de el, era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos, ya que en el parque habían muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Te invito a comer un helado- en vez de una invitación parecía una suplica, que en verdad eso era. Ya que el no quería de ninguna manera alejarse de la compañía de Asuka e inventar cualquier excusa para estar a su lado, aunque fuera congelarse los dientes nada era impedimento para su deseo.

-Esta bien- dijo ella, quien en su interior deseaba exactamente lo mismo que el. Pero, pero para que ella pudiera admitirlo, el tenia que ganárselo. Además ella es Asuka Langley Sohryu y si Shinji querría que ella le dijera algo, el tenia que ganar su corazón.

X

X

X

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa. El y Asuka habían hablado hasta altas horas de la noche sobre viejos recuerdos de su infancia. Después de comprar el helado se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas del parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de ella. Y no solo hablaron de las viejas anécdotas que vivieron juntos, sino que también Asuka le contó parte de sus vivencias, como cuando se la callo su primer diente y la vez que compitió por primera vez en natación. Shinji estaba maravillado con todos esos relatos, que si bien no estuvo en el lugar, pero si se sintió como si el hubiera estado en primera fila observando todo aquello.

El, le platico de la vez que echo su primer gol en una competencia intercolegial y que ese mismo día fue a la enfermería por que minutos después fue golpeado por el mismo balón.

Así es, habían compartido recuerdos tan valiosos y pequeños, que parecían pequeños tesoros dentro de sus cabezas y corazones.

Y como aun, el no se saciaba con la presencia de ella, fue esa mañana el a recogerla a su casa. Lo cual prefirió no haberlo echo nunca, ya que ahí en la entrada de su casa, ella abrazaba a otro chico, a quien el jamás había visto en su vida.


	12. Enamorado?

"El amor es más fuerte que la muerte, ni las aguas lo pueden abnegar, ni los ríos lo pueden apagar."

Así reza un Salmo, en alusión al amor que todos llegamos a sentir por el ser amado, más bien es sobre el amor que Dios nos tiene a todo, pero en este caso en particular, Shinji sentía que había caído en las profundas aguas del océano donde sentía que estaba solo él y que nadie lo podía sacar, pero para él era preferible estar ahí, antes que seguir observando la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, aun así Asuka no lo estaba haciendo daño de alguna manera… ellos simplemente eran amigos.

Pero por que en este momento el sentía como si el corazón fuera arrancado brutalmente de su pecho. Era como si un cuchillo hubiera entrado sin la más mínima cautela y solamente sacarle de un solo tirón tan importante órgano vital. Pero no solo era su corazón, también los pulmones habían dejado de recibir oxigeno, haciendo que todo el aire se quedara atrapado en su garganta. Y la vio, separarse de ese chico y sonreírle tan cándidamente como la había visto reír otras veces con el.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba paralítico (¿paralizado?), o eso pensó, ya que ninguno de sus músculos respondían a su cerebro al querer mover las piernas y lo peor era que aunque jamás este chico le había hecho algo, Shinji se sentía totalmente molesto (mejor FURIOSO ¿no?) con él.

La verdad no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolos, sin mover ningún solo músculo o respirando; la verdad era muy posible que el no se hubiese dado cuenta que rompió el record de estar sin respirar por mas tiempo. Cuando lo vio finalmente irse y despedirse de Asuka con un beso en la mejilla, sintió que al fin pudo exhalar el aire atrapado en su garganta y como la sangre en sus venas ardía con tanto furor que sentía que podían explotar en cualquier momento. Quería partirle la cara al chico por haber sido tan abusivo y haber besado la mejilla de Asuka con tanta familiaridad y peor aun, se sentía molesto con él mismo, por que el nunca había tenido el valor de haber hecho eso antes.

Apretando sus puños, con la cara roja de cólera Shinji al fin logró moverse de ese lugar y se marcho camino al colegio.

X

X

X

Asuka creyó haber visto a Shinji y luego verlo irse de ahí, sin llegar a su casa. Era acaso que su amigo de la infancia la había visto despidiéndose de Joshua y si ese era el caso, ¿porque Shinji había reaccionado de esa manera?¿Acaso no quería interrumpirla?

La verdad era que Asuka estaba molesta y era por la manera en como los japoneses son tan cuidadosos a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, tan reservados, tan inexpresivo que parecía que no les importaba sus amigos o seres queridos. Ella caminó un breve trecho hasta dar con él, quien iba doblando ya la esquina, en eso se escuchó un quejido y apuró el paso, ya que parecía que el chico se había golpeado o había él golpeado a alguien.

Y así era, una chica de la edad de ambos con coletas y el mismo uniforme de ellos estaba sobre Shinji, con sus pechos en la cara de el. Asuka se aligeró y le ofreció rápidamente la mano a la chica, no por cortesía, sino para que esta no estuviese mas tiempo sobre Shinji. La chica observó el gesto y quedo deslumbrada ante la amabilidad y simpatía de la chica cabellos de fuego. Asuka no pudo disimular ni un poco al ver los ojos celestes, que aunque la chica llevara gafas, no dejaban de brillar con intensidad.

Asuka, salio rápido de su estupor y se agachó para poder ver si Shinji no había sufrido alguna lesión, por la forma en que cayó, Asuka pudo darse cuenta que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

-Shinji… Shinji ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba un poco preocupada Asuka. Un gruñido en contestación fue lo que le dijo a Asuka que el chico no estaba tan mal como pensaba, solo era un poco de aturdimiento por el golpe.

-Te puedes levantar- volvió a insistir la chica para que este pudiera articular una palabra coherente y así convencerse del que el chico estaba bien. Shinji abrió un poco los ojos y se quedo deslumbrado al ver el rostro de Asuka.

-¿Un Ángel? …Pareces un ángel… Asuka- dijo él y sonrió. Asuka quien jamás se imaginó que ese comentario saldría de la boca de Shinji, se sonrojó a más no poder y sus mejillas estaban tan calientes que parecía que de alguna manera vapor había salido de su cabeza.

-Shinjiii- idiota- fue la repuesta de Asuka, quien empezó a sacudir al chico. En ese instante la chica que había observado toda la escena con gracia le tocó el hombro a Asuka para que esta se calmara y dejara de hacerle daño al chico.

-Si el golpe no le hizo daño, tu sí se lo harás- comentaba la chica de ojos celestes.

-Disculpa, soy Mari Illustrius Makinami- sonreía la chica quien se encontraba en cuclillas en ese momento a un lado de Asuka, quien estaba sentada en la cuneta con la cabeza de Shinji recostada en sus piernas.

-Asuka Langley Sohryu, encantada- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla. En parte por que se sentía apenada por que en verdad le iba hacer mas daño a Shinji y en otra parte por que sabía que la chica había escuchado lo que Shinji le había dicho.

-¿Asuka?- pregunta Mari, con asombro. La verdad le parecía conocido el nombre y el rostro de la chica frente a ella.

-¿Mari?- Asuka también se había sorprendido, ya que también ella parecía recordaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Asuka no puedo creer cuanto has crecido- fue el alegre comentario de Mari, quien en ese instante aprovecho para abrazar a Asuka por detrás manifestándole de esa manera su alegría de verla. Asuka en ese instante deseo, que en verdad Mari fuese japonesa y que fuese tan inexpresiva como los demás.

-Y no es ninguna broma cuando me refiero a cuanto has crecido- seguido de este comentario, la chica de gafas empezó a estrujar los pechos de Asuka.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- fue el grito que dio la chica al sentir como era manoseada y no poder hacer nada ya que si se movía era seguro que botaría a Shinji y este se golpearía de nuevo la cabeza.

Al escuchar el grito Shinji abrió sus ojos, para nuevamente cerrarlos ya que debido a semejante escena ahora si había perdido la conciencia. Asuka, quien se había molestado por toda esa insolencia, golpeó con la parte de atrás de su cabeza la frente de Mari; logrando así que esta la soltara, puso la cabeza de Shinji en la cuneta, para que de esta manera no se lastimara más, luego meneó su cabeza en forma circular, sonó sus nudillos y dio un grito de guerra para así abalanzarse contra Mari y mostrarle de esa manera que "esos" no se tocan.

"_Bueno no por el momento y menos por ella"- _pensaba Asuka antes de impactarse en la humanidad de Mari.

X

X

X

Kyoko llegó apurada a la casa de los Ikari; una llamada de emergencia de parte de Yui fue lo que hizo que la doctora se desligara de sus deberes en el colegio.

Cuando llego encontró en la sala de espera a Yui, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Kyoko que la conocía muy bien, se calmó un poco ya que sabía que no era nada grave.

-¿Dónde está?- fue la corta y amenazante pregunta de Sohryu.

-Está con Shinji. Según ambos me platican cuando Shinji escuchó el alboroto este se puso en pie, trato de separarlas y Asuka no se fijó y golpeó a Shinji de nuevo, este cayó al piso una vez más y de esa manera fue como Asuka dejó de pelear. Yo pasé por ahí cuando iba al instituto, me los traje para acá y…- Yui no término de dar la explicación que nadie le había pedido, ya que Kyoko la interrumpió.

-¿Y la chica?- pregunto Kyoko secamente.

-Mari… ese será un problema. Su papá es el nuevo compañero de trabajo de tu esposo y por lo tanto, no, mejor dicho, por sugerencia de tu esposo inscribió en el colegio a Mari, quien tu ya sabes es vieja amiga de Asuka- Yui de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Ya sé quien es Mari, quien es su papá y por qué está en el colegio- Kyoko no quería rodeos ese día, lo único que quería saber era el estado de la chica.

-¿Como está la chica?- preguntó congruentemente esta vez.

-Por que no le preguntas a Asuka, así te darás cuenta de cuan graves son las cosas- Yui también ya había perdido la paciencia por la manera en como Kyoko la interrumpía. Entre ambas amigas muchas veces crecía la tensión y de vez en cuando ellas también deberían de hacer lo mismo que Asuka y Mari para bajar así un poco sus nervios.

-No me sorprende de donde sacó el carácter tu hija- fue el comentario de Yui, que hizo que Kyoko quien llevaba ya unos cinco pasos de distancia se detuviera y comentara.

-Y a mi no me sorprendería saber de donde sacó la destreza tu hijo. Vamos, solo él y otra persona que conozco, podrían ser golpeados en una pelea que no es de ellos- al terminar de decir esto Kyoko sonrió y salió caminando.

-¿Qué? Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo iba a recoger el lápiz y no sabía que esas dos iban a empezar a pelear y el primer golpe de ambas me lo darían a mi- fue el infantil reclamo que Yui le haría a Kyoko.

-Este bien amiga. No necesitas decir mas- Kyoko siguió caminando por las escaleras que llevaban hacia los cuartos superiores, dejando así a Yui con el mal sabor de boca de saber que al decir eso, estaba demostrando que no tenía destreza y que en verdad solo ella y su hijo salían golpeados en una pelea que no era de ellos.

-Bruja- fue lo que Yui dijo por debajo. Sonrió para ella y recordó como ese día, después de clases fue su primera y última pelea a golpes que ambas compartirían.

X

X

X

Asuka se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Shinji, lo observaba descansar ya que Yui le había dado unas pastillas para el dolor y estas lo habían adormecido. Asuka sonreía, en verdad que Shinji era un bueno para nada, ya que al primer golpe había caído al suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza y cuando trató de defenderla, ella casi le fractura la nariz.

Pero aun así, ¿que era lo que a ella le llamaba la atención él? si el no mostraba un solo aspecto de las cualidades que según ella, siempre le han gustado en un hombre. No era asertivo, no tenia iniciativa y sobre todo ella sabia que el jamás seria capaz de dar el primer paso con ella y peor aun, quien le aseguraba a ella que el sentía lo mismo o por lo menos algo parecido, si en todos sus momentos íntimos o como sea que se pudieran llamarse, era ella quien tenía que dar el primer paso. Y esa sería la principal razón por la cual, él no era su tipo, pero como es posible que se enamorara de todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba, pero pensándolo bien, él era todo lo que ella no era. Simplemente él era lo que le hacia falta, pasivo, sencillo y aunque ella pensaba que el era un pervertido con todo los accidentes que habían pasado, ella se había dado cuenta que él tenia un gran corazón, algo que a ella le hacia falta; entregarse a las personas sin tener miedo.

Y así ella se dio la tarea de darse cuenta que el sencillamente la completaba, pero como haría ella, para que él se diera cuenta de todas esas cosas, que simplemente eran sus mas puros sentimientos.

El tren de pensamientos se detuvo ahí, ya que en ese instante su madre entraba por la puerta y le daba una mirada de desaprobación que sabía no le traería buenos resultados.

-Espero que por lo menos, ella tenga un brazo o una costilla quebrada- su mamá se acercó y le inspeccionaba el rostro. Y logró ver como el labio inferior de Asuka estaba un poco inflamado.

-Bueno, si te cuidas no tardará mucho tiempo en sanar. Lo bueno que es que ya te pusiste hielo y se desinflamó un poco. Nada mal para ser tu primera pelea callejera- Kyoko había estado hablando con una pared o algo parecido ya que su hija no daba ningún signo de repuesta. Sonrió para si misma, sabía que Asuka no le contestaba no por estar molesta e ignorarla, sino por que sabía lo que había hecho y que esto traería fuerte represalias de parte de sus padres.

-Quien me da mas pena en todo es tu papá, ¿ya sabes que el padre de Mari es o era el próximo inversionista en la compañía de tu padre?- logró ver como su hija se inmutó ante el comentario, por lo que prosiguió hablando; pero ya no sobre ese tema.

Además Asuka era joven y a los jóvenes no se le debe de dar cargas de adultos, si el padre de Mari decidía ya no invertir en la compañía de su esposo, eso ya era decisión de él, basar sus criterios en peleas de adolescentes, hablaba de la clase de hombre sin fundamentos que era.

Kyoko, tomo una vez mas suavemente la cara de su hija, le sonrió y se le acercó para depositar un beso en el lindo rostro de su hija.

-Te amo hija y estas castigada- fue lo que Kyoko le dijo. Para luego salir de la habitación de Shinji.

-Vamos a casa, después puedes llamarlo para preguntarle como sigue y puedes darle una dosis de besos para que se recupere mas pronto- Kyoko sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su hija, quien en ese instante al no poder gritarle a su mamá, solo empuñaba sus manos y rechinaba los dientes.

-¿No puedes hacer una canción con ese rechinar de dientes? Se escucha taaaaan bien- Asuka solo tragó aire al escuchar el comentario de su madre. Sí, su madre era superior y siempre era quien la mantenía a raya.

X

X

X

Shinji ya despertaba y sabía que había dormido por mucho tiempo, ya que el sol se estaba ocultando. Pudo confirmar la hora y darse cuenta que si había acertado en pensar que era tarde. Lo que mas le sorprendió era encontrar a Rei, recostada junto a él en la cama. Al parecer su hermana se había dormido mientras lo cuidaba. Lo cual le causó mucha gracia, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que los dos no compartían una cama o un momento íntimo, entre hermanos.

Shinji, alzó uno de sus manos y acaricio suavemente uno de los mechones del cabello de Rei, se lo apartó del rostro y luego lo dejaba caer para que cayese en el mismo lugar. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces, hasta que con su dedo índice recorrió desde la frente de Rei hasta el puente de la nariz de su hermana. Para luego apretársela juguetonamente, esto hizo que la chica se sintiera incómoda y despertara sorprendida al ver que Shinji estaba en su cama.

-¿Que haces en mi cama?- reclamó a su hermano mientras se sentaba y limpiaba las pequeñas lagañas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Shinji sonrió, en verdad que Rei era un caso perdido muchas veces.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo- fue la replica de Shinji ante la acusación de su hermana menor.

Rei, observó muy bien la habitación y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su equivocación.

-Perdón, mama me envió a dejarte un vaso de agua y como te vi tan tranquilo mientras descansabas y yo venía cansada del colegio…-

-Eres una tonta, no tienes que pedir perdón por todo. Además fue muy gracioso verte ahí babeándote- a pesar de que Shinji habia interrumpido a Rei al hablar, esto no le impidió darle un zape a su hermano en la frente.

-Eres igual a tu novia. Y la verdad es que así es, "cada oveja con su pareja" como dicen por ahí- Rei tampoco podía dejar ir la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano. Shinji también se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Ya que en ese instante recordó lo que vio en la mañana. El chico volteo a ver hacia la ventana y solo suspiró.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Te dejó por otro?- En ese instante Rei se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ya que la mirada de dolor que Shinji le dio, era algo que la conmovió mucho.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso- Rei se arrepintió del comentario ya que pensó que el chico había recordado su vieja experiencia con Mayumi.

-¿Tú ya sabías eso? Que Asuka tiene novio- Esa pregunta la tomó totalmente de sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó que la cara de dolor de su hermano, era en verdad por Asuka.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Hikari me lo dijo. Pero eso no debe importarte, no es como si te gustara o algo parecido… ¿o me equivoco?- la verdad Rei sabía que Shinji no era tan directo con sus sentimientos, no después de su sufrido noviazgo con Mayumi, así que tenia que ser directa o brutalmente brusca, para que el pudiese decir algo.

-Entiendo- fue la única contestación que Shinji le dio, la cual no era lo que ella esperaba, así que buscaría una mas placentera y exacta a una dudosa repuesta.

-No, no tiene. Se que alguien estuvo molestándola, coqueteándole o como quieras decirle, pero ella al final no aceptó la propuesta- Rei pudo ver la cara de confusión de Shinji, que luego pasó a una de enojo. Así que obtuvo por lo menos la reacción que esperaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque eres así? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?-preguntó muy serio y molesto el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tu incumbencia? No debería ni de molestarte si ella tiene o no tiene novio. ¿Te gusta? ¿Acaso te gusta Asuka- el chico calló, no dijo nada mas. Rei sabía que a Shinji no le era fácil exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-Tú le gustas mucho a Asuka. No se por qué, pero le gustas y si estas de indeciso como en este momento en que no puedes contestarme a mi si te gusta o no, la perderás. Talvez no con ese chico, puede ser cualquier otro y te lamentarás, el no haber sido suficiente hombre, como para ser sincero contigo mismo- Rei salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto, estaba a punto de salir cuando Shinji preguntó.

-¿Es cierto eso que acabas de decir?-

-No, no es cierto. Pero es bueno saber que sí te gusta y lucharás por ella- saliendo del cuarto cerró la puerta, dio un salto en señal de alegría, bajó corriendo donde su mamá y la abrazó.

-Mamá te tengo noticias- dijo Rei a su mamá.

X

X

X

Él estaba absolutamente seguro de algo y era de que sí estaba enamorado de Asuka, ¿pero como haría él para que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran? mas aun con el recuerdo de la escena que vio en la mañana, y además, estaba casi seguro que ese chico también estaba tras los sentimientos de Asuka. Y él, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar por mucho que el quisiera en los momentos que había vivido junto a ella y no solo eran los de su infancia, con sus respectivos primer beso o regalos de despedida, eran también los recuerdos cuando ella no estaba, como le habían dolido en ese instante de su vida y era algo que no se perdonaba, el haber estado enamorado de Asuka desde ese entonces y nunca haberle dicho nada. Pero hoy si estaba seguro que era lo quería, que era lo que mas deseaba, que era lo que mas amaba.

Quería coger la mano de Asuka, no solamente para salir de una situación embarazosa por haberse topado con su ex novia en el cine, sino por que quería ir así con ella por la vida, deseaba sus labios y no solamente para que pudiese darle un beso en la mejilla, sino para poder capturarlos y unirlos con los de él y sabía que la amaba, por que la quería junto a él todo el resto de su vida.

X

X

X

Creo que este es hasta hoy el capitulo mas corto que he realizado. Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic, ha sido placentero recorrer estos últimos dos años con ustedes. Unos se han ido, otros se han unido y están siempre los que vendrán. Pero en fin, hasta aquí llegue. Espero no haberles aburrido.

Un gran aplauso a mis prelectores a ti Zephirot .


End file.
